


У меня есть стандарты

by HelenRad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, UST, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Этот ангел определённо понимал, с чем имеет дело, и тем интересней становился в глазах Кроули. Ну и улыбка, стандарты там всякие, условности... склонность к авантюризму опять-таки и даже почти криминальные наклонности (как виртуозно Азирафель помог ему уничтожить улики!). Нет! С такими людьми Кроули точно раньше не сталкивался.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel/Michael (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 34





	1. Эпизод первый. Сцена первая. Азирафель

Большая стрелка старинных часов дрогнула, замирая на цифре «XII», и Азирафель поднялся, чтобы закрыть свой магазин. Для начала он перевернул табличку на стеклянной двери и уже собирался опустить рольставни, когда сначала услышал отвратительный скрип тормозов, а потом и увидел, как блестящая чёрная машина на большой скорости врезается в фонарный столб и превращается в груду покорёженного металла. К огромному удивлению Азирафеля, водитель почти не пострадал, но, похоже, лишь потому что не подумал пристегнуться, и его вынесло в зелёную изгородь вместе с оторванной дверью. 

У этого идиота был настолько потрясённый вид, что Азирафель даже слегка раскаялся за испытанное злорадство — он очень не любил лихачей и не мог оставаться равнодушным, когда их настигала кара свыше. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на Бога, но торжество высшей справедливости всегда радовало Азирафеля. Конечно, придётся приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы удалить следы аварии, но оно того стоило.

— Может быть, вы мне поможете? — раздалось из кустов недовольное шипение.

— Я собираюсь вызвать службу спасения, — с достоинством ответил Азирафель, намереваясь именно так и поступить.

Он уже понял, что горе-водитель отделался лишь парой ссадин и, возможно, несколькими ушибами, иначе не смог бы столь быстро оказаться рядом с обломками своей машины.

— Даже не вздумайте! Никакой службы спасения! Дайте сюда свой мобильник!

Ну и наглец! Азирафель не собирался отдавать ему свой телефон, хотя бы потому, что по старинке пользовался проводным и считал это очень удобным. А ещё у него были принципы, и идти на поводу у не пойми кого было бы чересчур глупо.

— Вы разорили заросли самшита и сломали куст гортензии, — Азирафель начал перечислять следы нанесённого ущерба, в общем-то, ни на что не намекая.

— Я всё восстановлю, но сначала нам надо избавиться от этого, — наглец кивнул в сторону обломков машины и отбросил в сторону сломанные очки с тёмными стёклами. — И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Мусорить нехорошо, — не удержался Азирафель.

Одно дело — неопрятная куча металлолома, и совсем другое — такой вот мелкий, почти бытовой мусор. Когда стало ясно, что ответа не последует, Азирафель продолжил разговор с того места, где он прервался:

— Вы говорите так, будто собираетесь избавиться от трупа.

— Поверьте, когда вы узнаете подробности, сами побежите искать место, где можно закопать эти останки.

— Тогда вам следует рассказать мне эти подробности, — Азирафель сложил на груди руки, обозначая готовность выслушать. — И, кстати, с кем имею честь разговаривать?

— В смысле?

— Вы не представились.

— Э-э... — незнакомец задумчиво оглядел Азирафеля, потом несколько мгновений помедлил, словно что-то решая, и наконец протянул руку: — Кроули.

Стиснув горячую ладонь, Азирафель назвал себя и уже через несколько минут знал, что Кроули — эксперт по старинным автомобилям, и именно поэтому шеф доверил ему своего нового любимца, образно выражаясь, дал звёздную роль. Кроули уверял, что всё было сделано идеально, только вот оставались сомнения в надёжности тормозов, и это надо было проверить. Экспертом Кроули и впрямь был хорошим, потому что сомневался не зря, вот, собственно, и вся история.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему мы не можем вызвать эвакуатор и...

— И на что я рассчитывал? — перебил Кроули, театрально всплеснув руками. — Моя ведь жизнь не имеет какой-то ценности.

— Мне кажется, вы немного драматизируете. У всех бывают ошибки и просчёты, и вы не совершили ничего такого, за что последует подобная расплата... — Азирафель немного замялся. — Ну, такая, на которую вы намекаете. 

— Что меня пустят на корм горностаям?

— Именно, — согласился Азирафель.

Кроули поморщился, явно испытывая боль после падения, и, прихрамывая, направился к останкам машины. Когда он проходил мимо, Азирафель разглядел у него на виске татуировку в виде извивающейся змеи, что навело на определённые размышления:

— Если вы, конечно, не работаете на мафию.

— Всего лишь на Люцифера, — криво усмехнулся Кроули.

Что ж, это многое объясняло. Об этом выдающемся политике ходили самые разные слухи, в том числе и о его методах расправы с противниками. И надо сказать, было в его облике нечто такое, отчего нет-нет, да задумаешься о доле правды в череде самых невероятных рассказов. Люцифер был популярен, силён и дорогу ему переходить не стоило.

— Допустим, мы сейчас избавимся от этой груды металла, а что потом? 

Кроули резко обернулся, с интересом разглядывая Азирафеля:

— Потом?

— Ну да. Вам же всё равно придётся объяснить, куда пропала эта машина.

— Конечно, придётся, — оживился Кроули, — но так у меня будет хотя бы один шанс представить это дело как несчастный случай...

— Так ведь это и был несчастный случай.

— Вы не понимаете! К примеру, если бы у меня эту машину угнали, то я бы уже разделил вину с угонщиком. 

— Но она ведь вот...

— Именно! А вот теперь представьте, что её нет! Я зашёл в бар... — Кроули прикусил язык и быстро поправился: — В бистро, чтобы пообедать. Выхожу, а машины нет.

— Но это ведь можно проверить по камерам наблюдения.

— Поэтому нам надо будет найти бистро без этих дурацких камер!

— Нам? — удивился Азирафель.

— А разве вы больше не хотите мне помочь?

— Я говорил гипотетически...

— Понятно! — Кроули отвернулся, обречённо махнув рукой. — Мир погубят теоретики.

Он принялся отвинчивать номера, тихо шипя что-то сквозь сомкнутые губы. Азирафель немного потоптался за его спиной, неожиданно понимая, что не произойдёт ничего дурного, если он поможет случайному путнику убрать мусор от порога собственного жилища. Да и вообще, он давно не выгонял из гаража пикап, а ещё по нелепому совпадению знает дорогу к чудесному обрыву над морем, где без труда можно будет спрятать улики.

— А машину точно нельзя восстановить?

— После такого? — Кроули с ненавистью посмотрел на столб. — Откуда только у вас здесь этот чугунный раритет?

Азирафель мог рассказать интересную историю о том, как в начале прошлого века в Саут-Даунс пришло электричество, и как местные жители старались перещеголять соседей, заказывая фонарные столбы в Британской федерации чугуна и стали, но вместо этого просто пожал плечами и отправился в гараж. 

Старенький пикап «Додж» немного покапризничал, прежде чем его двигатель зарычал и бодро затарахтел, готовый к подвигам. Азирафель прикрыл ворота, но не стал запирать их на замок, ничуть не сомневаясь, что они с Кроули обернутся очень быстро. Сдавая задом, Азирафель привычно зацепил зеркалом ветки разросшегося куста жасмина и лихо затормозил в ярде от места аварии.

— Можете сразу грузить всё в кузов, — небрежно заметил Азирафель, выходя из машины.

Во взгляде Кроули было столько восхищения, что губы сами растянулись в ответную улыбку, и чтобы избежать неловкости, Азирафель подхватил злополучную дверь, начиная погрузку. 

К обрыву пришлось ездить два раза, но зато им крупно повезло никого не встретить в дороге. Оставались, конечно, следы на фонарном столбе, но их можно было легко замазать. С живой изгородью было сложнее, но Азирафель как раз собирался пересадить пару кустов, так что и эта проблема решалась без особых хлопот.

— Красиво здесь...

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули, словно впервые его увидел. Странно, но до этого мгновения он и не замечал, насколько тот красив. Его волосы казались почти чёрными и только концы растрёпанной ветром чёлки заходящее солнце на миг расцветило огненным золотом, прежде чем окончательно скрыться за тучами. 

— Да, очень, — согласился Азирафель.

Теперь, когда дело было закончено и пришла пора прощаться, почему-то не хотелось первым протягивать руку, признавая конец знакомства. Азирафель непросто сходился с людьми, а потому мог оценить ту лёгкость общения, которая сложилась у них с Кроули словно сама собой.

— Вы не оставите мне свой номер телефона?

— Зачем? — Азирафель пожал плечами. — Аппарат стоит у меня в гостиной, а я там бываю редко и почти никогда не слышу звонка.

— Так у вас в самом деле нет мобильного?

— Он мне просто не нужен, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но разве вы не захотите узнать, чем закончилось это дело? — Кроули кивнул в сторону чернеющей внизу воды, бесследно поглотившей останки машины.

— Мне это, безусловно, интересно, но... 

— Я бы мог как-нибудь заехать и рассказать? 

Азирафель поймал немного напряжённый взгляд Кроули и медленно кивнул, глядя ему в глаза:

— Мне это подходит.

В сумерках было трудно разглядеть нюансы, но почему-то показалось, что взгляд Кроули потеплел.

— Договорились.

— А как вы собираетесь возвращаться в Лондон? — вспомнил Азирафель. — Может, вас довезти?

Вообще-то, он не любил ездить по ночным дорогам, но идея бросить Кроули на обочине показалась немыслимой. Разумеется, можно было вызвать такси, но это было немногим лучше, тем более что и сам Кроули об этом не вспоминал.

— У вас скрипят тормозные диски. Вы же не хотите, чтобы получилось, как у меня?

Азирафель не хотел.

— Разве скрипят?

— Доверьтесь профессионалу. Вы, как я погляжу, тоже любите винтаж.

— Я люблю классику, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— «Додж РАМ» восемьдесят второго года, первое поколение, одинарная кабина J-класса, задний привод, — Кроули подмигнул. — Из неё можно сделать конфетку.

Пока Азирафель размышлял над тем, были ли слова Кроули предложением или же сказанными из вежливости, поднялся ветер.

— Будет дождь, — Азирафель поёжился, кутаясь в любимый вязанный кардиган и поглядывая на едва прикрытую грудь Кроули.

— Скорее, гроза. И что-то подсказывает мне, что будет она нешуточной.

Азирафель ещё раз взглянул на чёрное небо, на гнущиеся ветви деревьев и решился:

— Вы можете переждать её...

— Где?

— Хотя бы у меня. Вам не обязательно куда-то ехать в такую погоду.

Азирафель чувствовал себя немного неловко и был готов к отказу, что было бы вполне уместно и в высшей степени логично, однако Кроули отозвался мгновенно:

— А у вас будет что-нибудь выпить? Было бы хорошо снять стресс... мы могли бы заехать в магазин... не то чтобы я...

— Будет. Я по случаю приобрёл ящик «Шатонёф-дю-Пап».

Азирафель мог лишь надеяться, что его слова не будут истолкованы превратно. По сути, он ведь предлагал путнику кров и стол, соблюдая правила гостеприимства. Второй спальни в доме не было, но диван в гостиной вполне мог сойти за место для сна, и если подумать, то это гораздо лучше того, чтобы мокнуть под дождём, в грозу.

— Вы настоящий ангел, — просиял Кроули.

Очередной порыв ветра принёс первые тяжёлые капли дождя, заставляя Азирафеля поторопиться.

— Садитесь быстрее в машину, вы промокнете!

Кроули не надо было просить дважды. Азирафель уселся рядом с ним и, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, обратил внимание на узкие бёдра, обтянутые кожей брюк столь плотно, что невольно возникли мысли о том, какого труда стоит их натянуть. Глупости, конечно, не имеющие никакого отношения к гостеприимству и случайному знакомству.

В присутствии Кроули старый пикап вёл себя на редкость прилично — ни разу не заглох! — и даже дворники заработали, мгновенно начиная разгонять потоки воды с лобового стекла. Кроули был прав — гроза оказалась нешуточной, и вспышки молний освещали дорогу гораздо ярче фар. Азирафель неторопливо подъехал к гаражу и не успел остановить Кроули, который выскочил из машины, чтобы открыть ворота.

— Вы совсем промокли.

— Ерунда, — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — У вас же есть полотенце?

Разумеется, Азирафель дал ему не только полотенце. Одного взгляда на оставленные Кроули мокрые следы было достаточно, чтобы отправить бедолагу в ванную комнату, вручив свой банный халат и показав, где сушить одежду. Пока он переодевался, Азирафель, ни на что не намекая, достал из-под диванной подушки мягкий плед, после чего разжёг огонь в камине и принёс вино.

— Вы держите магазин? 

Завернувшийся в халат Кроули вытирал мокрые волосы полотенцем и выглядел настолько своим и уместным, что Азирафель, забывшись, начал рассказывать о своём хобби, не одобренным никем из семьи и знакомых. Ему просто нравились вещи «с историей», старые книги, тишина и возможность жить, не оглядываясь на мнение общества. Конечно же, в Саут-Даунсе тоже были определённые правила, но они казались Азирафелю довольно милыми, пусть и патриархальными.

— У меня есть свои стандарты, — закончил Азирафель, — и здесь мне нравится гораздо больше, чем в шумном Оксфорде.

— Вы жили в Оксфорде?

— Преподавал. А откуда вы приехали в Лондон? Ваш акцент...

Как бы ни расслабился Азирафель, он никому не собирался рассказывать о своей неудавшейся карьере, а Кроули вовсе не был против поговорить о себе. Он рассказал о Шотландии, похвастался умением носить килт и, заговорив о своей любви к машинам, так увлёкся, что даже попытался воспроизвести шум двигателя «Бентли» и объяснить, чем он отличается от рычания «Феррари».

Азирафель заслушался. Он никогда не думал о том, что его заинтересуют технические характеристики «Бугатти» и «Мазератти» и он сможет понять прелесть механической коробки передач хотя бы в теории. Во взгляде Кроули отражался огонь камина и отблески рубиново-красного вина из бокала, пробуждая самые смелые фантазии. Прежде Азирафель никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации, отчего не сразу отреагировал, когда Кроули вдруг плавно переместился с дивана на подлокотник его кресла.

— Не хочешь попробовать?..

Для ответа нужно было какое-то время, которого катастрофически не хватало, а Кроули, очевидно, счёл молчание согласием, потому что в следующее мгновение оказался на коленях Азирафеля и попытался его поцеловать.

— Нет?! — во взгляде Кроули плескалось удивление столь же искреннее, что и разочарование.

— Нет, — подтвердил Азирафель. — У меня есть стандарты.

— А я им не соответствую, — с горечью отозвался Кроули уже с дивана. — Понятно. Прости... те. Не думал вас оскорбить и вообще... Вы хотите, чтобы я немедленно убрался отсюда?

Он и правда направился в ванную комнату за одеждой, что немного отрезвило Азирафеля.

— Останьтесь, Кроули. Вы ничуть не оскорбили меня, просто... не нужно всего этого, — Азирафель взглянул на опустевший диван и попробовал ещё раз. — Останьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Но... вы... я неправильно понял... — Кроули захлёбывался словами.

— Да. Вы неправильно поняли, но не произошло ничего непоправимого. Мне по-прежнему приятно общаться с вами... без этих сложностей.

— Без сложностей? — Кроули неуверенно улыбнулся. — Возможно, вы правы. Простите меня и давайте сделаем вид, что этого эпизода не было.

Соглашаясь, Азирафель испытал огромное облегчение. Конечно, не было!

Кроули вернулся на диван и первым делом наполнил бокал, после чего торопливо выпил и немного неуверенно улыбнулся:

— Может, вы поможете мне отработать алиби?

— Но я никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного, — Азирафелю даже стало немного неловко за свою скучную жизнь.

— Ни минуты в этом не сомневался, — улыбка Кроули стала чуть шире. — Я тоже, но мне кажется, вы сделаете это блестяще.

— Почему?

— Вы очень умный.

Комплимент подействовал на Азирафеля немного странно. Он суетливо поправил галстук, закатал рукава кардигана и разлил вино по бокалам, прежде чем решиться поднять взгляд на Кроули и поинтересоваться:

— Что от меня требуется?

— Задавайте вопросы.

— И всё?

— Да. Просто спрашивайте всё, что придёт в голову. Про машину и остальное.

Похоже, Кроули тоже протрезвел после неудачного эксперимента и теперь решил сосредоточиться на деле.

— Для чего вы взяли машину?

— Я проверял тормозную систему. Некоторые вещи нуждаются в проверке на трассе.

— Допустим. А как вы её потеряли?

— Я её не терял, она сама... — Кроули возмущённо развёл руками.

— Сама уехала? — Азирафель всё больше входил в роль. — Как интересно.

— Машина пропала, когда я зашёл на пару минут в бистро, чтобы перекусить. 

— Вы просто оставили её на дороге?

— Нгх... — Кроули набрал в лёгкие воздух и выпалил: — Мы так не договаривались!

— Как?

— Вы на чьей стороне, Азирафель?

— Мне кажется, именно эти вопросы вам зададут. Я всего лишь хочу...

— Чтобы я потерял надежду? Сложил руки? Даже не пытался из всего этого выбраться?

Кроули казался таким отчаявшимся, что Азирафелю захотелось немедленно завернуть бедолагу в плед, вручить чашку горячего шоколада и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо. Вместо этого он просто вздохнул:

— Не расстраивайтесь. Вполне возможно, всё не так плохо.

— Ну, конечно! Все камеры зафиксировали, как я выезжал на «Бентли» шефа в неизвестном направлении, и плевать, что на посту в этот момент никого не было и меня никто не видел.

— Никто не видел? — Азирафель ухватился за спасительную мысль. — Так может...

— Камеры, эти чёртовы камеры натыканы повсюду, — Кроули с тоской взглянул на Азирафеля: — Мне не выбраться.

— Мы с вами обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

— Давайте лучше ещё выпьем?

Азирафель не возражал. После второй бутылки Кроули начал жмуриться, словно яркий свет приносил ему боль, но стоило включить маленький ночник, как сопение на диване стало громче и всё сильнее походило на храп. Конечно же, Кроули уснул. Ещё бы — у него был слишком насыщенный день, как, впрочем, и у Азирафеля. Он уже и не помнил, когда в его жизни происходило так много событий: сокрытие следов аварии с лёгким налётом криминала, застолье с полуночным гостем, приятная беседа и даже... недофлирт. Всё это нуждалось в тщательном анализе!

Азирафель осторожно уложил Кроули на диван, укрыл его пледом и, прежде чем выключить лампу, позволил себе полюбоваться спящим. Во сне острые черты лица смягчились, придавая его выражению какую-то беззащитную нежность, от которой сжималось сердце и хотелось совершать глупости. Например, подойти ближе и проверить, настолько ли мягкие у Кроули волосы, как показалось. Азирафель был достаточно пьян, чтобы пойти на поводу у собственных желаний, поэтому надо ли удивляться, что он не устоял?

Стоило коснуться макушки Кроули, как на его лице появилась мечтательная улыбка, и он, безошибочно отыскав ладонь Азирафеля, уткнулся в неё лбом, словно в поисках ласки. Наверное, именно это чувствуют люди, застигнутые врасплох за чем-то очень личным. Сердце Азирафеля сделало кульбит, застучав где-то в горле и мешая дышать, а рука словно окаменела, потому что во сне Кроули пробормотал что-то похожее на «Ангел!» Нет! Всё это зашло слишком далеко... и не туда... Азирафелю вовсе не нужны сложности, и вообще...

Способность мыслить здраво вернулась к Азирафелю лишь в его собственной спальне, где он оказался самым непостижимым образом. Уф! 

На улице всё ещё шумел дождь, но грозу уже унесло куда-то на север. Без сверкающих за окном молний уровень драмы неукротимо понижался. Да и, собственно, пора было признать, что не произошло ничего особенного. Да, Кроули попал в неприятную ситуацию, но не убьёт же его за это Люцифер? Даже при самом плохом раскладе потеря машины может повлечь за собой какое-то взыскание, но не больше. Наверняка она была застрахована, а значит, у Люцифера есть шанс ещё неплохо заработать на её пропаже. Стало быть, максимум, что может грозить Кроули, только штраф, и то если он прописан в трудовом договоре.

Азирафель перевернулся на другой бок и постарался уснуть. Это был чрезвычайно долгий день, поэтому организм нуждался в отдыхе, тем более что завтра придётся поработать, пересаживая кусты самшита, да и гортензию неплохо бы пересадить — за домом она разрослась! — и тогда даже бдительные соседи ничего не заметят. Не то чтобы эти самые соседи часто заходили сюда — дом Азирафеля стоял немного обособленно, в стороне за холмом, и даже дорога здесь делала петлю, отклоняясь от основной трассы, а потому мимо проезжали лишь случайно, сбившись с пути... как Кроули...

Ох, не стоило Азирафелю снова вспоминать Кроули, потому что тут же вернулись воспоминания — и об отливающих золотом волосах, таких мягких на ощупь, и о гибком теле, которого не скрывал банный халат, и о приятной тяжести на собственных коленях, и о губах, нежных и требовательных одновременно. Проклятье! Азирафель ощутил, как сильно у него пересохло в горле, и обнаружил, что забыл наполнить водой графин, который обычно держал на тумбочке. Всё-таки они с Кроули выпили достаточно много.

Азирафель спустился на кухню и, проходя мимо спящего Кроули, снова остановился. Дрова в камине уже прогорели, и разглядеть, как спит случайный гость, не удалось — просто тёмная тень на диване, даже дыханья не слышно. Мысль о том, что Кроули мог проснуться, придала Азирафелю ускорения. Он вовсе не хотел быть застигнутым в роли шпиона, тем более что это совсем не его амплуа. Вернувшись в спальню, Азирафель понял, что забыл графин на кухне, но больше уже туда не пошёл, дабы не искушать судьбу. К тому же напиться можно и из крана в уборной, что была рядом со спальней.

За ночь Азирафель дважды припадал губами к медному крану, каждый раз вспоминая спящего внизу Кроули, и к утру чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Ещё и простыни сбились в какой-то дурацкий ком! Так или иначе, он поднялся и, на цыпочках пробравшись мимо гостиной, зашёл в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок и освежиться. 

Кроули развесил свои вещи в сушилке, и Азирафель, убедившись, что они не успели высохнуть, обрадовался. Правда, тут же устыдился своих чувств, подумав о том, что такая мелочь вряд ли кого-то остановит, хотя можно же было предложить что-то из своих вещей, на время... поможет избежать простуды или ещё чего похуже... 

Чтобы как-то унять разыгравшуюся фантазию, Азирафель сделал воду похолоднее, и это его здорово взбодрило. Во всяком случае, удалось совладать с дурацкими мыслями и настроиться на деловой лад. За окном ярко светило солнце, отчего настроение стало совсем безоблачным, и Азирафель отправился готовить завтрак. На себя и на гостя. Интересно, любит ли тот горячий шоколад?


	2. Эпизод первый. Сцена вторая. Кроули

Утро никогда не бывало добрым. Во всяком случае, для Кроули. Он любил ночь, азарт, скорость и просто ненавидел, когда после отлично проведённой ночи надо было тащиться на работу. Утром. Только крепкий и чёрный, как ночь, кофе помогал глазам открыться достаточно широко, чтобы смотреть на этот несовершенный мир, и то исключительно сквозь чёрные стёкла очков.

Кроули привычно пошарил рядом с собой, нащупывая очки, но вместо них обнаружил плед, мягкий и по ощущениям очень тёплый. Что за чёрт?! Он приоткрыл глаз, замечая многочисленные пылинки, танцующие в бьющем из окна луче света. Азирафель! Кроули прикрыл глаза ладонью, вспоминая недавнее знакомство, грозу, огонь в камине, терпкое вино и совершенно потрясающую улыбку, за которую, по меткому выражению Лигура, можно было и убить. До сих пор Кроули считал это художественным преувеличением вроде глупой присказки «умереть от любви», которая годилась только для дамских романов.

Кроули досадливо поморщился, вспоминая свой промах. Ему же с самого начала было понятно, что с Азирафелем не стоит торопиться, но, с другой стороны, кто бы устоял? Азирафель ведь улыбался всем собой и так внимательно слушал, что у Кроули не было ни единого шанса. А ведь получалось, что и помог тот совершенно бескорыстно, и приютил потом, обогрел, напоил... настоящий ангел. Не то чтобы Кроули верил во всю эту муть: он до сих пор считал, что Лигур сильно погорячился, называя так свою подружку — ту ещё стерву! — но при взгляде на Азирафеля на ум приходило именно это. «Мой ангел». Разумеется, Лигуру повезло больше — но где Кроули, а где везение? По-настоящему ему везло только в карты, и то не всегда.

Кроули уселся на диване, с удивлением разглядывая халат, из которого ночью выполз, не иначе как перегревшись. А потом замёрз, ага, и зарылся в плед. А очки разбились накануне, во время аварии, чудом не поранив Кроули лицо. Кстати, они до сих пор валяются где-то в саду — надо было видеть лицо Азирафеля, когда Кроули отшвырнул их в сторону! Бесценно... жалко, конечно... Кроули встал и, потянувшись, завернулся в мягкий халат, ещё хранивший лёгкий запах одеколона Азирафеля. Такое пробуждение примиряло даже с наступившим утром, и если в этом доме найдётся чашка кофе, то Кроули готов признать это утро добрым.

— О, Кроули! Доброе утро.

Всё-таки если с такой улыбкой сообщать о наступлении утра, или о падении метеорита и о нашествии инопланетян, да даже о внеочередном визите шефа — то Кроули был готов принять всё.

— Доброе, — пробурчал он. — У вас есть кофе?

— Я приготовил горячий шоколад.

Шоколад Кроули мог принять только горький, возможно, с перцем, но сейчас даже не подумал об этом сообщить. Против такой улыбки он был бессилен, а потому мужественно обжёгся приторной сладостью и даже похвалил сливочную пенку. Этот факт настолько потряс Кроули, что он не сразу заметил, как ест овсянку. С аппетитом облизывая ложку, видимо, подражая Азирафелю.

— А вы любите поспать, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Нгх...

— Ваша одежда ещё не высохла, и я взял на себя смелость предложить...

— Да! — согласился Кроули, не дослушав, и выпалил, прежде чем успел подумать: — Я не люблю оставаться в долгу, поэтому хочу предложить вам свои услуги.

— В чём?

— Ваш пикап нуждается в профилактике. Тормоза там, привод... коробка немного стучит...

— Правда?

Кроули мог сколько угодно тешить себя надеждой, что Азирафель обрадовался возможности продолжить знакомство, но беда в том, что он отлично знал автолюбителей. Кто бы отказался от профессионального техобслуживания? Особенно если машина нуждается в хорошем ремонте.

— Да. Вы не переживайте, запчасти мне доставят.

— Но это вас не слишком затруднит?

— Конечно, нет. А сейчас не могли бы вы оказать мне небольшую услугу?

— Конечно.

— У вас есть кофе?

Улыбка Азирафеля померкла.

— Нет. Надо?

— Очень жаль, — Кроули с трудом удалось скрыть разочарование.

— Я могу сходить в лавку...

— Не стоит. Я обойдусь.

— Хорошо, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся. — Я оставлю спортивный костюм в ванной комнате.

— Спортивный костюм? У вас есть?

— Когда-то я планировал заниматься бегом для поддержания формы. Костюм почти новый.

В ванной действительно оказался костюм из джерси, который, конечно, можно было назвать «спортивным», но с большой натяжкой. Даже аппликация на груди не помогала. Возможно, потому что это были крылья. Несмотря на то, что костюм слегка висел на Кроули, брюки оказались ему немного коротковаты, но кого бы смутила такая мелочь?

— Азирафель, вы где?

— В саду.

То, что Кроули посчитал французским окном, оказалось дверью, ведущей в заросший сад. Азирафель довольно ловко управлялся с лопатой, выкапывая какие-то кусты. Он аккуратно заворачивал их корни в мешковину, прежде чем положить на садовую тележку.

— Что вы делаете? — не выдержал Кроули.

— Хочу привести в порядок место аварии. Не хотелось бы, чтобы соседи подумали лишнее.

— Вам помочь?

— Если вас не затруднит. Только, может, вам лучше переобуться? Мне кажется, у нас с вами один размер.

Так на ногах Кроули оказались резиновые сапоги, а в руках лопата. Возможно, конечно, это всё была магия улыбки, но в душе уже стали зарождаться первые сомнения. Разумеется, это была никакая не влюблённость, но что-то сильно на неё похожее. Впрочем, Кроули не был силён в таких изысках, а потому решил не обращать внимания на всякие там звоночки. Он придерживался мудрости царя Соломона, справедливо полагая, что «и это пройдёт», как проходило всегда.

Вместе они выкопали поломанные кусты живой изгороди, заменив их другими, а цветущая гортензия заняла место своей убитой подруги. На взгляд Кроули, больше ничего не напоминало об аварии, но Азирафель явно не любил останавливаться на полпути и принёс садовые ножницы.

— Я сейчас всё подстригу, и тогда даже мистер Даулинг не найдёт, к чему придраться.

— А кто это?

— Наш местный глава гильдии садоводов.

— У вас и такое есть?

— В Саут-Даунсе есть всё, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель. — А вы прирождённый садовод.

— Я механик, — пробурчал Кроули. — Просто сейчас это не так заметно. Вы откроете мне гараж?

— А я его обычно не закрываю.

— Но я видел замок.

— Он нужен, чтобы ворота не распахивались.

Кроули заподозрил неладное:

— А инструменты у вас есть?

— Есть. Садовые.

— Хорошо... а компьютер?

Кроули боялся услышать в ответ что-то вроде «Зачем?» или ещё хуже «А что это такое?», но, к его огромному облегчению, Азирафель прошел в кабинет, попасть в который можно было через магазин. На двери под вывеской «Закрыто» и колокольчиком висело объявление. Кроули пришлось трижды его перечитать, чтобы понять смысл, и он мог с уверенностью сказать, что ничего подобного ему встречать не приходилось.

«Часы работы:  
По будням магазин обычно открыт с 9:30 или, возможно, с 10:00. Хотя иногда я открываю его уже в 8:00. Но бывает, не открываю до 13:00, за исключением вторника.  
Обычно я закрываю магазин около 17:00, или раньше, если у меня есть какие-то важные дела. Тем не менее, иногда может быть открыто до 20:00 или 21:00, ведь невозможно предугадать, когда вам может понадобиться вещь для души. В дни, когда меня нет дома, магазин остается закрытым.  
По выходным магазин открывается в обычное время, если только я не в отъезде. И по праздникам работает в обычном режиме, с ранним закрытием по средам, а иногда и по пятницам. (По воскресеньям — см. вторник)».

— Кроули, вы идёте? Я уже всё включил.

— Иду. А какой сегодня день?

Конечно же, сегодня было воскресенье, что объясняло отсутствие посетителей, хотя Кроули уже успел заподозрить некую систему, направленную вовсе не на извлечение прибыли из барахла, гордо называемого «товаром». Впрочем, кое-какие вещи могли украсить и кабинет склонной к эпатажу Вельзевул, если бы не их невероятные цены.

— И что, кто-то это покупает? — не сдержался Кроули, указывая на напольную вазу, расписанную иероглифами.

— Случается, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вот компьютер, вы хотели...

Компьютером назывался старинный аппарат с ещё ламповым монитором, который вписывался в общую атмосферу хламовника просто отлично. К огромному удивлению Кроули, интернет был высокоскоростным, а системник — довольно навороченным. Первым делом Кроули зашёл в свой профиль и сначала набросал в корзину мелочовки для обычного ТО, после чего уже прошёлся по каталогу, сосредоточившись на трансмиссии и тормозной системе, прекрасно зная, что ему понадобится, чтобы их перебрать. Банковская карта была привязана к профилю, потому с оплатой проблем не возникло, теперь осталось решить вопрос с доставкой.

— Азирафель, а где у вас телефон?

У Кроули была отличная память, особенно на цифры, а потому набрать номер Лигура не составило особого труда. Однако тот не собирался отвечать на звонки с незнакомого номера, так что пришлось звонить Хастуру.

— Привет, дружище!

Даже не видя Хастура, Кроули представил, как небыстро до него дошло, кто с ним разговаривает.

— Кроули, ты, что ли?

— Я.

— Где тебя черти носят, пиздабол? Тут такое творится!

— Полегче, приятель, — Кроули покосился на Азирафеля, старательно притворяющегося глухим. — Я тут взял халтурку, пока шеф в отъезде, и мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Халтурку он взял, видели?! А телефон брать не пробовал?

— Я его случайно разбил.

— И потому звонишь откуда попало... понятно.

— Хастур, дай мне Лигура.

— Зачем это?

— Он быстрее соображает.

— Чего это? Со мной будешь разговаривать!

— Тогда привези мои инструменты и забери заказ. У меня доставка сегодня на вечер.

— Кроули, ты — идиот! Кто ж ездит на халтуру без инструментов?

— Так получилось. Дай Лигура, будь хорошим мальчиком, а?

— Хрен тебе, а не Лигура!

— Хастур, уймись, ты не в моём вкусе.

— И ты даже не спросишь, что у нас творится?

— Всё как обычно, нет?

— Если бы ты не разбил телефон, тебя бы уже дёрнули!

Кроули похолодел. Он не ожидал столь быстрой реакции. В конце концов, шефа не было, а где сейчас его автомобиль, никого не должно интересовать. Кроули доверяли. Конечно, если бы он вернулся без машины, была бы другая история... именно поэтому он старательно оттягивал этот момент.

— Так что случилось-то?

Хастур, прикрыв трубку, явно с кем-то переговорил, а потом разразился приступом инфернального смеха, который Кроули терпеливо вынес:

— Ну? Хастур, ты меня слышишь?

— Лигур говорит, что сам тебе всё расскажет, чтобы ты помучился. Диктуй адрес.

Азирафель наверняка всё слышал, потому что положил перед Кроули визитную карточку с адресом своего магазина. Хастур старательно пыхтел, записывая, а потом в трубке вдруг раздался мягкий голос Лигура:

— Кроули, какого дьявола тебя занесло в эти ебеня? Саут-Даунс — серьёзно?

— У меня здесь халтура.

— Да не пизди! Чтобы ты на халтуру без инструментов рванул? Опять блядуешь?

Кроули прикрыл динамик, но было поздно: Азирафель явно всё уже услышал. Пришлось оправдываться:

— Нет. Это другое.

— Даже так? — хохотнул Лигур. — Ладно, жди нас завтра с утра. Хастур говорит, что с первыми лучами солнца... ты же знаешь, этого старого романтика.

— Лигур! — почти прорычал Кроули. — Иди на хер!

— Уже иду. Завтра будем.

— И захвати мой кофе.

Лигур отключился, а Кроули ещё несколько мгновений смотрел на трубку, жалея, что не может разбить её об стену. Хорошее же он создал о себе впечатление у Азирафеля! И кто тянул за язык этого Лигура! Кроули аккуратно повесил трубку древнего аппарата на рычаг и только тогда решился взглянуть на Азирафеля:

— Запчасти будут только завтра... я могу переночевать в гостинице. В Саут-Даунсе же есть гостиница?

— Есть, но в сезон там почти никогда не бывает свободных мест.

— А сейчас сезон?

— Полагаю, что да, — Азирафель любезно улыбнулся. — А поскольку вы остаётесь из-за меня, то было бы верхом неблагодарности отправлять вас в гостиницу.

— Но...

— Если вам немыслимо остаться просто так, вы могли бы помочь мне в саду. Некоторые вещи проще делать вдвоём... я выпишу чек, чтобы компенсировать ваши затраты.

Меньше всего Кроули думал сейчас о каких-то затратах. Он предвидел надвигающиеся чудовищные проблемы с шефом, о которых хотел на несколько дней просто забыть. В приятной компании. Пусть даже с человеком, обременённым стандартами и условностями.

— Разберёмся, — пробормотал Кроули. — Не думаю, что в вашем саду происходит что-то особенное. Такое, что потребовало бы какой-то дополнительной оплаты. Будем считать, что я помогаю вам по-дружески.

Азирафель сначала улыбнулся так радостно, как умел только он, а потом его лицо омрачила тень:

— Но ведь мы с вами даже не друзья.

— Мне кажется, мы могли бы ими стать.

Кроули не кривил душой. У него было очень много приятелей и просто знакомых, с которыми можно было весело провести время, что-то обсудить и даже рассчитывать на какую-то услугу, такую же мелкую и необременительную, как и всё их общение. Но вряд ли кто-то из них решил бы помочь ему избавиться от улики, прямо доказывающей его вину в глазах Люцифера. Не говоря уже о том, что оказавшись свидетелем той самой аварии, любой из его знакомых счёл бы за честь доложить о ней Люциферу лично, кто в надежде на выгоду для себя, кто рассчитывая получить что-то большее. Шеф ничего не забывал и не прощал — поощрить, правда, он тоже мог, и его награды всегда превосходили любые ожидания.

Можно было, конечно, думать, что, живя в такой глуши, Азирафель и не слышал ни о каком Люцифере, но Кроули почему-то был уверен, что это не так. Он помнил, какая гамма чувств мелькнула на лице Азирафеля при упоминании имени шефа. Нет! Он определённо понимал, с чем имеет дело, и тем интересней становился в глазах Кроули. Ну и улыбка опять-таки... стандарты всякие... Одно Кроули знал точно — таких людей прежде встречать ему не приходилось. Пусть Азирафель и не ангел, но где-то очень-очень близко к этому.

— Кроули, вы умеете стричь траву?

— Умею, но зачем? У вас такие красивые заросли... — он щёлкнул пальцами, подбирая подходящее слово. — Живописные.

— Спасибо, — снова просиял Азирафель. — Жаль, соседи так не считают. Спасает лишь то, что садик не на виду.

— И это здорово! Здесь можно делать всё, что угодно, — оживился Кроули.

— О! — похоже, такая мысль даже не приходила в голову Азирафеля. — Всё же полагаю, что для некоторых вещей садик не подходит.

Кроули замер. С одной стороны, в словах Азирафеля ему почудился откровенный флирт, а с другой... уж слишком бесхитростным было выражение его лица, можно даже сказать, ангельским. Нет! С такими людьми Кроули точно раньше не сталкивался.

— Вот, держите, — Азирафель протянул ему какую-то палку с ручкой и крошечным двигателем.

— Что это?

— Газонокосилка.

Кроули видел на своём веку множество газонокосилок. Он даже когда-то сам управлялся с одной такой, подстригая футбольное поле, но сейчас всё выглядело как какой-то розыгрыш. Азирафель, похоже, заметил его замешательство:

— Я вам покажу, как с ней управляться. Вот увидите — ничего сложного.

Стричь траву оказалось даже проще, чем спиливать сухие ветки. Кроули и не думал жаловаться, потому что уже через час Азирафель вынес свёрнутый плед и корзину для пикника, предложив расположиться в тени и «немного перекусить». В принципе, Кроули всегда считал подобные развлечения слишком детскими, чтобы в них участвовать, но сейчас, кажется, уловил суть:

— Просто лежать в тени под деревом и пить лимонад?

— С печеньем, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Можно ещё сидеть. В тени. Это должно немного освежить перед обедом.

— У нас будет обед?

— Конечно. В Истборне есть чудный паб. Там помимо эля подают отличные блюда из морепродуктов. И обстановка, как со страниц романов Диккенса. Вам там точно понравится.

Кроули уже нравилось всё. Он не очень любил сидеть на одном месте и жалел лишь о том, что оставил своего «Змея» в гараже. Ему казалось, что Азирафелю могла понравится такая поездка — вдвоём, с ветерком, по извилистой горной дороге, откуда открывались потрясающие виды на море. Такой эстет, как он, должен был оценить. Ну и, разумеется, Кроули знал, как здорово смотрелся на своём чёрном байке, отливающем серебром. Восхищённые взгляды случайных прохожих тому подтверждение.

Кроули улёгся на спину и, подложив ладони под голову, уставился в небо, синеющее в просветах кроны. О вчерашней грозе не напоминало ничего, даже трава уже высохла. Несмотря на неотвратимое наказание, зависящее лишь от времени возвращения шефа, настроение было таким же безоблачным, как августовское небо.

Азирафель опёрся спиной на дерево и, глядя вдаль, задумчиво покусывал травинку. Он казался настолько безмятежным, что его не хотелось тревожить — просто любоваться. Странное желание, если подумать. Но так глубоко копаться в природе желаний и собственных фантазий Кроули не собирался. Зачем? Ему было хорошо сейчас в этом тихом саду, и он собирался насладиться каждым мгновением происходящего, потому что не знал, что ждёт его завтра, но был уверен, что ничего хорошего. Без очков ему было очень непривычно и приходилось щуриться, наверное, поэтому он не сразу заметил висящие прямо над головой яблоки. Мелкие и, должно быть, сладкие. Кажется, такие называются «райскими».

— О, а вам ещё не пора собирать урожай?

Азирафель взглянул наверх и, сорвав яблоко, с улыбкой протянул его Кроули:

— Позвольте искусить вас... — должно быть, у Кроули и впрямь был глупый вид, потому что Азирафель заразительно рассмеялся и добавил: — Мне кажется, что это больше по вашей части.

— И в мыслях не было! — Кроули почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.

— Ну, разумеется. Хорошо, что вы о них напомнили. Было бы неплохо обобрать эту яблоню, и тогда я завтра испеку пирог.

— Вы и это умеете?

— Почему нет? Когда живёшь в глуши, появляется много времени, которое можно потратить с пользой.

— Особенно когда магазин открывается в свободное от дел время.

— Вы не представляете, как эта вывеска бесит моего брата, — усмехнулся Азирафель.

— У вас есть брат? — Кроули перевернулся на живот и подпёр голову руками, приготовившись слушать.

— Старший, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Очень солидный и правильный джентльмен. Он даже женился на моей невесте, чтобы избежать пересудов в обществе... зачем я вам это рассказываю?

— Так ведь интересно!

— Вовсе нет. Лучше расскажите про своих друзей. Хастур и Лигур, кажется?

— Вы всё правильно услышали, — вернул шпильку Кроули. — Это, скорее, коллеги по работе и приятели по клубу. Знаете, такие грубоватые парни, которые обожают говорить гадости в лоб.

— Я это заметил, — поджал губы Азирафель. — За словом в карман не лезут.

— Вот-вот. Что-то в этом духе, — Кроули прикусил губу и попытался вернуться к более интересной теме: — А ваша невеста как согласилась? Ну, выйти замуж за брата... Не могла же она серьёзно предпочесть его...

— Видели бы вы моего брата. К тому же я был честен с леди и довольно деликатно объяснил, почему не смогу сделать её счастливой.

— И почему? — Кроули замер, ожидая ответа.

— У меня уже тогда были стандарты.

— Она им не соответствовала?

— Хуже. Им не соответствовал я.

— Ничего не понимаю, — честно признался Кроули.

— Вам и не нужно.

Это по меньшей мере было нечестно, так заинтриговать, а потом оставить ни с чем, но Кроули не привык сдаваться. Он решил непременно всё выяснить, просто не сейчас. Потому что это было действительно важно — иначе как узнать, был ли шанс у самого Кроули? А ждать он умел.

Яблоки Кроули собрал в корзину для пикника и, вручая её Азирафелю, не сдержался:

— Здесь хватит на сотню искушений.

— Мне столько не надо.

Пока Кроули пытался придумать достойный ответ типа «А сколько надо?» или «А одного хватит?», Азирафель уже скрылся в доме, и момент был упущен. Одежда к этому времени успела высохнуть, и Кроули с огромным трудом влез в и без того узкие джинсы, ткань которых искусно имитировала кожу. Он покрутился перед зеркалом, оценивая шансы на успех в глазах Азирафеля, но так и не определился, потому что до сих пор не разобрался в его предпочтениях.

С документами и банковскими картами в кармане пиджака не случилось ничего дурного, как и с телефоном, который Кроули отключил вчера после аварии, чтобы не светить свою геолокацию, да и вообще на всякий случай. И, видимо, был прав, потому что его так никто и не потревожил. Иногда гаджеты его немного бесили, не часто, конечно, только когда ограничивали свободу.

— Я готов!

— О! — Азирафель оглядел его так, будто впервые увидел. — Отлично выглядите.

Сам он для выхода выбрал светлый костюм, с белоснежной сорочкой и бархатным золотистым жилетом, в кармашке которого, очевидно, лежал винтажный брегет. Вместо демократичного шейного платка на шее у него красовался галстук-бабочка тартановой расцветки, и у Кроули не было и тени надежды, что это дань его шотландским корням. 

— Вы тоже, — Кроули решил немного польстить, потому что не сталкивался до этого с людьми, выбирающими старомодную классику, чтобы сходить перекусить.

— Благодарю вас, — улыбнулся Азирафель и, взглянув на часы, засуетился: — Нам стоит поторопиться.

— Зачем?

Удивлению Кроули не было предела. Он никогда не торопился ни в рестораны, ни в бары, на в клубы. Будто минутное опоздание может на что-то повлиять, даже если заказан столик... если честно, то и на работу он тоже никогда не спешил. 

— Мы рискуем опоздать на автобус. 

— Но... у вас же есть машина.

— Не хотите же вы сказать, что я сяду за руль после пары кружек эля? Это может плохо закончится.

— Но...

— В путешествии на автобусе есть своя прелесть.

Кроули мог бы рассказать о прелести такси, но ему не хотелось начинать вечер со спора. Да ещё и по такому пустячному поводу.

— Поверю вам на слово.

Для Кроули прелесть путешествия в автобусе свелась к крайней близости сидений, из-за чего они с Азирафелем оказались прижаты друг к другу бок о бок. Вернее даже, бедро к бедру. И всю дорогу Кроули не удавалось ни сосредоточиться на рассказе о местных достопримечательностях, ни оценить мелькавшие за окном виды. Какие там виды! Ему и дышать-то удавалось через раз, чтобы удерживать себя в рамках приличий, особенно когда оказалось, что руки можно устроить только на собственных коленях, и они всю дорогу соприкасались мизинцами... Ох! Зато получилось во всех деталях разглядеть кольцо на мизинце у Азирафеля. Оно было золотым. С крыльями. Как у ангела.


	3. Эпизод первый. Сцена третья. Азирафель

Заказывая столик в пабе «Дельфин», Азирафель не мог предположить, куда это его заведёт. Казалось бы, чего проще — сходили, отлично провели время за приятной беседой и гастрономическими изысками. Только вот беда была в том, что Азирафель в принципе предпочитал совершать такие походы в одиночестве и оказался не готов к избытку впечатлений. Началось всё с появления Кроули в брюках, которые были слишком тесными, чтобы считаться приличными. Азирафель всегда полагал себя выше и умнее того, чтобы подобным образом реагировать на чьи-то ноги, пусть даже длинные и стройные. Может быть, так проявляет себя пресловутая вторая молодость?

Но так или иначе это было только начало. В автобусе они с Кроули сели рядом, и за те четыре с половиной мили, что отдаляют Саут-Даунс от Истборна, в голове Азирафеля промелькнуло великое множество фантазий, далеко не столь невинных, как простое соприкосновение кончиками пальцев. Надо ли говорить, что эль лишь усугубил ситуацию? Немного обнадёживало лишь то, что чувства, вспыхнувшие столь внезапно и на такой зыбкой почве, никогда не бывают прочными. Стало быть, вполне можно ограничиться просто флиртом. Невинным, безопасным и не влекущим за собой никаких последствий. А то, что сердце замирает, пропуская удар, или же наоборот начинает отбивать чечётку, лишь вносит в жизнь приятное разнообразие. Только так!

Приняв решение просто насладиться ситуацией, Азирафель выдохнул и немного расслабился. Разумеется, он не собирался позволять себе лишнего, заводить отношения и уж тем более вязнуть в них. Нет! Внимание такого плейбоя, как Кроули даже льстило Азирафелю — он никогда не был привлекательным для людей подобного толка, а потому сейчас чувствовал себя немного бунтарём, тем, кем бы мог стать, если бы решился на... или если бы этого действительно ему когда-нибудь хотелось.

— Азирафель, вы собираетесь искусить меня устрицами?

— А почему нет? С яблоками у меня неплохо вышло.

Кроули забавно терялся, здорово повышая самооценку Азирафеля, и такая игра в двусмысленности уже начинала нравиться. Главное, не зайти слишком далеко, но с самоконтролем у него проблем никогда не было. Кроули совершенно точно был игроком, и в том, чтобы переиграть его на его же поле, была своя прелесть. Только игра. Только!

После ужина они сначала зашли в магазин, чтобы купить Кроули темные очки, без которых тот просто не мыслил жизни, после чего прогулялись по набережной. Они недолго постояли у парапета, любуясь опускающимся в море солнцем — закат Кроули был к лицу! — а потом уселись на лавочке и просто болтали обо всём. Так непринуждённо общаться у Азирафеля не выходило ни с кем, и он удивлялся лёгкости, с которой рассказывал Кроули то, что не привык обсуждать ни с кем. Даже с Мамой. Наверное, всё же дело было в игре.

— А у вашего брата тоже есть стандарты?

— Конечно, есть, — Азирафель жмурился на чернеющее небо. — Только они у нас не совпадают. А почему вы не стали учиться дальше? Из вас мог получиться прекрасный профессор.

— А зачем? Мне это не нужно, и вот даже вы выбрали другую стезю.

— Не то чтобы я сильно выбирал...

Азирафель ушёл из Оксфорда после небольшого скандальчика, который умело затушили, но осадок всё равно остался. Он постарался забыть этот эпизод и уж точно не собирался о нём рассказывать кому бы то ни было. Даже Кроули. Особенно Кроули.

— Мне очень нравится то, что я делаю, — Кроули поморщился и сложил на груди руки, словно защищаясь. — Та авария, что вы увидели... это настоящая катастрофа. Её просто не должно было быть... с тормозами там всё было нормально.

— А в чём же дело?

— Скорее всего, я просто слишком разогнался, когда вылетел на гравийный участок, и меня занесло. Машина тоже умеет обижаться... и мстить.

— А зачем вы вообще взяли эту машину?

Кроули снял очки и прикрыл глаза ладонью, прежде чем ответить:

— Не устоял. Она была слишком хороша. Легендарная шестая «Бентли спид» двадцать шестого года. Объём двигателя шесть с половиной литров, сдвоенный карбюратор, предельная скорость сто миль в час, — Кроули потёр лицо руками и надел очки. — Таких было выпущено всего две... и... ей не было цены.

Он выглядел настолько несчастным и потерянным, что Азирафель попытался его успокоить:

— Это была всего лишь машина... вещь.

— Я жалею, что избавился от неё... не могу перестать думать о том, что её можно было восстановить... хотя у меня всё равно не хватило бы на это денег, даже, если бы я продал свою квартиру в Мейфэре. 

Азирафель накрыл ладонью его руку и ласково потрепал:

— Всё будет хорошо, вот увидите.

Кроули долго смотрел на него через чёрные стёкла очков, а потом осторожно убрал руку.

— Пока не вернётся Люцифер, — горько усмехнулся он. — И мне очень не понравился разговор с Хастуром и Лигуром. Похоже, там что-то произошло. Знать бы ещё что.

— Завтра узнаете. Они ведь приедут утром?

— Приедут, — Кроули тяжело вздохнул. — Куда они денутся?

— Никуда, — согласился Азирафель. — В вашем возрасте принято спешить...

— В моём возрасте? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Мне уже давно советуют остепениться.

— Да будет вам! В тридцать лет даже думать о таком рано.

Кроули рассмеялся и довольно взглянул на Азирафеля поверх очков:

— Вы мне только что сильно польстили.

— Насколько сильно? 

Азирафель с интересом ждал ответа: для себя он уже решил, что Кроули слишком молод для чего-то серьёзного, и мысленно несколько раз назвал его «мальчишкой». В свои сорок пять он мог себе это позволить.

— Увы, но мне недавно пошел пятый десяток.

К такому почти равенству ещё надо было привыкнуть.

— Нам пора возвращаться, — спохватился Азирафель. — Уже поздно.

— Да, — Кроули не пошевелился.

— Мы опоздаем на автобус.

— Есть ещё и такси, — меланхолично отозвался Кроули. — Хороший вечер... 

Этого Азирафель отрицать не мог. Сидеть на скамейке вместе с Кроули было гораздо приятнее, чем одному. Даже если просто молчать. Наверное, это был один из лучших вечеров в жизни Азирафеля: очень тихий, очень уютный и очень разделённый... на двоих. Такое не-одиночество немного настораживало своим внезапным желанием чего-то большего, и отказаться от него было тоже очень непросто. Но неотвратимо.

Домой они вернулись на такси и почти сразу разошлись по комнатам. И несмотря на то, что день получился очень насыщенным, Азирафель долго не мог уснуть. Он даже открыл окно настежь и уселся на подоконнике, разглядывая звёзды, чего не проделывал с ранней юности. Кроули, сам того не ведая, разбудил что-то в его душе. Какие-то смутные желания, стремление к чему-то ещё, к какой-то другой жизни. Похоже, сам Кроули даже не задумывался о таких материях, а просто жил, да и ещё и умудрялся получать от всего этого огромное удовольствие. Им можно было любоваться, восхищаться и где-то даже завидовать, но, чтобы повторить, требовалось что-то серьёзнее мимолётного увлечения. К тому же опыт Азирафеля подсказывал, что такие увлечения до добра не доводят. Никогда и никого.

Августовские ночи уже были холодными, и Азирафель продрог гораздо раньше, чем разобрался в собственных переживаниях. Однако время на это у него было, а, стало быть, и волноваться не стоило. Он прикрыл окно и, поёживаясь, отправился в постель, где очень быстро уснул безо всяких сновидений и прочих глупостей.

Утром Азирафель постарался не шуметь. Он уже понял, что Кроули просыпается поздно, и не хотел ему мешать. На кухню он пробрался почти на цыпочках и занялся завтраком. Пожалев, что вчера так и не вспомнил про кофе, Азирафель решил приготовить яблочный пирог, который был хорош даже с чаем. Нарезая яблоки, он думал об искушении и вспоминал смущение Кроули, в котором, казалось, его невозможно уличить. Задумавшись, Азирафель порезал палец, и это его немного вернуло на землю.

Пирог уже был готов, чай заварен, какао почти остыло, а Кроули всё ещё не думал просыпаться. Тогда Азирафель открыл двери и словно невзначай уронил металлический поднос. Грохот получился отменный, и в гостиной тут же послышалась возня, сопровождавшаяся тихими ругательствами.

— Доброе утро, Кроули, вы уже проснулись?

— Нгх...

— Завтрак готов. Мы вчера не купили кофе, но я заварил чай. Зелёный с мятой и лимоном. Вы пьёте такой?

Кроули пробормотал что-то невразумительное и почти сразу показался на пороге комнаты. Халат Азирафеля был ему коротковат, отчего босые ноги выглядели очень живописно. Кроули зевал, пытаясь пригладить всклокоченные волосы, но тёмные очки уже были на нём.

— Брое тро... — зевнул он и явно собирался потянуться, но, заметив взгляд Азирафеля, быстро одёрнул халат и довольно внятно продолжил: — Пахнет вкусно.

— Это искушение, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — У него всегда особый аромат.

Как же ему нравилось, когда Кроули не находился с ответом! 

В этот раз пирог особенно удался, и, принимая похвалу от Кроули, Азирафель не мог перестать думать о вкусе искушения. Должен же быть у него вкус? Или запах — к примеру, райские яблоки, ваниль, корица и кардамон? Но говорить о таких вещах всё же не стоило. Чувство меры хорошо всегда, а не только за завтраком.

Когда на улице засигналили, Кроули встрепенулся и, выглядывая в окно, переменился в лице:

— Чёрт! Это Лигур и Хастур... так рано... Азирафель, вам не составит труда их встретить, пока я буду переодеваться?

Азирафелю было не трудно, тем более что в таком виде Кроули на улицу выходить точно не стоило. Даже к приятелям.

— Доброе утро, господа! Отличная сегодня погода.

— Э-э... а ты кто?

— Хозяин этого дома и владелец антикварного магазина. А вы, я так полагаю, Хастур и Лигур?

Приятели Кроули были мотоциклистами или, как их теперь принято называть, байкерами, и выглядели соответственно: чёрные джинсы, кожаные куртки, огромные очки и банданы со странными этнорисунками. Мотоциклы у них тоже были чёрными, с редкими серебристыми деталями и объёмными кожаными ранцами по бокам. Они с таким интересом разглядывали Азирафеля, будто он предложил им полёт в космос по сходной цене, и они никак не могли решить, зачем им такое счастье. 

— Правильно полагаете, — один из гостей снял бандану, оказавшись коротко стриженым блондином, и, закурив, кивнул: — Я Хастур. А у вас «Додж», да?

— Да.

— Не хотите его красиво оформить? Небо там... молнии... недорого возьму. Могу ещё крылья, это сейчас тренд такой.

— В смысле? — Азирафелю показалось, что Хастур говорит на каком-то другом языке, и потому ничего не понятно.

— Хастур занимается аэрографией, — терпеливо пояснил Лигур. — Делает это очень красиво и предлагает свои услуги.

— Ну да, — Хастур затянулся и сплюнул себе под ноги. — А разве я не это сказал?

— Я вижу, вы уже познакомились, — Кроули успел не только одеться, он даже волосы уложил как-то по-особому. — Здорово, парни! Привезли?

— Как ты и просил. Только прокладки клапанной крышки взяли аналоги, оригинал уже слишком давно не выпускают. И кофе тебе взял, раз ты здесь завис, — Лигур смерил взглядом Азирафеля и поскрёб шею. — Поговорить бы.

— Вы можете пройти в дом, — вежливо предложил Азирафель.

— Можем, — согласился Хастур, — но оно тебе надо? В этой дыре есть где промочить горло?

— В Истборне, — Кроули прищурился. — Дашь свой байк?

— Бери, — Хастур широко улыбнулся и махнул подбородком на Азирафеля: — А его с собой возьмёшь?

— Не думаю, что наша компания заинтересует мистера Азирафеля, — начал Кроули.

Судя по тому, как презрительно скривился Хастур, отказ в данном случае был бы неуместен — кто знает, какие в их компании социальные нормы?! — и Азирафель сам не понял, как шагнул вперёд:

— Ну почему же, Кроули? Мне очень интересна ваша компания. И если ваши приятели не против...

— Мы только за, — хохотнул Хастур. — Обеими руками. В Истборне, говоришь? Тут должна быть красивая дорога... небо там... скалы... море... очень вдохновляет, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Хастур у нас натура творческая, — спокойно пояснил Лигур. — Ценит красоту природы. Тогда погнали? Хастур, ты со мной.

— Сначала запчасти выгружу. И инструменты. А то будет, как тогда, — Хастур повязал бандану и принялся доставать из ранца коробки.

— Тогда мы всё потеряли, — Лигур хмуро усмехнулся и достал из своих сумок два ящика, в которых явно были инструменты, и начатую пачку кофе, скреплённую офисным зажимом для бумаги. — Держи, взяли вчера в твоём кабинете.

— А что вы делали вчера в офисе? — насторожился Кроули.

— А вот об этом мы поговорим в пабе, — цепкий взгляд Лигура скользнул по Азирафелю и остановился на Кроули. — После пинты пива.

Очевидно, там и правда была какая-то проблема, и Азирафель уже ничуть не сомневался в своём выборе — ему и в самом деле было очень интересно, что происходит. Кроули отнёс запчасти в гараж и там же оставил кофе, явно чтобы не тянуть время. Хастур без лишних вопросов уступил свой мотоцикл и, легко запрыгивая на сиденье за спину Лигура, обхватил того за талию. Кажется, он ещё подмигнул Кроули, но это не точно — Азирафель мог и напутать, потому что только сейчас оценил масштаб проблемы. Дело в том, что он никогда не ездил на мотоцикле. И на велосипеде тоже... правда, в юности он занимался верховой ездой, но никогда этого не любил, в отличие от Габриэля. Чёрт! Тем временем Лигур уже нажал на газ, его мотоцикл взревел и тут же скрылся за поворотом.

— У вас проблема, Азирафель? — Кроули слишком хорошо всё понимал.

— Дело в том, что я никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного, — признался он.

— Может, тогда останетесь? Я объясню...

— Нет, — Азирафель одёрнул рукава домашнего кардигана и уселся на заднее сидение мотоцикла, ухватившись за переднее. — Я справлюсь.

Кроули кивнул и почти мгновенно оказался в седле. Слишком близко от Азирафеля... слишком...

— Будет проще, если вы станете держаться за меня, — тихо сказал он. — Я поеду очень аккуратно.

— Хорошо, — согласился Азирафель. — Но разве для этого не нужен шлем? Я видел...

— Предполагается лёгкая прогулка... вы всё ещё можете отказаться.

— Ну уж нет! 

Кроули медленно обернулся и, словно не веря своим глазам, взглянул на Азирафеля. Восхищения в этом взгляде было ровно столько, что хватило решимости не только обнять Кроули за талию, но и, уткнувшись лбом в его спину, прокричать:

— Погнали!

Двигатель взревел, и мотоцикл, чуть подпрыгнув, сорвался с места. Наверное, это и правда была лёгкая прогулка, скорее всего, даже по очень живописным и вдохновляющим местам. И вполне возможно, что Кроули вёл мотоцикл очень аккуратно. Всё могло быть! Только вот Азирафель ничего этого так и не заметил. Он прижимался к жилистому телу, чувствуя неповторимый запах Кроули, и даже закрыл глаза от переизбытка впечатлений. Всего этого было много. Слишком много... а поездка закончилась слишком быстро. Даже чересчур.

Оказалось, что Кроули догнал приятелей, потому что к пабу они подъехали почти одновременно. У Азирафеля получилось довольно непринуждённо спрыгнуть на землю — всё-таки навыки верховой езды никуда не делись! — и, похоже, произвести впечатление на Лигура. Хастур как натура возвышенная был немного в стороне от таких вещей и на многое не обращал внимания. Зато Кроули не упускал ничего, и, чувствуя на себе его восхищённый взгляд, Азирафель словно сбрасывал с себя десяток лет, и может, даже не один. И это — чёрт бы его побрал! — было здорово: лёгкость, ощущение свободы и какой-то запредельной скорости, а ещё желание что-то изменить.

Азирафель никогда не бывал в этом неприметном пабе на самой окраине Истборна, и его приятно поразил выбор пивных закусок. Он заказал себе ореховый эль, а к нему картофель двойной обжарки в трюфельном масле, который можно было таскать из устланной бумагой плетёной корзинки просто руками, обходясь без столовых приборов и прочих проявлений этикета. Взгляд Кроули вообще действовал на Азирафеля, как мощный стимулятор, ведь иначе ему бы и в голову не пришло облизывать кончики пальцев между глотками эля. Но всё это ничуть не мешало вести очень интересный разговор.

— Кроули, ты в то утро видел машину шефа? — Хастур почесал кончик носа краем пивного бокала.

— Не то чтобы видел... — начал Кроули.

— Да нет, — перебил его Хастур. — Все уже знают, что ты был с утра в офисе и, как обычно, не отметил пропуск на выходе.

— А на камерах разве не видно?

Азирафель не мог похвастаться тем, что отлично знает Кроули, но понял, что у того появилась какая-то надежда. Или, может, забрезжила новая идея, как выбраться из непростой ситуации.

— Ну их, эти ебанутые камеры! — Хастур презрительно махнул рукой. — У них, видите ли, был скачок напряжения, слетел какой-то стабилизатор и сдохла батарея...

— И? — Кроули едва не подпрыгивал на стуле.

— И всё ёбнулось! — торжественно припечатал Хастур, поднимая бокал.

— Что именно?

— Записи с камер... и главное, всё так удобно... именно в этот день...

— И теперь никто не узнает, что я заходил в офис за ключами, — Кроули нервно хохотнул, отпивая из бокала, — и забыл отметить пропуск на выходе. Отличная новость, парни!

— Это не всё, — Лигур мрачно осушил свой бокал и щелчком попросил повторить. — Именно в это время пропала любимая игрушка шефа.

— Да ну! — Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше видеть. — «Бентли» двадцать шестого года? Не пизди!

— И не думал. Там сейчас такое творится! До твоего допроса просто руки ещё не дошли, пока треплют нервы всем, кто в тот день дежурил... — Лигур прищурился. — Пока.

— Нас дёрнули, потому что мы не отключаем мобильник на выходные, как некоторые очень умные, — Хастур хотел сплюнуть на пол, но передумал. — Дежурил Привратник... ну, ты помнишь, тот толстый, что ещё медальки всякие любил носить? Так вот, он попал под раздачу... что поделать? Оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

— Это вообще-то его работа, — перебил Лигур. — Слышал бы ты Вельз...

— А что она? — Кроули с интересом закусил губу.

— Пф-ф... она-то была уверена, что через КПП не пролетит и муха, а там такой бардак, — Хастур закурил.

— А что с резервными копиями записей с камер? — вмешался Азирафель. — Они же должны быть.

— А ты сечёшь! — Хастур прищёлкнул языком. — Сервак заглючил. Его погромисты забрали, попытаются восстановить, но пока вроде глухо. 

— И что теперь? — Кроули вновь решил вернуться к волнующей теме.

— Что-что? Вовремя ты слинял, вот что! — Хастур задумчиво выпустил из носа сизый дым. — Вельз надо на ком-то пар выпустить... дрючит охрану.

— А с машиной-то что? — не унимался Кроули. — Нашли? Хоть какие-то следы?

— Ищут, — Лигур кивком поблагодарил официантку и снова припал к бокалу. — Но сдаётся мне, это тухлая история. 

— Думаешь, не найдут? — Кроули нервно облизнул губы.

— «Бентли» двадцать шестого года? — Лигур презрительно скривился. — Она обязательно всплывёт. Может, и не сразу.

Азирафель мысленно поёжился от такой метафоры и ничуть не удивился, ощутив, как под столом к его ноге прижалось острое колено Кроули. Тот, очевидно, нуждался в поддержке, а потому Азирафель слегка подвинулся навстречу. Всё складывалось гораздо лучше, чем можно было надеяться. Если бы ещё не тот сервер... но и там была надежда. Всё-таки не стоит экономить на безопасности — это правило!

— Смотря как глубоки те воды, — задумчиво заметил Азирафель. — Наверняка это была продуманная операция, ведь сошлось всё: и отлучка охранника, и авария, и проблемы с сервером.

— Угу, — отозвался Лигур. — И то, что в пятницу я не успел поставить на неё геолокацию.

— Не успел?!

Кроули обрадовался так явно, что Азирафелю пришлось накрыть его колено ладонью и слегка сжать, отвлекая и вынуждая замолчать.

— Нет, — Лигур презрительно фыркнул. — Потому что замена обшивки салона кому-то показалась важнее. Заменили, чего уж... кому-то...

— В общем, проебались все, — резюмировал Хастур. — Не знаю, как вы, парни, но я солидольчик-то в подсобке заныкал, чтобы шеф не насухую драл.

Очевидно, это была шутка для своих, потому что смеялся даже Лигур, который быстро стал серьёзным:

— Короче, ты, Кроули, заканчивай со своей халтурой и включай уже телефон.

— Я его разбил...

— Кому-то другому расскажешь, — ухмыльнулся Лигур. — Более доверчивому. Решил отдохнуть? А мы что, понять не сумеем? Видимо, есть в твоём Азирафеле что-то, ради чего ты и в отпуск сорвался, и телефон отключил.

— Эй, Лигур, я ещё здесь, — напомнил Азирафель.

— Ага, а твоя рука на колене Кроули. 

— Твою ж мать! — восхитился Хастур, заглядывая под стол. — И правда.

— Вас это смущает? — невинно поинтересовался Азирафель, не убирая руки.

— Ни капли, — хищно оскалился Лигур. — А вот Кроули, похоже...

— Не дождётесь! — Кроули явно решил поддержать игру и, подвинувшись чуть ближе, приобнял Азирафеля за плечи.

— Не, ну если вы так, то я буду завидовать... — скривился Хастур и закурил. — Сильно.

Азирафель не помнил, когда в последний раз так эпатировал публику, но не мог отрицать того, что ему это нравилось. Наверное, именно так и выглядит пресловутая «вторая молодость», о которой он прежде лишь читал. Хорошо хоть, ему хватило везения не влюбиться в какого-нибудь жиголо — это было бы просто смешно! — да и вообще ни о какой влюблённости речь не шла. Просто игра, просто развлечение, всё просто, но — чёрт возьми! — ощущения от всего этого были невероятными. Азирафель даже не сомневался, что воспоминания об этом летнем приключении будут самыми лучшими и станут согревать его долгими зимними вечерами.

— Не тому завидуешь, Хастур, — фыркнул Лигур. — Лучше подумай о том, что этот счастливчик останется здесь, а нам надо возвращаться в офис. И хрен его знает, успела ли Вельз сцедить весь свой яд или нам ещё что-то достанется.

— Точно, — Хастур с тоской оглядел дно пустого бокала. — Нам пора. Кроули, ты назад снова поедешь на моём байке?

— Нет, парни, мы возьмём такси, — широко улыбнулся Кроули.

— Такси? — скривился Хастур. — На хера? Или ты после двух кружек эля больше не в седле?

— Именно! — улыбка Кроули стала ещё шире. — Я внезапно полюбил правила.

— Ещё бы, — Лигур бросил быстрый взгляд на Азирафеля и оскалился в ответной улыбке. — Готов поспорить, ты без ума от заднего сиденья машины.

— Завидуй молча.

Кроули выпустил руку Азирафеля, только когда байки Лигура и Хастура скрылись за поворотом:

— Спасибо, что подыграли. Теперь у меня почти готовое алиби.

— Мне было нетрудно, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— А как же ваши стандарты?

— С ними тоже всё отлично.

В такси Азирафель сел на сиденье рядом с водителем и всю дорогу чувствовал затылком взгляд Кроули. Говорить о том, что хотел бы оказаться на заднем сиденье, он не собирался. Как и оборачиваться, хотя хотелось. Очень.


	4. Эпизод первый. Сцена четвёртая. Кроули

Кроули был уверен, что в такси они с Азирафелем сядут рядом и всю дорогу будут вести приятную беседу, пусть даже избегая говорить о чём-то серьёзном. Когда этого не произошло, ему захотелось взвыть от досады: «Почему так-то?» Даже объективно оценивая свои шансы... ну, хорошо, стараясь быть объективным, Кроули полагал, что лёд тронулся, и Азирафель готов сделать следующий шаг. Невзирая на собственные стандарты или же, наоборот, потворствуя им. Неужели он ошибся? Неужели эти улыбки — к чёрту улыбки! — неужели эти поглаживания по колену ничего не значили? Не мог же Азирафель так... или мог?

Больше всего на свете Кроули хотелось прижать Азирафеля к стене и не отпускать, пока тот не объяснит, что означают его слова. И в то же время он отчаянно боялся получить в ответ отстранённое: «Ничего!» и короткий кивок в сторону двери, куда бы ему следовало пойти. Нет! Так рисковать точно не стоило, и именно поэтому, выходя из такси, Кроули нашёл в себе силы приветливо улыбнуться, прежде чем отправиться в гараж. Работа всегда успокаивала его, позволяя сосредоточиться сначала на диагностике и поиске проблемы, а затем на её решении. В такие минуты Кроули чувствовал себя почти профессором. 

Он разложил инструменты, надел тонкие чёрные перчатки и, повесив пиджак на спинку водительского сиденья, приступил к таинству. «Додж» Азирафеля был достаточно стар, чтобы обрасти проблемами, но пока ещё не мог считаться винтажной классикой, достойной частной коллекции. Судя по всему, у машины был единственный владелец, и Кроули принялся с упоением перебирать ходовую, находя подтверждение своим выводам о манере езды Азирафеля, отражающей его характер. Мало кто задумывается о том, как много может рассказать о своём владельце старый автомобиль.

Меняя прокладки двигателя и оценивая меру износа его поршней, Кроули задавался вопросом, для чего понадобилось покупать именно эту модель, к тому времени уже устаревшую, но явно бережно хранившуюся в гараже. А ещё стало интересно, где носило её хозяина лет пятнадцать назад, когда, судя по шильдику на проводке, последний раз кто-то заглядывал под капот, чтобы поработать. Амортизаторы, кстати, были убиты в то же время, и странно, почему такой любитель комфорта их до сих пор не поменял — наверное, потому что ни разу не отдавал свой пикап в ремонт, ограничиваясь только нерегулярной сменой масла, наверняка по случаю. 

— Кроули, вы не хотите чай?

— Не сейчас, — он показал Азирафелю руки в испачканных мазутом перчатках. — А вы не часто выгоняете его из гаража.

— Как вы догадались? Мне казалось, что машина не выглядит застоявшейся...

— Казалось, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Она скучает уже больше десяти лет.

— Правда? — по лицу Азирафеля пробежала тень трудно различимых эмоций, после чего он поджал губы и вежливо поинтересовался: — А что вы ещё заметили?

— Только то, что раньше вы были гораздо активнее.

— И только?

Кроули не понравилась настороженность в его голосе, и он решил отступить:

— А ещё у вас нет своего автомастера.

— Да, — Азирафель с достоинством кивнул. — Нет. И?

— И всё. Я просто это отмечаю и предлагаю свои услуги.

— Я обдумаю ваше предложение, — Азирафель чопорно поправил манжеты. — И я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы отрегулировали мне фары и зеркала. Вы ведь справитесь?

— Разумеется.

Кроули стало обидно. Значит, то, что он сейчас перебирал двигатель, сокращая расход топлива, осталось не замеченным, а дурацкие фары и зеркала — это труд, достойный восхищения? Как всё-таки хорошо, что у шефа, пусть и не разбирающегося в его работе, хватало ума не делать таких замечаний. Хотя, может быть, он просто не хотел выглядеть некомпетентным... ни в чём. А Азирафелю было просто плевать на такие мелочи.

— Я вас чем-то обидел, Кроули?

— Нет.

— Вы точно не хотите чай? С пирогом?

— Нет.

Кроули сейчас, определённо, было не до вкуса искушения.

— А что с вашим телефоном? Вы же говорили, что он разбит.

— Я и сейчас это говорю, — буркнул Кроули.

— Но если вам вдруг будут звонить, вы должны быть на связи.

— Ничего не могу поделать, он разряжен.

— Так зарядите.

— А вы думаете, что я всегда беру с собой на прогулку зарядку?

— Я могу купить вам этот шнур, — предложил Азирафель. — Мне не трудно.

— Будьте так любезны, — от вежливости у Кроули уже сводило челюсти.

— Хорошо. А когда я вернусь, мы пойдём пить чай.

Азирафель ушёл, а Кроули ещё несколько минут не мог себя заставить продолжить работу. Он не понимал, играет ли с ним Азирафель, а если играет, то во что и по каким правилам. 

Кроули нравилась его работа. Он получал огромное удовольствие, чувствуя, как заставляет оживать груду металла, как, повинуясь его воле, меняются задуманные конструктором технические характеристики, и ощущал себя в такие минуты настоящим творцом. И, наверное, именно поэтому не любил зрителей этого почти интимного действа, хотя в чём-то другом ему нравилось привлекать к себе восхищённые взгляды, иногда очень даже нескромные, совершенно не ангельские, вспоминать которые сейчас было почти кощунством.

— Кроули, я принёс провода.

Азирафель в самом деле принёс провода. Вместо того, чтобы узнать модель телефона, он просто купил все зарядные устройства, которые нашлись в магазине.

— Впечатляет! — честно отозвался Кроули.

— Да будет вам! Кто же знал, что все они такие разные. Кстати, а у вас что за телефон?

Вместо ответа Кроули заглянул в машину и, достав из кармана пиджака трубку, продемонстрировал изображённое на задней панели яблоко.

— Мне это о чём-то должно сказать? — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Я и без того понял, что вы фанат яблок. Кстати, вы обещали составить мне компанию за чаем с пирогом.

Против такой постановки вопроса возражать было бессмысленно, да Кроули и не хотел. Благодаря работе настроение заметно улучшилось, а посиделки с чаем замедляли процесс ремонта, а значит, продляли его сроки. Только идиот отказался бы от такого, а Кроули считал себя достаточно умным и без особого труда мог быстро оценить ситуацию.

— Спасибо за шнур, — поблагодарил он. — А остальные вы можете выставить в своём магазине. Со временем они начнут цениться.

— Возьму на вооружение вашу бизнес-идею, — Азирафель потёр руки, заканчивая разговор о шнурах, и улыбнулся: — Чай готов.

И когда только успел? К чаю у Азирафеля полагалось вино, а пирог как-то незаметно сменился сыром и фруктами. Но Кроули не возражал. Во-первых, он уже успел оценить «Шатонёф-дю-пап», а во-вторых, застольный разговор становился всё интереснее.

— Мне кажется, ваши приятели при случае подтвердят ваше алиби, — Азирафель смотрел на него поверх бокала. — Они знают вашу любовь к... гм-м... определённого рода приключениям, и, видимо, этот случай вписывается в общую канву.

— Ну, вам-то виднее, — огрызнулся Кроули.

— Безусловно. А отпуск вы взяли в расчёте на курортные забавы?

— Именно поэтому потребовалась неделя, — уточнил Кроули.

— Я так и понял. И часто вы так развлекаетесь?

— Только в отпуске... с вами мне всё равно не сравняться.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ваше приключение... лет десять-пятнадцать назад.

Выпад достиг цели, но вместо того, чтобы начать оправдываться, еще больше запутываясь, или же наоборот, всё отрицать, Азирафель поднялся и, пожелав Кроули спокойной ночи, с достоинством удалился. Что ж... и ругать некого за испорченный вечер. Всё сам. Кроули допил вино из открытой бутылки и отодвинул столик ближе к окну, чтобы не путался под ногами. Конечно, можно было вернуться к работе, но отчаянно не хотелось. Кроули немного побродил по опустевшей гостиной и, открыв окно, устроился на подоконнике, словно специально для этого созданном. На небе загорались первые звёзды, любоваться которыми он очень любил.

Кроули не знал, чем себя занять, а потому, когда совсем замёрз, решил просто уснуть. Обычно это всегда ему помогало, но только не сейчас. Вместо того, чтобы вытянуться на мягком диване и, согревшись, потеряться среди грёз, он раз за разом вспоминал поездку в Истборн. Если поначалу ему казалось, что Азирафель запросит пощады, как только байк наберёт скорость, то уже через пару миль Кроули был готов молиться всем известным богам, чтобы эта поездка закончилась побыстрее... или, наоборот, не заканчивалась никогда. Он так и не смог определиться, чего хочет больше. 

Вышло так, что Азирафель, без тени сомнений и колебаний, практически заключил его в объятья, для верности ещё и прижавшись к спине, что открыло невероятный простор для фантазии. Знал бы он, какие невероятные усилия приходилось прилагать, чтобы просто жать на газ, а не остановиться у обочины и... Кроули искусал в кровь губы, мечтая о поцелуях, да хотя бы в том месте над обрывом, где никто не смог бы ничему помешать или остановить — никто, кроме самого Азирафеля.

Кроули разглядывал потолок, лишь бы не закрывать глаза и перестать, наконец, фантазировать о том, как всё могло бы получиться. «Могло бы» — отвратительное сочетание слов с привкусом упущенных возможностей и совершеннейшей безнадёжности. Азирафель здорово отыграл на публику весь спектр эмоций довольного жизнью любовника. Неторопливо, с чувством, с достоинством — мать его! — и со знанием дела... Кроули вспомнил про телефон и поставил его заряжаться — было бы глупо пропустить звонок от шефа или Вельз. Не просто глупо — опасно. А мысли не спешили менять русло. Разумеется, ревновать к прошлому было глупо и бессмысленно. Кроули и сам не раз говорил об этом случайным партнёрам, чьих имён не стремился запомнить. Таков был его стиль — скорость, натиск, победа. Всегда победа — чёрт бы её побрал! — всегда удовольствие, всегда успех. Это было привычно, это было красиво и это никогда не заставляло его чувствовать дурацкую неуверенность или страх. 

Когда Кроули кому-нибудь предлагал ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, он никогда не боялся отказа. Никогда в жизни. Во-первых, он знал себе цену, потому что сам назначил её такой высокой и почти недостижимой. А во-вторых, он не сомневался, что жалеть об отказе придётся кому-то другому, а точно не ему. И вот когда всё успело так перемениться? Что в этом Азирафеле такого особенного?! Кроули перевернулся на живот и несколько раз ударил подушку, прежде чем уткнуться в неё лбом. Неужели этот Азирафель настолько ангел, что не понимает, как хорошо могло бы быть им вместе?.. Если бы он только позволил, Кроули показал бы ему не только звёзды — фигурально выражаясь, они бы вместе создали свою вселенную. Вместе. Одну на двоих.

Он не мог перестать думать о том, чем сумел бы удивить Азирафеля настолько, что тому захотелось бы повторить. Снова и снова... снова и снова... Да что в нём такого, чего не было ни в ком другом? Наверное, дело было в том, что Кроули никогда прежде не встречал никого похожего на Азирафеля. Или встречал, но не обращал внимания. Именно так... потому что разве мог унылый торговец старьём заинтересовать стильного и блистательного Змея, как иногда называли Кроули приятели? Да ни в жизнь!

Кроули запутался ногами в мягком пледе и понял, что чувствует попавшая в паутину муха. Отчаяние! А ещё растерянность и боль от обиды. Это Азирафель должен был сейчас не спать, путаться в одеяле и мечтать о несбыточном! Насмотревшись, как ловко Кроули управляет байком и перебирает двигатель старой машины. А вместо этого, наверное, дрыхнет, и ничего нигде ему не жмёт. Да что ж такое-то?! Так нечестно! Несправедливо! Неправильно! Кроули выбрался из мягкого кокона и уселся, обхватив голову руками. Чертовщина какая-то... мистика... 

Просто так терпеть насмешки судьбы Кроули не собирался, и никакого плана у него тоже не было. Зато желания проверить, чем там так сильно занят Азирафель, хоть отбавляй. Именно поэтому спустя пару минут он уже поднимался по старой деревянной лестнице, больше всего опасаясь, что скрипнет одна из ступеней. В тишине дома этот скрип прозвучал бы громче любой сигнализации. Кроули плохо представлял, что будет делать, если дверь в спальню окажется заперта, но сильно удивился, обнаружив её распахнутой настежь.

Сделать последний шаг и решиться заглянуть в комнату было непросто. Кроули пришлось вжаться спиной в стену и скользить по ней, чувствуя себя настоящим змеем. Тем неожиданнее оказалось обнаружить не только пустую спальню, но и кровать без малейших следов присутствия Азирафеля. И куда он мог деться? Внимание привлекла тень под тем самым дурацким фонарём, убившим красотку «Бентли». Подойдя поближе к окну и приглядевшись, Кроули понял, чем занимался Азирафель. Вместо того, чтобы спокойно спать в своей постели или хотя бы пить чай с пирогом, он красил столб, уничтожая последние улики. Засмотревшись, Кроули едва не пропустил возвращение Азирафеля, но скрип двери застал его уже на диване.

— Кроули, вы спите?

Наверное, кто-нибудь умный и хорошо воспитанный сразу бы откликнулся на тихий шёпот и мог бы рассчитывать на продолжение приятного вечера, но Кроули слишком боялся выдать себя. Сбившееся дыханье и раскрасневшиеся щёки подсказали бы Азирафелю, что его чересчур любопытный гость обыскивал дом. А потому Кроули замер, изо всех сил притворяясь спящим.

— Кроули?

Едва слышный звук приближающихся шагов сменился тихим вздохом где-то в нескольких дюймах от дивана. Теперь Кроули отчётливо слышал неровное дыханье, столь созвучное собственному, что казалось лишь его эхом. Открыть глаза было сродни подвигу, поэтому Кроули зажмурился изо всех сил, отчаянно боясь поверить в происходящее... а ещё спугнуть.

— Кроули.

Звук собственного имени из уст Азирафеля казался ему райской музыкой, а осторожное прикосновение к плечу — самой изысканной из ласк.

— Кроули...

Кажется, он забыл, как дышать, потому что мгновением позже ощутил, как Азирафель невесомо касается его волос, убирая их от виска, и замирает кончиками пальцев на татуировке, которой Кроули когда-то сильно гордился. Время словно замерло, чтобы пуститься вскачь, когда он не сдержал вдох, заставляя Азирафеля отдёрнуть руку и метнуться к двери.

— Сладких снов...

Очень своевременное пожелание! Когда Кроули решился открыть глаза, в комнате уже никого не было. Надо ли говорить, что лишь под утро он забылся тревожным сном, полным ночных шорохов, тусклого света фонаря и отчаянной надежды.

Грохот на кухне возвестил Кроули о начале нового дня. Оказалось, что Азирафель разбил свою чашку, пытаясь позавтракать без лишнего шума. Обычно так и бывает — чем тише ты стараешься себя вести, тем неожиданней выходит результат.

— Доброе утро, Кроули. Я сварил вам кофе. Хотите овсянку?

Варить кофе Азирафель не умел, овсянку Кроули терпеть не мог ещё с детства, но каким-то непостижимым образом на качество завтрака всё это ничуть не повлияло. 

— Как вам спалось? — Азирафель был сама любезность.

— Прекрасно. А вам?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Я с утра покрасил фонарный столб. На всякий случай. Не думаю, что кому-то в голову придёт брать с него образцы краски, но лучше перестраховаться.

— Спасибо вам.

— Сегодня вторник, у меня законный выходной, поэтому я могу составить вам компанию в гараже. 

— Зачем? — насторожился Кроули.

— Может быть, смогу быть вам полезным.

— Вы и так уже сделали для меня слишком много...

— Мне это не составило никакого труда.

Удивительно, как вежливые слова могут всё усложнить! Казалось бы, они как раз созданы для облегчения общения, но после такого даже мечтать о том, чтобы прижать Азирафеля в гараже к стене и от души поцеловать, стало почти невозможно. Почти, потому что Кроули специализировался именно по невозможному.

— Мне это было бы очень приятно.

— Договорились! — просиял Азирафель. — И доедайте пирог.

Конечно же, Кроули доел всё, что было предложено — он уже перестал удивляться своей сговорчивости! — и отправился в гараж с мыслями о пользе овсянки. Наверняка после фастфуда и некоторого злоупотребления алкоголем такая диета должна благотворно повлиять на... ну, хоть на что-то.

— А как называется эта штучка? — заинтересовался Азирафель.

— Какая именно?

— То, что вы держите в руках, — Азирафель улыбнулся и уточнил: — Фаллической формы.

Прежде чем ответить, Кроули прокашлялся, чтобы скрыть смех.

— Это пыльник рулевой рейки... мне казалось, что он похож на улей.

— Правда? — Азирафель чуть склонил голову, изучая предмет. — А вы романтик.

— А вы?

— Я прожжённый реалист.

— И много в вашей реальности фаллических символов?

— Вообще ни одного, кроме, разумеется, принесённых вами.

Это определённо был флирт! Только вот Кроули не понимал, что с этим делать. Было в облике Азирафеля что-то такое, отчего привычные действия казались не просто неуместными, но и странными. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы помыслить, как бы невзначай хлопнуть его по заду или предложить весело провести время. Поэтому Кроули немного завис и пока подбирал подходящие слова, которые бы подтвердили готовность подхватить игру, но не показались оскорбительными, Азирафель успел открутить зеркала и уронить все болты в яму под машиной. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Кроули указал бы ему на ошибку, не стесняясь в выражениях, и возможно, навсегда бы отбил охоту браться за инструменты. Но это был Азирафель, поэтому Кроули лишь улыбнулся:

— Крепёж всё равно надо было менять.

— Мне тоже так показалось.

Кроули никогда не работал с напарником, предпочитая — из-за криворуких помощников — действовать в одиночку. В последнее время, правда, он отдавал всю грязную работу рядовым механикам, но с удовольствием проверял их, прекрасно зная, где можно накосячить. С Азирафелем всё было иначе. Кроули с готовностью отвечал на все его вопросы и позволял лезть везде, куда тому хотелось. Несомненно, это затягивало процесс, но удовольствие того стоило.

— Всё! — Азирафель решительно снял перчатки. — Пора обедать.

И кто бы стал спорить?

— Хорошо. Что у нас на обед?

Азирафель немного смутился:

— В Саут-Даунсе нет ни одного приличного места, где можно пообедать, зато по дороге в Бичи-Хэд я знаю место, где подают чудесные устрицы. А ещё там отличное белое вино.

— Звучит заманчиво.

— Искушение состоялось? — невинно поинтересовался Азирафель.

На такое ответ мог быть только один:

— Даже не сомневайтесь.

— Тогда я закажу такси.

— А как же автобус? — не смог сдержаться Кроули.

— О, я же говорил, вам понравится... но автобус ходит исключительно по выходным.

Устрицы Кроули не любил и никогда не понимал восторга гурманов на их счёт, а вот вино вызывало у него более тёплые чувства. Но это было до того, как он увидел довольную улыбку Азирафеля при виде открытых раковин с желеобразными моллюсками на них. О, он определённо был редким гурманом и ценителем и наслаждался каждым мгновением происходящего. И как красиво он это делал! Кроули перестал дышать, наблюдая за млеющим от блаженства Азирафелем. Это было ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, настоящая феерия удовольствия, чистый восторг.

— Вы ничего не едите...

— Зато я пью! — Кроули одним глотком осушил бокал, но это не смогло утолить его жажду. — Отличное вино.

— Рад, что вы оценили, но мне кажется, вам надо заказать форель на углях.

Форель Кроули съел, не чувствуя вкуса, потому что Азирафелю принесли какие-то невероятно нежные кольца кальмара в кляре, и тот продолжил свою гастрономическую негу. Можно было лишь порадоваться, что в ресторанчике кроме них никого не было, потому что зрелище наслаждающегося обедом ангела Кроули не был готов делить ни с кем. 

Когда после десерта Азирафель предложил прогуляться, Кроули пребывал в состоянии такой эйфории, что даже не спросил, куда они пойдут. Разве это имело хоть какое-то значение? Однако маяк Бичи-Хэд понравился Кроули с первого взгляда, и он даже достал телефон, чтобы сфотографировать Азирафеля на его фоне.

— Не надо этого делать, Кроули.

— Но почему?

— Просто не надо. Я не люблю фотографироваться.

Кроули вдруг подумал, что когда его отпуск закончится, у него не останется ничего, что могло бы напомнить об Азирафеле: ни фотографии, ни номера мобильного... да ему даже сообщение невозможно отправить, такое, ничего не значащее, перед сном... просто смайлик...

— Мне очень жаль, Кроули, но нет, — Азирафель взял его за руку и слегка сжал.

Кроули показалось, что он сжимает его сердце, потому что на мгновение стало вдруг тяжело дышать. Именно эти слова он боялся услышать всё это время, и теперь, когда они прозвучали, он почувствовал себя почти оглушённым. Хотя... может, он не так понял, и речь всё ещё идёт о съёмке?

— Если вы не хотите, то я не буду вас фотографировать, Азирафель.

— Не сомневаюсь... не хотите присесть?

— Да... наверное... мне надо...

Со скамейки открывался прекрасный вид на маяк у подножья отвесных белоснежных скал мыса Бичи-Хэд. Очевидно, это было отличное место для видовой съёмки, потому что неподалёку кружили два дрона, на которых с трудом, но угадывались эмблемы телеканалов. Кроули было проще смотреть на море, чем поймать полный сожаления взгляд Азирафеля.

Налетевший ветер трепал волосы Кроули и заставлял глаза слезиться. Хорошо, что очки спасали от лишних вопросов. Или не спасали. Азирафель снова взял его руку в свою и принялся поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони.

— Что вы делаете этим вечером?

— Что?! — Кроули, не веря своим ушам, уставился на Азирафеля.

— Я бы хотел предложить вам небольшой пикник. В саду.

— Пикник... ага... — Кроули всё ещё плохо понимал, о чём речь. — В саду...

— Именно в саду. Вечером там можно разжечь огонь в переносном очаге, жарить маршмеллоу и пить вино. Как вам такая идея?

— Нгх...

Кроули не находил слов. Переход от отчаяния к эйфории получился для него слишком стремительным. Зато Азирафеля ничего не смущало — он принялся описывать прелести вечернего сада и лёгкий аромат дыма, отчего у Кроули слегка закружилась голова. Хотя, скорее всего, так на него действовали вовсе не слова Азирафеля, а его прикосновения, бережные и ласковые.

— Просто пикник, ничего особенного.

— Конечно, — сумел выдавить Кроули. — Отличная идея. Так я уже вызываю такси? 

Машина приехала через четверть часа, но если бы она опоздала, не случилось бы ничего страшного, потому что всё это время Кроули с Азирафелем молча разглядывали маяк, не переставая держаться за руки. И это было невероятно.

Когда закатное солнце опустилось за вершины деревьев и в лёгких сумерках поползли тени, Азирафель разжёг огонь в небольшом бронзовом очаге и уселся на плед, принимаясь деловито нанизывать маршмеллоу на шпажку. Кроули сидел рядом и боялся его спугнуть. Он не мог представить, что для себя решил Азирафель и как далеко готов в этом зайти, но понимал, что примет от него абсолютно всё, просто потому что... да какая разница почему?! Всё, что угодно! 

— Завтра я собираюсь поработать, — вдруг заявил Азирафель.

— Удивительное совпадение, я тоже, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Мне иногда приходится делать налоговые отчёты, — Азирафель поёжился. — Редкая гадость.

— Понимаю, — Кроули сочувственно вздохнул. — Эти бумаги такая муть.

— Вот-вот... и никакой от них панацеи...

Взгляд Азирафеля был полон тихой грусти, на смену которой сначала пришла ирония, а потом мелькнул интерес. Хороший такой интерес, правильный. Кроули облизнул пересохшие губы и почувствовал, что не может дышать: Азирафель мог бы ему помочь, и даже, кажется, знал как. Он слегка подался навстречу, и именно в это мгновение зазвонил телефон. Момент был безнадёжно испорчен, но Кроули попытался его спасти, сделав вид, что ничего не слышит. Не получилось.

— Кроули, вам звонят.

— Да...

— Ответьте, пожалуйста. Это может быть важно.

Скорее всего, так оно и было, потому что мелодия звонка становилась всё громче, а на экране значилось «Вельзевул».


	5. Эпизод первый. Сцена пятая. Азирафель

Звонок раздался в тот самый момент, когда Азирафель чуть не совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни. Одно дело — лёгкий необременительный флирт и совсем другое... то, что он собирался сделать. Можно, конечно, обвинить во всём Кроули с его просто-таки вызывающей привлекательностью, но это было бы несправедливо — тот вёл себя крайне деликатно. Впрочем, именно этим и подогревал и без того распалённый интерес.

— Слушаю, — Кроули не скрывал раздражения.

— З-значит, так! — в голосе его оппонента звенела сталь. — З-завтра чтобы был в офисе.

— У меня отпуск.

— В дес-сять утра.

— У меня отпуск!

— У тебя неприятнос-сти. Пока не с-самые большие.

— Но...

— В дес-сять!

Если даже Кроули и собирался возразить, Вельзевул не оставила ему ни малейшего шанса, прекратив разговор. С этой леди, определённо, не стоило шутить. Кроули зажал трубку в руке и, глядя на неё, как на злейшего врага, похоже раздумывал, куда бы её зашвырнуть. И в чём-то его можно было понять, хотя не стоило отрицать очевидной нужности звонка.

— Не переживайте, Кроули, — Азирафель отдёрнул руку, потянувшуюся, чтобы накрыть его ладонь. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Непременно будет... где-нибудь... когда-нибудь... — голос Кроули звучал глухо, а сам он отводил взгляд, словно не решаясь взглянуть на Азирафеля. — Но я вернусь. Я же обещал привести вашу машину в порядок.

— Я не обижусь, если вдруг...

— Нет! Я способен сдержать слово.

— Ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь, Кроули.

Лишь напоминание самому себе о здравом смысле помогло Азирафелю справиться с досадой. Не стоило забывать, что Кроули исчезнет столь же стремительно, как и появился. Это лишь вопрос времени. Времени и желания, на которое вряд ли стоило серьёзно полагаться.

— Азирафель... вы хотели...

— Ничего такого, чего мы не можем сделать в другой раз, — Азирафель поднялся, с сожалением откладывая шпажку с маршмеллоу в корзину для пикника. — Хороший был вечер.

— «Был»? Но...

— Скоро падёт роса. Нам лучше отправиться в дом. Спать.

— Спать?

— Да. Вам завтра надо будет встать пораньше, да и мне тоже.

Азирафель ничуть не кривил душой — на завтра у них были запланированы серьёзные дела, а то, что Кроули казался таким потерянным, так это пройдёт. К утру. 

— Азирафель, вы...

— Да, я. Спокойной ночи, Кроули. 

— Но... 

— Сладких снов.

Азирафель поднялся в спальню и, закрыв дверь, зачем-то подпёр её спиной, будто за ним гнались. А может, он просто сам себе отрезал пути отступления и перекрывал лазейки? Ведь можно же было ещё немного посидеть за бутылкой вина и... Азирафель зажмурился и покачал головой. Нельзя. И он отлично знал почему. И именно поэтому он не пойдёт желать Кроули спокойной ночи и воздержится от других безумств. Ему надо только перетерпеть, и тогда всё снова вернётся в привычное русло, останутся только воспоминания. А это тоже немало.

Надо ли говорить, что это была одна из самых длинных ночей в жизни Азирафеля? Он долго ворочался в кровати, а когда проваливался в короткий сон, видел перед собой лишь яркие блики солнца на огненно-рыжих волосах. Азирафель поднялся, едва забрезжил рассвет, и долго стоял под прохладным душем, пытаясь взбодриться.

Кроули обнаружился на кухне, где успел сварить себе кофе и теперь сидел, мрачно разглядывая содержимое чашки.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Азирафель.

В ответ Кроули лишь иронично приподнял бровь, пряча глаза за непроницаемо чёрными стёклами очков.

— Доброе, — снова попробовал Азирафель. — Если бы удалось вытащить информацию с сервера, то вас приглашали бы на разговор совершенно другими словами.

— Ну, спасибо. Вот утешили.

— Вы же мне расскажете, как всё прошло?

— Каким образом? У вас же нет мобильника.

Это было очевидное упущение, и сейчас Азирафель пожалел, что решил обходиться без этого устройства, неудобства от которого значительно превышали пользу. До этого момента.

— Вы могли бы позвонить мне в кабинет. Я как раз собирался там работать, а значит, не пропущу звонок.

— Я вам обязательно расскажу, — Кроули поднялся, отставляя в сторону чашку с остывшим кофе. — Когда вернусь.

Прозвучало многообещающе, и Азирафелю пришлось одёрнуть себя, чтобы поумерить восторг. Присутствие Кроули влияло на него очень странно, заставляя забывать о социальных нормах, приличиях и правилах этикета. Именно поэтому Азирафель не пошёл провожать своего гостя до такси, ограничившись ничего не значащими фразами. И именно поэтому провожал его взглядом, прячась за тонкой занавеской. 

Когда машина, увозившая Кроули, скрылась за поворотом, вместо того чтобы спокойно заняться делом Азирафель уселся на стул гостя и долго смотрел на чёрную поверхность кофе. Он не лукавил, говоря о делах, однако понял, что не может думать ни о каком учёте, пребывая в безвестности. Сначала Азирафель просто перекладывал бумаги на столе, сортируя их по мере важности, но вскоре понял бессмысленность своей работы. Он взглянул на часы, убедившись, что рабочий день в магазинах Саут-Даунса уже начался.

— Я хочу купить себе телефон.

— Зачем? — юный племянник миссис Трейси прикусил язык, сообразив, что ляпнул лишнее. — Простите, мистер Азирафель. Какой телефон вы хотите приобрести?

— Мне бы что-нибудь классическое.

— Э-э... насколько?

— С кнопками, пожалуйста, — Азирафель не представлял себя владельцем куска стекла и пластика, который заставил бы его изрядно постараться, чтобы набрать нужный номер. — Желательно, не чёрный.

Племянник миссис Трейси что-то угукнул и тут же принялся звонить кому-то, беспорядочно тыча пальцем в экран. Врагу такого не пожелаешь! Впрочем, и его разговор напоминал птичью трель — вроде бы звуки знакомые, но слов не разобрать. Азирафель из вежливости отошёл в сторону, принимаясь разглядывать витрину. Первым делом он отыскал на ней телефоны с яблоком, как у Кроули. Красиво, конечно, и изящно, но как же неудобно!

— Мистер Азирафель, я точно знаю, что вам надо! — мальчишка долго копался в ящиках, перебирая коробки, и наконец нашёл. — Вот он! «Нокиа 7370». Ротатор, камера, голосовой набор, двести сорок часов в режиме ожидания...

Он достал из коробки самый чудесный аппарат, который доводилось видеть Азирафелю: небольшой, округлой формы, кремово-золотистого цвета с элегантным рисунком и обтянутой кожей задней панелью, из-за которой телефон отлично ложился в ладонь. Очевидно, у него были неплохие технические характеристики, раз мальчишка с таким упоением их расхваливал. Обычно Азирафель подолгу выбирал вещи, но сейчас явно был особый случай.

— Отлично. Я его беру.

— Берёте?

— Да. Только мне надо его настроить так, чтобы можно было сразу пользоваться. Вы ведь мне поможете?

Иногда выглядеть беспомощным было очень удобно. Во всяком случае, Азирафель вышел из магазина счастливым обладателем похожего на игрушку телефона. Он даже немного жалел, что не узнал номер Кроули, потому что вполне мог бы ему позвонить. Или написать. Вместо этого Азирафель зашёл в любимый магазин, где всегда брал сладости и чай, а теперь остановился у витрины с кофе.

Он прекрасно знал, что Кроули скоро уедет навсегда и даже не догадается о приступе сентиментальности Азирафеля. Более того, ему и не надо о таком догадываться. И тем не менее кроме обычных конфет и мармелада Азирафель вынес из магазина пачку кофе. Того самого, что пил Кроули. Минни, конечно, была удивлена, но, кажется, поверила в скорый приезд брата. Удивительно, но за все годы жизни в Саут-Даунсе Азирафель так и не стал здесь своим. С ним здоровались, беседовали о погоде, передавали приветы от родственников, но, по сути, не знали о его жизни ничего, если могли поверить, что Габриэль способен задержаться у него больше чем на четверть часа. И это было неплохо.

Стрелки старинных часов словно застыли на одном месте, и если бы не раздражающее тиканье, можно было подумать, что они остановились. Отчёт в этот день не продвинулся ни на строчку, но Азирафель ничуть об этом не беспокоился — для этого у него были другие поводы. Много поводов. Начать с того, что эмоциональный Кроули запросто мог себя выдать... или восстановили данные на сервере... или нашли запись с какой-нибудь из уличных камер... или нашёлся случайный свидетель, знавший Кроули в лицо... или...

Азирафель нервно постукивал ручкой по чистому листу, пытаясь оценить все риски и рассчитать, чем они могут обернуться для Кроули. Знакомство с Люцифером не позволяло надеяться, что уничтожение его машины — наверняка очень дорогой и престижной! — может быть забыто. Конечно, об убийстве за такое речь не шла, но неприятностей от члена Её Величества Тайного Совета ждать стоило. Больших неприятностей, очень больших. 

Очки начали мешать, и Азирафель стянул их, отбрасывая в сторону. Он потёр лицо ладонями, будто пытаясь избавиться от приклеенной к лицу маски вежливой отстранённости. Сколько можно держать под контролем эмоции, не позволяя себе ничего лишнего? Да вообще ничего! А жизнь в это время проходит мимо, даже не заглядывая в окно унылого дома, полного старых книг и осколков чьего-то быта. И никому нет дела до стареющего хозяина этого барахла.

Кроули ворвался в его жизнь подобно урагану, сметая на своём пути многолетние привычки, устоявшиеся традиции, не думая о последствиях. А значит, об этом придётся позаботиться Азирафелю, но для начала следует взять себя в руки и прекратить этот немыслимый фарс. И признать уже, наконец, что это не безобидный флирт. Игра зашла слишком далеко в тот момент, когда Азирафель перешагнул порог комнаты, где спал Кроули. Или даже раньше, когда позволил себе греться в лучах его внимания, фантазируя о невозможном... а может, когда, пользуясь случаем, обнимал его, слушая, как бьётся сердце. Или... Азирафель спрятал лицо в ладонях, собираясь силами, чтобы перестать гадать и начать трезво оценивать обстановку.

— Добрый день! — Кроули появился совершенно бесшумно. — Работа отняла последние силы?

— Как-то так, — Азирафель прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то кроме тёмного силуэта, подсвеченного солнцем в спину.

— А я привёз вам десерт. Мильфей из темного шоколада... он должен вам понравиться... мне сказали...

Азирафель прекрасно знал, что могли сказать Кроули про этот изысканный десерт, и был тронут таким проявлением заботы.

— А как вы догадались, что я люблю сладкое?

— Это было нетрудно.

Почему-то в этот раз слова благодарности давались Азирафелю очень непросто. Наверное, потому что были слишком банальными, слишком заученными, слишком... Стоп! Увлекаться всё же не стоило.

— Вы ведь составите мне компанию за чаем?

— Конечно.

Хлопоты на кухне позволили Азирафелю взять себя в руки и немного привести мысли в порядок, настроившись на деловой лад.

— Кроули, расскажите, в чём была такая срочность вашего появления в офисе?

— Я давал показания! — Кроули облизал ложечку и стукнул ею по чашке. — Подробные.

— Подробные не стоило, — встревожился Азирафель. — Есть риск запутаться в деталях и утопить самого себя.

— Вы говорите с таким знанием дела, будто не раз топили.

— У меня был опыт полицейского допроса, и поверьте, мне не понравилось.

— Кому такое понравится! — Кроули оскалился довольной улыбкой. — Мне повезло, что я успел поболтать с Лигуром и наши показания совпали.

— Могли не совпасть?

— Могли, — Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа, становясь серьёзным: — Лигур назвал ваш адрес. Конечно, я вне подозрений, и никаких обвинений мне никто не выдвигает, но полицейский может захотеть с вами побеседовать... мне жаль... я назвал вас своим другом...

Новость была не самой хорошей, но Азирафель был к ней готов. Ещё в пабе, обеспечивая алиби Кроули, он подозревал, что этим всё и закончится. Что ж... Радовало лишь то, что Люцифер не заинтересован в скандале и не станет раздувать это дело, а стало быть, журналисты останутся без работы, и эта новость не появится на первых полосах таблоидов. 

— Не переживайте, Кроули. Я не разрушу вашу легенду.

— Но... я не хотел вас втягивать в эту историю.

— О! Я втянулся в неё совершенно самостоятельно, — улыбнулся Азирафель, пробуя десерт и жмурясь от удовольствия. — Божественно... Я правильно понял, вас в то утро никто не видел?

— Правильно, — Кроули криво усмехнулся. — Впервые так повезло. Знать бы почему...

— Это непостижимо, — Азирафель успешно справился с порывом погладить Кроули по руке.

— Да бросьте! Просто кто-то накосячил.

— У вас спрашивали про машину?

— Конечно, ведь я руководил работами по её восстановлению. Не то чтобы с ней всё было плохо, но сами понимаете, она столько лет стояла в гараже. В пятницу на неё должны были поставить маячок геолокации, но приехали сторонники, чтобы перетянуть кожу в салоне, и Лигур не успел, иначе...

Азирафель поёжился, представляя, как находят груду металла и начинают опрос соседей в Саут-Даунсе... невероятное везение!

— Поэтому мне нагорит лишь за плохую координацию работ, хотя это было решение Вельз.

— А она не станет перекладывать ответственность на вас?

— Нет, — Кроули поправил очки и принялся раскачиваться на стуле. — Это не в её правилах. Облажались все, значит и выплывать будем вместе.

— Все? — Азирафель ехидно улыбнулся, облизывая ложечку.

— Именно. Кто виноват, что с безопасностью такой бардак? — Кроули широко развёл руками. — Машина была потеряна, и никто не может сказать, где она.

— Ага, — такой подход к делу привёл Азирафеля в восторг. — Насколько глубоки те воды.

— Вот! Вы меня понимаете, — Кроули прекратил раскачивать стул, снова становясь серьёзным. — Меня отпустили до субботы.

— Почему?

— В субботу возвращается Люцифер, и Вельз хочет, чтобы вся команда была на месте. Будем отыгрывать идеальных работников. Ну и ответственность на всех разделить... не так достанется. 

— Вас накажут?

— Не знаю... раньше мы так не косячили. Надеюсь, Люцифера удовлетворит показательная расправа над Привратником... от этого идиота всё равно не было никакой пользы.

В словах Кроули было рациональное зерно. Скорее всего, так и будет. Люцифер не станет жертвовать своими людьми из-за игрушки — другое дело, если бы он точно знал, кто виноват.

— А раз так, — продолжил Кроули, — мне надо закончить с вашим «Доджем». Нехорошо будет оставить его без зеркал.

Возражать Азирафель и не подумал:

— Вы ещё обещали отрегулировать фары.

— О да! Я не мог забыть о таком важном деле.

Кроули ушёл в гараж, а Азирафель вернулся, наконец, к своему отчёту, размышляя о том, как сообщить Кроули о покупке телефона. Или всё-таки не стоит о таком говорить, чтобы не внушать лишних надежд? Слишком уж нарочито оно получилось. Так и не придя ни к какому решению, Азирафель принялся бойко жонглировать цифрами, чувствуя настоящее вдохновение. В конце концов, это дало результат: баланс сошёлся, и контрольные показатели в нём теперь радовали своей логикой и кристальной прозрачностью. Оставалось лишь придумать, как всё это увязать с личной налоговой декларацией, но это было не к спеху.

Азирафель потянулся, вставая, и быстро убрал бумаги в стол, разложив их по папкам. Порядок в мелочах доставлял ему особое удовольствие. Очки он оставил на столе, после чего вышел в сад и сам не понял, как оказался у гаража, словно притянутый магнитом. Но в принципе, что ему мешает взглянуть, как идёт ремонт машины? Правильно! Совсем ничего.

Оказалось, что Кроули смазал петли гаражной двери, поэтому она не скрипнула, отворяясь. Однако он мгновенно обернулся, словно почувствовав появление Азирафеля.

— Как ваш отчёт?

— Спасибо, всё удачно. А у вас как идут дела?

— Времени мало, — Кроули предплечьем стёр испарину со лба, заодно убирая от лица волосы. — Придётся поторопиться, чтобы успеть всё.

— А я хотел пригласить вас на чай.

— Похоже, я опоздаю, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Мне надо закончить.

— А я вам не помешаю? — Азирафель улыбнулся, взглядом отыскивая место, где можно устроиться.

— Нет... только я сейчас не самый лучший собеседник.

— Тогда помолчим.

Азирафель уселся на садовую скамейку, стоявшую вдоль стены, и сделал вид, что изучает инструкцию по установке какого-то шруса, напечатанную на пустой коробке. Видимо, из-под этого самого шруса. На трёх подшипниках. Не то чтобы Азирафель собирался разбираться в механике, но он любил читать. А ещё, как оказалось, смотреть, оставаясь незамеченным. Кроули увлечённо что-то подкручивал, и наблюдать за ним было очень интересно. Работал он в тонких чёрных перчатках, которые можно было даже назвать «щегольскими», и делал это красиво. Азирафель уже успел забыть, как ему нравилось видеть людей, увлечённых каким-то делом или идеей.

Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа и прищурился, пытаясь вставить какую-то детальку. Похоже, у него не очень получалось, потому что он шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, и это точно были какие-то ругательства. Сосредоточившись, он высунул кончик языка и явно не замечал ничего вокруг, что позволило Азирафелю любоваться им, почти не скрываясь. И Азирафель постарался ничего не упустить. И запомнить. С годами он научился ценить воспоминания, особенно когда не остаётся ничего другого.

Кроули был красив, и Азирафель мог бы даже утверждать, что совершенен. Высокий, стройный, уверенный в себе и яркий, экзотически яркий. Чего только стоит цвет его волос! Тициан мог бы писать этот оттенок годами. А глаза? Светло-карие, почти золотые, нос с лёгкой горбинкой, подвижные губы, не разобрать, полные или тонкие, но без всяких сомнений очень чувственные и наверняка нежные. Азирафель не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз предавался фантазиям, да и фантазировал ли вообще, но сейчас у него прекрасно получалось представить, как с этих губ срываются то ли стоны, то ли ругательства... и как...

— Что-то не так, Азирафель?

— Всё так, — улыбка вышла немного виноватой. — Я просто задумался.

— Угу... понимаю...

Кроули сглотнул, и его кадык дёрнулся, привлекая внимание. Азирафель понял, что с этим надо что-то делать, и быстро предложил:

— А вы пьёте коньяк? 

— Пью.

— У меня есть... коллекционный. Как-то всё повода не было, но сейчас я подумал, что хорошо бы выпить. За удачу.

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Кроули. — За удачу. 

— Может, вам помочь?

— Нет, я быстро.

Кроули и впрямь закончил быстро, а когда он начал снимать перчатки, Азирафелю пришлось отвернуться. Слишком уж много эмоций и фантазий вызвал у него этот нехитрый жест. Хотя — чего скрывать? — руки Кроули заслуживали не меньше внимания, чем он сам. Но можно было себя утешать тем, что получать эстетическое удовольствие не возбраняется, и не случится ничего плохого...

— Я готов!

И всё же Кроули стоило пересмотреть свою манеру одеваться, а расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы на рубашке и вовсе хорошо бы запретить. Хотя бы на время проживания у Азирафеля. Или же, наоборот, избавиться уже, наконец, от этой чёртовой рубашки... Азирафель зажмурился и потёр лицо ладонями. Подобные еретические настроения следовало прекращать. Знать бы ещё как. Впрочем, времени до субботы осталось совсем немного, так почему бы не провести его с удовольствием? Разумеется, в рамках приличий и сохраняя ясность мышления, как удавалось до сих пор.

— С удовольствием составлю вам компанию.

В гостиной Азирафель зажёг огонь в камине и уселся в любимое кресло, искоса поглядывая на Кроули. Тот развалился на диване так, что нельзя было с уверенностью утверждать, сидит он или лежит. И почему-то эта поза казалась Азирафелю самой удобной из всех возможных. И самой правильной. Так можно сидеть лишь дома или в компании человека, которого считаешь своим. Мелочь, конечно, но очень приятная.

— Скажите, а кому-нибудь в Саут-Даунсе интересно то старьё, что вы продаёте?

— Это называется антиквариат, — поправил его Азирафель.

— Его можно называть как угодно, но таким магазинам место в Лондоне или хотя бы в курортном Брайтоне, но здесь... — Кроули пожал плечами. 

Следующим вопросом по такой логике вполне мог быть: «А что вы вообще забыли в этой глуши?» Обсуждать такое Азирафель был ещё не готов, поэтому перебил:

— В Лондоне, говорите? А в каком районе?

— В Сохо.

— А вы шутник, — выдохнул Азирафель, когда прокашлялся. — Самое место для антикварного магазина, специализирующегося по букинистике.

— В Сохо видали и не такое.

— Вы там живёте?

— Нет. Я живу в Мейфэре.

Кроули так явно этим гордился, что хотелось спросить, как давно. Вместо этого Азирафель предположил:

— В апартаментах?

— Почти. У меня отличный вид из окон и зимний сад.

— Вы любите растения?

— Очень. А вы?

— Скажем так, когда вы разорили живую изгородь и куст гортензии, я расстроился.

— Но я же не нарочно! — Кроули насупился от обиды. — И с радостью всё бы отменил.

— К счастью, я не злопамятный, — миролюбиво подытожил Азирафель.

— Я это заметил.

Азирафель взял кусочек колотого шоколада и, отправляя его в рот, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Дрова в камине потрескивали, коньяк приятно согревал если не душу, то что-то очень близкое, а компания Кроули казалась идеальной. И именно поэтому Азирафель понимал, что это знакомство продолжать не стоит. Слишком далеко всё может зайти, и тогда ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. При всём желании ему не удастся выдать Кроули за компаньона по игре в шахматы, а как могут раздуть это дело журналисты, Азирафель уже знал.

— И всё-таки вас что-то тревожит...

Что ж, в проницательности Кроули не откажешь. Азирафель вздохнул:

— Семейные неурядицы. Не берите в голову.

И о новеньком телефоне Кроули тоже лучше не знать. Так будет проще. Так будет правильнее. Больше всего Азирафель боялся, что Кроули снова затронет какую-нибудь личную тему, после чего придётся расставлять точки там, где бы не хотелось. Но, похоже, тот и правда был проницательным, тонко чувствуя, где лёд тонок и куда лучше не ступать.

— Лигур вас не сильно подставил с моим алиби? 

— Нет. Не думаете же вы, что я не отдаю отчёт в своих действиях?

— И никогда не поступаете так, как хочется, повинуясь порыву?

— Уже нет. Увы.

Азирафель прикусил язык, понимая, что сболтнул лишнее, но, к счастью, Кроули решил сделать вид, что не заметил. Наверное, он тоже не хотел, чтобы этот вечер закончился слишком быстро. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, Азирафель заговорил про автомобили и не прогадал: Кроули с таким удовольствием рассказывал обо всех этих лошадях в двигателе, что даже Азирафель понял, что такое «впрыск», хотя был максимально далёк от этой темы.

Дрова в камине давно прогорели, коньяк был выпит, шоколад закончился, а Азирафель не мог себя заставить встать и уйти в спальню. И сколько бы он ни пытался себя убедить, что это лишь потому, что неприлично обрывать разговор на полуслове, в глубине души он понимал: с Кроули они могли бы говорить о чём угодно, и это было бы интересно. Даже о дельфинах и гориллах. Даже о маленькой птичке. Непостижимо.


	6. Эпизод первый. Сцена шестая. Кроули

Кроули не мог понять, что происходит. Азирафель совершенно точно с ним не играл, но в то же время вёл себя очень странно. С одной стороны, он не скрывал своей симпатии, иногда даже откровенно флиртуя и поощряя Кроули на проявление знаков внимания, но с другой... с другой — он твёрдо придерживался установленных в первый же вечер границ, переступить которые было просто немыслимо. Может быть, ему просто нужно время?

И всё-таки Кроули отчаянно боялся потерять повод пользоваться гостеприимством. Почему-то казалось, что стоит лишь закончить ремонт «Доджа», и Азирафель тут же укажет на дверь. Возможно, такие мысли терзали Кроули от неуверенности в происходящем, но он боялся, что всего-навсего слышит голос интуиции, которая не раз выручала в опасных ситуациях.

Наверное, поэтому Кроули не спалось. Он лежал на диване, который уже привык считать своим, и прислушивался к тишине ночного дома. Временами ему даже начинало казаться, что он слышит шаги — лёгкие, почти невесомые. Но, скорее всего, это было всего лишь его желание, чтобы Азирафель, мучимый точно такой же бессонницей, спустился в гостиную. Стоять рядом оказалось ему неудобно, и тогда он бы уселся на диван рядом с Кроули... он бы снова и снова касался его волос, а Кроули бы жмурился и из последних сил изображал крепкий сон. А потом бы «проснулся» и, поймав этого ночного ангела за руку, поцеловал... и тот бы ответил! Непременно ответил...

— Доброе утро. Я сварил вам кофе.

После такого даже утро показалось не таким отвратительным, как обычно. Если бы все они так начинались, то у них бы появился шанс понравиться Кроули. Разумеется, если бы нужные слова говорил Азирафель.

— Как вам спалось?

— Э-э... отлично, — Кроули почудился какой-то подвох в вопросе. — А вам?

— Великолепно, — Азирафель широко улыбнулся, и в утреннем свете стали заметны слегка покрасневшие и припухшие от бессонницы глаза.

— Вы сегодня составите мне компанию в гараже?

— Если только ближе к вечеру. Я планирую сегодня открыть магазин.

— Думаете, не будет отбоя от покупателей? — не удержался Кроули.

— Этого нельзя исключать. И всё ещё надо поработать с бумагами. Я задумал завести каталог, а это очень небыстрое дело. И крайне хлопотное.

— Понятно.

Кроули всю жизнь имел дело с каталогами, заказывая запчасти, но никогда не задумывался о том, как они составляются. Почему-то ему казалось, что это пара пустяков: присвоил номер, записал название и запустил сортировку. Но может быть, в антикварных магазинах существует какая-то другая система? Кто знает Азирафеля, с него станется заводить на всё отдельные карточки, куда неспешно записывать информацию. Красивым каллиграфическим почерком. Пером и чернилами.

Так и получилось, что в гараж Кроули отправился один, с удовольствием облачившись в спортивный костюм Азирафеля. Можно, конечно, досадовать по поводу вынужденного одиночества, но Кроули был оптимистом, а потому решил побыстрее разобраться со сложной работой, оставив самые простые и зрелищные действия к моменту появления Азирафеля. В конце концов, кого здесь считали мастером презентаций?! И, к слову, совершенно не зря. Хотя, конечно, этот спортивный костюм сидел на нём так себе.

Оказывается, Кроули уже отвык сам всё делать, и вскоре от статичной позы у него заболела спина. Он прошипел несколько ругательств сквозь сомкнутые губы и попытался размяться. Сделав несколько наклонов, Кроули покрутил головой, отыскивая что-то, на чём можно было повисеть, вытягивая позвоночник. И ещё, быть может, пару раз подтянуться. Подходящая перекладина обнаружилась в дверях гаража, высоковато, конечно, но не для Кроули. Он несколько раз подтянулся на руках и уже хотел спрыгнуть, когда вдруг заметил на противоположной стене нечто вроде ниши, в которой что-то блеснуло.

Кроули не считал себя особенно любопытным, ну или, скорее, он не был любопытным сверх всякой меры. Так, самую малость, которой как раз хватило на то, чтобы сдвинуть скамейку и, забравшись на неё, сунуть руку в эту чёртову нишу. Там оказалась небольшая коробка с обрамлёнными металлом уголками, картонная крышка которой держалась на простой резинке. Кроули задумался. С одной стороны, он точно лез не в своё дело. С другой — тоже. Но ведь если Азирафель хранит эту коробку в гараже, то, значит, она не имеет большой ценности?.. Кроули решил просто заглянуть под крышку. Только для того, чтобы убедиться, что там нет ничего особенного — обнаружив письма или что-то такое же личное, он бы ни за что не полез дальше.

Через маленькую щель из коробки на Кроули смотрел Азирафель. Не сам, конечно, с фотографии. Небольшой такой, похоже, любительской фотографии. Кроули захлопнул коробку и зажмурился. Он не собирался лезть, куда его не приглашали, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что Азирафель давным-давно забыл об этой коробке, забросив куда подальше. А ещё у Кроули просто чесались руки вытащить и присвоить хотя бы одну фотографию Азирафеля. Самую маленькую. Самую ненужную. Просто потому, что на Азирафеля хотелось смотреть. Соблазн был слишком велик, а ангелом Кроули точно не был. Он выдохнул и осторожно стянул резинку, открывая коробку.

Когда-то в детстве Кроули мечтал найти клад, чтобы решить все свои проблемы. Он примерно так и представлял этот процесс: где-то в заброшенном доме, в полуразрушенном дымоходе его ждала шкатулка, в которой кроме старинных золотых монет оказывалось завещание, а в нём говорилось о пропавшем наследнике, имя которому Энтони Джей Кроули. Смешно сказать, но сейчас Кроули чувствовал себя тем самым мальчишкой из детства, у которого получилось.

Фотографии были старые и поблекшие от небрежного хранения, но для Кроули они имели совершенно особую ценность. Разве он мечтал увидеть Азирафеля в профессорской мантии в окружении студентов? Или на кафедре во время выступления? Или где-то в лесу, жующим травинку... 

Снимков природы, кстати, тоже было много: рассветы, закаты, утки в пруду, какие-то палатки, мельничные жернова, колесо старинной телеги, меч, тоже, похоже, старинный... Кроули медленно сел, недоверчиво разглядывая следующий снимок. Там был Азирафель, но в каком виде! Доспехи на нём отливали серебром, как и меч, пылающий в лучах солнца. На плечах у Азирафеля красовался плащ, отороченный мехом, а сам он улыбался с таким величавым достоинством, что захватывало дух.

Положить обратно в коробку эту фотографию Кроули просто не смог. Он спрятал её в отделении для технической документации своего ящика с инструментами и быстро, как мог, сложил остальные снимки в коробку, которую торопливо закрыл крышкой, перетянул резинкой и вернул обратно в нишу. Даже тяжёлую скамейку он перетащил на место, не заметив как. Сердце отстукивало какой-то сумасшедший ритм, но Кроули не собирался ему потакать. 

— Кроули, я пришёл искусить вас обедом.

— Нгх...

— Такси я уже заказал, и через полчаса мы с вами поедем в Истборн. Вы как раз успеете освежиться.

— А разве в Саут-Даунсе совсем негде перекусить?

Этот вопрос уже второй день мучил Кроули.

— Можно. Но мне не нравится здешняя кухня.

А ещё Кроули подозревал, что Азирафель не хотел привлекать внимания соседей. Но это было только его дело.

— Как продвигается работа?

— Отлично. Завтра всё закончу. А у вас?

— Я, наверное, не закончу никогда.

— Мне нравится ваш оптимизм.

— Благодарю. Но я скорее отношу себя к реалистам.

Перед Кроули на мгновение мелькнул образ Азирафеля в доспехах и с мечом:

— Наверное, потому, что вы и есть реалист.

Азирафель улыбнулся так широко, как умел только он:

— И как реалист я настоятельно рекомендую начать собираться.

— Уже. 

Кроули стянул перчатки и, одёрнув спортивную куртку, последовал за Азирафелем. Ему надо было переодеться.

Так получилось, что обед плавно перетёк в ужин, и, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо Азирафеля, Кроули несколько раз прикусывал язык, чтобы не спросить про доспехи. О такой осведомлённости стоило молчать. Может быть, когда-нибудь, выждав удачный момент... но точно не сейчас! К тому же прямо сейчас Азирафель пытался убедить Кроули, что в его деле всё будет хорошо:

— Не важно, насколько все хорошо спланировано, насколько надежным и дьявольским является план... в конечном итоге он разобьется о скалы беззакония и канет в бездну, — Азирафель назидательно поднял палец, после чего отправил в рот кусочек запечённой сёмги.

— А я думаю, это обычный косяк. Плана-то никакого не было.

— Ну да, — спохватился Азирафель. — Я говорил о пользе импровизации.

— Вроде той, что вы устроили для Хастура с Лигуром? — выпитый эль заставил Кроули забыть об осторожности.

Азирафель на мгновение задумался, а потом довольно улыбнулся:

— Вам понравилось?

— Очень.

— А вы знаете толк в игре.

Кроули по привычке чуть было не начал отрицать свою слабость, но вовремя сообразил, что Азирафель, скорее всего, даже не догадывается ни о чём подобном.

— Знаю. И мне хотелось бы повторить.

— Беседу с вашими приятелями? — улыбка Азирафеля была ангельски невинной.

— Ваши искушения. У вас здорово получается, — ступил на зыбкую почву Кроули.

— Что вы, я в этом деле далёк от настоящего мастерства... то ли дело вы.

— Вы... вы это серьёзно?

— Я могу оценить красоту... — Азирафель отпил из кружки эль и продолжил: — момента.

— А какие-то действия вас привлекают?

— В теории — безусловно, но не на практике. Мне было бы жаль ввести вас в заблуждение.

Теперь Кроули уже ничего не понимал. Какая, к чёрту, теория? Всё же очень просто: есть два человека, которые симпатичны друг другу — и этого не отрицает даже сам Азирафель! — и они вполне могут попытаться быть вместе. И им точно будет хорошо! Почему нет?!

— Кроули, у вас сейчас такое лицо... — Азирафель промокнул губы салфеткой и жёстко продолжил: — Будто вы рассчитывали на что-то другое.

— Но...

— Поверьте, так будет лучше, — Азирафель накрыл ладонью его руку и даже, кажется, слегка погладил. — Я знаю.

— Но для чего тогда... — Кроули оглядел полупустой зал паба. — Для чего тогда это всё?!

— Мне приятно проводить с вами время.

— Но... мы могли бы...

— Не могли.

— Из-за ваших стандартов?

— Мои стандарты здесь ни при чём.

— Но я им не соответствую? 

Кроули до боли закусил губу и решил уже расставить все точки. Времени оставалось всё меньше, а желание понять и разобраться в запутавшихся отношениях становилось всё сильнее. Азирафель молчал, и тогда Кроули решил зайти с другой стороны:

— Я же вам нравлюсь, что ещё имеет значение?

— Поверьте, не всё на свете подчиняется нашим желаниям.

— И потому вы так старательно скрываете меня от соседей? Стыдитесь своих желаний?

— Соседям вовсе необязательно знать, с кем я тут братаюсь.

— Братаетесь? — Кроули почувствовал, как у него задрожали губы, но ничего не мог с этим поделать: — Мне есть, с кем побрататься, ангел!

Он резко поднялся и, бросив рядом с тарелкой какие-то банкноты, быстро вышел на улицу, стараясь не замечать брошенного в спину горького:

— Очевидно!

Разумеется, это было очевидно! Разумеется... Пронизывающий ветер на улице показался совсем не августовским, но Кроули было плевать на холод. И на срывающиеся капли дождя. Он шёл по извилистым улицам и, наверное, со стороны казался очень целеустремлённым. Он вообще любил казаться, предпочитая ни с кем не сближаться и никого не подпускать слишком близко. Именно потому ему было сейчас так больно — Азирафель каким-то непостижимым образом пробрался в душу, туда, где до него было пусто и тихо, и умудрился за несколько дней заполнить собой всё, даже те потаённые уголки, о существовании которых Кроули не догадывался. А сейчас решил попрощаться и уйти. Просто так... Кроули купил сигареты и закурил, бросая обёртку от пачки мимо урны.

— Молодой человек...

— Пошёл на хер!

Кроули не был ангелом и не собирался им становиться, особенно в ближайшее время. Улица вывела его на набережную, но идея простой прогулки вызвала отвращение, и он вышел на каменистый пляж. Можно было, конечно, дойти до пирса, до самой его крайней точки, чтобы стоять там и курить, чувствуя себя островком среди бушующего моря. Вместо этого Кроули дошёл почти до самой кромки воды и уселся на камни, глядя на начинающийся шторм. Он курил одну сигарету за другой, пока его не затошнило, а когда снял очки, чтобы протереть стёкла от брызг, понял, что щёки намокли вовсе не из-за редких капель, доносимых ветром.

Наверное, так действительно будет лучше, вот только кому?! Не мог же Азирафель на самом деле так думать? Или мог? Одно Кроули знал точно — все его надежды и фантазии пошли прахом, разбившись о монументальное «не могли». Сам-то он мог сколько угодно мечтать и надеяться, но без ответного желания Азирафеля все его фантазии были беспочвенными. Совсем. И от этой безнадёжности становилось особенно больно.

Ветер усиливался и, похоже, грозил обернуться настоящей бурей. Кроули следовало подумать о ночлеге, но эти мысли ввергали его в такое уныние, что проще было пойти утопиться, чем снять комнату в мотеле Истборна, окончательно отказавшись от Азирафеля... которому он, кстати, обещал закончить ремонт «Доджа». Возможно, Кроули и не был ангелом, но он имел понятия и о чести, и о верности слову, и не собирался из-за мелкой обиды жертвовать репутацией. Если он обещал отремонтировать машину, то он это сделает! Чего бы ему это ни стоило. А значит, надо возвращаться, пока не стало совсем поздно.

До Саут-Даунса было всего четыре с половиной мили... сущие пустяки. Кроули бросил в море пустую пачку и, сунув озябшие руки в карманы, решительно направился к дороге. Разумеется, он помнил о такси, но сейчас ему просто хотелось прогуляться. Как там говорил Хастур? Виды тут прекрасные... в темноте они точно хуже не становятся, для человека с хорошим воображением.

Чтобы дойти до дома Азирафеля, Кроули понадобилось чуть больше часа. Ему удалось немного согреться и даже перестать стучать зубами. С первой проблемой он столкнулся, когда его встретил коттедж с тёмными окнами. Неужели Азирафель не вернулся? Кроули несколько раз обошёл дом вокруг, не сразу заметив отблески огня в окне гостиной. Ну, конечно, а он-то присматривался к спальне! Однако чтобы заглянуть в окно, пришлось сильно постараться — оно оказалось довольно высоко, а Кроули не хотелось шуметь, привлекая лишнее внимание.

Азирафель лежал на том самом диване, что облюбовал Кроули, и, похоже, спал, обняв подушку. Ну, хоть за него можно не волноваться! Осталось позаботиться о себе, но это было совсем не сложно. На веранде, обращённой к саду, так и остался лежать плед после слишком быстро закончившегося пикника. Подхватив его, Кроули направился в гараж. Он давно уже не ночевал в машинах, но опыт далекой молодости никуда не делся.

Гараж встретил его распростёртыми объятиями, точнее, незапертыми воротами. Истинно ангельская беспечность! Хоть «Додж Рам» этой серии и считался двухместным, вместо двух кресел он был оснащён вполне себе приличным диваном, и, если немного подвинуть рулевую колонку — что не составило Кроули никакого труда! — то для ночлега его более чем достаточно. Особенно если у тебя есть плед!

Недобрая ночь сменилась таким же недобрым утром. Всё-таки есть разница между сном в машине, когда тебе двадцать и когда уже слегка за сорок. Тело, измученное алкоголем, холодом и неудобной позой, отзывалось болью на каждое движение. Отчаянно хотелось кофе, но Кроули не собирался просить милостыню. И очень сильно надеялся, что Азирафелю хотя бы станет стыдно. За всё! В бардачке обнаружилась бутылка с водой, которая когда-то была газированной, но кто бы привередничал? Кроули решил считать воду трофеем и, мстительно улыбнувшись, положил на её место свою визитную карточку. Впрочем, вряд ли её кто найдёт при таком отношении к имуществу — кроме воды в бардачке лежали пара тёплых носков и носовой платок тартановой расцветки.

Кроули выполз из машины и слегка размялся, прежде чем полезть в ящик с инструментами, где лежали перчатки. В конце концов, разве не для этого он вернулся? Через пару часов работы он уже мечтал о питательной овсянке и горячем чае, но сдаваться не собирался. Пусть Азирафель увидит... пусть поймёт... пусть осознает... В животе тоскливо заурчало. А ведь даже телефон разрядился, не получив порцию своей еды!

Злость и обида делали движения Кроули чуть резче, но никак не влияли на их точность. Он представлял себе лицо Азирафеля, когда небрежно бросит ему ключи от машины, мол, пользуйся и ни в чём себе не отказывай. Вот тот, наверное, удивится такому повороту — наверняка ведь не ожидает. А пусть знает! Если Кроули что-то обещает, то делает! И никогда не нарушает договорённостей, ведь именно поэтому Люцифер взял его в свою команду и закрывает глаза на мелкие прегрешения. И с Вельзевул они друг друга поняли тоже поэтому. Хотя, конечно, не стоило забывать, что о некоторых делах Кроули начальство пребывало в счастливом неведении, но, с другой стороны, к работе это не имело ни малейшего отношения.

Кроули поставил на место аккумулятор и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, прислушиваясь к звучанию двигателя. Как же он любил такие моменты! Наверное, точно так же гордятся доктора, снова запуская сердце. Двигатель пел, и в этой мелодии не было ни одной фальшивой ноты. На мгновение Кроули пожалел, что Азирафеля нет рядом. Он бы, наверное, сумел оценить. Дверь гаража внезапно распахнулась:

— Не двигаться, а то...

Азирафель мог не продолжать — металлический прут в его руке выглядел почти так же солидно, как меч с фотографии, и внушал не меньшее уважение. Кроули настолько обрадовался его появлению, что забыл все обиды, шутливо поднимая руки:

— Сдаюсь.

— Кроули, это вы?

— А кого вы ожидали здесь увидеть? Не думали же вы, что я брошу работу, не закончив?

Судя по всему, Азирафель именно так и думал, но у него хватило такта промолчать. Кроули записал это очко на свой счёт и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил работу. Ему оставались сущие мелочи, и он мог никуда не торопиться.

— Как раз собирался устанавливать зеркала. Желаете проконтролировать?

— Простите меня.

Азирафель выглядел настолько потерянным и несчастным, что продолжать в том же тоне не захотелось. Кроули лишь сделал вид, что уже забыл все вчерашние слова, потому что они его ничуть не задели и всё вообще просто зашибись как прекрасно. Азирафель поставил железку к стене и, немного потоптавшись на месте, взглянул на Кроули:

— Я не заметил, когда вы приехали...

— Бывает, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Я переночевал в мотеле Истборна и утром понял, что вчера немного погорячился... ну и работа осталась незаконченная... непорядок...

— Хорошо. 

Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся, и Кроули заметил, как его взгляд остановился на пледе, лежащем на сидении. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Ну почему бы не догадаться спрятать этот дурацкий плед?! Однако вместо того, чтобы как-то прокомментировать увиденное, Азирафель снова улыбнулся. На этот раз гораздо увереннее.

— Вы наверняка остались без завтрака: знаю я эти мотели, там даже чайный пакетик непросто добыть.

— Ну... — Кроули покрутил кистью руки. — Не то чтобы вы сильно ошибались.

— Хорошо, тогда я сварю вам кофе.

Кроме кофе Азирафель сварил овсянку и пожарил тосты с яйцом. Похоже, он и сам плохо позавтракал, потому что, сидя напротив, с удовольствием намазывал мармелад на хлеб. К разговорам вчерашнего вечера Азирафель не спешил возвращаться, а поскольку и Кроули не горел желанием поднимать этот вопрос, то завтрак прошёл в очень приятной обстановке. Нет, конечно, тень напряжения нет-нет, да возникала между ними, но её благополучно удавалось не замечать. В принципе, зачем лишние слова, когда и так всё ясно? Пусть хотя бы последние часы их недолгого знакомства пройдут нормально. Чтобы было что вспомнить... впрочем, у Кроули уже набралось множество воспоминаний. Но он подумает о них позже. Когда останется один.

— Завтра суббота, — Азирафель, явно забывшись, облизал ложечку.

— Тонкое жизненное наблюдение, — фыркнул Кроули. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Я всё думаю о том сервере, что взяли в ремонт.

— Не берите в голову. Через месяц и не вспомните об этом.

— Кроули... мне не всё равно.

— Это сейчас. Не думаю, что вы когда-нибудь долго переживали из-за старой железяки.

— Вы о чём? — насторожился Азирафель.

— О сервере этом дурацком, — Кроули поморщился, вспоминая, что это дело ещё не закончено. — Уж вас-то это точно никак не коснётся. Даже, думаю, никто не станет вас никуда вызывать. Спите спокойно.

— Вы могли бы позвонить мне...

— Вам так нравится отрубать хвост частями? 

— А вам? — прищурился Азирафель.

— Однозначно, нет! — Кроули поднялся из-за стола, обозначая, что разговор окончен. — Мне нужен ещё час, чтобы всё доделать. Потом, если вас не затруднит, вызовите мне такси... пожалуйста.

— Как скажете.

Кроули ушёл в гараж, но вместо того, чтобы закончить работу, уселся в «Додж» и принялся поглаживать руль, думая совсем не о делах. Разумеется, можно уехать и обо всём забыть, но зачем? Зачем делать то, что вызывает боль от одной мысли? Зачем сожалеть о несделанном? Ответов у Кроули не было, и он сильно подозревал, что Азирафель принимал за ответы какие-то условности. Ничего не значащие, по большому счёту. Осуждения соседей можно было избежать, если бы он перебрался в Лондон. Сохо видел и не таких антикваров-букинистов. Да и вообще там гораздо проще быть самим собой. Не боялся же Азирафель отыгрывать героя-любовника в Истборне? В Лондоне это было бы гораздо проще проделать.

Кроули уткнулся лбом в руль, снова принимаясь мечтать о несбыточном. Как же тяжело оказалось себя одёрнуть и вернуться к работе! Благо, действительно, остались только мелочи. Кроули прикрепил к клапанной крышке шильдик с датой и своими инициалами и принялся регулировать направление света фар, жалея, что нет стенда. Он и в самом деле не собирался рубить этот хвост частями, а потому решил не оставлять лазеек для своего возвращения. Всё должно работать как часы.

Он собрал и сложил инструменты, проверил, не оставил ли чего нужного, и только после этого снял перчатки. С чувством выполненного долга, но отнюдь не испытывая удовлетворения от проделанной работы. Но в этом случае ничего другого ждать и не приходилось.

— Такси приедет через десять минут.

— Хорошо, — Кроули избегал встречаться взглядом с Азирафелем. — Я как раз закончил. Снятые запчасти я сложил в коробки, вы можете сдать их в местную автомастерскую. Они знают, что с этим делать.

— Понятно... Кроули, сколько я вам должен?

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Вы потратили своё личное время... время отпуска... мне бы хотелось это как-то компенсировать, — Азирафель выглядел растерянным, но всё же продолжил: — И ваши услуги тоже имеют цену. Назовите её...

— Хорошо, тогда и вы скажите мне, сколько вы обычно берёте за сокрытие улик. Предлагаю бартер.

— Я понял, — Азирафель потер лицо и тяжело вздохнул. — Я просто никогда раньше ничего подобного не делал...

— Тогда у вас большой потенциал.

Азирафель проводил Кроули до машины, и когда он уже собирался садиться, вдруг сунул в руку небольшой термос.

— Что это?

— Какао, — Азирафель натужно улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, не делайте такое обиженное лицо, Кроули... у нас всё равно ничего бы не получилось.

— Почему это?

— Вы слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули.

Всю дорогу до Лондона Кроули поглаживал крышку термоса, чувствуя тепло ладоней Азирафеля. Вечером он собирался напиться.


	7. Эпизод второй. Сцена первая. Азирафель

Большая стрелка старинных часов дрогнула, замирая на цифре «XII», и Азирафель поднялся, чтобы закрыть свой магазин. Он и так сегодня переработал — надо было ещё в обед вешать табличку «Закрыто», а не сидеть за столом, перебирая никому не нужные бумаги. Погода портилась, но Азирафель не придумал ничего лучше, чем взять садовые ножницы и отправиться подстригать живую изгородь. Когда он в третий раз поймал себя на том, что прислушивается, не подъезжает ли машина, то не смог сдержаться и грязно выругался.

С отъезда Кроули прошло уже двадцать шесть часов и одиннадцать минут, но тянущая боль в груди, появившаяся, когда чёрный автомобиль скрылся за поворотом, и не думала проходить. Наверное, на следующей неделе стоит съездить в Лондон и посетить кардиолога. Затягивать с этим визитом не стоило — Азирафель недавно читал об опасности инфарктов именно в его возрасте. Конечно, можно было ещё пройти комплексное обследование, но ложиться для этого в клинику не хотелось, как и пользоваться гостеприимством Габриэля, живущего неподалёку от клиники в Мейфэре. 

Впрочем, не стоило исключать и того, что в его состоянии виновата чёртова бессонница: провести подряд две ночи без сна, да ещё на неудобном диване — такого не выдержал бы и более молодой организм. Азирафель ещё раз обошёл дом, внимательно отыскивая следы пребывания Кроули. Он собирался пригласить помощницу по хозяйству, и ему сильно не хотелось, чтобы та задавала лишние вопросы. Плед он решил оставить в машине, куда Минни никогда не заглядывала, и вообще пора бы сделать уборку в гараже, что Азирафель обычно не доверял никому.

Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычную колею, всё больше и больше напоминая болото. Конечно, Кроули был здесь слишком чужеродным и неуместным, чтобы жалеть о не случившемся, но почему-то избавиться от этого чувства не получалось. Азирафель успокаивал себя тем, что прошло слишком мало времени для каких-то выводов. Время лечит всё, ему ли не знать? А пустые бутылки можно выкинуть по одной в мусорные баки соседей, чтобы избежать поспешных выводов и дурацких домыслов. И всё будет, как раньше, без этих глупых фантазий и желаний, которые подкидывало не в меру разыгравшееся либидо. Всё будет, как раньше... всё будет, как в склепе — пристойно и мертво. И никаких скандалов.

— Мистер Азирафель, это, конечно, не моё дело, но у вас что-то случилось? — помощница по хозяйству выглядела встревоженной.

— Я не понимаю вас, Минни, — Азирафель вежливо улыбнулся.

— Вы выглядите так, будто у вас кто-то умер. Друг?

— Перестаньте читать на ночь детективы, дорогая.

— А ещё я увидела у вас кофе. Вас же не обманули в магазине, подсунув лишнее? Если это так, то не надо им это спускать. Хотите, я разберусь?

Больше всего Азирафель хотел, чтобы нахальная девица не лезла, куда не просят, а потому поспешил осадить её пыл:

— Всё в порядке, Минни. Я собираюсь заниматься кулинарией, и купить кофе потребовал рецепт.

— Вы меня, конечно, простите, но вам бы жениться, мистер Азирафель. Вы такой достойный мужчина: красивый, импаз... импозантный...

— Спасибо, Минни, но вам стоит заняться делом. В прошлый раз я обнаружил сажу на каминной решётке.

Девица покраснела до самых корней волос, но у неё хватило ума прикусить язык и не вступать в полемику. Азирафель одарил её строгим взглядом и отправился в гараж. У него там были свои дела.

Пикап выглядел довольно сиротливо, наверное, потому что Азирафель успел привыкнуть к почти цирковому представлению вокруг него. Когда с ним работал Кроули, это выглядело так, что Азирафель ничуть бы не удивился, достань тот кролика из топливного бака или голубя из радиатора. Или если бы Кроули принялся вытаскивать игральные карты из разных мест, пока не составил колоду.

Азирафель уселся за руль и, обняв его, уткнулся лбом. Почему всё так не просто?! Не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое, но раньше следовать долгу получалось без этой тошнотворной обречённости и не составляло особого труда. Что в Кроули такого особенного, что с ним не работают все старые навыки? Наработанные, кстати, годами. Азирафель никогда не жаловался на недостаток воли: надо — значит надо! А сейчас-то что изменилось?

Похоже, в глаз попала соринка, из-за чего он стал слезиться, а в бардачке когда-то лежал платок. Азирафель протёр покрасневшие глаза и уже собрался закрыть крышку, когда вдруг увидел визитную карточку, которой там точно не место. На чёрном фоне серебристыми буквами значилось «Энтони Джей Кроули. Вы сами знаете, что вам нужно. Я сделаю это стильно». Телефонный номер там тоже был, и Азирафель застыл, решая дилемму. Он точно знал, что нужно сделать с этой карточкой, а вся беда была в том, что он этого не хотел. Проклятье! Ну почему опять?!

Ему хотелось сохранить номер, чтобы когда-нибудь потом позвонить Кроули. Просто так, пригласить его на какой-нибудь пикник или обед, а вместо этого... Азирафель сунул кусок картона в карман, даже через слои ткани чувствуя его тепло. Чёрт! Настроение делать уборку в гараже пропало бесследно. Азирафель запрокинул голову на спинку сидения и зажмурился. В приоткрытую дверь пробивался солнечный луч, из-за которого перед глазами плясали огненные отблески, которые так легко было принять за игру света в рыжих волосах.

Азирафель просидел в машине до самого вечера. Идти в дом у него не было сил, и только мысль о том, что Минни пора уже отпускать, заставила его подняться. Таким старым он ещё себя не чувствовал. А помощница расстаралась — не только каминная решётка блестела бронзовыми прутьями, но и окна сияли отмытыми стёклами. А ещё она перестирала всё, что нашла в ванной комнате, в том числе и спортивный костюм, в котором работал Кроули. Всё же был у неё дар лезть туда, где её присутствие крайне нежелательно.

— Я закончила, мистер Азирафель.

— Спасибо, Минни, я вижу.

— Простите меня, пожалуйста, я не хотела вас обидеть...

Медленно наполняющиеся слезами огромные глаза никогда не оставляли Азирафеля безучастным. И он принялся утешать эту дурёху, хотя сам нуждался в утешении гораздо сильнее. Выпроводить её удалось лишь через четверть часа, заверив, что «всё хорошо». Лгать Азирафель умел виртуозно.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он разжёг огонь в камине, налил себе коньяк и долго любовался на золотистые искры, улетающие в дымоход. Потом, спохватившись, достал визитную карточку Кроули и бросил её в пламя. Так было надо. Чтобы не видеть, как этот кусок картона рассыпается пеплом, Азирафель щипцами перемешал горящие поленья. Теперь всё было правильно.

Телефонный звонок заставил его сердце сжаться, сбивая дыханье и все планы. Неужели Кроули передумал и хочет сообщить, как всё прошло? Ещё никогда Азирафель не покидал так быстро кресло в гостиной, чтобы добраться до кабинета. Телефон продолжал звонить с похвальной настойчивостью, и перед тем, как взять трубку, Азирафель прокашлялся:

— Добрый вечер, я вас слушаю.

— Добрый вечер, Азирафель. У меня завтра обнаружилось свободное время, и я бы хотел тебя навестить.

О боги! Только Габриэля здесь не хватало!

— В какое время тебе будет удобно?

— В полдень. Я думаю, в полдень.

— Хорошо, я буду дома.

Габриэль рассмеялся так, как умел только он. Даже в смехе ему удавалось передать снисходительные и покровительственные интонации. Ну и высокомерие, конечно — высокомерие шло бонусом.

— Брат мой, неужели ты даже не скажешь, что будешь рад меня видеть?

— Мама в детстве учила меня говорить только правду.

— И ты всегда следуешь её советам? Ну-ну.

— До завтра, Габриэль.

— До завтра.

Азирафель положил трубку и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Этот дурацкий день когда-нибудь закончится?!

Визиты Габриэля всегда начинались и заканчивались одинаково. Старший брат появлялся, сияя улыбкой, кривился, замечая объявление о часах работы, и проходил в дом, чтобы уже через четверть часа гневно засверкать глазами и сообщить, что Азирафель никогда не станет приличным членом общества, а посему Габриэлю претит его компания. Обычно после этих слов он уходил, так что в принципе Азирафелю всего и нужно было, что пережить эти чёртовы пятнадцать минут. Азирафель прекрасно знал, что Габриэль навещал его лишь по желанию Мамы, и из уважения к ней готов был терпеть пафосные нравоучения. Семья превыше всего.

Чтобы встретить брата, что называется, во всеоружии, Азирафель принял снотворное и наконец-то уснул. Крепко и без сновидений. Утром он проснулся в обычное время и собирался уже вставать, но соблазнился возможностью немного понежиться под одеялом и сам не заметил, как вновь провалился в благостный сон. Всё же последние дни сильно его измотали.

Разбудил его громкий стук и звон дверного колокольчика. Часы показывали полдень. В общем-то, в пунктуальности Габриэля можно было не сомневаться, но Азирафель на всякий случай открыл окно и поинтересовался, кого там принесли черти.

— Твоя безответственность перешла все мыслимые границы! Ты заставляешь меня ждать под дверью, когда я тебя заранее предупредил...

Азирафель закрыл окно, радуясь, что соседи далеко и не услышат, как ругается член Палаты Лордов, член Её Величества Тайного Совета и контролёр Королевского двора. Справедливости ради он бы ничуть не возражал против такого пятнышка на безупречной репутации Габриэля, но воспитание требовало поддерживать брата. Из последних сил.

Разумеется, Азирафель торопился, пусть со стороны его попытки надеть халат на пижаму и расчесать волосы выглядели довольно неспешными. Он спустился в холл и отворил дверь, приветливо улыбаясь:

— Прости, у меня нет дворецкого и камердинера. 

Габриэль набрал было в лёгкие воздух, чтобы разразиться обличительной тирадой, но вместо этого застыл и с подозрением уставился за спину Азирафеля, где была стеклянная дверь на веранду, ведущую в сад.

— Что-то не так? — проявляя чудеса вежливости и гостеприимства, Азирафель чувствовал себя почти героем баллады.

— Ты занялся бегом? — наконец отмер Габриэль, уставившись на Азирафеля так, будто заметил у него на плечах вторую голову.

Ну, конечно! Далёкая от условностей Минни решила высушить постиранный спортивный костюм на веранде, что фраппировало носителя идеальных манер. Можно было, конечно, позлить Габриэля, сообщив, что одалживал подаренный им костюм автомеханику, чтобы использовать вместо рабочей одежды, но впутывать Кроули в братские разборки не хотелось.

— Да. Хотел привести себя в форму.

Глаза Габриэля потемнели:

— С какой целью?

— Просто бегать в округе и соблазнять невинных селян, — Азирафель иронично улыбнулся. — Ты ведь сам этого хотел.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты избавился от этого... — Габриэль выразительно скользнул взглядом по наметившемуся животику. — Соблазнять селян — это уже твоя идея.

— Не будь таким серьёзным, Габриэль. У меня действительно возникла идея приобщиться к спорту, но после первой пробежки я понял, что это не моё. К тому же начало шалить сердце.

— Сердце? Это серьёзно. Тебе срочно надо пройти обследование. Доктор Кляйн прекрасный кардиолог, я организую тебе консультацию... ты можешь пожить у нас.

— Благодарю, но мне бы не хотелось вас стеснять. Мы с Мишель так и не сумели понять друг друга.

— Напрасно ты так думаешь. Мишель прекрасно тебя поняла и не держит зла. Она настоящий ангел.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Габриэль прошёл в гостиную, где бывал уже не раз, но почему-то сейчас принялся придирчиво её оглядывать. Азирафель сначала порадовался, что уничтожил все следы спонтанного поклонения Дионису, а потом спохватился, что вообще-то не должен отчитываться о своём поведении. И уже давно.

— Ты что-то хотел, Габриэль?

— Да, да... — Габриэль рассеянно поднял диванную подушку, на которой спал Кроули, и переложил её в другой угол. — Ты ведь помнишь, что у maman скоро юбилей?

— Зимой, — Азирафель выдавил из себя улыбку. — Помню. И?

— Организацию праздника я беру на себя, — Габриэль улыбнулся, демонстрируя не только идеальные зубы, но и совершенный прикус. — Разумеется, под руководством Мишель.

— Прекрасно.

— Именно. И мы решили, что тебе следует заняться приглашением гостей. Выбор дизайна открыток, согласование макета, печать, рассылка... ты ведь у нас букинист.

Азирафель хотел возразить, что букинисты занимаются несколько иными вещами, но Габриэль вдруг развернулся и отправился на кухню, перестав обращать на него внимание. Это было что-то новенькое.

— Чай... я хочу чай, — Габриэль назидательно поднял палец. — Ты ни разу не предлагал мне чай.

— Ты никогда не просил.

— Потому что это противоречит нормам приемлемого поведения. Это обязанность хозяина, наконец, — Габриэль заглянул в холодильник.

— Ты что-то ищешь?

— Просто смотрю, как ты поживаешь.

— Неплохо.

— Я именно так это и представлял. Ты долго спишь — это из-за проблем с сердцем?

— Вообще-то я принял накануне снотворное.

Габриэль покачал головой:

— Доктора тебе точно надо менять! Этот наверняка напутал с дозировкой.

Азирафель понял, что отделаться малой кровью не получится, и поставил на плиту чайник.

— Я заварю чай, — любезно предложил он. — Тебе какой?

— Дарджилинг, пожалуйста.

— Есть только Юньнань, — Азирафель прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть мстительную улыбку.

— И для чего тогда задавать вопросы? — Габриэль направился в ванную комнату, пояснив: — Мне надо помыть руки.

Если бы Азирафель не знал брата, то решил бы, что тот что-то ищет. Глупости, конечно, что бы ему понадобилось искать в этом доме? Скорее всего, просто решил быть коммуникабельным и дружелюбным. Ну, как он это понимает... наверняка не обошлось без Мамы.

Пока Габриэль мыл руки, Азирафель успел заварить чай, налить молоко в молочник и сервировать поднос к завтраку, заодно вспомнив, что Кроули эти глупости не волновали. Впрочем, о ком сейчас было лучше не думать, так это о нём... Азирафель на мгновение зажмурился, отгоняя ненужные видения, и продолжил изгонять из памяти своего несостоявшегося... гм-м... друга.

Старинный медный поднос казался немного великоватым для изящного кофейного столика, но выбирать не приходилось — Азирафель действительно никогда не принимал в этом доме гостей и благополучно обходился без многих вещей, без которых Габриэль не мог помыслить своего существования.

— О! У тебя и бисквит есть? — Габриэль указал пальцем на жестяную коробку. — Как в детстве.

Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, заставляя Азирафеля заволноваться из-за столь странного поведения. Ему даже захотелось спросить: «Кто ты и куда дел моего брата?» Обычно к пятой минуте общения Габриэль начинал припоминать несовершенства Азирафеля, о которых вещал ещё минут десять, называя этот процесс «воспитанием». Разумеется, смысла в нём не было никакого, но любая попытка возразить превращала это действо в полноценный спектакль, поэтому Азирафель помалкивал, изредка — всё же он получил достойное воспитание! — поглядывая на часы, и отмечал фазы братской любви и долга.

Азирафель налил в чашки молоко, после чего через ситечко добавил чай и слегка повернул поднос, чтобы Габриэлю было удобнее:

— Угощайся.

— Благодарю.

Габриэль пил чай молча, отчего волнение Азирафеля лишь нарастало, а потом и вовсе принялся задумчиво постукивать пальцами по столику. Это могло быть только затишьем перед бурей, но по какому поводу? Азирафель не чувствовал за собой греха, поэтому продолжил нейтральный разговор:

— Ты говорил о приглашениях. У тебя есть какие-то идеи?

— Нет, это будет твоя ответственность, — Габриэль снова широко улыбнулся и, спохватившись, будто только что вспомнил что-то важное, достал из кармана пиджака внушительный конверт. — Чуть не забыл.

— Что это? — вежливо улыбнулся Азирафель.

— А ты взгляни. 

Конверт оказался запечатан на славу, и после того, как Азирафель его вскрыл, помогая себе ножом, на стол посыпались фотографии. Можно было сколько угодно говорить, что никакого фотографа он не видел, но, скорее всего, это было лишь потому, что на всех фотографиях Азирафель смотрел только на Кроули, а Кроули — на него. Когда не держались за руки.

— Ты никак не хочешь это прокомментировать? — зло прищурился Габриэль.

— Хорошие фотографии, — честно признал Азирафель, — качественные.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Могу спросить о фотографе. Было бы неплохо пригласить его на юбилей Мамы.

Габриэль отставил в сторону чашку и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он предпринял несколько попыток разразиться обличительной тирадой, для чего набирал в лёгкие воздух, но каждый раз ему удавалось сдержаться. Азирафель терпеливо ждал, пока ему это не надоело:

— До скольки досчитал? — участливо поинтересовался он.

— Я уверен, что всему этому есть какое-то разумное объяснение, — наконец заговорил Габриэль, — и хотел бы его услышать. От тебя.

Это требование задело Азирафеля до глубины души. В конце концов, сколько можно?!

— А я должен объяснять? Что именно?

— Своё поведение в общественных местах, — Габриэль понизил голос и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Не понимаю сути твоих претензий. Общественный порядок мы не нарушали.

— «Мы»? Скажи мне, что я ослышался. Ты знаешь, что будет, если это снимки попадут в газеты? Думаешь, хоть один таблоид напишет про тебя? Не-ет, мой дорогой брат! Они будут писать обо мне. Они вспомнят все мои выступления о традициях и нравах. Они не забудут ни одного эпитета, ни одного неверного слова, ни единой запятой...

— Ты много выступаешь.

— Я лишь исполняю свой долг! Пока ты, между прочим, развлекаешься! Когда ты, наконец, повзрослеешь и остепенишься? Ничего ведь не меняется! Что двадцать лет назад, когда ты выбирал себе направление для учёбы. История... ну, конечно! Правоведение ведь для снобов...

— Габриэль, уймись!

Но заткнуть разошедшегося брата смогла бы только Мама.

— Я думал, что с годами это пройдёт! Наивный... десять лет назад ты влип в эту историю с мечом. Уж она-то должна была тебя чему-то научить! Снова нет! Ты просто затаился, чтобы набраться сил и воссиять снова! Смотрите все — младший брат члена Палаты Лордов, члена Её Величества Тайного Совета и контролёра Королевского двора не просто прелюбодей, нет! Он ещё и кавалеров выбирает из тех, кто украсит первую полосу, чтобы никто не прошёл мимо!

— Я не понял, ты что — завидуешь? 

— Да! Можно и так сказать. Я завидую твоей чудовищной безответственности, твоей запредельной лёгкости, с которой ты порхаешь по жизни... Ты взял этого мальчика на содержание?

Азирафелю захотелось ударить брата. От души! Подносом.

— Он мой ровесник!

— Что ж, тогда он хорошо сохранился, что очень удивительно при его образе жизни.

— Откуда тебе знать?!

— Не смеши меня! Это знание пришло вместе с фотографиями. Ты знаешь, что он увлекался гонками и даже что-то выигрывал, но в «Формулу-1» его не взяли?

Азирафель ничего подобного не знал, но сообщать об этом Габриэлю точно не собирался.

— Он просто не захотел.

— Это он так тебе сказал! А ты знаешь, что он человек Люцифера? И тот его не просто так при себе держит. И, знаешь ли, подложить свою игрушку под тебя, чтобы навредить мне, это вполне в его стиле. Об этом ты подумал? — пылал праведным гневом Габриэль. — Даже ты должен был о таком подумать. Ты знаешь, во что бы мне обошлось вытаскивание твоей задницы из очередного скандала?

Азирафель стиснул зубы, чтобы не наброситься на брата с кулаками, сжавшимися непроизвольно. Но слушать подобные домыслы про Кроули он точно не собирался:

— Габриэль, тебе пора уходить.

— Что?..

— Я не хочу тебя видеть и прошу покинуть мой дом.

— Что ты себе позволяешь?!

— Я лишь сообщаю, что когда захочу спросить чьё-то мнение, с кем мне жить, спать и кого любить, то ты будешь последним в списке.

— «Любить»?! Вот как ты заговорил. Сколько тебе лет? Какая любовь?!

— Большая, чистая и взаимная, — отчеканил Азирафель, глядя в потемневшие от гнева глаза Габриэля.

— Что ты об этом вообще знаешь?

— Ты прав. Столько лет я ничего не знал ни о любви, ни о страсти, ни о желании. Сейчас, я полагаю, пришло время это изменить.

— Ты этого не сделаешь!

— Я это уже сделал, Габриэль, — Азирафель неторопливо собрал скандальные снимки и положил их в карман халата. — Спасибо за фотографии.

— Ты не посмеешь!

— Посмотрим, — Азирафель встал, обозначая, что разговор окончен. — Тебе лучше уйти.

— Ладно, — с нажимом выдавил из себя Габриэль. — Посмотрим.

Он встал и вышел из дома, ни разу не оглянувшись. Даже его широкая спина выражала презрение и негодование. Ну и чёрт с ним! Азирафель допил остывший чай и разломил бисквит. Он крошил несчастное печенье, чтобы немного успокоиться, но ничего не выходило. Конечно же, он прекрасно знал, как сильно выбесил Габриэля, только вот это работало в обе стороны. Перед глазами до сих пор мелькали белые круги, и просто успокоиться не выходило.

Азирафелю не требовалось напоминать о долге перед семьёй, что Габриэль прекрасно знал, переходя все мыслимые границы. Азирафель всю жизнь жил под гнётом этого долга, оглядываясь на семью и нормы приличий. И к чему это его привело? Жизнь просто проходила мимо него по дороге за изгородью, которая, по сути, была живее Азирафеля. Что он видел? Что чувствовал? О чём мечтал?

А самым страшным было то, что если бы Кроули не влетел в тот столб, Азирафель так бы и продолжал влачить своё унылое существование. Когда он въезжал в коттедж «Осень», то даже не думал, что получит всё это, тогда он всего лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое и забыли о нём. Жаловаться не приходилось: его оставили и забыли. Все. С соседями Азирафель не сближался, друзей не заводил, и единственное, что он позволял себе, так это гастрономические излишества, и то не часто. Ходить в рестораны в одиночестве ему не нравилось, то ли дело в компании Кроули. Видеть, как тот восхищённо замирает, стоит облизать ложечку — это особый сорт удовольствия. Ни с чем не сравнимый.

Азирафель достал фотографии и бережно разложил на столике. Пожалуй, это был самый ценный трофей, когда-либо полученный от Габриэля. Сейчас Азирафель мог себе позволить просто любоваться, и вид Кроули успокаивал его растревоженную душу. Получилось так, что он сказал — вслух! — те самые слова, на которые никогда не решался, и ничего не произошло. Совершенно ничего — небо не рухнуло на землю, а Габриэль не обратился в соляной столп. Неужели так просто быть свободным? Просто объявить о своём намерении... Просто? Стук в дверь немного отвлекал от мыслей, настолько новых, что они казались революционными. Скоро стук сменился звоном.

Когда колокольчик прозвонил в третий раз, Азирафель отправился к двери исключительно для того, чтобы сообщить назойливому посетителю, что ему здесь не рады. Совершенно. Кем бы тот ни был и чего бы ни хотел.

— Вы читать умеете? — начал было Азирафель, но понял, что на пороге мнётся водитель Габриэля, и немного поутих, так сказать, «сбавил обороты». — Чего вы хотели, Марк?

— Мистер Азирафель... шеф просил вам передать это.

М-да... Азирафель прекрасно мог представить эту «просьбу». Чего Габриэль так и не научился делать за все годы, так это просить. О чём бы ни шла речь.

— Что это? — Азирафель покосился на пакет, обёрнутый модной крафтовой бумагой.

— Шеф сказал, что вы поймёте. Это для полноты какой-то картины.

— Понятно. Давайте, Марк.

Водитель облегчённо вздохнул и, вручив Азирафелю пакет, поспешил ретироваться, что наводило на мысли о важности поручения и строгости приказа. В принципе, после фотографий Азирафель был готов ко всему, в том числе и к «Личному делу Энтони Джей Кроули» в пафосной серо-зелёной папке с завязками. Что ж, пусть будет так.


	8. Эпизод второй. Сцена вторая. Кроули

В Лондоне снова моросил дождь. Ничего выдающегося, особенно для начала осени, но на Кроули эта погода оказывала самое удручающее воздействие. Наверное, именно поэтому он уже четверть часа стоял у окна и пялился на «отличный вид». Глухая стена дома напротив отсырела, в швах кладки зеленел мох, а нахохлившиеся голуби укрылись под козырьком на крыше. Просто зашибись! Выходить на улицу не хотелось, тем более что у Кроули болела спина, а ещё он казался себе настоящей развалиной самых преклонных лет. Иначе с чего бы ей так болеть? Ну, подумаешь, поспал в неудобной позе и больше обычного поработал руками... неужели старость?

Старости Кроули никогда не боялся только потому, что не рассчитывал дожить до возраста, когда ему потребуется посторонняя помощь. Именно поэтому он ни черта не боялся, делал, что хотел и никогда ни к кому не привязывался. Зачем? Всё равно мало кто мог бы разделить с ним стиль жизни — кого-то раздражала скорость, кого-то ритм, а те, кто нёсся по жизни на такой же скорости, бесили самого Кроули, потому что у него с ними не совпадали направления. Он открыл окно и швырнул в голубя монеткой, грязно выругавшись, когда снова ощутил боль в спине. И ведь даже не попал.

Кроули выругался ещё раз, когда посмотрел на часы и понял, что опаздывает. Проклятье! Как же ему не хотелось идти на работу, но выбирать не приходилось. Он натянул пиджак и вышел в осеннюю морось, ругая всё, на чём останавливался взгляд. Довольно внятным и отчётливым шёпотом.

— О, ты, я погляжу, не в настроении, — хохотнул Хастур. — Что, заездил тебя твой новый приятель? Или ты его уже бросил?

— Бросил, — мрачно отозвался Кроули. — Шел бы ты, куда шёл.

— А вот ни хера! Потому что нам с тобой по пути. Вельз ждать не любит. 

Хастур похлопал его по спине, заставляя вновь скривиться от боли, и первым вошёл в кабинет к начальству. Лигур уже был там. Он раскачивался на стуле с самым независимым видом и обрадовался, заметив их:

— Привет, парни. Вельз подойдёт через пять минут. Кофе будете?

— Кроули будет, — Хастур шмыгнул носом и довольно улыбнулся: — А я пью чай. В пакетиках.

— Или виски, — уточнил Лигур.

— Или виски, — согласился Хастур. — С пивом. Люблю лагер.

Кроули молча уселся за стол совещаний и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на кресле для посетителей. Вельзевул любила роскошь, и Люцифер ей в этом потакал. Именно поэтому её кабинет выглядел довольно пафосно. Но кресла в нём были очень удобными.

— Держи!

Лигур поставил перед Кроули кружку кофе и заговорил с Хастуром о новом эскизе. Ничего интересного — какие-то молнии на фоне солнечного затмения. Похоже, и Хастур и Лигур старались не думать о предстоящей встрече с Люцифером. Оптимисты, чего уж. Кроули и сам недавно был таким, а сейчас ждал возмездия, воздаяния и прочих анальных кар. Шеф в этом был не только большой мастер, но и затейник. Впрочем, мрачные предчувствия не мешали ему пить кофе.

— Хас-стур! Почему твои муравьи опять в конференцз-з-зале? — когда Вельзевул злилась, она задваивала шипящие, но горе тому, кто бы назвал это заиканием.

— Потому что у меня з-заказ! — Хастур важно выпятил губу. — Там краски токсичные, и если я могу надеть респиратор, то у муравьёв с этим беда. Ты ведь помнишь, как погибла прошлая семья?

— В муках! — Вельзевул нахмурилась и нехотя продолжила: — Шефа с-сегодня не будет, поэтому я не спус-с-стила твоих тварюшек в канализацию. Но только поэтому.

— Спасибо, Вельз! — торжественно начал Хастур. — Я назову их королеву в твою честь.

— Только пос-смей! И я ис-спользую твой с-солидол по назначению.

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь, — Хастур тыльной стороной ладони почесал нос. — А где шеф?

— Будет в понедельник, — Вельзевул поморщилась. — Поэтому каждый из вас с-ейчас напишет сочинение «Как я провёл тот с-самый день», и пож-жалуйста, без желания рис-сануться и эпатировать публику. Кроули, это я тебе говорю.

— И в мыслях не было, — мрачно отозвался Кроули.

Вельзевул уставилась на него тяжёлым немигающим взглядом, явно делая какие-то выводы. В любом другом случае Кроули это бы напугало, но сейчас было всё равно. Ему даже хотелось горячих разоблачений и каких-нибудь последствий пожёстче, потому что хуже, чем есть, уже не будет. Поэтому он лишь безучастно пожал плечами и достал из кармана ручку, собираясь писать.

— Что это с-с ним? — прищурилась Вельзевул.

— Да, похоже, бортанул его дружок, — оскалился чересчур наблюдательный Хастур. — Страдает.

— Этого мне только не хватало! — Вельзевул сложила руки на груди и принялась раскачиваться с носка на пятку. — Лигур, ты ведь понимаешь, что в таком виде его нельз-зя показывать шефу?

— Понимаю.

— С-сочинение отменяется. Не хочу знать, что вы с ним с-сделаете, но чтобы завтра не было никаких с-следов этого декаденс-са! — распорядилась Вельзевул.

— Мы постараемся, — мягко начал Лигур.

— Нет, парни! Вы это с-сделаете.

— Но как?!

— Мож-жешь его трахнуть!

— Что?! — возмутился Кроули. — Какого...

— Надо ж-же, ож-жил, — глумливо усмехнулась Вельзевул. — В общем, так: времени мало, с-сочинения напишите дома, с-сейчас главное — привес-сти в чувство этого идиота. Если шеф заподозрит в из-змене одного из нас, он нас-с уничтож-жит. Вс-сех. Команда работает именно так. Раз-з-збираться не с-станет. У него есть принципы.

— Стандарты, — швырнул Кроули свои горькие пять пенсов.

— Именно, — согласилась Вельзевул. — И раз-з уж ты такой с-счастливчик...

— Вовсе нет.

— З-з-заткнись! Если бы шеф увидел тебя с-сейчас, у него не ос-сталось бы даж-же с-сомнений в твоей причас-стности. Парни, вы меня поняли?

— Сделаем в лучшем виде, — Лигур дёрнул Кроули за рукав, помогая подняться.

Хастур подхватил Кроули под вторую руку, придавая ускорение и вытягивая из кабинета начальства. И было бы из-за чего так дёргаться! А вслед им донеслось:

— Хас-стур, убери муравьёв!

В коридоре Лигур прекратил церемонии и пребольно приложил Кроули спиной о стену:

— Ты всё слышал? 

— Да, — Кроули не был идиотом.

— Если тебя непременно тянет самоубиться, то выбери другой способ. И время.

— Но...

— Сервак полетел не просто так. Данные с него подняли, но он вырубился до исчезновения машины. И Привратник не просто так с поста ушёл. У него разом погасли все камеры, и он пошёл разбираться...

— Нарушив инструкции, — уточнил Хастур.

— Без разницы! Слишком много совпадений для просто случайности, — Лигур почти шипел. — И теперь если один из нас начнёт себя странно вести, то встанет вопрос о том, что за бардак у нас здесь происходит. Я бы не хотел вылететь с хорошего места с белым билетом. Тебе ясно, Кроули?

— Куда яснее.

Разумеется, Кроули не признавал ставшую сейчас столь популярной коллективную ответственность, но и мудаком он тоже не был. И подставлять под раздачу парней, с которыми работал бок о бок и которые не сделали ему ничего плохого, он не собирался. Поэтому скривился, изображая усмешку:

— Мне надо напиться.

— Давно бы так, — Лигур отпустил его, довольно потерев руки. — Закатимся сейчас в клуб, расслабимся. У Дагон сегодня играют джаз... ты же это любишь, Кроули.

— Угу...

— А потом немного проветримся на трассе, чтобы в голове стало пусто и хорошо.

Лигур знал, о чём говорил. Когда-то его нехило штормило, если точнее, то в начале отношений с его «Ангелом». Какая ирония судьбы! Иногда начало так похоже на конец.

— Только я сначала тебе в кабинет своих муравьёв принесу, а то с Вельз станется их грохнуть, — подытожил Хастур.

Если бы Кроули было не всё равно, то хрен бы он разрешил тащить в свой кабинет насекомых, которые могут расползтись и всё загадить. Но сейчас, пожалуй, был тот редкий случай, когда Хастур мог начать разводить там жаб, и никто бы ему не возразил. Судя по всему, тот это понял и ещё минут двадцать хлопотал вокруг своих муравьёв. Увлажнял какую-то камеру, что-то там проветривал и кормил — куда же без этого!

— Хастур, если хоть один сбежит... — решил всё-таки предупредить его Кроули.

— Я тут «антипобегом» всё промазал, не должны, — Хастур шмыгнул носом и прищурился, отмеряя пипеткой сахарный сироп.

— Я серьёзно, Хастур. Разрушу весь твой муравейник.

— Это называется формикарий, — Хастур с важным видом почесал бровь. — Надеюсь, в твоём кабинете никому не придёт в голову похозяйничать или начать кормить моих муравьёв чем-то неподходящим.

— Никому, — мрачно отозвался Кроули.

— Тогда пойдём, Лигуру тебя ещё трахать.

Шутки у Хастура были такими же незатейливыми, как и он сам, и как же хорошо, что за эти годы Кроули успел к ним привыкнуть: кому-то другому за такое он бы просто засветил в глаз. Заодно и развеялся бы, немного.

В клубе у Дагон было довольно людно, наверное, из-за музыкантов, которые не просто оккупировали целый угол своими инструментами, но ещё и собрали там толпу любителей музыки. Увидев это, Кроули направился в противоположный угол.

— Плохи дела, — вздохнул Хастур и поплёлся следом. — Мы его теряем.

— Я знаю отличный рецепт и доктора, который эту микстуру приготовит, — Лигур улыбнулся и смешался с толпой так, как умел лишь он.

Хастур огляделся и попытался снять с Кроули очки:

— Когда ты в этих стекляшках, я не понимаю, слушаешь ты меня или уже дрыхнешь, — пояснил он.

— Внимательно, — Кроули удержал очки на месте. — Можешь рассказывать.

— Про что?

— Да про что угодно! Выслушаю всё, что пожелает сообщить твоя творческая натура.

— Всё-таки ты пиздабол, — ласково похвалил Хастур. — Что пить будешь?

— Что-нибудь покрепче.

— Эх, как тебя зацепило-то!

— Да ни фига! — Кроули усмехнулся. — Просто настроения нет.

— Ну да, ну да... ты ж обычно всегда так забиваешься в тёмный угол подальше от веселья.

— Я просто хочу выпить!

— И покурить, — вынырнувший из толпы Лигур протянул Кроули сигарету без обозначения марки. — Давай, чтоб отпустило.

А почему, собственно, нет? Кое-кто там наверняка ни в чём себе не отказывает, это только Кроули рожей не вышел... для него... а для всех остальных...

— Давай! И закажи виски. Побольше.

Чем хорош был Лигур, так это тем, что никогда не спорил, если считал дело важным для себя. Сейчас, видимо, так оно и было, потому что совсем скоро перед Кроули появилось несколько шотов виски и какая-то закуска, на которую он даже не взглянул. Сизый дым медленно окутывал Кроули, скрывая его от окружающего мира или мир от него — он пока не решил! — а сжавшаяся где-то в груди стальная пружина стала слабеть и отпускать. Через пару минут — или часов — Кроули уже подпевал солисту и лапал за задницу какого-то идиота, явно не знакомого со свободными нравами клуба.

Потом они неслись по пустому шоссе на непонятно откуда взявшихся байках, и ветер выдувал из больной головы последние мысли, а когда их не осталось совсем, то вместо них появилось имя, которое сколько бы ни срывалось с языка, не спешило заканчиваться: «Азира-а-а-афе-е-е-ель!» Впрочем, когда оно, наконец, закончилось, наступила блаженная темнота. И тишина. 

***

— Вельз, я честно не знаю, как так получилось... Мы неплохо сидели, потом немного покатались, поставили байки, а потом зачем-то пошли на работу...

— Кормить моих муравьёв...

— Ну и на этого идиота упал шлагбаум... просто по башке заебенил... Вельз, мы не специально...

Голоса доносились словно издалека, и когда Кроули попытался прислушаться и пошевелился, в голове словно взорвалась петарда.

— Смотрите-ка, он жив...

— Хас-стур, з-заткнись!

— А чего я...

— И приведи врача!

Судя по тому, как торопливо зазвучали шаги, это действительно был исполнительный Хастур, а значит, остались Вельзевул и Лигур.

— Где я?.. — попытался прояснить Кроули, но из горла донеслось лишь какое-то сипение.

— Голос сорвал, — пояснил Лигур. — Горланил имя своего бывшего.

— Да-а... даж-же не з-знаю, что с вами делать. С-с одной с-стороны, вы нейтрализовали этого идиота, а с другой...

— На камерах это видно. А что на работу ночью пришли, так только потому, что любим...

— Кого? — на Вельзевул не надо было даже смотреть, чтобы понять, как сильно она скривилась.

— Работу, — вздохнул Лигур. — Ничего личного.

— Ладно. Ос-ставим этого травмированного з-здес-сь, под прис-смотром. Мож-жет, оно и к лучшему.

— А я врача привёл, — жизнерадостного Хастура уже хотелось прибить.

Врач первым делом осмотрел Кроули, зачем-то поднял ему веки и чем-то посветил в глаза, после чего поинтересовался, сколько у него пальцев, и, скорбно покачав головой, увёл «коллег» в ординаторскую. Наверное, по пути он встретил медсестру, потому что она появилась почти сразу и без долгих церемоний вколола Кроули укол. В задницу. И ничто её не остановило, потому что брюк на нём уже не было, как и пиджака с рубашкой. М-да... похоже, он снова куда-то влип. Обдумать произошедшее не получилось, потому что Кроули провалился в сон.

Проснулся он уже утром, непонятно какого дня. Голова не болела, но казалось, её набили ватой, которая теперь лезла разве что не из ушей. Кроули огляделся. Он лежал в отдельной палате, явно благодаря стараниям Вельзевул, а на тумбочке стояла небольшая бутылочка апельсинового сока. Жизнь определённо налаживалась. Когда Кроули напился, то заметил сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, в котором без труда угадывалась записка от Лигура. Смотреть почему-то было больно, но Кроули сделал над собой усилие и прочитал: «Всё-таки ты счастливый сукин сын! И по башке получил удачно, и шеф не отымеет. Знал бы, пошёл вместо тебя». Несколько слов Лигур замарал так густо, что их было не разобрать, но дальше всё было видно просто отлично: «Если что надо — звони. Твой телефон в тумбочке».

Всё действительно складывалось самым чудесным образом. Ещё бы только голова не болела... Кроули приготовился предаваться унынию, но неожиданно пришёл врач, который с энтузиазмом принялся осматривать его.

— Скажите, а у вас не было никакой травмы где-то неделю назад?

— Нет! — Кроули не собирался сознаваться ни в чём.

— Странно...

— А что странного-то?

— У вас три трещины в двух рёбрах, старые синяки и ушиб мягких тканей спины.

— Мягких тканей? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Вы мне льстите.

— Если у вас астеническое сложение, это не означает, что нет мягких тканей. Но, так или иначе, я просто добавлю вам в назначение препараты кальция, ну и попробуем наложить тугую повязку. Нечто вроде корсета. Не понимаю, почему вы не обратились к доктору, спина вас точно должна была беспокоить.

— Вовсе нет. И в общем-то, никакой корсет мне не нужен. Я попал к вам с травмой головы, вот и лечите голову. Остальное — не ваше дело.

Врач осуждающе взглянул на Кроули и, кажется, обиделся. Но не объяснять же ему, что писать про эти дурацкие рёбра в карточке — означало наводить кого-то на глупые мысли и лишние подозрения. А это Кроули совершенно точно не было нужно. Да и вообще — не перелом же, да и болело не так сильно. Можно было даже сказать, терпимо. Не замечал же он ничего особенного всю неделю? Подумаешь, немного побаливало.

До вечера Кроули продержался легко: его никто не беспокоил, а от уколов постоянно клонило в сон, и он решил ни в чём себе не отказывать. Больничная кровать, в принципе, оказалась гораздо удобнее сиденья в машине или собственного дивана. Но уже к полуночи Кроули ощутил себя выспавшимся и почти здоровым. Голова, кстати, беспокоила его гораздо меньше спины, а легкая тошнота почти прошла. Так только, слегка мутило.

Он открыл окно, насколько позволяла система безопасности, и уселся на подоконник, завернувшись в одеяло. Надо было поискать одежду — не могли же её выбросить! — но было лень. Кроули несколько раз широко зевнул, прогоняя остатки сна, и принялся рассматривать звёзды. Ему нравилось думать, что кто-то создал их просто для красоты, и это совершенно не мешало ему знать названия звёзд и даже помнить расстояния до некоторых из них. Самых ярких или красиво именованных. 

К примеру, название «Альфа Центавра» звучало как песня и будоражило воображение. В самых тяжёлых жизненных ситуациях Кроули представлял, что сбегает именно туда. Там наверняка отличный климат и нескучная ночная жизнь. Только сейчас это почему-то не работало... хотя... Кроули подозревал, что всё дело в том, что гораздо сильнее он хочет попасть в один коттедж на побережье, не менее далёкий, чем пресловутая Альфа Центавра.

Кроули хотел запретить себе думать об Азирафеле, и у него даже почти начало получаться, но как же это непросто давалось! Особенно когда он оставался наедине с собой. Конечно, у него была возможность переключиться на что-то другое — завести лёгкую интрижку, уйти в работу, уехать к морю... Кроули поёжился — про море он сейчас зря вспомнил, интересной работы тоже не было, а про интрижку было тошно даже подумать. Хотя он оптимистично решил, что это не та тошнота, которая чему-то помешает, но всё равно не хотелось.

Ему срочно нужен был план, как выбираться из этого состояния. Вельзевул была права — Люциферу хватит всего одного взгляда на Кроули, чтобы понять если не всё, то главное: виновен! Можно было, конечно, самому пойти и во всём сознаться, а там будь что будет, но мешал чёртов оптимизм. Кроули просто не мог поверить в то, что всё кончено, когда вспоминал прощальный взгляд Азирафеля и его тихое: «Вы слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули». Может, всё дело в скорости? И если слегка притормозить, то всё получится? Эта мысль не давала покоя и удерживала на краю той бездны отчаяния, которая грозила превратить жизнь Кроули в ад.

«Слишком быстрый...» Интересно, а если как бы невзначай проехать мимо дома Азирафеля где-то через месяц? На «Змее»? И газануть, чтобы уж наверняка? Это будет быстро? Или надо подождать ещё? Кроули не умел ждать, он считал, что ожидание способно испортить всё что угодно, но сейчас был явно не тот случай. Если Азирафель хочет, чтобы он ждал, то — чёрт побери! — так оно и будет. Если только Кроули понял всё правильно... если только Азирафель и сам в нём заинтересован... если только... «Вы слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули...» Иногда надежда приобретает слишком причудливые формы.

Кроули просидел на подоконнике до утра, ближе к шести решив, что для начала подождёт пару месяцев, а потом найдёт повод заехать в гости. Идея показалась ему настолько продуктивной, что он начал обдумывать детали и замер, потрясённый. Чёрт! Какие гости? У Азирафеля же магазин... работает он, конечно, так себе, но если не ехать слишком рано... во вторник или в воскресенье... и не очень поздно... чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Разумеется, Кроули может понадобиться книга... нет, книга — это слишком в лоб... подарок! Подарок для коллеги... точно! Какую-нибудь вазу или статуэтку... или ту штуку, похожую на чайник с ножками... так просто... так доступно! 

Идея окрылила настолько, что Кроули безропотно позволил медсестре себя уколоть, измерить давление, выпил какие-то таблетки и улёгся в постель, соблюдая предписания. Ему действительно стало лучше, и он не собирался сдаваться. По крайней мере, так просто. Почему-то казалось, что в этой битве Азирафель будет на его стороне, пусть и не сразу в этом признается. Проснулся Кроули после полудня и первым делом отыскал в тумбочке телефон и включил его, проверяя, нет ли пропущенных. 

Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на звонок Азирафеля — не так сразу! — но помечтать ему никто не мог помешать. К тому же пропущенные были. От Хастура. Не самый плохой вариант, если подумать. Пропущенные звонки от Вельзевул или — гораздо ужаснее! — от Люцифера гарантированно не предвещали бы ничего хорошего, а так... Кроули быстро набрал номер.

— Хастур, чего звонил?

— Здоров, ушибленный, — довольно фыркнул Хастур. — Развлекаешься?

— Нет, просто дрочу.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — Хастур заметно оживился.

— Иди ты! Чего звонил?

— Да так, сказать, что мои муравьи разбежались.

— Хастур!

— Купился, да? — всё-таки смех Хастура был по-настоящему инфернальным.

— Пошёл ты!

— Уже иду. Короче, за тобой должок. Мы тебя здорово отмазали.

— Каким образом?

— Самым простым: Лигур рассказал, что ты решил устроить проверку системы безопасности, мы с ним того... тебя поддержали... и если бы не проклятый шлагбаум, мы бы точно выявили какой-то косяк...

— Зашибись!

— А то! Лигур всё-таки голова.

— А чего тогда он не сказал, что это его идея?

— Ну, тут был риск, — бесхитростно отозвался Хастур. — Шефу могла идея и не понравиться, а так всё чики-пуки. Ты в шоколаде, шеф даже немного развеселился... ну, мы ему видео показали... там ты так смешно через забор лез, а потом столб пинал... Лигур сказал, что создавал помехи...

— Смешно, ага.

— Ну да, оборжаться можно. Я себе копию на телефон скачал. Как-нибудь тебе покажу.

— А что шеф?

— А я знаю? Они с Вельз потом в кабинете закрылись, когда нас выгнали. Но Вельз ничего, весёлая потом была.

— Понятно.

— Ну, бывай, понятливый наш, — хохотнул Хастур. — А про муравьев я не шутил.

— Твою мать!

— И тебе того же!

Кроули задумчиво разглядывал трубку, думая о том, что всё прошло довольно неплохо, а главное, он так вовремя выпал из этой обоймы — можно немного отдохнуть, подлечиться, а когда вернётся, то эта история с машиной будет уже не столь актуальной. Шансы на то, что всё обойдётся легко и просто, росли на глазах, и Кроули воодушевился настолько, что слегка заскучал. А что ему ещё оставалось делать? Тучи над ним вроде бы подразвеялись, надежда расправила крылья, здоровье вроде бы как тоже восстанавливалось... 

Он отыскал своего дотошного доктора и узнал, что если завтрашнее исследование подтвердит положительную динамику, то долечиваться можно дома. После такого заявления жизнь показалась ему чертовски неплохой штукой. Чего ещё можно желать? Конечно, он пару дней отлежится, а потом пойдёт на работу. Вельз такое точно оценит, да и шеф не останется равнодушным. А за то время, что Кроули будет дома, можно будет сходить в другой клуб. Почему нет? Просто развеяться и пощекотать нервы. 

Кроули любил скорость, азарт, борьбу, интригу. Ему нравилось ощущение опасности, острое и запредельно горячее. Так, чтобы пройти по самому краю и посмеяться над проигравшими. Тихо. Вполголоса, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Эта капризная леди любила Кроули так же сильно, как он сам любил игру. И он точно знал, что в игре никогда не везёт счастливым любовникам, а стало быть, у него был шанс сорвать банк. Хоть здесь.


	9. Эпизод второй. Сцена третья. Азирафель

Если бы Габриэль захотел сделать Азирафелю подарок, то не сумел бы придумать ничего лучше, чем это досье и фотографии. Азирафель не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так радовался, развязывая ленточки. Наверное, никогда, или, может, в далёком детстве, когда ждал, что ему подарят музыкальную шкатулку, о которой он несколько раз намекал. Тогда не подарили...

Итак, Кроули не обманул, когда сказал, что ему пошёл пятый десяток, и все эти годы он не терял времени даром. В общем-то, для незаконнорожденного мальчишки, оставленного матерью в приюте, он сделал головокружительную карьеру. Азирафель безотчётно погладил по щеке Кроули с фотографии, а когда поймал себя за этим занятием, то не стал юлить, а сделал то, о чём давно мечтал — коснулся его губ. Конечно же, изображение осталось безучастным к такому флирту, но надо же было с чего-то начинать?

Кроули действительно не взяли в «Формулу-1», но это не отменяло его победы на знаменитых двадцати четырёх часах Ле-Мана. Разумеется, Азирафель кое-что слышал об этих гонках от Мамы, большой любительницы подобного, но сейчас специально полез в интернет, чтобы убедиться, как это круто. Кроули выступал под псевдонимом, но не узнать его было просто невозможно. В юности он был чрезвычайно хорош собой, хотя Азирафель не мог не отметить, что годы ему сильно пошли на пользу. 

После травмы на двадцатичетырёхчасовом марафоне Нюрбургринга Кроули переквалифицировался в механики и выступал ещё четыре сезона в команде «Порше». Именно тогда он познакомился с Люцифером, который открыл ему дорогу в клуб любителей ретроавтомобилей. Стоило ли удивляться, что Кроули стал лучшим реставратором? Азирафель был впечатлён, не без трепета переворачивая следующую страницу, где была собрана информация личного характера.

После первого абзаца Азирафель разогрел себе чай и решил устроить небольшой ланч, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Разумеется, он понимал, что Кроули любил жизнь во всех её проявлениях, и даже догадывался как, но всё-таки оказался не готов знать всю подноготную. Вот так сразу. Однако после третьей чашки любопытство взяло верх, и Азирафель вернулся к досье. Он знал, что люди не меняются, и пытался решить, насколько готов верить своим ощущениям, что с ним Кроули не собирался размениваться. А ещё Азирафель знал, что если ошибётся сейчас, то больше уже никогда не решится шагнуть навстречу... да хоть кому бы то ни было.

Вопрос был крайне непростой и щекотливый, а потому до вечера Азирафель строил какие-то планы, рисовал схемы и даже начертил график, на котором попытался выявить зависимость любовного настроения Кроули от его карьерного роста. Конечно же, получилась полная ахинея. Тогда Азирафель отправился в сад и пересадил куст дикой розы, подсвечивая себе фонариком, что тоже не помогло привести мысли в порядок.

И только глубокой ночью он вдруг понял, что все его построения и домыслы сводились к одному — готов ли он сделать этот пресловутый шаг навстречу, даже если это будет самая большая ошибка в его жизни? Азирафель уселся на кровати и попытался унять сбившееся дыханье. Ну, конечно! Вот оно! Так просто! Надо ли это ему, а если точнее, то нужен ли ему Кроули настолько, чтобы возникло желание рискнуть?

— Да. Будь я проклят! Да!

И подсознание голосом Кроули ему ответило:

— Это не так плохо, когда привыкнешь.

После такого Азирафель дрожащими руками налил себе воды и выпил почти три стакана, а когда утолил жажду, залез под одеяло и уснул сном праведника безо всяких снотворных пилюль. И было ему хорошо.

Наверное, Азирафелю снилось что-то очень приятное, потому что проснулся он с улыбкой и первым делом проверил телефон, к которому начинал уже немного привыкать. Конечно же, никаких звонков не было, что не удивляло, так как о существовании этого телефона знал лишь юный племянник миссис Трейси. Зато в телефонную книжку аппарата Азирафель уже успел занести два номера: Кроули — спасибо Габриэлю! — и Мамы. Пожалуй, список контактов стоило немного расширить, но это было не к спеху.

Азирафель спустился на кухню, где, пока закипал чайник, успел полюбоваться на фотографии и даже пожелать Кроули доброго утра. Не то чтобы в этом был какой-то смысл, но почему-то было очень приятно называть его имя. Вслух. Азирафель даже зачем-то потянулся к запечатанной пачке кофе, что было уже перебором.

Наверное, это было идеальное утро, но с идеалами у Азирафеля не задалось, и звонок телефона стал тому подтверждением. Сначала Азирафель не хотел отвечать, но настойчивость звонившего превосходила все ожидания, и пришлось отставить чашку в сторону и пойти в кабинет. Он поднял трубку и голосом, исключающим всякую любезность, поинтересовался:

— Что вы хотели?

— Азирафель, как я рада тебя слышать. 

— Мама?

— Тебя это удивляет? Наверное, я немного задумалась и слегка нарушила приличия.

— Вовсе нет! Ты бы никогда...

— Приятно знать, что ты так считаешь.

Азирафель уже почти не сомневался, что Габриэль вчера успел наябедничать Маме и, скорее всего, наговорил всякой ерунды, щедро — как он умеет! — перемешав факты со своими домыслами. Хорошо, что Мама никогда не спешила с выводами и имела на всё собственное мнение. Которым, кстати, не торопилась поделиться. Никогда.

— Я всегда рад тебя слышать, — поспешил заверить Азирафель.

— Только слышать?

— И видеть... конечно же, видеть тоже.

— Ты очень давно у меня не был.

— Разве? Вот вроде бы совсем недавно...

— На Рождество, милый. Ты был у меня на прошлое Рождество.

— Скорее всего, так и было... ты ведь понимаешь, дела... так и голову забыть можно.

— Понимаю. Уриил мне сказала, что ты будешь заниматься рассылкой приглашений на мой юбилей. Она не ошиблась?

— Она никогда не ошибается.

— Но ты ведь не собирался отдавать макет в печать, не согласовав со мной?

Азирафель устало потёр лицо:

— Если честно, то макета ещё нет. Я как раз сегодня собирался выбрать типографию и договориться о встрече с дизайнером.

— Это очень здорово, милый. Надеюсь, ты появишься у меня сразу, как только получишь эскизы.

— Да, мама.

— Ты ведь ещё помнишь, что нехорошо заставлять леди томиться в ожидании? — Мама понизила голос. — Это даже неприлично.

— Конечно, мама. Я буду в Apple Trees Hall в полдень пятницы.

— Я буду ждать тебя, милый.

Мама никогда не затягивала прощаний, так что, повесив трубку, Азирафель понял, что ему придётся ускориться. Он отыскал сайт типографии, с которой когда-то имел дело, и позвонил по указанному там номеру с нового телефона. Дизайнер хотел назначить встречу уже завтра утром, но в планах Азирафеля была не только эта встреча, поэтому он попросил ещё один день. Ещё раз мысленно поблагодарив Габриэля и представив, как бы от этого перекосило его лицо, Азирафель позвонил секретарю конторы, где работал Кроули, и попросил соединить с Хастуром. Этот вариант показался ему наиболее приемлемым и перспективным. Однако вместо старой доброй коммутации торопливая девица прислала Азирафелю номер Хастура на телефон. Что ж, удобства новой игрушки были налицо — даже набрать номер получилось, просто нажав одну кнопку.

— У аппарата! 

Это, несомненно, был Хастур, и Азирафель немного растерялся:

— Добрый день, дорогой, это говорит...

— Азирафель! — обрадовался Хастур. — Я тебя узнал. Ты хочешь помириться с этим придурком?

— Э-э... — к такому натиску Азирафель оказался не готов. — Я бы хотел встретиться с вами.

— Со мной? — Хастур закашлялся. — Не, ну я точно не по этой части, извини, братан.

— Я не в этом смысле, — Азирафель поспешил исправить досадную оплошность. — Вас рекомендовали как мастера аэрографии.

— Кто?!

— Лигур.

— А-а... ну, он мог. А чего бы вы хотели? — тон Хастура стремительно сменился.

Терять Азирафелю было нечего, особенно если это поможет невзначай столкнуться с Кроули. А пикапом он никогда особенно и не дорожил — машина и машина, не хуже прочих.

— Что-нибудь на ваш вкус. Вы говорили про крылья...

— Сделаем. Записывайте адрес.

Конечно же, Азирафель старательно записал уже знакомый адрес, после чего позвонил дизайнеру и перенёс встречу на завтра. На пять часов вечера. Потому что с утра у него были дела поважнее.

***

Ездить в Лондон Азирафель не любил, особенно на машине. На некоторых парковках он не мог понять логику оплаты, а после того, как оказался в унизительном положении с блокиратором на колесе, предпочитал передвигаться исключительно на такси. Правда, сейчас был не тот случай — машина была нужна для дела.

Когда пикап выезжал из гаража, по боку машины хлёстко ударили ветви давно не стриженого куста можжевельника, оставляя след. Немного подумав, Азирафель решил считать это добрым знаком — в конце концов, он ведь едет красить машину! — и довольно улыбнулся. Накануне он тщательно проработал маршрут до офиса Кроули, вернее, Хастура, и не ожидал никаких неприятностей, ну, разве что кроме пробки на М25.

Пробка и в самом деле была, но не особо большая, и Азирафель даже приехал чуть раньше назначенного времени. Однако номер Хастура он набрал, когда до начала встречи оставалась ровно одна минута.

— Здравствуйте, Хастур, я подъехал.

— Уже?! Твою ж мать... 

Азирафель недоумённо уставился на замолчавшую трубку, не понимая, что это означает и стоит ли перезванивать. Когда он мысленно уже объяснил этому недоумку правила делового этикета и собирался перейти к правилам хорошего тона, которые тоже неплохо бы освежить в памяти, стеклянные двери раздвинулись, и появился Хастур, энергично крутя головой. Азирафелю пришлось ему посигналить, и Хастур, жестом остановив проезжающие машины, перешёл улицу в неположенном месте и, чрезвычайно довольный собой, плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье пикапа.

— Там это... — он почесал нос. — Пропуск выписывают.

— Пропуск?

— У нас новые требования безопасности, — пояснил Хастур. — Совершенно дебильные. Заехать теперь проблема, выехать проблема... тьфу!

— Это после того случая? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Ну да.

Хастур замолчал, морща нос в такт каким-то своим мыслям, а может, просто сдерживая поток ругательств и стараясь держать марку крутого салона. Азирафелю не терпелось узнать, как закончилась эта история для Кроули, но он боялся лишиться единственного источника информации. Или его надо, наоборот, подтолкнуть?

— Э-э... Хастур, а у вас есть какие-нибудь эскизы?

— Чего?

— Крыльев.

— А зачем? Обычно с клиентами общается дизайнер... — Хастур пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая. — Эрик или типа того. Так вот, он как раз показывает альбомы, устраивает презентацию... но тебе-то это дерьмо не надо, так?

Азирафель решил, что ему выгоднее оставаться для Хастура «своим», и подтвердил:

— Конечно.

— Вот и я так думаю. Ты же мне доверяешь?

— Да.

Машину Азирафелю действительно было не жалко, и в принципе, её цвет — это последнее, что его волновало. Но пока он придумывал, как бы ненавязчиво спросить о Кроули, Хастур подбородком указал на стеклянный пост охраны:

— Видишь шлагбаум?

— Да.

— Его Кроули сломал, — с гордостью заявил Хастур.

— И как же? — осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Башкой, — Хастур довольно оскалился. — Хочешь, покажу?

Кто же от такого откажется? Хастур достал телефон с таким видом, будто собирался показывать то самое видео, что в интернете называют «домашним». Азирафель подвинулся поближе, чтобы лучше видеть, и уже через несколько мгновений почувствовал, как рот приоткрывается от удивления. Пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы досмотреть до конца. Молча.

— Ну, как тебе?

В общем-то, Азирафель уже видел, как Кроули разбивал машину, непостижимым образом оставаясь в живых, но даже после такого он оказался не готов наблюдать, как этот самоубийца дважды перелезает через забор, чудом не запутываясь в колючей проволоке, а потом методично пинает столбик поднявшегося шлагбаума, пока тот не срывается и не бьёт его по голове.

— Он жив? — Азирафель не узнал собственный голос, настолько глухо прозвучала фраза.

— Ага... видел бы ты его в тот вечер! Он едва не въехал в лоб фуре, орал... Лигура назвал долбоёбом... ничто его не могло остановить, а тут шлагбаум... 

Хастур захохотал каким-то потусторонним смехом, отчего у Азирафеля по спине побежали мурашки. Хотя, может быть, он просто переволновался за Кроули.

— И где он сейчас?

— В Королевском ортопедическом госпитале. Мы с Лигуром его туда оттащили, когда он затих. Думали, откинется, но доктор сказал, мол, повезло, что напился. Удачно расслабился и отделался лёгким сотрясением, а так мог бы и...

— Мог бы... — Азирафель расслабил узел галстука, который вдруг оказался затянут слишком сильно. — Но сейчас с ним всё хорошо?

— Ну да. Что ему будет? — Хастур закурил и, открыв окно, выдохнул дым на улицу. — Скучает... Первый раз такое вижу. Вштырило его конкретно.

Азирафель сделал вид, что не понимает намёка, а Хастура было не остановить. Прищурившись, он уставился на Азирафеля:

— А ты знаешь, что этот придурок даже Вельз напугал? А уж у неё-то яйца стальные.

— И как он это сделал?

— А я знаю? — Хастур презрительно скривился и, помахав кому-то рукой, продолжил: — Поехали. Пропуск готов. И под шлагбаумом старайся проскочить поживее, а то всякое может быть.

Под руководством Хастура Азирафель въехал на территорию салона и занял место на парковке. Он хотел ещё немного поговорить о Кроули, но ничего не вышло.

— Ключи, — Хастур протянул руку.

— В смысле?

— Ключи давай, и всё.

— Всё?

— Ну да. Я позвоню, когда будет готово.

— И больше ничего не надо?

— Ах, да! — Хастур оторвал половину пропуска, полученного на пропускном пункте: — Отдашь это охраннику, и тебя выпустят.

Очевидно, разговор был закончен. Азирафель взял бумагу и улыбнулся Хастуру:

— Спасибо.

— В смысле? — насторожился тот. — Я же ничего не сделал. Пока. Или это типа вежливость?

— Типа того, — согласился Азирафель.

Он попрощался с Хастуром и ушёл, размышляя, насколько уместно ему будет появиться в Королевском национальном ортопедическом госпитале, чтобы навестить пострадавшего. В принципе, от Олд-Берлингтон-стрит до Болсовер-стрит можно было довольно легко дойти пешком, а заодно и пообедать где-нибудь на Портленд Плэйс, вот только к встрече с Кроули Азирафель почему-то оказался не готов. Он рассчитывал на неторопливое сближение, когда два взрослых человека сначала обозначают свои интересы, а потом постепенно сходятся... на основе этих интересов... не быстро.

Сейчас же получалось, что Азирафель слишком торопится. И это после того, как сам в этом упрекал Кроули. Ну почему всё так непросто? С другой стороны, на пять часов была назначена встреча с дизайнером типографии, и не хотелось бы ради неё обрывать встречу с Кроули на полуслове. Неизвестно ведь, как оно будет... хотя, может быть, Азирафель просто боялся сделать этот последний шаг. Потому что прекрасно понимал, что тем самым не оставит Кроули выбора — тот даже думать не станет из-за недавней обиды и желания доказать какие-нибудь глупости. А это решение не из тех, что следует принимать спонтанно.

Азирафель пообедал на Портленд Плэйс, снова и снова возвращаясь к своему желанию навестить Кроули. Ему нравилось представлять детали этой встречи, улыбку Кроули, его взгляд. Азирафель представил, как, пожимая его руку, погладит большим пальцем запястье, обещая, что теперь всё будет хорошо. Он даже оставил официанту щедрые чаевые только потому, что тот не стал мешать ему предаваться этим фантазиям. И уже в такси, отправляясь на встречу с дизайнером, Азирафель подумал, что навестить Кроули вечером ему точно ничего не помешает. В конце концов, это обычный акт сопереживания и дань вежливости. Ничего сверхъестественного. Если вспомнить, в подобных обстоятельствах Азирафель навещал и гораздо менее приятных людей. Надо ли говорить, что в типографию он приехал в отличном настроении и почти сразу одобрил два базовых макета, которые взял для показа Маме. 

Когда он остановил такси, его сердце отбивало какой-то совершенно невероятный ритм. И сказанная водителю фраза прозвучала как пароль:

— Королевский национальный ортопедический госпиталь, пожалуйста. Болсовер-стрит, сорок пять.

Всю дорогу Азирафель мысленно беседовал с Кроули, пытаясь ему объяснить, что друзьям свойственно поддерживать друг друга в непростых ситуациях, в том числе и в больницах, если вдруг один из них решил красиво самоубиться. И это вовсе не означает... ничего не означает... Кого он пытался обмануть?!

Азирафель зажмурился и досчитал до ста восьмидесяти двух, пытаясь унять волнение, которое сейчас было совершенно неуместным. Наверное, с тем же успехом он смог бы досчитать и до тысячи, но водитель остановил машину недалеко от главного входа в госпиталь. Пришлось выходить неподготовленным. Азирафель сосредоточился на сохранении самообладания при встрече с почти другом Кроули и оказался совершенно не готов услышать, что «пациент Кроули» ещё утром покинул стены больницы.

— Вы в этом уверены?

— Да.

Улыбку девушки-администратора кто-то бы сумел счесть милой, но только не Азирафель, которому она спутала все карты.

— Точно?

— Абсолютно. Ещё до полудня.

И если бы Азирафель не обедал, а сразу поспешил в госпиталь, то у него был шанс застать Кроули, а так... Память услужливо подсказала указанный в досье адрес, но это был уже откровенный перебор. Вторгаться на столь личную территорию без предварительной договорённости было просто неприлично. К тому же пришлось бы объяснять, откуда известен адрес.

Азирафель брёл по Кливленд-стрит, пытаясь отыскать достойный повод встретиться с Кроули. А что если ему просто позвонить? И, не вдаваясь в подробности, поинтересоваться здоровьем? Должно сработать... а там уже всё будет зависеть от желания Кроули продолжить знакомство.

Однако и этот план тоже провалился — Кроули просто не поднял трубку, а включившийся автоответчик его голосом посоветовал стильно сделать то, что хочется. Азирафелю хотелось прижать этого невероятного балбеса к стене и хорошенько встряхнуть, после чего заткнуть поцелуем, не позволяя больше сбегать. Но вот насколько это было стильно?

Он сам не заметил, как оказался на Ватерлоо Плейс и вышел к Сент-Джеймскому парку. Почему-то именно здесь его догнали воспоминания о прогулке по Истборну, когда ничто не мешало сесть поближе к Кроули и даже, будто невзначай, взять его за руку. Казалось, с того дня прошли годы, однако ощущение тёплых пальцев в ладони было очень реальным. Словно Кроули снова был где-то рядом. Азирафель устало прикрыл глаза и попытался перестать сожалеть о своей медлительности. Может, это просто Кроули был слишком быстрым? Да и вообще, раз его отпустили из госпиталя, значит, дела у него не так плохи.

Только когда Азирафель совсем озяб, он понял, что давно стемнело, и даже утки уже отправились спать. Очевидно, пора было уходить, но как же не хотелось! Можно было снять номер в гостинице, но Азирафель не любил просыпаться не в своей постели, из-за чего даже у Мамы долго не задерживался, потому взял такси и поехал домой. Ни автобус, ни, тем более, поезд сейчас ему не подходили — любое общество было чрезмерным, если только это было не общество Кроули.

Пока машина мчалась по трассе, Азирафель устроился на заднем сиденье и сделал вид, что уснул. Поддерживать разговор с водителем он не собирался, а вот подумать ему было над чем. К примеру, о встрече с Кроули. Потому что, отправляясь забирать машину у Хастура, Азирафель больше не собирался полагаться только на удачу. Эта леди оказалась довольно ветреной особой и вышла из доверия после минувшего дня. Нет, теперь будет только чёткий план действий, который Азирафель разработает вдумчиво и скрупулёзно. И точно так же осуществит. Выходя из машины, он едва не забыл пакет с макетами приглашений для Мамы.

Коттедж «Осень» встретил его тёмными окнами и показался очень пустым и каким-то унылым. И как только Азирафель прежде не замечал этой пустоты и одиночества? Наверное, просто предпочитал о таком не думать, вот и не всматривался. Он прошёлся по той части дома, которую привык считать магазином, обошёл кабинет, гостиную... Азирафель словно заново узнавал свой дом, не понимая, как можно было считать это всё пределом мечтаний. Он точно был не в себе.

Несмотря на то что Азирафель любил свою постель и свою спальню, сегодня он улёгся на диване в гостиной. Ему нравилось думать, что подушка всё ещё пахнет волосами Кроули, и, уткнувшись в неё лицом, было так легко представлять, что было бы, если бы в тот первый день Азирафель ответил на поцелуй.

Проснулся он ближе к полудню и, чтобы немного отвлечься, поработал в саду, спилив почти все старые ветки и срезав побеги малины. Он мог быть довольным собой, но лёгкая тревога мешала ему просто наслаждаться тёплым осенним днём. Он представлял, чего мог наговорить Габриэль, и это сильно удручало. Мама была разумной женщиной, но сама возможность громкого скандала с участием обоих сыновей не могла её обрадовать. Да и оправданий своему желанию Азирафель не находил, кроме одного — он больше не мог жить, как прежде. Физически не мог и был готов отстаивать свой выбор — скорее всего, последний.

Именно поэтому на встречу с Мамой Азирафель собирался, как на битву: ему было за что сражаться. Эскизы приглашений он сложил в изящный портфель, подаренный Габриэлем в год начала профессорской карьеры, аккуратно повязал галстук-бабочку и вложил в карман пиджака платок в цветах галстука. «Ягуар» Мамы ждал его у дороги.

— Доброе утро, Майкл, как дорога?

— Всё хорошо, сэр. Хозяйка вас ждёт.

Вышколенный водитель открыл перед Азирафелем дверь и, улыбнувшись, пожелал приятной поездки.

— Какие новости в поместье?

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, сэр. Вас так давно не было.

— Это просто время летит слишком быстро, и я за ним не успеваю, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Как поживает ваша супруга?

— Спасибо. Но я её почти не вижу.

— Гостит у детей?

— Уже у внуков, сэр. Время летит слишком быстро.

Азирафель замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Майкл был всего на пять лет младше Мамы, но почему-то только сейчас получилось их сравнить. А ещё мелькнула мысль о том, кто из них в итоге счастливее, которая сменилась вопросом: хотела ли Мама внуков? Ответа не было... Словно прочитав его мысли, Майкл со вздохом продолжил:

— А хозяйка воспитывает Фредди.

— Фредди? Кто это?

— Так ей на прошлое Рождество щенка подарили. Вот она с ним и нянчится.

Кажется, Мама что-то подобное рассказывала, только Азирафель не придал этому значения.

— Лишь бы ей это было в радость.

— Вот и я о чём, — Майкл снова вздохнул: — А вы, сэр, жениться не надумали? Только на вас ведь вся надежда.

Азирафель неловко поёрзал в кресле. Надежда, в общем-то, была ничем не оправдана, и за это он тоже чувствовал вину — хотя бы за то, что если бы женился тогда на Мишель, то у Габриэля был бы шанс продлить род... но это было бы слишком низко по отношению к ней. Азирафель уже тогда всё о себе понял и не мог обрекать несчастную женщину на прозябание в таком браке, откуда не было бы пристойного выхода. Только вот она всё равно его не простила за эту честность. А может, как раз эта честность её и оскорбила.

— Жаль, — резюмировал Майкл, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Плохо быть совсем одному, сэр, очень плохо.

— Я знаю, Майкл. Так получилось, — Азирафель улыбнулся, не рассчитывая на понимание.

Кованые ворота усадьбы услужливо распахнулись, стоило машине к ним подъехать, и гравий дорожки зашуршал под шинами. Всё было, как всегда. Майкл остановился у главного входа, и Азирафель ступил в знакомый с детства мир. Он собирался неторопливо подняться по каменной лестнице, но потрясённо замер. Прямо на него неслось настоящее чудовище, больше похожее на телёнка, чем на собаку — настоящая адская гончая. 

— Фредди, свои! Фредди, стой!

Похоже, щенок слишком вырос, ведь с Рождества прошла уйма времени.


	10. Эпизод второй. Сцена четвёртая. Кроули

Квартира встретила Кроули тишиной и промозглым холодом. Оказывается, уходя, он не закрыл окно, и теперь осенняя сырость добралась и сюда. Поёживаясь, он опустил раму и, завернувшись в плед, уселся на диван. И чего, спрашивается, он сюда так рвался? Сидел бы себе в госпитале и продолжал мечтать о неожиданных посетителях. Кроули несколько раз порывался позвонить Азирафелю и даже набирал номер, который легко запомнил, но каждый раз в последний момент жал на «отбой». Такого с ним прежде никогда не бывало, и он утешал себя лишь одной фразой: «Не так быстро!» Но, с другой стороны, а как?

Кроули, не глядя, сунул руку под подушку и вытащил оттуда фотографию. Он успел изучить её досконально, но не мог перестать любоваться. Да и не собирался переставать. Что ему ещё осталось?! Телефонный звонок с незнакомого номера слегка заинтересовал, и Кроули лениво ответил:

— Слушаю.

— Привет, дорогуша, я в Лондоне.

— Поздравляю! — мрачно отозвался Кроули, мучительно вспоминая имя прилипчивого мальчика из Хоршема.

— Может, потусим? Закатимся в клуб... напьёмся...

— Уже.

— В смысле.

— Потусил, закатился, напился, — Кроули не собирался церемониться.

— Так вместе же. Ты забыл, как нам было хорошо?

Если честно, то Кроули не запомнил ничего особо выдающегося: всё как всегда, ничего необычного или такого, о чём хотелось бы помечтать. Но обижать мальчика не хотелось.

— Знаешь, я в госпитале сейчас. С черепно-мозговой, — Кроули почти не врал.

— Да ты что! Может, тебе что-то привезти? Сигареты там...

И ведь с самыми благими намерениями! С этим пора было завязывать. Кроули тяжело вздохнул и слабым голосом продолжил:

— Привези мне памперсы.

— В смысле?

— А какой тут может быть смысл? Инвалидное кресло мне вряд ли светит.

— Э-э... прости.

— Ты приедешь? — Кроули почувствовал, что перегибает, и обречённо добавил: — Только тебя всё равно ко мне не пустят.

— Я тебя плохо слышу... тут помехи...

— Ага, помехи, — согласился Кроули, обрывая звонок и бросая трубку рядом с собой. — И никто никуда не катится. 

Всё действительно было очень просто: встретились, потусили, выпили, трахнулись и разошлись. Ничего личного, никто никому ничего не должен, всё легко и прозрачно... до тошноты. И никто никому не нужен. Кроули осторожно погладил фотографию, вспоминая взгляды, слова, ничего не значащие и полные тайного смысла, прикосновения, случайные и не очень... чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Ему казалось, что этот чёрно-белый снимок гораздо ярче и многоцветнее всей его жизни. Было в нём что-то такое, настоящее, ради чего было не жалко и умереть — но ещё лучше жить... рядом...

Телефон снова зазвонил, но Кроули уже не стал брать трубку. Зачем? У этого мальчика из Хоршема всё ещё был шанс найти и себе что-то стоящее, и это точно стоило искать в другом месте. Настойчивости мальчика можно было позавидовать, и Кроули просто отключил звук вызова. Потому что надоело!

Заставить себя встать и пойти на кухню, чтобы проверить цветы и выпить эти чёртовы таблетки, было непросто, но Кроули справился. Хотя, конечно, сначала немного помечтал, как Азирафель заваривает ему чай, а потом садится на диван рядом и берёт за руку, просто так. Наверное, это всё-таки были первые звоночки надвигающейся старости, но Кроули не собирался об этом жалеть. Тем более что от таких мыслей даже спина переставала болеть.

От таблеток был толк. Ну, или Кроули просто быстро справился с последствиями травм. А почему нет? В молодости на нём всё заживало как на собаке. После аварии в Нюрбургринге никто не верил, что он будет хотя бы ходить. Не на того напали! А сейчас вообще всё несерьёзно: из всех рекомендаций — таблетки и не напрягать зрение. Ну и покой — куда же без него? Кроули вполне мог отправиться на работу, но решил воспользоваться нежданным продолжением отпуска и немного развеяться. Алкоголь плохо сочетался с лекарствами, но, к счастью, Кроули знал места, где можно обойтись и без горячительных напитков. Вернее, одно такое место, куда попал, когда ещё был звездою гонок. Кто его привёл в тот клуб? Поль? Шарль? Да какая разница! Но тот француз умел развлекаться.

Кроули любил играть, но ходить в казино ему не понравилось — уж слишком бездушной там показалась атмосфера! — то ли дело закрытый клуб в Сохо. Когда-то очень давно, будучи почти невинным, он именно так представлял себе роскошь: бархатные портьеры, зеркала, свечи, и всё это только для «своих». Членство в том клубе стоило недёшево, и Кроули гордился тем, что мог себе это позволить. Он появлялся там не чаще раза в месяц, а играл и того реже — только тогда, когда чувствовал особый кураж.

За эти годы он перепробовал здесь всё: блекджэк, покер, бридж, маджонг, но больше всего ему нравилась старая добрая рулетка. Именно так, по мнению Кроули, и выглядела удача в чистом виде. Можно было, конечно, разрабатывать различные стратегии и даже верить в то, что они работают, но его привлекал именно сам процесс. У Кроули сладко замирало сердце, когда шарик начинал свой бег по кругу, будто вышедший на трассу гонщик. Быстрее, ещё быстрее, чтобы попасть в нужную точку первым. В такие мгновения Кроули казалось, что он может управлять этим чёртовым шариком, взглядом заставляя его замереть именно там, где нужно. И от этого ощущение победы становилось головокружительно ярким. Почти как секс... лучше, чем секс.

Кроули не афишировал эту свою страсть, хотя и сказать, что он её тщательно скрывал, было бы неправдой. Он просто ни с кем не обсуждал свою маленькую слабость, как и многие другие, и по той же самой причине не приглашал никого в свою квартиру. Он не хотел и прекрасно без этого обходился.

Клуб принимал гостей трижды в месяц, и следующее заседание удачно приходилось на завтрашний день, отчего настроение стремительно улучшилось. Кроули прекрасно понимал беспокойство Вельзевул — зародить у Люцифера мысль о причастности к исчезновению игрушки, которой он не успел насладиться, было опасно. Сейчас, когда появилась возможность всё обдумать, он был благодарен судьбе за полученную передышку и надеялся, что игра окончательно вернёт ему прежнее самообладание.

Собирался Кроули вдумчиво. Долгие годы в клубе его принимали за представителя богемной тусовки, и он старался соответствовать. Поэтому брюки он выбирал самые узкие, рубашку — самую вызывающую, а галстук походил на изысканную удавку, и это было стильно, чёрт бы его побрал!

В клуб Кроули обычно приходил пешком, благо идти было совсем недалеко, однако на этот раз ему показалось, что всю дорогу его кто-то сопровождал. Ощущение было настолько диким и нелепым, что он решил списать его на побочный эффект лекарств или последствия травмы. Правда, после того, как убедился, что всё это ему только кажется. Кому он нужен, чтобы за ним следить?!

В клубе, впрочем, это ощущение прошло, сменившись привычным азартом. В этот раз Кроули сменил тактику и поставил сначала на номер дома Азирафеля, а потом последовательно сыграли цифры номера его машины. Стоило ли удивляться победе? Кроули уходил в прекрасном настроении, придумывая, на что потратит выигрыш. Пока его фантазии хватало лишь на ту огромную вазу из магазина Азирафеля, ну и на хороший коньяк, чтобы отпраздновать покупку. И, кстати, Азирафеля можно будет попросить помочь довезти эту вазу до дома, потому что на таксистов не было никакой надежды. Он ведь не смог бы отказать, правда? Точно бы не смог!

***

Лигур позвонил именно в тот момент, когда Кроули уже начал изнывать от безделья и придумывать имена голубям, жившим под карнизом соседской крыши.

— Ну, здравствуй, ушибленный, — голос Лигура можно было даже назвать ласковым.

— Не начинай, а? Вместе же тусили.

— Ну да, ну да. Мы всё делали вместе, но теперь тебе предстоит соло. Это будет твоя звёздная роль.

— Уже боюсь. В чём проблема?

— Да так... собственно, ни в чём, если ты, конечно, прямо сейчас оторвёшь свою тощую задницу от дивана и через четверть часа будешь в кабинете Вельз.

— Неужели уже заскучали?

— Безумно. Время пошло.

Лигур умел заинтриговать, но Кроули не сомневался, что дело предстоит интересное, а потому был в офисе уже через двенадцать минут.

— У себя? — для приличия поинтересовался он у секретаря, прежде чем открыть дверь.

— Явилс-ся! — Вельзевул придирчиво оглядела Кроули. — Шлагбаум пошёл тебе на польз-зу!

Кроули саркастично усмехнулся. Он ждал чего-то подобного, и его не задевали такие мелкие подкусывания. Совершенно.

— Это был великий план.

— Не с-сомневаюс-сь, — Вельзевул растянула губы в улыбке и добавила: — Непос-стижимый.

— А вы, я смотрю, соскучились, — решил перейти к делу Кроули.

— По ночам без-з тебя рыдали, — улыбка медленно исчезла, и взгляд Вельзевул снова стал холодным. — Шеф сейчас-с приведёт вип-клиента. Хочет, чтобы ты им занялся.

Такие заказы были крайне редки, поэтому стоило уточнить:

— Не салон, а лично я?

— Именно. Он тебя с-сдал в аренду.

— Очень смешно.

— Про рабс-ство я не с-сказала ни с-слова, — Вельзевул встала из-за стола и обошла кабинет, словно желая размяться. — Какой-то хрыч из правительства, если тебе так будет приятнее.

— Очередной старикашка решил себя побаловать, покупая машину своего года рождения?

— Не ис-сключено, — Вельзевул скривилась. — Поэтому веди с-себя хорошо.

— Ты во мне сомневаешься? Я буду хорошим мальчиком и даже не стану пытаться соблазнить дедулю.

— Уж пос-старайся! Шеф будет лично контролировать это дело.

Как же Кроули не любил такие штучки! Мало того, что клиент будет выделываться и мотать нервы, так ещё и шефу надо бы угодить. Но выбирать не приходилось. Вельзевул безошибочно угадала его настроение:

— Если с-совсем дос-станет, шли ко мне. Мож-жешь назвать меня с-своим руководителем.

— Спасибо!

Это и в самом деле была огромная поддержка. Таким клиентам ведь важна возможность беспрестанно жаловаться начальству: они явно получали удовольствие, руководя там, где ни черта не смыслят. Исключения, конечно, были, но скорее подтверждающие правило, а нормальный человек не стал бы заходить в салон с такими фанфарами. Ну, по мнению Кроули, разумеется, которое никого не интересовало.

— С-сядь, не мельтеши, — Вельзевул снова поморщилась и села напротив Кроули, оставляя своё место для шефа. — И воз-зьми уже какой-нибудь блокнот. И ручку.

— Мы как будто совещаемся? — Кроули поиграл бровями. — Ты медленно берёшь хлыст...

Вельзевул выразительно закатила глаза, но промолчала, начиная раскладывать перед собой рекламные буклеты. Кроули взял с её стола ежедневник, ручку и с важным видом принялся рисовать. Он уже собирался сообщить, что без солидола любое совещание превращается в фарс, но дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге показался Люцифер. Он вёл за собой явно того самого вип-клиента, которому предстояло дуть в задницу и чьи капризы требовалось исполнять. Кроули попытался оценить масштаб катастрофы.

— Добрый день, коллеги, — начал Люцифер с любезной улыбкой, — знакомьтесь, это Габриэль, мой очень хороший друг. Полагаю, больше вопросов не будет?

«Хороший друг» улыбнулся так же широко, как и фальшиво:

— Спасибо, Люцифер. Не сомневаюсь, что после таких рекомендаций у меня не будет никаких проблем.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Кроули с улыбкой.

Габриэль скользнул по нему оценивающим взглядом и обратился к Вельзевул:

— О вашем профессионализме ходят невероятные слухи. Мне нужно от вас нечто особенное.

Люцифер хмыкнул, и от его взгляда Кроули стало не по себе:

— Я вас оставлю, господа. Без меня вы договоритесь гораздо быстрее.

Он по-прежнему смотрел только на Кроули, которому оставалось лишь кивнуть. Молча. А вот Габриэль молчать не стал:

— Да-да, дружище. Я тут сам справлюсь, — и сел за стол Вельзевул в её кресло.

Люцифер холодно улыбнулся и вышел, мягко закрыв за собой дверь кабинета. Габриэль потёр руки и, по-прежнему обращаясь только к Вельзевул, заговорил:

— У меня есть «Бентли» тридцать третьего года. Я хочу выставить её на рождественском салоне ретроавтомобилей, и мне надо привести её в порядок.

— А в каком она состоянии? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Он всегда перебивает? — поморщился Габриэль, всё так же глядя только на Вельзевул.

— Вс-сегда, — улыбнулась она, чувствуя начало отличного шоу. — Хотите, я его отшлёпаю?

— В смысле?

Габриэль явно не ожидал такого отпора от миниатюрной Вельзевул. Откуда ему было знать, что её между собой звали «князем тьмы», в том числе и за умение вести переговоры с такими «непростыми» клиентами. Она тонко чувствовала границы дозволенного и умудрялась заставить с собой считаться и не таких снобов. И если она выбрала подобный тон, то в этом был смысл — Кроули привык доверять её интуиции.

— У вас наверняка в жизни очень мало раз-звлечений, — Вельзевул тонко улыбнулась, — так почему бы не дос-ставить вам удовольс-ствие?

— Но... я не это имел в виду, — запротестовал Габриэль.

— Правда? Ну, тогда давайте вернёмся к работе. Кроули — наш лучший с-сотрудник, я бы даже сказала — з-звезда нашего с-салона, и то, что он делает с машинами, не с-сможет повторить никто другой. А у вас-с, как я понимаю, сж-ж-жатые сроки, а машина очень уж воз-зрастная. Некоторые детали придётся из-зготавливать на заказ-з, и кроме Кроули это никто не сделает.

— Вы намекаете, чтобы я... — Габриэль запнулся.

— Именно, — подхватила Вельзевул. — Если вам важен рез-зультат.

— М-да, — Габриэль побарабанил пальцами по столу и широко улыбнулся Кроули: — Мне очень важен результат.

— Вот видите, как просто понять друг друга, — Вельзевул растянула губы в вежливой улыбке. — Дос-статочно рас-ставить приоритеты.

Как же Кроули бесил этот сноб! Даже после того, как Вельзевул его немного заземлила и вроде бы как вынудила выразить готовность сотрудничать хотя бы на словах, он всё равно продолжал смотреть на Кроули так, будто тот плюнул ему в чай. Или нассал в любимое кресло чиппендейл. Честно говоря, именно это и хотелось проделать, но Кроули умел держать себя в руках:

— Когда в последний раз машина выезжала из гаража, сэр?

— Мне кажется, что больше пятидесяти лет назад. Я этого точно не видел.

— О! Тогда вы должны помнить этот свингующий Лондон шестидесятых, — не удержался Кроули. — Рок-н-ролл, блюз, ритм-н-блюз, соул... дело Профьюмо.

Удар попал в цель. Габриэль скривился, как от зубной боли:

— Для меня это такая же история, как и для вас. Что бы вы себе ни подумали, я гораздо моложе.

— Вы были тогда младенцем?

— Ещё не родился! — взгляд Габриэля опасно блеснул.

Вельзевул словно нечаянно уронила тяжёлый буклет и, убедившись, что снова в центре внимания, улыбнулась:

— Это очень поз-знавательно, но давайте вернёмс-ся к делу. В каком с-состоянии с-салон?

— В превосходном. Это я могу с-сказать точно.

Габриэль, похоже, невольно поддразнил Вельзевул, и Кроули предвкушающе замер, ожидая её ответа.

— А вы хорошо раз-зглядели? В вашем воз-зрасте так легко ошибитьс-ся.

И пока Габриэль пыжился, придумывая достойный ответ, Вельзевул встала и, обойдя стол вместе с гостем-клиентом, кончиком ручки потыкала в кнопки селектора и подняла трубку:

— Лигур, нужен крытый эвакуатор для транспортировки нового проекта, — она прикрыла ладонью динамик и взглянула в глаза Габриэлю: — Ваш адрес?

— Мейфэр, Харли-стрит, тридцать один, — быстро ответил он.

— Гараж там же?

— Я обычно пользуюсь парковкой во дворе дома.

Вельзевул досадливо прикусила губу:

— Я спросила про адрес гаража, где стоит «Бентли».

— А, это...

Габриэль продиктовал адрес, и Кроули мог поклясться, что заметил в его взгляде восхищение. Вельзевул умела вести переговоры.

— Скажите, миссис... — улыбку Габриэля можно было назвать вежливой, в хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Мисс-с, — скривилась Вельзевул, — но, мне кажетс-ся, будет проще обращаться по имени, с-сэр.

— Тогда и вы зовите меня по имени.

— Хорошо, Габриэль, — оживился Кроули. — Это так по-молодёжному.

Похоже, только что он нажил себе смертельного врага — взглядом, которым его одарил вип-клиент, можно было гнуть железо. Вельзевул лишь покачала головой и устало потёрла переносицу:

— Очень приятно, Габриэль. Вы хотели о чём-то с-спросить?

— Скорее, попросить, — он снова в упор не видел Кроули, зато почти любезничал с Вельзевул. Ну, или заигрывал, если честнее: — Вы не могли бы провести мне экскурсию по вашему салону?

— З-зачем?

— Люцифер говорил о долговременном сотрудничестве, и мне эта мысль кажется перспективной. Хотелось бы понять, чем мы могли быть полезны друг другу.

Одного взгляда на Вельзевул было достаточно, чтобы понять, как сильно её «радует» эта перспектива, и Кроули поспешил на выручку:

— Давайте я вам всё покажу. Обзорные экскурсии по салону — мой конёк.

Глаз Габриэля дёрнулся, а карандаш, зажатый пальцами, сломался пополам. Вельзевул аккуратно собрала обломки и кинула их в корзину для мусора:

— Займись делом, Кроули, я проведу экскурсию и провожу гостя.

Интересно, а этот мудак понял, что это одолжение? Скорее всего, нет, иначе бы не стал бросать на Кроули снисходительные взгляды победителя. Идиот!

— Привет, как всё прошло? — Лигур сидел в кабинете Кроули, положив ноги на стол, и читал газету.

— Развлекаешься? В рабочее время?

— Ага. Кофе будешь?

— У меня же кончился.

— Я купил, — Лигур отбросил газету и мгновенно оказался на ногах. — Как тебе этот? 

— Которого шеф привёл?

Лигур насыпал кофе в фильтр и замер, ожидая ответа. Кроули скривился и честно ответил:

— Мудак мудаком. А тебе-то что?

— Интересно, — Лигур сверкнул зубами. — На твоём месте должен был быть я.

— А почему не оказался? 

Вопрос был существенным: у них в конторе не было принято просто так отказываться от клиентов, особенно столь важных. Лигур потёр шею и виновато пожал плечами:

— Я взял самоотвод. У шефа.

Кроули даже присвистнул:

— У шефа? Да иди ты! И он позволил?

— Вошёл в положение, — вздохнул Лигур. — Это муж...

Кроули не сразу понял, о чём он говорит, а когда сообразил, ощутил потрясение столь же глубокое, как и пропасть, в которой покоились останки «Бентли»:

— Иди ты!..

Лигур ещё немного посопел, запуская кофеварку, а потом взглянул на Кроули:

— Там в машине проблемы с электрикой, ты не парься, я всё сам переберу, в лучшем виде. И косу поменяю, и датчики переподключу. Ты, главное, улыбайся, как ты умеешь, и отвлекай его разговорами. Чтобы шефа не расстраивать.

Что-то в словах Лигура показалось неправильным. Ах, да! И коса, и датчики...

— Ты точно говоришь про «Бентли»?

— Её же спёрли! — Лигур потёр глаза и усмехнулся. — Тебя здорово шибануло тем шлагбаумом.

— Да ни фига! Он хочет, чтобы мы забрали «Бентли» на реставрацию. А это как раз мой профиль.

Лигур выглядел озадаченным:

— А мне гово... я думал, это «Майбах». Вроде бы там заглючила электроника.

— Ты не так понял, поэтому не бери в голову, мне было не отвертеться, — Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа и подмигнул: — Но твоё предложение про электрику в силе. Там точно надо будет всё с нуля заводить. Машина не на ходу.

— Странно, — Лигур отключил кофеварку и разлил кофе по чашкам. — А шефа ты уже видел?

— Мельком, — напрягся Кроули, вспоминая холодный взгляд. — Ты что-то знаешь?

— Только то, что он хотел с тобой побеседовать. Сам понимаешь, это может означать что угодно.

— Спасибо, бро.

Лигур только тихо фыркнул, делая первый глоток. Кроули хорошо знал цену таким предупреждениям. Времена, когда он считал шефа добрым благодетелем, давно канули в Лету, и в его кабинет Кроули входил как в логово опасного хищника, готовый ко всему. Он знал, что за любой промах придётся платить, и ничуть не сомневался, что если шеф узнает про косяк с «Бентли», то просто откусит ему голову. Образно выражаясь... а может, и нет.

Кроули вспомнил то ощущение слежки по пути в клуб. Неужели это были люди шефа? Хуже ситуации не придумать. Кроули прекрасно знал отношение к игрокам — такое же чуть брезгливое, как к алкоголикам и наркоманам! — и понимал, что шеф церемониться не станет. И не захочет слушать, что у Кроули это никакая не зависимость, а просто игра!

— Мне кажется, он хочет поговорить про ту «Бентли». Всё же ты с ней столько времени провёл и наверняка сможешь что-то интересное рассказать.

— Угу... я всё могу. Только вот я всё, что знал, рассказал тогда офицеру полиции.

— Ну, так повторишь! Дел-то... как два пальца обоссать.

— Тебе виднее!

Лигур что-то хмыкнул и, проходя мимо, слегка задел плечом, чисто по-дружески. Кроули усмехнулся и хлопнул его по руке, прощаясь. В принципе, разговор с шефом про «Бентли» рано или поздно должен был состояться. Уж лучше сейчас, когда какие-то мелкие шероховатости можно будет списать на недавнюю травму. А пока не привезли очередную «Бентли», у Кроули было свободное время, и он собирался провести его с комфортом, раз уж Лигур был столь любезен и обо всём позаботился.

Кроули сварил себе кофе и уселся в кресле, по примеру Лигура устроив ноги на столе и покачиваясь. Можно было, конечно, ещё взять газету, но после травмы от чтения начинала болеть голова, поэтому Кроули просто медитировал, жалея о том, что в кабинете нельзя курить из-за дурацкой противопожарной системы.

— Кроули, у тебя с-сигареты есть? — Вельзевул приоткрыла дверь, но заходить не собиралась.

— А как ты догадалась, что я хочу курить? — обрадовался он. — Пойдём вместе.

Вельзевул поняла, что от Кроули ей не отбиться, но, похоже, ещё ей хотелось выговориться, потому она неохотно протянула:

— Ну, пойдём.

Для курения в их салоне была выделена специальная зона, где за стеклянными перегородками стояли деревянные столбики, увенчанные серебристыми пепельницами, но на этом удобства кончались — навеса над зоной для курения не предусмотрели, а потому в непогоду там обычно никого не бывало. Впрочем, может, именно так оптимизировали рабочее время?

Появление Вельзевул в компании Кроули разогнало механиков, флиртующих с девицами из колл-центра. Девицы сбежали следом — Вельзевул в салоне откровенно побаивались. Она достала из пачки Кроули сигарету и закурила, мрачно глядя куда-то вдаль. Кроули решил вскрыть этот нарыв:

— Как прошла экскурсия?

Вельзевул закатила глаза и скривилась от отвращения.

— Так всё плохо?

Она вздохнула:

— Может, ты з-знаешь, почему все крас-сивые мужики оказ-зываются такими мудаками?

Кроули театрально оглядел себя:

— И в каком это, интересно, месте я мудак?

— Уймис-сь, ты не в моём вкус-се.

— А этот в твоём? — Кроули чуть не проглотил от удивления сигарету. — Вот этот сноб?

— В нём чувс-ствуется порода... ес-сть что-то такое... пока молчит. Но как откроет рот...

Это, конечно, было не дело Кроули, но он не мог промолчать:

— У него жена есть.

— Да неуж-жели?! Никогда бы не подумала, — Вельзевул потушила сигарету и потянулась за следующей.

И что это было, если не проявление интереса? Её точно надо было возвращать на землю: 

— Она ангел, — добавил Кроули, сдвигая очки, чтобы многозначительно взглянуть в глаза Вельзевул.

— В с-смысле? О! — до неё стал доходить смысл сказанного. — Не мож-жет быть!

— Зачем Лигуру врать?

— Дейс-ствительно, з-зачем... — Вельзевул вздрогнула и достала из кармана вибрирующий телефон. — Шеф, — пробормотала она и отошла, чтобы ответить.

Кроули задумчиво выпускал дым, думая о непростых отношениях в принципе и вспоминая свои, сильно запутанные. С Азирафелем. Как бы тот ни отрицал, они были.

— Кроули, — Вельзевул бросила недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу и одёрнула пиджак строгого костюма. — Тебя ждёт шеф. С-срочно.


	11. Эпизод второй. Сцена пятая. Азирафель

В конюшнях Apple Trees Hall жили и прекрасно себя чувствовали лошади, у Майкла была кошка, котят которой он регулярно «пристраивал», но собак Азирафель не помнил. Особенно таких огромных и, кажется, совершенно диких и необузданных. Фредди нёсся, капая слюной, и в глубине его глаз можно было разглядеть костры голоцена, если даже не плейстоцена — Азирафель не столь глубоко погружался в историю! — а судить о намерениях позволяло глухое рычанье, доносившееся откуда-то из глубин глотки, явно чтобы затихнуть на горле жертвы.

— Фредди, стоять!

Куда там! Азирафель успел пожалеть о том, что так и ни на что не решился с Кроули, прежде чем на него налетела эта зверюга. Он даже устоял после первого прыжка, но вот к чему он оказался совершенно не готов, так это к огромному мокрому языку на своём лице. Этот ублюдок Фредди за несколько мгновений успел облизать глаза, нос, губы и сейчас добрался до ушей, почти нежно прикусывая мочки. И кто-то будет после такого упрекать Азирафеля за нелитературные выражения?

— Милый, я была уверена, что ты не знаешь таких слов!

— Я был профессором в Оксфорде, — Азирафель, наконец, отогнал любвеобильного Фредди и, поправив галстук, принялся вытирать лицо платком. — И тебе доброго дня, мама. Чудесный у тебя питомец.

— Обычно он не позволяет себе таких вольностей. Я рассчитывала, что он успеет выплеснуть избыток энергии.

Теперь Фредди старательно изображал воспитанного пса: он чутко прислушивался к разговору и смотрел на Маму с таким обожанием, что её слабость становилась гораздо понятнее.

— Очевидно, я просто оказался на траектории этого всплеска, — согласился Азирафель.

— Он ещё так молод и горяч, — Мама потрепала Фредди по огромной голове, отчего тот закрыл глаза и прижался к её ладони. — Доброго дня, милый. Я скучала по тебе.

Азирафель встревожился: Мама крайне редко говорила о чувствах, и если уж начала...

— Я привёз макеты пригласительных, — попытался сменить он тему разговора.

— Очень хорошо, отдай портфель Майклу, он отнесёт в гостиную, а мы с тобой прогуляемся. Ты ведь составишь мне компанию?

— Конечно.

Майкл взял у Азирафеля портфель с бумагами и скрылся в доме, Фредди бодро зарысил по дорожке, явно зная дорогу. Мама улыбнулась Азирафелю и кивнула в сторону сада:

— Пойдём, я покажу новую беседку. Габриэль три месяца выбирал для неё место.

— И выбрал самое неудачное, — проворчал Азирафель. — Как обычно.

Мама предпочла не расслышать, бодро вышагивая по дорожке, пока вдруг не остановилась:

— Милый, ты не возражаешь, если мы пойдём другой дорогой?

— Разумеется, но к чему такие сложности?

— Мне готовят какой-то сюрприз, и Уриил попросила меня держаться подальше от гаражей.

— Надеюсь, это будет мотоцикл, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Негодный мальчишка, — Мама старательно прикусывала губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Разве я тебя не учила, что дразнить старших нехорошо?

— Ты бы ещё сказала «немощных». Я даже не удивлюсь, если ты наконец-то решишься. Сейчас таким никого не удивишь.

— Только после того, как перекрашу волосы в лимонный цвет. Я видела такое в журнале.

— Это будет стильно, — похвалил Азирафель. — Я могу рассчитывать, что ты меня прокатишь?

Мама рассмеялась и, заметив, что пёс начал преследовать белку, грозно закричала:

— Фредди, фу!

То ли тот понял, что белка оказалась ему не по зубам, то ли действительно послушался, но спустя мгновенье пёс уже мчался обратно, производя всё то же жуткое впечатление.

— Вот видишь, какой послушный! 

Мама с гордостью погладила по голове подбежавшего пса и даже, кажется, дала ему конфету. Но это не точно — потому что Азирафель уловил лишь лязг челюстей и заметил, с каким удовольствием Фредди облизывается.

— Люблю осень, — призналась Мама, поднимая ярко-рыжий лист с перил беседки. — Здесь очень мило.

Видимо, это был тот редкий случай, когда Габриэль угадал — беседку почти не было видно с дорожки, а вид из неё открывался просто чудесный: и на старый дом, и на парк.

— Люблю осень, — повторила Мама, — потому что потом всегда наступает весна. А пока можно подумать, подвести итоги, сделать выводы...

Азирафель промолчал, мучительно отыскивая связь между её лиричным настроением и предполагаемым рассказом Габриэля о собственном «непристойном поведении». Тот точно не мог промолчать, если уж не поленился нарыть досье и нанять фотографа. И как только узнал?! Азирафель и дальше собирался помалкивать, но вдруг в его кармане заиграла бодрая музыка. 

— Милый, ты завёл себе телефон?! — от удивления Мама подняла брови так высоко, что те скрылись под чёлкой.

— Но ты же завела себе собаку, — улыбнулся он, доставая новую игрушку и открывая её щелчком пальцев, чтобы ответить. — Я вас слушаю. 

— О! Это Хастур.

— Я догадался.

Мама с таким интересом разглядывала Азирафеля, что захотелось встать и отойти, но это было бы неспортивно.

— Я это, чего звоню... — Хастур посопел в трубку, явно подбирая слова. — Как вы относитесь к перьям?

— Хорошо отношусь, — рассеянно отозвался Азирафель и добавил: — В птицах.

— Понятное дело... а в этом... в художественном смысле?

Видимо, речь шла о машине, которую уже было не спасти, поэтому Азирафель мужественно ответил:

— В целом, положительно.

— Это одобряете, что ли?

— Да.

— Отлично... ну тогда всё!

Странный разговор был окончен, но Азирафель всё ещё смотрел на погасший экран, пытаясь понять, на какую авантюру только что подписался. Похоже, у Мамы были те же мысли.

— У тебя интересная жизнь, милый.

— Угу, — Азирафель повернул крышку и спрятал телефон в карман. — Насыщенная.

— И как давно?

— С лета.

Мама задумчиво достала из маленькой сумочки портсигар, мундштук и зажигалку, после чего неспешно закурила. В общем-то, прежде Азирафель не замечал за Мамой никаких дурных привычек, но, возможно, он был не самым внимательным сыном. Она изящно стряхивала пепел, положив руку на перила беседки, и разглядывала Азирафеля с каким-то новым интересом.

— А где предполагается разместить эти перья? В художественном смысле?

Всё-таки слух у Мамы был отменный.

— Я заказал аэрографию на свою машину, — Азирафель всегда старался быть честным.

— На твой «Додж»?

— Да, — Азирафель с улыбкой пожал плечами. — Почему-то вдруг захотелось.

— Перья?

— Вообще-то это будут крылья. Очевидно, покрытые перьями.

— Понятно, — Мама подвинула портсигар Азирафелю: — Будешь?

— Я не курю, — улыбнулся он.

— Да-да, точно. Я слышала, что ты увлёкся бегом.

— Габриэль меня не так понял. Бег меня совершенно не увлёк.

Мама потушила сигарету, оставив окурок в неприметной пепельнице, и принялась крутить в пальцах лист, рыжий, как волосы Кроули. Что ж, наверное, это даже символично, раз уж разговор пойдёт о нём. Однако Азирафель не торопился начинать первым. Он до сих пор не знал, в чём его собираются обвинить, но сдаваться даже не думал.

— Габриэля встревожила ваша последняя встреча, — осторожно начала Мама.

— Он проявил чрезмерное любопытство, и ему отказало чувство такта, — парировал Азирафель. — Кроме того, его интерес к моей личной жизни нельзя назвать здоровым.

— Не знала, что у тебя есть личная жизнь.

— Есть, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Не могу сказать, что бурная, но есть.

— Ты уверен, что делаешь правильный выбор, милый?

— Я уверен, что это мой последний выбор, мама. И я точно не стану жалеть о его последствиях. Это касается только меня, и для вашего спокойствия я не возражаю, если вы откажетесь от паршивой овцы в своей семье.

Вот и всё! Азирафель чувствовал себя, будто пробежал марафон — наверное, и тогда он бы не гордился собой больше, чем сейчас. Он расправил плечи и вздохнул наконец-то полной грудью, чувствуя потребность рассказать всё.

— Я готов рискнуть, мама. Потому что терять мне уже нечего. У меня нет ничего такого, о потере чего я могу пожалеть. Ты знаешь, как я жил все эти годы... я никогда о таком не мечтал... — Азирафель замолчал, заметив жалость во взгляде Мамы. — Ты хочешь что-то спросить?

— Да. Ты не знаешь, где сейчас тот меч из коллекции отца?

Азирафель не собирался признавать, что это был удар ниже пояса:

— Это другое.

— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен.

— Не могу, — согласился Азирафель. — Нет никаких гарантий, что мне повезёт именно так, как я на это надеюсь.

— Что ты знаешь об этом человеке? — Мама попыталась улыбнуться, чтобы сгладить чересчур резкий тон. — Помимо того, что готов ради него на некоторые безумства.

— Благодаря Габриэлю не так уж мало.

— И тебя ничего не смутило?

— Нет.

— У него не самая лучшая репутация, милый. Ему нравится эпатировать публику. Габриэль не зря беспокоится.

— Его зовут Кроули, мама.

— Это, конечно, сильно меняет дело, — когда Мама вставляла в мундштук очередную сигарету, её пальцы чуть подрагивали. — Ты уверен, что история с мечом не повторится в новых декорациях?

Азирафель не был уверен ни в чём и не собирался этого скрывать:

— Нет.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь...

— Я всё понимаю, мама. Вам сильно не повезло со мной. Нет никаких гарантий, что пресса не заинтересуется моей историей, даже если я оставлю страну. Само моё существование — скандал и подрывание устоев, правда? Все эти годы я честно пытался делать вид, что меня не существует. Так успешно, что сам в это поверил. 

Азирафель мог бы ещё вспомнить пожелание Мамы быть счастливым, но прикусил язык, когда она осторожно накрыла его руку своей и слегка сжала.

— Мне больно это слышать, милый... но вдруг ты ошибаешься? Вдруг ты и в самом деле выбрал не того человека?

— Я готов ошибиться, мама. И готов рискнуть, — Азирафель поёжился и погладил её ладонь. — Нет никаких гарантий, но когда он рядом со мной, я не просто живу — я живу счастливо. А меч так и лежит в полицейском участке Девона. Полагаю, где-то среди всяких других улик, я плохо разбираюсь в их работе. Ты хочешь, чтобы я узнал точнее?

— Нет. Конечно, нет... но ты же должен понимать, что ставить на карту всё из-за не самого безупречного человека, склонного к эпатажу, к тому же неразборчивого в связях, не самое здравое решение?

— Поверь, оно того стоит.

— Милый, страсть пройдёт... не сомневаюсь, что он знает толк в искушении и показал тебе что-то невероятное... то, что ты, возможно, никогда не пробовал, но с чем ты останешься...

Азирафель устал от этого разговора. Габриэль успел зародить сомнения, опровергать которые было так же бессмысленно, как и бороться с ветряными мельницами.

— Его зовут Кроули, мама... и он показал мне звёзды.

Прозвучало немного пафосно, но, наверное, ничего другого Мама бы сейчас просто не услышала. Она сдавила пальцами переносицу, устало потёрла глаза и отступила:

— Пойдём в дом, милый. Нам с тобой ещё надо обсудить макет приглашений. И текст.

Азирафель решил, что этот раунд остался за ним, и выдохнул. Он помог Маме спуститься по ступеням беседки и взял лист, который она собралась выбросить. Это было похоже на сентиментальность, но какая кому разница?! Фредди встретил их радостным лаем и принялся носиться вокруг, распугивая птиц и белок. Уже перед самым домом Мама остановилась, будто бы чтобы выровнять дыханье, которое ничуть не сбилось, и, слегка сдавив руку Азирафеля, попыталась улыбнуться:

— Не сердись на Габриэля, милый. Он сейчас переживает непростые времена.

— Как обычно, — согласился Азирафель. — Когда было иначе?

— Сейчас он готовит проект решения о досрочных парламентских выборах. Впервые с двадцать третьего года. На следующей неделе он даст несколько интервью и выступит с речью в Палате общин. Я тебя очень прошу, не ввязывайся ни в какие скандалы. Особенно с перьями.

Азирафель и не собирался, потому не только с готовностью кивнул, но и от души улыбнулся:

— Конечно, мама.

Трогательный момент взаимопонимания испортил Фредди, который не только вытащил платок из кармана Азирафеля, но и сожрал его с таким видом, будто не пробовал ничего вкуснее. В ответ на изумлённый взгляд Мама лишь пожала плечами:

— Никак не могу избавить его от этой дурной привычки. Фредди, фу! Плохой мальчик.

Пёс явно не считал себя «плохим мальчиком»: он вилял хвостом и игриво припадал на передние лапы, делая вид, что собирается то ли сбежать, то ли напасть.

— Просто твои методы воспитания с годами стали гораздо либеральнее.

Мама с подозрением взглянула на Азирафеля, но никак не стала комментировать его колкость, будто не расслышала. Она первой прошла в кабинет и с интересом принялась разглядывать макеты, отмечая то, что хотела бы изменить. И до самого вечера всем своим видом показывала, что больше не желает возвращаться к разговору о Кроули, что было неплохо. Азирафель умел уважать чужое мнение, даже диаметрально отличавшееся от собственного, которое не собирался менять.

Вечером Майкл отвёз его домой, больше не пытаясь вести разговоры. Похоже, он всё-таки расслышал последнюю фразу Мамы о том, что она волнуется о выборе младшего сына. Коттедж «Осень» встретил хозяина тёмными окнами и пустотой, которая, казалось, захватывала всё большее пространство. Азирафель разжёг огонь в камине и налил себе коньяк, чтобы немного расслабиться. Мама умела держать его в тонусе, несмотря на то, что он всегда считался её любимчиком.

Азирафель достал из кармана рыжий лист и уже собрался спрятать его в конверте с фотографиями, но не удержался и принялся вновь их разглядывать. Как же он уже соскучился по Кроули! И как же его не хватало — и в этом холодном коттедже, и вообще в жизни. С ним даже вкус коньяка ощущался совсем иначе.

Наверное, если бы Азирафель принялся утверждать, что никогда прежде не испытывал ничего подобного, это было бы неправдой. Он был влюблён. Два раза. И оба раза его отношения заканчивались катастрофой. Ну, почти... всё-таки первый раз всё зашло не так далеко и в конечном итоге повлияло лишь на выбор профессии. Второй же раз без всякого преувеличения закончился трагедией только потому, что слишком увлечённый своими чувствами Азирафель не удосужился узнать, что мечу, заточенному для настоящего боя, не место в лагере реконструкторов. Тот парень, Леон, не погиб лишь потому, что в соседнем шатре оказался врач, который сумел остановить кровотечение.

А Азирафеля прикрыл Стивен, раздобывший где-то бутафорский клинок в комплект к его доспехам и первым сказавший ту самую фразу: «Я не знаю, чей это меч...» Азирафелю оставалось только её повторить. Много раз. Сначала в лагере, потом в полицейском участке. И чем больше он её говорил, тем сильнее себя ненавидел. Потом в Девон приехал Габриэль, который, конечно же, рассказал всё Маме. И, разумеется, именно так, как всё понял. Азирафель не оправдывался — тогда он считал заслуженным и собственную отставку, и расставание со Стивеном, и последующее затворничество в Саут-Даунсе. 

Тогда казалось, что с этой стороной жизни покончено навсегда. И тогда же Азирафель чуть было не совершил самую большую глупость в жизни, согласившись на брак с Мишель. Дело уже шло к свадьбе... Азирафель допил коньяк в бокале и потёр ладонями лицо. Есть вещи, которые он навсегда оставил в прошлом. Как ему казалось.

И ведь было довольно легко отказываться от развлечений, знакомств и общения, которое со временем стало казаться Азирафелю не только ненужным, но и неуместным. Пару раз в год он выбирался на семейные праздники, и впечатлений ему хватало надолго. Мишель так и не простила его честности, Габриэль просто считал его неудачником, а Мама жалела — и всё это казалось нормальным. Наверное, требовалось настоящее чудо, чтобы всё изменить, оно и случилось. И у этого чудо было имя. То самое, которое Мама упорно не хотела запомнить, и то самое, которое Азирафель не забудет уже никогда. Кроули.

***

Азирафель предпочитал засыпать и просыпаться в своей постели, но сон на жёстком диване в гостиной стал исключением из всех правил. Хотя бы потому, что здесь он чувствовал то же самое, что и Кроули. Возможно, с годами Азирафель стал чересчур сентиментальным, но ему нравилось думать, что возраст тут ни при чём — не зря же так разыгралось либидо? Или быть, может, всё дело в фотографиях, изучение которых внезапно стало едва ли не самым важным делом. Ну, за исключением планирования.

Он помнил о своём зароке не полагаться на удачу в столь деликатном деле, поэтому завёл ежедневник, который уже наполовину исписал заметками, всё еще не добравшись до понимания структуры развития событий. Азирафель полагал, что Кроули не будет против продолжить знакомство, а стало быть, надо сделать это продолжение максимально деликатным. Чтобы всё вроде бы происходило само собой, но в то же время не отклонялось от заданного вектора. Хотя пару градусов погрешности в ту или иную сторону Азирафель был готов допустить.

Сначала он по старинке достал карту Лондона, на которой отметил дом Кроули, его офис и тот клуб, где его считали завсегдатаем. Получился почти правильный треугольник, и Азирафель воодушевился, сочтя, что выбрал верный путь. Но кроме этой фигуры на карте у него не было ничего, а позволить случайности пробраться в его план он просто не мог. К счастью, у него был интернет, а гугл-карты позволяли не только увидеть панорамы театра действий, но и давали исчерпывающую информацию обо всех кафе и ресторанчиках, где можно было неплохо провести время.

Азирафель выписывал названия, изучал меню и карты вин, а для последующих прогулок присмотрел удачно расположенный Сент-Джеймсский парк. Там были чудесные скамейки, а многочисленные обитатели озера здорово оживляли пейзаж. Кормить уток, разумеется, было запрещено, но почему бы на них просто не полюбоваться? Прогноз погоды Азирафель тоже включил в свой план. 

Не стоило забывать и о культурной программе. Кроули точно должен оценить великолепную коллекцию произведений западноевропейской живописи, от Джотто до Сезанна, а уж полотна Леонардо да Винчи, Микеланджело, Брейгеля-старшего, Вермеера точно не оставят его равнодушным. Впрочем, начать можно было и с временных выставок королевской галереи.

Разумеется, всё это требовало некой свободы маневра, поэтому Азирафель забронировал себе номер в отеле неподалёку и уже всерьёз задумался об открытии магазина в Сохо, пусть и небольшого. Кстати, Кроули, как автор идеи, наверняка захочет помочь подыскать нужное помещение, особенно если сослаться на полное незнание Лондона и его нравов. Азирафель усмехнулся, но, подумав, решил не злоупотреблять доверием Кроули.

Картина понемногу складывалась в очень стройную и логичную конструкцию, и, в конце концов, у Азирафеля осталась в ней лишь одна брешь. Но очень существенная — первая встреча с Кроули, которая, с одной стороны, должна была произойти максимально естественно, а с другой — задать то самое направление, которое у Азирафеля самым чудесным образом сложилось в ежедневнике. Задача, конечно, сложная, но выполнимая, если хорошо подумать. А для начала следует обозначить временные рамки этой самой встречи.

Азирафель достал из кармана телефон, к которому уже успел привыкнуть, и, недолго думая, нашёл номер Хастура.

— У аппарата.

— Доброе утро, Хастур! Как ваши дела?

— Наши? — в трубке послышалось сосредоточенное сопение. — Это типа вежливость, или ты хочешь узнать про этого идиота?

Вообще-то это было всё сразу, но Азирафель решил не перегружать информацией творца.

— Типа вежливость.

— А-а... понятно... ну, я только что покурил и собираюсь пить чай. Из пакетика и с сахаром, если тебе это зачем-то нужно знать.

Теперь очередь задуматься перешла к Азирафелю.

— Э-э... познавательно.

— Ещё я купил пылесос для муравьиной фермы.

— Зачем? — опешил Азирафель.

— Чтобы разобрать.

— Понятно.

— Ты это... говори, чего звонил-то. А то у меня дела.

— Вот, — обрадовался Азирафель, вновь ощутив почву под ногами. — Я же по делу!

— Отлично. Ну?

— Как обстоят дела с перьями?

— Вообще отлично! Легли, как родные, тебе понравится. Я ещё молнию заебенить хочу. Как тебе такая тема?

В общем-то, крылья... перья... молния... пусть будет!

— Заебеньте, пожалуйста, — согласился Азирафель.

Хастур расхохотался своим странным потусторонним смехом, а отсмеявшись, продолжил:

— А ты мне нравишься, братан. Хоть я и не по этой части. Ладно, бывай! Я позвоню, как закончу.

— Когда?

— Скоро!

Не то чтобы этот разговор расставил всё по местам, но он сильно обнадёжил Азирафеля. Работа над его машиной шла полным ходом, а покраска не должна занимать слишком уж много времени. Чисто теоретически. Не станет же Хастур расписывать всю поверхность? Ну, пара крыльев — Азирафель надеялся, что не очень больших! — несколько перьев и молния. Не так уж много, если подумать! Поэтому стоило чем-то занять себя на ближайшие день-два, а потом плавно переходить к плану. Кстати, не стоило ещё забывать про походы в кино, а значит, надо изучить программу, посмотреть трейлеры и почитать критику.

Стук в дверь отвлёк Азирафеля от чтения рецензий на недавно вышедший детектив «Достать ножи» и раздумий на тему, оценил бы такое Кроули или нет. Когда стук перешёл в звон колокольчика, пришлось открывать.

— Добрый день, — на пороге стоял незнакомец.

— Добрый, — согласился Азирафель тоном, не обещающим ничего хорошего.

— Вы работаете?

— Очевидно, нет.

— Но почему? — потенциальный покупатель был не только бестактен, но и глуповат. — Сегодня не вторник и не воскресенье, время вроде бы самое удачное, вы дома...

— Да, но я занят!

— А если мне срочно нужна вещь для души? — незнакомец потыкал пальцем в объявление.

— Вы совсем отчаялись без музыкальной шкатулки? — ехидно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Нет, но...

— Может быть, вам жизненно необходимо чайное ситечко?

— Нет...

— Тогда ничем не могу вам помочь! — торжественно объявил Азирафель, закрывая дверь перед неуместным посетителем. — Магазин закрыт.

Несостоявшемуся покупателю хватило мозгов и здравого смысла, чтобы ретироваться, и Азирафель решил отметить его уход парой глотков вина. Раз уж всё равно встал. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что почти все припасы съестного закончились, и отправился в лавку миссис Трейси. Заодно можно узнать, откуда принесло такого странного покупателя, явно не жившего в Саут-Даунсе.

Миссис Трейси назвала его «дорогушей» и, пока складывала покупки по пакетам, успела посетовать на плохой сезон и рассказать о туристах, поселившихся в гостинице мистера Тайлера и разбивших уже три стакана в его баре. Наверняка это кто-то из них возжелал ненужных трат.

Вечером Азирафель попытался испечь пирог с яблоками, но у него ничего не вышло, поэтому он ограничился сэндвичами, которые по-простому запивал коньяком. Почему-то с коньяком рассматривать фотографии Кроули было гораздо приятнее, чем с чаем. Когда до дна бутылки оставалось пара дюймов, Азирафель прислонил к ней фотографию и грустно улыбнулся:

— Ты же хочешь этого не меньше меня, правда?

Ответом, разумеется, было молчание, но Азирафель не мог остановиться:

— И тебе это надо не меньше, чем мне, правда, Кроули? Ты ведь тоже?..

Азирафель погладил фотографию, а потом запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза рукой, и тихо продолжил:

— Ты тоже... только ты ни черта не боишься... наверное. И правильно делаешь... жить не страшно, мой дорогой... когда тебе есть, с кем эту жизнь разделить. Я никогда не считал это чем-то ценным... но я и не жил...

Проклятье! Азирафель потёр лицо, приводя себя в чувство. Здорово же его припекло, если он уже дошёл до разговоров с невидимым собеседником. И всё-таки Маме он не солгал — жалеть здесь не о чем! Всё ещё только начинается.

Звонок Хастура через два дня подтвердил эту светлую мысль:

— Всё готово, можете начинать радоваться.


	12. Эпизод второй. Сцена шестая. Кроули

Не то чтобы Кроули как-то по-особенному боялся Люцифера, нет. Он прекрасно понимал, что тот собой представляет, и опасался не то что оказаться у него на пути, но просто случайно перейти дорогу. Именно поэтому он чувствовал себя крайне неуверенно, проходя мимо секретаря в кабинет, о существовании которого многие сотрудники даже не догадывались, принимая его очертания за причудливый дизайн крыши салона. Помимо катастрофы с «Бентли» за Кроули числился ещё прокол, связанный с посещением другого клуба, ну и сломанный шлагбаум тоже нельзя было записать себе в достижения. Холодный взгляд Люцифера очень красноречиво сулил неприятности, и фантазии Кроули не хватало, чтобы предугадать их масштаб.

— Босс, вы хотели меня видеть?

— Хотел, — кончиком пальца Люцифер задумчиво поглаживал губы, разглядывая Кроули. — Говорят, у тебя бурная жизнь?

Кроули прекрасно знал, что бывает с теми, кто осмеливался лгать Люциферу, но другого ответа у него просто не было:

— Вас ввели в заблуждение.

— Вот как? То есть это не ты увлёкся настолько, что не заметил ничего подозрительного там, где готовилось преступление?

Звучало действительно не очень, даже, можно сказать, паршиво звучало.

— Не заметил, — Кроули опустил взгляд. — Думал совершенно не о том.

— А зачем ты приходил в то утро?

Это был простой вопрос, и его можно было предвидеть.

— За телефоном. Я его забыл накануне.

— В полицейском протоколе отмечено, что ты не заметил ничего особенного.

— Это так.

— В магазине напротив есть камера, — Люцифер прищурился, пристально глядя в глаза Кроули. — Не можешь объяснить, почему она не отметила твой выход?

— Не могу, — честно ответил Кроули, чувствуя, как по спине скатывается капля холодного пота.

— Может быть, потому что ты был в машине?

— Нет, — Кроули старался не опускать взгляд, чего бы ему это ни стоило. — Я вышел сам.

— Что ты знаешь о человеке, с которым провёл отпуск?

А вот теперь Кроули стало по-настоящему страшно. Азирафель никоим образом не должен вызвать интерес Люцифера. Ни в чём!

— Э-э... он бывший профессор и держит антикварную лавку.

— И всё? — во взгляде Люцифера всё-таки промелькнул азартный интерес.

— Машина у него оказалась в ужасном состоянии, — доверительно сообщил Кроули. — Я заказывал запчасти... пришлось полностью перебирать двигатель и коробку.

— Он живёт один?

— Совершенно. В Саут-Даунсе, — Кроули поморщился, изображая недовольство. — Такая дыра!

— Надо же, — Люцифер деланно улыбнулся, продолжая сверлить Кроули холодным взглядом готового к атаке хищника. — А как вы с ним познакомились?

Кроули показалось, что пол под ним закачался... или затрещал, готовый вот-вот разверзнуться прямо в бездну.

— В кафе. Я зашёл выпить кофе, а он за десертом... ну, знаете, как это бывает? Слово за слово... договорились сходить в паб, — Кроули несло. — Собирались встретиться в Истборне, а у него сломалась машина, вот я и предложил свои услуги по ремонту... ничего особенного.

— Ничего особенного, — повторил Люцифер. — Действительно, ничего. А с Габриэлем тебе удалось найти общий язык?

Кроули невольно поморщился, вспоминая этого мудака, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— С ним не будет проблем, босс. Я помню, что это ваш друг, поэтому сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Кажется, он угадал с ответом, потому что Люцифер, наконец, рассмеялся, давая возможность Кроули выдохнуть и немного расслабиться.

— Главное, не торопись. Мой друг заслужил, чтобы всё было сделано качественно.

А вот это уже было похоже на приказ.

— Так всё и будет, — пообещал Кроули. — Быстро не получится. Никак.

— Хорошо.

Люцифер отпустил его королевским жестом, и Кроули отправился к выходу из кабинета, держа спину так ровно, как позволяли треснутые рёбра и взвинченные нервы. Похоже, всё обошлось.

— И вот ещё что, Кроули...

— Да?

— Мне нравится твоя честность.

Кроули спустился в колл-центр и едва дождался, когда автомат выбросит в окошко бутылку воды, чтобы осушить её в несколько глотков. И как же хорошо, что у него были с собой сигареты, потому что пальцы перестали дрожать только после третьей затяжки. Люцифер никогда прежде не интересовался его личной жизнью, а каждый, кто с ним когда-либо сталкивался, знал, что шеф ничего не делает просто так. Даже вопросы про «Бентли» не заставили Кроули так сильно нервничать, что разболелась голова. 

Да и с этим «другом Габриэлем» всё непросто. Для чего Люциферу понадобилось держать его машину в салоне, отрывая Кроули от всех остальных проектов? Хотя, наверное, «не быстро» и подразумевает, что он будет заниматься всем.

— Как всё прошло? — Лигур умел появляться бесшумно.

— Нормально, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Похоже, я завис с тачкой этого... твоего.

— А чего это он мой? — возмутился Лигур.

— Ну, твой же ангел нашёл где-то это мурло, — резонно заметил Кроули.

Лигур молча выудил из пачки сигарету и закурил, жмурясь от солнца. Его присутствие действовало успокаивающе, и даже Люцифер уже не вызывал того леденящего страха, как ещё несколько минут назад. 

— Машину только завтра привезут, — меланхолично заметил Лигур. — Днём.

— Ну и хорошо, мне приказано не торопиться.

Лигур сложил губы трубочкой и выпустил дым с таким видом, будто хотел выругаться. Но вместо этого он вдруг подмигнул Кроули:

— Давай тогда сегодня вечером немного развеемся? Потусим у Дагон, музычку послушаем, на танцполе потолкаемся... м-м?

В общем-то, Кроули ничего не имел против. Это было гораздо лучше, чем сидеть дома, придумывая поводы для встречи с Азирафелем, чтобы как-то скрасить подсчёт дней до покупки той самой вазы. Договорились встретиться в восемь прямо в «Чистилище», и Кроули отправился в свой кабинет, чтобы наконец-то написать эти дурацкие отчёты, которые, как ему казалось, никто и не думал читать.

Ему пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы красиво оформить заказы, суммы в которых постоянно норовили сбиться и не сойтись. Поэтому с работы Кроули уходил измученный цифрами и уставший гораздо больше, чем если бы занимался делом. Он собирался по-быстрому зайти домой, переодеться и рвануть в клуб, однако стоило ему оказаться на улице, как он снова ощутил приступ паранойи. Но кому и зачем понадобилось бы за ним следить? Кроули попытался проверить свои подозрения, глянув на отражение в витрине, но, на его беду, это оказался магазин дорогой посуды, и изящная фарфоровая чашка с ангельскими крыльями вместо ручки не смогла оставить его равнодушным.

Время ещё было, и Кроули, сам не понимая как, оказался в этом царстве стекла, зеркал и фарфора. Обычно он в таких местах не появлялся — а зачем? — но сейчас с интересом разглядывал красивые вещицы, представляя, как бы они смотрелись на полках магазина Азирафеля. Все эти вазы, статуэтки и прочие изящные штучки, которым никогда не было места в жизни Кроули. Наверное, он выглядел глупо, уставившись на музыкальную шкатулку с лебедями, скользящими по зеркалу, изображавшему водную гладь. Точно глупо, но до чего же оно было красиво!

Видимо, вид у него был очень красноречивый, потому что девица-консультант сделала стойку и улыбнулась ему, демонстрируя безупречный прикус всех тридцати двух зубов.

— Хотите посмотреть поближе? Это новинка. Вы только послушайте.

Прежде чем снять с полки шкатулку, она надела белоснежные тканевые перчатки, а потом несколько раз повернула ключик. Эту музыку, Кроули узнал с первой ноты, но всё ещё не мог поверить своим ушам: почему-то казалось, что лебеди и Фредди Меркьюри несовместимы. До этого момента. Потому что «Шоу должно продолжаться»!

— Вам нравится?

— Да.

— Не желаете приобрести?

В общем-то, Кроули не был фанатом таких вещей, но почему-то ему показалось, что Азирафель мог бы оценить подобный подарок.

— Желаю, — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — Упакуйте.

Глаза девицы удивлённо округлились и тут же радостно заблестели.

— О! Тогда у меня есть для вас очень выгодное предложение. Я сделаю скидку пятьдесят процентов на вторую вещь, которую вы выберете.

Кроули вспомнил о чашке с крыльями:

— По рукам!

Когда девица назвала цену, Кроули прикусил щёку, чтобы не выругаться: шкатулка с лебедями и чашка с крыльями вместе стоили как настоящее крыло ангела... а может и два. Но остановиться он уже не мог. В конце концов, он совсем недавно сорвал куш и мог себе такое позволить. До дома Кроули дошёл, даже не вспомнив, что хотел проверить, не следят ли за ним. Какая, к чёрту, разница?!

Найти место подарку Азирафеля оказалось непросто. Квартира Кроули, которую он гордо именовал «лофтом», не была приспособлена для таких вещей. Разве что купленный по случаю стол немного соответствовал изящному фарфору. А раз так, то там ему и место. Собираясь в клуб, Кроули представлял, как вручит Азирафелю сначала кружку, небрежно бросив что-то типа: «Ты тогда разбил, вот я и подумал...», а шкатулку прибережёт для следующего раза. Ведь он же когда-то будет, этот следующий раз?!

Кроули прыгал на одной ноге, натягивая узкие джинсы, и чуть не упал, засмотревшись на шкатулку. Такого с ним ещё не было ни разу, чтобы настолько, до лебедей в пруду. Странно, конечно, но происходящее ощущалось самой правильной вещью из всех возможных. Будто Кроули всю жизнь мчался, чтобы успеть к этому ангелу. И ведь успел! Кажется.

В клубе Хастур и Лигур синхронно подняли руки, приветствуя Кроули.

— Привет, парни, что я пропустил?

— Пару шотов текилы, — радостно отозвался Хастур. — Но ты ещё можешь нас догнать.

— Я пас. Продолжу в своём ритме, — решил Кроули.

Лигур удивлённо приподнял бровь:

— Так у тебя ни хера не прошло, что ли?

— А что у меня должно было пройти?

В ответ Хастур развёл руками, изображая сердце, и заржал, когда Лигур пронзил его дымом своей сигареты.

— Даже не знаю, что вам сказать, парни... как-то по-гейски смотритесь.

— Иди ты! — Хастур лениво развалился на стуле и мечтательно прикрыл глаза, затягиваясь. — Сам такой.

Лигур заботливо подвинул Кроули шот текилы и керамическую доску с порезанным лаймом:

— Сейчас всё будет хорошо.

В этом Кроули и не сомневался. В конце концов, он пришёл немного развеяться.

— Сегодня в зале Дагон, — сообщил Лигур, — обещала сама покрутить диски. Я заказал побольше Green Day, ты же любишь Билли Джо.

Кроули закусил текилу ломтиком лайма и согласился:

— Безумно.

Музыка становилась всё громче, и уже совсем скоро Кроули заёрзал на стуле, готовый выйти на танцпол. Лигур накрыл его руку широкой ладонью и слегка сжал:

— Ещё не время, — он протянул Кроули сигарету и улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. — Надо повысить градус.

Лигур знал в этом толк. Он переглядывался с Дагон, щёлкая пальцами и прицокивая языком, чего она точно не могла слышать в своих огромных наушниках, но когда она подняла вверх руку, показав сначала один палец, потом второй, Лигур неторопливо встал:

— Пора, парни! Дадим жару в этой дыре!

Misery Кроули узнал с первой ноты и радостно взревел, запрыгивая на подиум:

— О да!

Хастур где-то раздобыл шест, который с натяжкой мог сойти за подобие пилона, но кто бы привередничал? Точно не Кроули! Они втроём принялись крутиться вокруг этого недопилона, изображая грязные танцы. Судя по воплям из зала и аплодисментам, у них получалось. 

— О-о-о! — подпевал Кроули. — И им хорошо-о-о-о...

— Даже когда им очень плохо-о-о, — тянул Лигур.

— ...губительные отзвуки страда-а-ания...

Кроули несколько раз проорал припев, пока не охрип, но даже тогда не остановился, продолжая извиваться у шеста, который держал Хастур. Он стянул с себя галстук и принялся размахивать им над головой в такт словам:

— Ведь важно не то, что ты делаешь, а то, что ты о-оставишь...

Похоже, у них получилось зажечь зал, потому что скоро на танцполе стало не протолкнуться, а Хастуру удалось сдать свой шест в аренду за бутылку лагера. Всё было как в старые добрые времена.

— Привет, я Фрэнк...

Кроули ощутил чьи-то руки на своей заднице. В общем-то, ничего особенного.

— Охренеть, какая ценная информация, — фыркнул он, продолжая танцевать.

— А ты классный... нет, правда...

Кроули даже не надо было оглядываться, чтобы разглядеть очередного искателя приключений, поэтому он вывернулся из довольно цепких объятий и попытался перекричать музыку:

— Сегодня не подаю!

— Угостить тебя коктейлем?

— Текилой, — рассмеялся Кроули. — Сегодня я пью текилу.

Фред или Фрэнк пропал, и Кроули снова отдался ритму музыки, пока не ощутил, как чьи-то руки взяли его за талию и потянули с танцпола.

— Какого чёрта? — возмутился он.

— Я купил тебе текилу... я Фрэнк.

Он был похож на студента, пустившегося во все тяжкие и решившего попробовать что-то новое. Разве что только слюни не пускал, глядя на Кроули восторженным взглядом:

— Скажи, что ты хочешь... и я дам... сниму номер, буду хорошим мальчиком... или ты любишь плохих?

Похоже, он насмотрелся порнушки и теперь рвался в бой. Мальчишка был неплох для одной ночи — Кроули бы хватило опыта направить его энтузиазм во благо удовольствия, вот только зачем? И в гостиницу тащиться... 

— И где ты этой пошлости понабрался, а?

— В смысле? — опешил Фрэнк. — Ты не хочешь? У тебя кто-то есть?

— Есть, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, что у него действительно «есть».

— Этот с палкой? — скривился Фрэнк. — Я дам тебе гораздо больше... или второй? Или у вас тройничок?

— У тебя бурная фантазия, мальчик.

— И тебе это нравится, — снова завёлся Фрэнк. — Не ломайся... не пожалеешь.

— Отвали, мальчик. У меня есть с кем «не пожалеть».

— Но его же здесь нет, да? Пойдём со мной, никто ни о чём не узнает. 

Кроули тяжело вздохнул. Как же он не любил объяснять столь простые вещи!

— Если ты думаешь, что в отношениях главное, чтобы никто ничего не узнал, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

— Чего?

— Да не интересует меня твоё предложение! — разозлился Кроули. — Совсем! Понятно?!

Наверное, так прозвучало гораздо доходчивее, и осознавший свою неправоту Фрэнк смешался с толпой. Кроули облегчённо вздохнул и вернулся за столик, так как настроение танцевать пропало совершенно. Лигур, как оказалось, тоже вернулся.

— И ты не пошёл с этим мальчиком? — удивился он.

— Да ну его, — скривился Кроули. — Не в моём вкусе.

— Раньше ты был попроще... не таким разборчивым, что ли...

— Всё меняется.

— С этого и начинается старость, — Лигур достал из кармана сигареты, закурил и бросил пачку на стол. — С таких вот мелочей.

— Знаток, — Кроули усмехнулся, вытягивая сигарету. — Сам-то давно завязал?

— Так у меня же ангел!

— Во-от! В этом суть, — Кроули запрокинул голову, выпуская дым в потолок. — Дело не в возрасте, а в ангелах.

— Ну, ты сравнил... у меня-то...

Кроули прищурился, сдвигая очки, и прошипел:

— Не с-смей!

На что Лигур поднял ладони, обозначая капитуляцию:

— Да будет тебе! Я всё понял... молчу.

— О чём разговор? — Хастур плюхнулся на свой стул, поправляя кожаные наручи. — Что-то вы слишком серьёзные.

— Об ангелах, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Тебе не интересно.

— Чего это не интересно? — Хастур разочарованно заглянул в пустую бутылку и закурил. — Мне нравятся ангелы.

— Тебе все нравятся!

— Ну, не скажи! Кстати, я сейчас машину в таком стиле делаю. Давно хотел, только никто не соглашался.

В принципе, Кроули мог понять клиентов Хастура. Когда у того во взгляде появлялся маньяческий блеск, мало у кого обнаруживалась готовность к экспериментам.

— Неужели нашёл героя?

— Нашёл, — Хастур многозначительно поиграл бровями. — Ты бы заценил.

— И что ты там изображаешь? — решил подыграть ему Кроули. — Библейский сюжет?

— Кроули, но ты же знаешь, что это не моё, — Хастур потёр нос. — Просто эклектика. Крылья, перья, молния... одна.

— Зашибись! — одобрил Кроули, заранее жалея доверчивого клиента.

— Да не-е... ничего так выходит, — Хастур самодовольно сложил руки на груди. — Должно понравиться.

— Ну а цвет-то какой?

— Цвет? Да как тебе сказать... вот как будто закат над морем... представил?

Кроули представил. И закат, и море, и маяк... и тёплую руку... А Хастур, довольно улыбаясь, продолжил:

— Вот точно такой же, только сине-зелёный, а сзади белый-белый... аж голубой.

— Охренеть! 

— Ага, — согласился Хастур. — Тоже любуюсь.

***

Кроули крутился, путаясь в одеяле, и никак не мог заснуть. У него болели и рёбра, и голова, а на душе скребли кошки. Диван, всегда казавшийся очень удобным, не выдерживал никакой конкуренции со своим собратом из Саут-Даунса, а в подушку словно кто-то напихал камней. И ведь как легко всё исправить! Всего-то и надо вскочить на «Змея», да газануть, вылетая на трассу. Кроули мог даже рассчитать время, когда окажется у коттеджа в Саут-Даунсе, с точностью до пары минут. Теоретически. А практически только и мог, что переворачивать подушку, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. И ждать, стараясь не думать о том, что в ожидании он никогда не был силён.

Утром, уже подходя к работе, Кроули вспомнил о неизбежной встрече с мудаком-клиентом, и настроение из просто плохого стало совсем отвратительным. Ни с кем не здороваясь, он дошёл до своего кабинета и заправил кофемашину, чтобы хоть как-то исправить ситуацию. Телефон в кармане противно завибрировал, вызвав желание разбить его об стену. Но это была Вельзевул, и пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы ответить.

— Слушаю.

— Кроули, с-сегодня в одиннадц-цать с-совещание. С-с любимым клиентом.

— Отлично!

— Ты опять головой ударилс-ся?

— То есть моя клиентоориентированность тебя тоже бесит?

— З-заткнис-сь, а? Шеф нас-стаивает на моём прис-сутствии, поэтому с-сочувствия не ж-жди.

— А может, сдадим ему Лигура?

— Ты там ещё и не выс-спалс-ся?

— Заметно?

— Пей кофе, и в одиннадц-цать чтобы был. Мож-жешь с-спустить пар на механиках, ес-сли без-з этого никак.

— Ну, спасибо, утешила, — Кроули собирался поинтересоваться, на ком будет отыгрываться Вельзевул, но она уже отключилась. И чёрт с ней!

Кофе показался чересчур кислым, и Кроули вылил его в горшок, где когда-то рос фикус. Очень давно: его сухой ствол до сих пор торчал из-под земли, и на него кто-то — вероятнее всего, Хастур — повязал бант из тех, что обычно цепляют к подаркам. Лигур именовал эту палку «Джорджем» и любил поить его тем, что по какой-то причине не принимала душа.

Дверь приоткрылась, но остановить промелькнувшего за ней Хастура Кроули не успел. Такая суетливость обычно не обещала ничего хорошего, но сейчас не вызвала ничего, кроме раздражения — на эти неприятности хотелось нарваться, чтобы немного скрасить дурацкое утро. Время до совещания тянулось долго: Кроули успел покурить и сходить в кафе, где зачем-то заказал себе на завтрак овсянку. Это окончательно выбило его из колеи, и в кабинет Вельзевул он отправился крайне раздражённым.

— С-садись!

Кроули уселся на своё обычное место и даже взял карандаш, чтобы записывать пожелания ценного клиента. Вельзевул внимательно его оглядела и поморщилась:

— У меня иногда появляетс-ся ж-желание дейс-ствительно тебя отшлёпать.

— Какого чёрта?

— Чтобы привес-сти в чувс-ство. Ты хочеш-шь ос-ставить этого мудоз-звона только мне? С-спас-сибо!

— Да что я-то?

— Да у тебя на лице напис-сано: «Дайте мне вис-ски и валите вс-се на хер!» Крупными буквами. Мне плевать на твои с-страдания, но с-сейчас придёт клиент, и ты долж-жен быть в адеквате. И не ц-цеплять его по пус-стякам. Яс-сно?!

— Да.

— Вс-сё!

Вельзевул сцепила руки на груди, холодно оглядев Кроули, и под её взглядом он действительно немного взбодрился, вспомнив о деле. В общем-то, разве это первый клиент, взглянувший на Кроули как на дерьмо? Люцифер умел находить друзей, и к работе это не имело никакого отношения.

— Так-то лучш-ше, — Вельзевул взглянула на часы. — Что мы имеем?

— «Бентли» номер два. Главное и её не прое...

Его слова заглушил стук распахнувшейся двери:

— Доброе утро, господа. Мне сказали, что машину разгрузят прямо в бокс. У вас так принято?

Улыбка Вельзевул вышла немного натянутой:

— Доброе утро, Габриэль. Вс-сё хорошо. Так принято.

— Но меня не пустили в этот чёртов бокс.

— Таковы правила, — Вельзевул жестом указала ему на стул: — Прис-саживайтес-сь. Нам нуж-жно обс-судить бюджет.

Габриэль уселся в кресло посетителя, оказываясь напротив Кроули, но, по своему обыкновению, глядя только на Вельзевул.

— Мне казалось, что мы договорились. В прошлый раз, — в его голосе появились почти интимные нотки.

— Мы лишь обоз-значили границ-цы.

— Дозволенного, — не удержался Кроули.

Габриэль смерил его высокомерным взглядом и снова уставился на Вельзевул:

— Не хотите же вы сказать, что смета будет многократно превышена?

— Что вы! Я хочу с-сказ-зать, что с-смету придётс-ся уточнять в процес-се работы. Пос-сле того, как Кроули ос-смотрит машину на подъёмнике и проведёт диагнос-стику ходовой.

— Меня восхищает ваш профессионализм.

— С-спас-сибо. Давайте вернёмс-ся к делу.

Кроули не понимал, как это работает. Ему казалось, что Вельзевул ещё в прошлую встречу ясно обозначила все границы и дала понять этому снобу, что ему здесь совершенно ничего не светит. Так какого чёрта она сейчас делает вид, что ей приятна эта тупая лесть? Или это какой-то хитрый план? Скорее всего. Гоняясь за одобрением Вельзевул, Габриэль не только легкомысленно согласился с довольно крупным авансом, но и предложил, демонстрируя в улыбке профессионализм своего стоматолога:

— У меня есть идея получше. Вы ведь доверяете своему сотруднику? — он небрежно кивнул в сторону Кроули.

— Раз-зумеется.

— Тогда я просто дам ему банковскую карту, которой он сможет оплачивать всё необходимое. А когда будем подводить итоги, он отчитается. Как вам такое?

Кроули прикусил губу, чтобы не заржать. Габриэль столь откровенно красовался перед Вельзевул, не гнушаясь ничем, что это уже вызывало нечто вроде жалости. Будто мало ему дорогих часов и факта владения «Бентли». С другой стороны, ну не возрастом же ему козырять?!

— Хорош-шо. А какой вы ус-становите лимит?

— Мне кажется, пятьсот тысяч должно хватить.

— С-скорее вс-сего, понадобитс-ся меньше.

— Не стоит на таком экономить. И ещё. Отделку салона я бы хотел обсудить дополнительно. С дизайнером.

— Раз-зумеетс-ся.

Габриэль достал из кармана банковскую карту, которая выглядела настолько пафосно, что сводило челюсти.

— Держите, мистер Кроули. И не забывайте записывать расходы, иначе в конце будет непросто свести баланс, — он широко улыбнулся, снова облизывая взглядом Вельзевул, и вкрадчиво продолжил. — Хотя я не буду иметь ничего против, если вы угоститесь чашечкой кофе за мой счёт. 

Кроули спрятал карточку во внутренний карман пиджака, оценив умение Габриэля произвести впечатление так, что у Вельзевул не возникло ощущения, будто её покупают. Красивый жест, чего уж там. И после такого разве стоило удивляться, что Габриэль остался в её кабинете, когда Кроули отправился принимать машину? Впрочем, он помнил про щедрое предложение и по пути зашёл в кофейню, разумеется, расплатившись новенькой картой. Заодно и протестировав её — всё работало.

Кроули убедился, что «Бентли» разместили в боксе со всеми причитающимися почестями. Он несколько раз обошёл её, получая эстетическое удовольствие, и погладил капот, налаживая контакт. Не то чтобы он был суеверным, но он никогда не считал машины бездушными механизмами. У каждой был свой характер, с которым стоило считаться, во избежание неприятностей. И первое впечатление Кроули всегда старался произвести самое лучшее. Глупости, конечно, но чем чёрт не шутит? Он открыл дверь и уселся на место водителя, ласково погладив руль и пообещав старушке, что всё будет хорошо и вторая молодость не за горами.

Он уже собирался поднять машину, чтобы завершить первичный осмотр, когда заметил на столике с инструментами муравьёв Хастура. Нашёл, куда притащить! А если бы Кроули начал очистку двигателя? Ещё неизвестно, что вреднее, краски или химикаты: муравьёв Кроули было не очень жалко, а вот Хастура наоборот. 

Поэтому, подхватив этот дурацкий муравейник, названия которого Кроули так и не запомнил, он отправился к Хастуру возвращать игрушку. Тот, похоже, отправился курить, но Кроули это уже ни капли не волновало. Потому что в ангаре он заметил пикап, показавшийся ему смутно знакомым. Разумеется, все эти крылья, перья и даже молния ничуть не тронули сердце Кроули, как и цвет заката над морем «только сине-зелёного».

Перед ним стоял «Додж РАМ» восемьдесят второго года, первое поколение, одинарная кабина J-класса, задний привод... Слишком много совпадений. Кроули отставил в сторону дурацкий муравейник и открыл капот. Да! Шильдик с его инициалами и датой ремонта был на месте — это точно была машина Азирафеля. Но как?!


	13. Эпизод третий. Сцена первая. Азирафель

Большая стрелка старинных часов дрогнула, замирая на цифре «XII», и Азирафель вышел из дома, кивнув своим мыслям. Со сменой белья и зубной щёткой в портфеле он чувствовал себя искателем приключений, и — чёрт возьми! — ему это нравилось. Нравилось настолько, что он даже перестал задаваться вопросом, что всё это означает и как будет ощущаться, когда пройдёт. Полчаса назад он подтвердил бронь в «Карма Санктум» и уже предвкушал отпуск, первый за долгие годы. Он мог себе это позволить.

Азирафель запер дверь, поправил галстук-бабочку и неторопливо дошёл до машины, ждущей его на дороге. Он вежливо поприветствовал водителя и сел на заднее сиденье, давая понять, что не расположен к разговорам. У него были дела поважнее. Азирафель достал ежедневник и вычеркнул первый пункт своего плана, испытывая огромное удовольствие. Со следующим пунктом проблем тоже быть не должно — в конце концов, заселиться в гостиницу много ума не надо, — а вот дальше...

Третий пункт плана Азирафель заключил в аккуратный кружок и подчеркнул волнистой линией. «Встреча с Кроули». С одной стороны, всё должно быть просто, но с другой... убедить себя, что такое поведение нельзя назвать навязчивым из-за обоюдного интереса, не получалось. А с третьей стороны — люди же как-то сходились?! Остальные, те, которые мелькали на улицах за стёклами машины. Как-то же они решали проблему? И не испытывали по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести. 

Кто ж виноват, что Азирафель был лишён этого опыта? В юности у него всё получилось само собой, но тогда он и не пытался держать дистанцию... и ничего хорошего из этого всё равно не вышло. И нет гарантий, что получится сейчас. Но одно дело — объявлять об этом родственникам, и совсем другое — сделать последний шаг. В неизвестность. Азирафель поставил у третьего пункта жирный знак вопроса, потом подумал и пририсовал ещё два. И ведь ещё не поздно вернуться, отменить бронь в гостинице и попросить Майкла пригнать машину от Хастура.

Азирафель прикрыл глаза ладонью, пытаясь избавиться от дурацкого страха. Чем он рисковал? Да, по сути, ничем! Даже если вдруг у них с Кроули ничего не получится, то всё равно будет что вспомнить. Азирафель скосил глаза на остальные пункты своего плана и выдохнул, возвращая самообладание. Он нащупал зажатую страницами фотографию и улыбнулся, перечёркивая вопросы. Оно того стоит!

Когда в кармане завибрировал телефон, Азирафель встрепенулся. После того, как он позвонил Кроули, не ждать его звонка не получалось, но сейчас это был Хастур.

— Слушаю.

— Это Хастур. Я уже попил чай и могу отдать машину. Когда ты придёшь?

— Не раньше, чем через два часа, — Азирафель старался трезво оценивать обстановку.

— Понятно, — Хастур посопел в трубку и добавил: — Если ты вдруг захочешь меня отблагодарить... ну там, мало ли?.. то знай, я пью лагер. Эль не люблю. Это просто, чтобы ты знал.

— Понятно.

Азирафель не был уверен, что знает, как распорядиться этой информацией. Он считал, что на рабочем месте алкоголю не место, но не намекал же Хастур, что его надо сводить в паб? Хотя он мог.

— Ну, тогда до встречи. Типа жду... все дела.

Азирафель спрятал телефон в карман и решил не отступать от намеченного плана. Сначала гостиница, потом машина, а потом встреча с Кроули. Почему-то не было никаких сомнений, что тот будет где-то рядом, и не составит особого труда соблазнить его ужином. Всё так и будет.

Уже через двадцать минут автомобиль остановился у гостиницы, и Азирафель сделал последний шаг, выходя на улицу. Теперь отступать уже не имело смысла. Он не пожалел чаевых водителю и, выслушав пожелания прекрасного дня, отправился обживать номер. На завтрак Азирафель уже опоздал, но это не помешало ему оценить кухню и попробовать десерт, потому что с утра не смог впихнуть в себя даже чашку какао. Сейчас жизнь, похоже, налаживалась.

На месте Азирафель был ровно через два часа после звонка Хастура. Ему уже был выписан пропуск, и он быстро нашёл нужный ангар. Хастура в ангаре не оказалось, и Азирафель малодушно этому порадовался, потому что засомневался в своей способности держать лицо. Ну а кто бы сумел?

Старый пикап, на котором можно было поехать хоть куда и смешаться с другими машинами, канул в Лету. Вместо него в ангаре красовалось нечто, чему пока не удавалось подобрать названия — слишком красивое, чтобы быть машиной, и слишком яркое, чтобы быть машиной Азирафеля. Пересекающая капот молния словно делила пикап пополам: сторона водителя была золотисто-кремовой с редкими всполохами алого, лилового и сиренево-фиолетового, вторая же сторона напоминала о звёздной ночи, лунной дорожке и бесконечности космоса. Крылья и перья там тоже были, но настолько уместные, что ими хотелось любоваться — белые на кремовом и чёрные на серебристо-фиолетовом.

В принципе, теперь у Азирафеля не осталось вопросов, как Хастур оказался в команде Люцифера и почему его так опекает Лигур. У него получилось превратить машину в произведение искусства, и чтобы ездить на такой, нужны были определённые душевные силы, которых Азирафель в себе до недавнего времени не находил, но сейчас... Он погладил чёрное крыло и вздрогнул, услышав хриплое:

— Нравится?

— Да.

Глаза Хастура блестели от гордости и удовольствия:

— Скажи же, без молнии было бы не так круто?

— Определённо!

— А как тебе «лунное серебро»? Давно хотел попробовать.

— Отлично.

— Скажи, бомбическое сочетание с фиолетово-чёрным?

— Да.

— А как тебе Альфа Центавра?

— Это она?

— Даже не сомневайся! Зуб даю.

— Прекрасно.

— А...

Триумф Хастура был прерван грохотом двери, открытой ногой, и криком:

— А я муравьёв принёс!..

Сердце Азирафеля сделало кульбит и застучало где-то в горле. Этот голос он узнал бы из миллиона. Кроули. Азирафель медленно повернулся, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым.

— Как всегда не вовремя, Кроули, — проворчал Хастур и подёргал за рукав Азирафеля, пытаясь вернуть его внимание себе: — А вот эти закатные оттенки?

— Да-да, конечно...

Азирафель смотрел на Кроули и не мог сдержать улыбки. Как же, оказалось, он по нему скучал. И какой он всё-таки красивый — гораздо лучше, чем на фотографиях. Кроули тоже не отводил взгляд от лица Азирафеля, сначала настороженный, будто что-то искал, а потом просто счастливый. 

— Доброе утро, Кроули.

— День... уже день, Азирафель.

— Ты не мог прийти на полчаса позже? — возмутился Хастур. — Весь кайф мне обломал. Кроули! Я, между прочим, тоже здесь! 

— Куда ж без тебя?

— Хастур, вы говорили, что любите лагер? — Азирафель по-прежнему не мог перестать смотреть на Кроули.

— Да. А ты это... решил сказать спасибо?

— Именно, выразить крайнюю признательность, — Азирафель улыбнулся, понимая, как всё удачно складывается. — Я бы хотел пригласить вас вечером в паб. После работы. И вас, Кроули, тоже... хотел бы.

Кадык Кроули дёрнулся, и выражение недоверчивого разочарования на лице, появившееся после приглашения Хастура, сменилось довольной улыбкой:

— Отличный план! Когда и где?

— Тут неподалёку есть «Герб Берлингтона», — вспомнил свои записи Азирафель. — Подходите после работы.

— Не помню, говорил я тебе это или нет, но ты классный чувак! — Хастур похлопал Азирафеля по плечу и попытался отнять у Кроули какую-то коробку. — Отдай уже, наконец, мой формикарий.

— Точно... как я мог забыть. Ну, тогда я пошёл... до встречи!

Азирафель чувствовал себя влюблённым идиотом, но всё равно не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя вслед Кроули и повторяя:

— До встречи.

На землю его вернул Хастур, который довольно потёр руки и невинно поинтересовался:

— Так ты, что ли, помирился с этим придурком? 

— Видимо... 

Азирафель не мог ответить иначе, хотя и был уверен, что они не ссорились.

Он не очень хорошо помнил, как рассчитался за работу и, отметив пропуск, выехал на улицу. Найти парковку в центре Лондона была та ещё задача, но он справился, и теперь оставалось позаботиться о машине, которая привлекала к себе слишком много внимания. К вниманию, кстати, Азирафель привык так быстро, что стоило немного насторожиться, но ему было не до того. Он достал телефон и решительно набрал номер.

— Рада тебя слышать, милый. 

— Добрый день, мама. Я хочу попросить о небольшом одолжении.

— Конечно, милый.

— Я сейчас в Лондоне, забрал машину из ремонта и хотел попросить Майкла отогнать её домой. Видишь ли, я собирался сделать это сам, но обстоятельства вынуждают меня задержаться ещё на пару дней.

— Это те самые обстоятельства, имя которых ты рекомендовал мне запомнить?

Азирафель ответил прежде, чем успел подумать:

— Не в этот раз, мама. Я обратился в клинику, — ложь слетала с языка настолько естественно и казалась такой правдивой, что Азирафель поспешил успокоить Маму: — Ничего страшного, небольшое обследование. 

— Ох, милый. Хорошо, что ты задумался о здоровье. Ты остановился у Габриэля?

— Нет. Наша последняя встреча вышла немного...

— Экспрессивной? — подсказала Мама. — Конечно, я поговорю с Майклом. Тебе срочно?

— Было бы неплохо прямо сейчас. Совсем забыл о машине, — Азирафель улыбнулся подросткам, делающим селфи на его фоне. — Так и голову забыть недолго. Ты не могла бы скинуть мне его телефон? По месседжеру?

— Я думала, что ты не знаешь таких слов, милый, — развеселилась Мама. — Разумеется, скину. И, пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе происходящего.

— Конечно, мама.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Последняя фраза вызвала у Азирафеля неясную тревогу, на которую, впрочем, он решил не обращать внимания. Подтвердив, что очень ждёт Майкла, он попрощался и нажал на отбой. Телефон нравился ему всё больше и больше.

Майкл с сыном подъехали через час. Наблюдать за тем, как они проезжают мимо, оказалось даже забавно, но Азирафель посигналил, привлекая внимание. При виде обновлённого пикапа обычно невозмутимое лицо Майкла вытянулось, а у Тимоти и вовсе отвисла челюсть. Такой феерии они явно не ожидали. От Азирафеля.

— Добрый день, господа, — Азирафель вышел из машины, держа в руке ключи для передачи. — Вы очень быстро.

— Это ваша машина, сэр? — осторожно поинтересовался Майкл.

Тимоти предпочитал помалкивать, разглядывая пикап не без восторга во взгляде.

— Да, я сделал апгрейд, — объявил Азирафель. — По-моему, вышло мило.

До этого момента он и представить не мог, насколько ему нравится эпатировать публику.

— «Мило»? — Майкл поправил галстук. — Сэр, вы сильно изменились. Мне казалось...

— Неужели вы думаете, что я не могу себе это позволить? — холодно улыбнулся Азирафель.

Майкл понял, что проявил бестактность.

— Простите, сэр. Ваш апгрейд производит слишком сильное впечатление.

— Это тот самый эффект, на который я рассчитывал. А что вы скажете, Тимоти?

— Очень необычно, — подтвердил тот, стараясь не замечать неодобрительный взгляд отца. — Стильно.

Азирафель покосился на Майкла, переполненного осуждением, и продолжил беседовать с его сыном:

— И, правда же, без молнии было бы не так круто? 

— Да.

— А сочетание «лунного серебра» с фиолетово-чёрным? Мне оно видится бомбическим.

Тимоти старательно делал вид, что не происходит ничего особенного, а Азирафель ощущал себя почти подростком. Конечно, не самое достойное занятие — дразнить того, кто тебе годится в отцы, но совладать с чувствами было непросто. Азирафелю казалось, что он вырвался из долгого заточения, а сладкий воздух свободы пьянил сильнее односолодового виски. И всё-таки он отдал ключи от машины Тимоти, рассказал, где взять ключ от гаража и куда его потом спрятать, после чего остался на Шафтсбери-авеню, провожая взглядом свою красавицу. Хастур заслужил награду, объединив на лаковой поверхности пикапа противоположности и самым непостижимым образом сделав это красиво, гармонично и очень стильно.

В паб Азирафель пришёл первым и, рассудив, что пиво разлить недолго, позволил себе заказать закуску для всех. Кроули и Хастур пришли через пять минут, когда Азирафель уже настроился поскучать.

— Привет! 

Хастур широко улыбнулся, плюхаясь на стул рядом, и Азирафель похвалил себя за то, что выбрал круглый столик — так Кроули оказался совсем близко.

— Я заказал шотландские яйца, ростбиф и их фирменную картошку в трюфельном масле, — сообщил Азирафель, как бы невзначай придвигаясь чуть ближе к Кроули.

— А где машина? — Хастур озадаченно почесал бровь. — Ты нашёл крытую парковку?

— Да, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Азирафель. В конце концов, гараж тоже можно так назвать.

Пиво принесли почти сразу, и уже через четверть часа разговор стал по-настоящему непринуждённым. Почти. Потому что Кроули явно мучил какой-то вопрос, который он никак не решался задать. Он несколько раз открывал рот, но почти сразу делал вид, что собирался выпить. Он был таким трогательно нерешительным, что Азирафель на его фоне казался себе очень напористым или даже дерзким. И это по-своему умиляло.

— Азирафель, а как вам вообще в голову пришла мысль об аэрографии?

И всё? Почему-то он ждал от Кроули других вопросов. Впрочем, если подумать, то всё как раз логично...

— После того, что Лигур рассказал о мастерстве Хастура, у меня не было шансов остаться в стороне.

— И вышло просто охрененно, — Хастур слизнул густую пену со своего «Гиннеса» и снисходительно взглянул на Кроули. — Это тебе не в движке ковыряться.

— И почему, интересно, ты мусорные бачки не расписываешь? — скривился Кроули.

— Выхлоп не тот, — важно отозвался Хастур. — А ты уже показывал Азирафелю своего «Змея»?

Кроули глумливо улыбнулся:

— Только ты можешь так опошлить разговор об искусстве.

— Чего это? — вскинулся Хастур и тут же понятливо заржал: — А-а... ты в этом смысле.

Азирафель вежливо не вмешивался в разговор, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться. Так легко и свободно он себя давно не чувствовал, так почему бы не поддержать беседу?

— Ваши эвфемизмы, Хастур, просто выше всяких похвал, а вот ваше любопытство носит несколько нескромный характер.

— Чего-чего? А-а... — Хастур со смехом похлопал Азирафеля по руке. — А ты сечёшь тему, братан!

Кроули сдвинул очки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Хастура с Азирафелем, и усмехнулся:

— А когда это вы успели побрататься?

— О-о! — Азирафель улыбнулся, бросив быстрый взгляд на Хастура. — Можно, я расскажу?

— Валяй, — разрешил он. — Мне тоже интересно.

Теперь Азирафель смотрел только на Кроули, пытаясь донести до него то, что сам понял совсем недавно.

— Всё началось в саду. Под яблоней. Я был дежурным или типа того...

Хастур немного поёрзал на стуле и перебил:

— Это типа очередные эвфемизмы? 

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Азирафель. — Так вот, это было не братание.

— А что? — взгляд Кроули был полон тревоги.

— Ещё не знаю, но хочу разобраться.

— А с братанием что? — не унимался Хастур.

— Всё проще простого, — улыбнулся Азирафель и, не удержавшись, погладил пальцы Кроули, переставляя бокал. — Вы, Хастур, оказали мне такую услугу, что не каждый брат сможет.

— А-а... красиво завернул!

Кроули пытался спрятать улыбку в бокале, но у него ни черта не выходило, и Азирафель прекрасно его понимал, потому что и сам уже был готов наплевать на всякие условности, чтобы позволить себе лишнее. Хастура такие высокие материи не интересовали, а потому он вернулся к теме, которая его волновала.

— Так что со «Змеем», Кроули? Может, ещё по кружечке и прогуляемся до гаражей? — Хастур взглянул на Азирафеля, поясняя. — Я расписал его байк в другом стиле, но ты должен оценить. Там практически монохром, но не очень типичный.

— Ага, — подхватил Кроули, — как закат, только зелёный.

— Что бы ты понимал! — отмахнулся Хастур и снова обратился к Азирафелю: — Ты точно должен это увидеть. Что скажешь?

— Мне это интересно, — согласился Азирафель, по-прежнему глядя только на Кроули. — Покажете?

«Гаражами» Хастур называл пристройки во внутреннем дворике того самого клуба, где они с Кроули были завсегдатаями. Или, если точнее, Кроули — достаточно вспомнить его досье. Пока Хастур ходил за ключами, Азирафель решил попытаться донести до Кроули мысль о своём желании попробовать начать с того момента, на котором они остановились, но выходило не очень.

— Хороший вечер сегодня.

— Ага, — Кроули нервно кусал губы, а его взгляд было невозможно разобрать за стёклами тёмных очков.

— Хастур нарисовал мне Альфу Центавра, представляете?

— А я купил вам чашку, — Кроули попытался улыбнуться. — Вы тогда разбили... глупо, конечно... с крыльями. Как у ангела.

Азирафелю показалось, что он больше не может дышать из-за сердца, внезапно ставшего очень большим и стучащего не только по рёбрам, но и по лёгким, выбивая из них последний воздух.

— Ох... Кроули...

— И музыкальную шкатулку... с лебедями, — обречённо добавил он. — Я идиот, да?

— Нет... точно нет. Вы мне покажете?

— Вы же не исчезнете?

— Нет.

— Это не слишком быстро? Я не буду спешить, обещаю.

— Так хорошо...

Азирафель не понял, в какой момент понизил голос почти до шёпота. Наверное, это произошло, когда его перестало волновать, есть ли у них зрители и насколько пристойно выглядит их беседа. А если быть честным, то его перестало волновать всё, кроме Кроули и его искусанных губ. Тёмные очки сползли, и желание во взгляде Кроули казалось обжигающим. Знал бы кто, как сильно хотел Азирафель обжечься!..

— А я думал, вы тут целуетесь, — Хастур расхохотался, довольный собственной шуткой. — Пока я за ключами хожу. Сегодня в клубе Вельз, она там отрывается под Oasis и Led Zeppelin. Всё-таки любит классику... надо было поспорить с Лигуром.

Досада во взгляде Кроули была лишь отражением собственного разочарования Азирафеля, но момент был бесславно упущен. Что ж, тем интереснее. Азирафель привычным жестом поправил галстук-бабочку и, искоса взглянув на Кроули, поспешил за Хастуром, который как раз нащупал на стене выключатель и щёлкнул им, зажигая свет.

В гараже царил просто идеальный порядок. Даже шлемы кто-то красиво и гармонично разложил на полке, не говоря уже о всяких канистрах с маслом и разноцветных кофрах. У каждого байка было своё место, чем-то напомнившее Азирафелю стойло в конюшне, и Хастур направился к крайнему, выводя на свет байк, который даже далёкий от всей этой темы человек назвал бы прекрасным. В городских джунглях он мог казаться хищником своими изящными формами и дерзким видом. Наверное, его стоило признать опасным.

— «Брэкаут 114» восемнадцатого года, — в голосе Кроули слышалась плохо скрываемая гордость. — Мощный двигатель, широкая задняя шина, бак на три галлона, рама софтэйл, высокоэффективная передняя подвеска...

С тем же успехом Кроули мог говорить и на китайском языке, но Азирафелю удалось понять, что всё это довольно круто.

— Да не слушай ты его, — отмахнулся Хастур. — Лучше смотри, какой красавчик получился... змей эдемский.

Азирафель подошёл поближе, разглядывая серебряного змея, хищно открывшего пасть с клыками и явно охраняющего — ну, конечно же! — яблоко. Тонкими линиями змей был прорисован настолько детально, что казался почти живым. 

— Ну как тебе? — Хастур почти пританцовывал от нетерпения.

— Очень красиво... очень.

Азирафель осторожно коснулся змея, прослеживая пальцами его очертания. А когда ему вдруг показалось, что тот шевельнулся, Азирафель ласково погладил его, успокаивая. В этот момент он заметил взгляд Кроули, настолько жадный и горячий, будто бы на месте байка был он, и именно он выгибался навстречу ласке. Азирафель облизнул пересохшие губы и целенаправленно коснулся руля, сначала прослеживая его изгиб, а затем обхватывая ладонью ручку.

— Чтобы сделать акцент на рисунке, — продолжал Хастур, — мне пришлось зачернить хромированные детали, но оно того стоило, скажи, да?

— Да, — чуть тише обычного подтвердил Азирафель, глядя в глаза Кроули.

— Я, конечно, хотел ещё написать на байке имя, но этот, — Хастур кивнул на Кроули, — напрочь отказался. Что бы понимал в искусстве, да?

— Да.

— Извините, мне надо покурить, — Кроули выскочил из гаража так быстро, будто за ним гнались.

— Чего это с ним? — изумился Хастур.

— Это он от восхищения, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — А идея с именем мне очень понравилась. Очень изящно вписалась бы в концепт. Такая логичная точка.

— Во-от! Я сразу понял, что ты в этом шаришь. А то все обычно начинают: «Как-то не звучит», да «Что-то ты не то придумал»... тьфу! Нет бы посмотреть! Вот как ты.

Хастур тоже погладил «Змея» и, довольно оскалившись, загнал его обратно в стойло. И не успел Азирафель подумать о том, как изящнее намекнуть, что Кроули пора бы позвать обратно, Хастур достал из кармана пачку сигарет:

— Перекурить надо это дело. Будешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Здоровье, что ли, шалит?

— Просто не люблю.

— А-а... молодец. А мне нравится... это у нас только Кроули постоянно бросает. И всегда безуспешно.

— Насмотрелись? — Кроули выпустил струйку дыма и усмехнулся. — И как бы Хастур ни хвастался, это всё ещё мой байк.

— Никто и не спорит, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Очень красивый. И стильный.

— Ну ладно, парни, завтра на работу тащиться... пора по домам. Ты, братан, где остановился? — Хастур затушил сигарету и сунул руки в карманы куртки.

— В гостинице, — честно ответил Азирафель.

— Ну, тогда я пошёл. Приятно было познакомиться и всё такое... и если у тебя есть друганы, рекомендуй меня. Так, ненавязчиво. Мол, есть один чувак, и он гений.

— Обязательно.

Хастур кивнул и быстро пошёл прочь.

— У вас есть друганы? — иронично поинтересовался Кроули.

— Как-то не сложилось.

— В гостинице, серьёзно? — Кроули напряжённо замер в ожидании ответа.

— Да. У меня есть кое-какие дела в Лондоне.

— А что ж вы сразу не сказали? Я бы переставил ваш «Додж» в свой бокс, и вам бы не пришлось беспокоиться о парковке.

— Спасибо, Кроули, — Азирафель улыбнулся, понимая, что ничто не мешает ему погладить его по руке. — Я уже решил эту проблему.

— А вообще вы надолго?

Вопрос был далеко не праздный, только вот Азирафель и сам не знал, что и как у него получится, а потому осторожно ответил:

— Планировал вернуться в пятницу, но мог бы остаться на выходные.

— О-о! — голос Кроули слегка охрип, выдавая волнение. — Вы бы согласились провести эти выходные вместе... со мной?

— Да, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Определённо, да.

Всё-таки улыбка у Кроули была потрясающей. Он не собирался скрывать своих чувств, а, возможно, даже не думал об этом.

— Ладно... хорошо... а уехать из Лондона?

— Почему нет? Меня здесь ничто не держит.

— Просто шикарно! А завтра? Вы не хотите сходить в «Чистилище»? — Кроули махнул рукой в сторону мерцающих за спиной огней клуба. — Тут неплохая музыка, бар... десерты всякие есть, как вы любите... бильярд...

Кроули продолжал искушать, не зная, что Азирафель согласился после первых же слов.

— Бильярд? Очень интересно.

— Отлично!

Кроули проводил Азирафеля до гостиницы, сославшись на то, что ему просто необходимо прогуляться, и это было самое чудесное продолжение вечера. Они попрощались, пожав друг другу руки, и, оказавшись в номере, Азирафель приложил ладонь к горячей щеке, думая о Кроули. Черт побери! Это было даже лучше, чем он мог мечтать. Гораздо лучше!

Несмотря на опасения, заснул Азирафель сразу, и всю ночь ему снилось что-то хорошее. Он мог проспать бы ещё, но его разбудил звонок. Щёлкнув пальцами, чтобы повернуть крышку телефона и ответить, он с запоздалым сожалением подумал о том, что так и не оставил Кроули свой номер — как-то не довелось об этом заговорить! — стало быть, это точно не он.

— Слушаю, — Азирафель сонно потёр глаза.

— Ты ещё спишь, милый? А как же твоё обследование?


	14. Эпизод третий. Сцена вторая. Кроули

Кроули вернулся домой лишь под утро, когда устал достаточно для того, чтобы успокоиться и суметь уснуть. Утки в Сент-Джеймсском парке остались глухи к попыткам накормить себя найденными в кармане сухариками, которые пришлось просто выкинуть. Ему хотелось осчастливить всех, в том числе и водоплавающих идиотов, пусть они и не слышали его призывного поцокивания. Хотя, может, у них просто не было ушей. Наверное, так и выглядит счастье, когда ночная прогулка по опустевшим улицам не вызывает ничего кроме восторга.

Азирафель согласился! Чёрт побери! Он согласился на всё, что Кроули ему предложил. На всё! Так, наверное, мог чувствовать себя Нельсон, выиграв Трафальгарское сражение и оставшись в живых, только у Кроули был ещё свой ангел. Как провести выходные, Кроули ещё не придумал, но карт-бланш здорово будоражил воображение. Это должно быть что-то незабываемое, но вот что? Клубы, рестораны для этой цели не годились. А если подняться на воздушном шаре? Ветер бы красиво трепал волосы, земля внизу казалась нарисованной, а главное — никто бы не помешал Кроули поцеловать Азирафеля. Никто! Хотя... этим аппаратом же кто-то управляет, а корзина маленькая...

Или вот паром. Целоваться на палубе гораздо приятнее. И всегда можно найти место, где никто не потревожит. И взять билет в ночь. Тогда можно смотреть на отражение созвездий в чёрной воде, лунную дорожку, а самому тем временем осторожно касаться руки Азирафеля, накрывая её ладонью и пододвигаясь ближе... ближе... ещё ближе. У него наверняка очень нежные губы, и он точно должен любить целоваться... А вдруг у Азирафеля морская болезнь? К чёрту паром!

Кроули снились облака, море, маяк и поцелуи Азирафеля, обещавшие все царства мира. Не удивительно, что он проспал! Из сладких грёз его вывела бесконечная вибрация телефона.

— М-да?

— Кроули, где тебя черти носят? Вельз рвёт и мечет. Твой клиент будет через пятнадцать минут, хочет посмотреть, что ты успел сделать.

Лигур всегда говорил быстро и по делу. Кроули мгновенно оказался на ногах, натягивая джинсы и, кажется, впервые жалея о том, что те такие узкие. Расчесаться он уже не успевал, а потому пригладил волосы пальцами, заодно вытягивая из них перо. Белое, а стало быть, ангельское. Решив считать это добрым знаком, он не стал дожидаться лифт, сбежав по лестнице гораздо быстрее, чем мог бы доехать. 

В боксе с «Бентли» он был уже через восемь минут, минуты ему хватило, чтобы переодеться в рабочий комбинезон, а ещё через три он уже изображал бурную деятельность. Хорошо, что вчера он снял двигатель и освободил салон от кресел. Очень хорошо. Дверь в ангар открылась ровно через пятнадцать минут после звонка Лигура.

— Я ж-же говорила, он работает, а потому не отвеч-чает на з-звонки.

Кроули разогнул спину, оторвавшись от разглядывания опустевшего подкапотного пространства, и широко улыбнулся:

— Есть какие-то проблемы? Доброе утро, Вельзевул, Габриэль, как прошла ночь?

Габриэль скривился, неодобрительно покосившись на задницу Кроули, обтянутую слишком узким комбинезоном, сшитым по специальному заказу.

— Я хотел узнать, не нужно ли вам чего? Вы ещё не закупали запасные части?

— Ещё нет, — Кроули снова улыбнулся. — Технологический процесс сейчас сводится к инвентаризации имеющихся частей и оборудования. Хотите об этом поговорить?

— Нет! — Габриэль поднял палец, будто его посетила гениальная идея и взглянул на мрачную Вельзевул: — Я бы хотел поговорить с вами о дизайне. И о цвете.

— Это, без-зус-словно, очень важ-жно, — согласилась она. — Предлагаю пройти в кабинет и обс-судить.

— Я нужен? — с готовностью предложил себя Кроули, любящий хорошие представления.

— Нет! Это никак не касается механики и ходовой, — отозвался Габриэль, галантно помогая Вельзевул переступить через порог.

В её взгляде Кроули разглядел тихое бешенство и обещание страшных кар. Во всяком случае, именно так нравилось ему думать. После ухода вип-клиента Кроули наконец расслабился, попил кофе и, помня о пожелании шефа не спешить, подремал на снятом из «Бентли» заднем сидении. Эта машина хоть и отличалась от предыдущей, не вызывала у Кроули особых вопросов: в первый раз пришлось основательно поковыряться, прежде чем понять инженерную мысль двадцатых годов прошлого столетия, сейчас же не ожидалось никаких сюрпризов, а значит, можно было работать, особо не напрягаясь. В удовольствие.

В клуб они договорились пойти вместе, и Кроули обещал зайти за Азирафелем в гостиницу. Жаль, что у того не было телефона, но, с другой стороны, без него от таких договорённостей сложнее отказаться, просто передумав. Конечно, Азирафель не похож на тех, чьи решения в своей изменчивости подобны порывам ветра, но лишняя страховка не помешает. Кроули взглянул на часы, пытаясь угадать, насколько может опоздать Азирафель, и был приятно удивлён, когда тот появился минута в минуту.

— О, Кроули, рад вас видеть!

Наверное, он и правда был рад — не стал же бы он так улыбаться кому попало? — но для Кроули его слова звучали как райская музыка, и он был готов их слушать до бесконечности. И молча улыбаться в ответ. Хотя, наверное, надо бы что-то сказать:

— Добрый вечер, ангел... Азирафель, — быстро поправился он. — А я принёс кружку и... тех лебедей... будет лучше оставить их в номере... как думаете?

Боги! Он никогда прежде так не заикался и не мямлил, однако Азирафель всё понял правильно:

— Как это здорово! Вы подниметесь со мной?

— Да.

Кроули впервые в жизни шёл в гостиничный номер без определённых намерений. Ага. С человеком, которого мечтал хотя бы поцеловать. Шёл для того, чтобы просто посмотреть реакцию на свой подарок. Как же тонок был тот лёд, на котором он пытался не споткнуться и ничего не испортить!

— Проходите, я не задержу вас. Вы же не возражаете, если я открою коробку?

— Нет.

Чтобы не пялится на Азирафеля, несколько раз уронившего нож — очевидно, что без всякой задней мысли! — Кроули принялся разглядывать номер и обомлел, заметив круглое зеркало, украшенное зеркальными крыльями. Как у ангела.

— О! О-о-о! — Азирафель восторженно смотрел на подарки, заставляя Кроули жалеть, что не купил ко всему ещё и вазу... и сахарницу. — Это просто волшебно.

Возможно, это было нелепо, но, скорее всего, Кроули просто выиграл в лотерею, выбирая это чёртову шкатулку.

— Если повернуть ключ, она играет, — сообщил он очевидное.

Голос Фредди Меркьюри и скользящие по зеркалу лебеди заставили Азирафеля застыть, а Кроули вновь заволноваться.

— Это нелепо, да?

— Это непостижимо, — голос Азирафеля дрогнул. — Спасибо.

— А кружка? Я же не позволил себе лишнего?

— Нет. Это будет моя любимая кружка.

Ещё совсем недавно Кроули расценил бы такое признание как прелюдию, особенно в гостиничном номере и на фоне большой кровати, но сейчас он просто улыбнулся — наверняка глупо! — и пробормотал что-то типа «Я очень рад». Даже не попытавшись поцеловать. Может быть, именно это имелось в виду при пожелании не быть таким быстрым? Но уточнить всё-таки стоило.

— Я не слишком спешу?

— Нет, Кроули. Всё хорошо.

Каждый раз, когда Азирафель называл его по имени, в груди что-то сладко сжималось, заставляя сердце пропускать удар, а дыханье сбиваться. Видимо, от той самой непостижимости.

Смотреть на то, как ласково и нежно Азирафель гладит фарфоровых лебедей, можно было бесконечно. Как и на его улыбку. Не удивительно, что Кроули не разобрал ни единого слова из того, что тот при этом говорил.

— Э-э... м-м... повторите, пожалуйста?

— Я спрашивал, нам ещё не пора выходить? Вы забронировали столик на какое-то время?

— Нет, там всё по-простому. Я позвонил Дагон и попросил оставить место мне с другом.

— Удобно, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Очень, — согласился Кроули.

— Так чего же мы ждём? Вы обещали бильярд, десерты, музыку...

— Всё будет! Прямо по списку.

По счастливому совпадению Азирафель поселился недалеко от «Чистилища» и не имел ничего против прогулок. Он шёл рядом с Кроули, с интересом слушая рассказы о его работе — полную хрень! — и не замечал ни долгих пауз, ни резких скачков тем, происходящих в моменты, когда их руки случайно соприкасались. Кроули мечтал о том, чтобы скорее дойти. Кроули мечтал, чтобы «Чистилище» перенеслось хотя бы в Уотфорд, и можно бы было брести по улицам и, не вызывая особых подозрений, любоваться Азирафелем.

— Кроули, а когда вы обещали музыку, что вы имели в виду?

— Просто музыку, — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слова. — Танцевальную. Ну там Queen, Green Day, Judas Priest, Death Ramps, Velvet Underground...

— А-а, — понятливо отозвался Азирафель. — Бибоп.

— Ну... почти, — не стал спорить Кроули. — А вы танцуете?

— Когда-то, в далёкой юности, — улыбка Азирафеля стала почти кокетливой, — я неплохо танцевал гавот.

— Гавот? — переспросил Кроули. — Но это же что-то совсем унылое, типа менуэта? 

— Вы не правы. Фигурально выражаясь, ноги канкана как раз растут из гавота.

— Не может быть!

— И тем не менее... осторожнее! — Азирафель поймал Кроули за руку, когда он чуть не наступил на приоткрытый канализационный люк. — Мне казалось, вы заметили предупредительную табличку.

— Нет.

Азирафель — скорее всего, по рассеянности! — так и не выпустил руку Кроули, но кто бы возражал?! Только вот разговор прекратился, потому что для того, чтобы говорить о чём попало, переживая эмоциональную бурю, нужны нервы покрепче. А Кроули и без того был слишком взвинчен, опасаясь в очередной раз облажаться.

— Пришли, — только и смог отметить он у самого входа в «Чистилище».

— Быстро, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Здесь недалеко.

Азирафель продолжал держать его ладонь в цепком захвате, поэтому в клуб они зашли бок о бок, и Кроули сразу же направился к любимому столику.

— Но здесь же табличка, — едва слышно прошептал Азирафель.

— Это для нас, — Кроули щелчком уронил оповещение о резерве столика и предложил устроиться на диванчике. 

— Отлично!

Азирафель не возражал, когда Кроули сел рядом, и даже когда он положил руку на спинку дивана, что уже слегка смахивало на объятье. «Только бы не спугнуть!» — мысленно твердил Кроули, осторожно прощупывая границы дозволенного и готовясь мгновенно отступить, если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так.

— Вы обещали десерт, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Потом! Сначала надо попробовать форель от шеф-повара... с вином. Или вы предпочитаете пиво?

— Вино я тоже люблю, — заверил Азирафель.

Кроули никак не удавалось совладать с эмоциями. За то время, что прошло с его отъезда из дома Азирафеля, они с ним словно отступили на исходные позиции и теперь всё начинали сначала. Это было похоже на танец с завязанными глазами под незнакомую музыку, но останавливаться Кроули не собирался и мог лишь надеяться, что Азирафель разделяет его энтузиазм.

— А где здесь бильярд?

— В другом зале. Там гораздо тише и людей обычно поменьше. Сами понимаете, народ из этой тусовки предпочитает провести время на танцполе. Если бы не Вельз, то никакой бильярдной здесь бы не было.

— Вельз? А она здесь при чём?

— Так это её клуб. Поэтому у нас здесь такие условия. И гаражи, и прочие приятные штуки. Обслужат, кстати, тоже по высшему разряду.

— Выходит, я завёл выгодное знакомство, — улыбка Азирафеля стала чуть шире.

— Выходит, что так.

Кажется, это была шутка, потому что смеялись они вместе и с огромным удовольствием. Официант принял заказ и почти сразу же принёс вино и сыр, сообщив, что «рыба уже томится на углях». Когда Азирафель поднял бокал за хороший вечер, его взгляд потеплел, и Кроули безумно захотелось увидеть, как этот взгляд теряет осмысленность после поцелуя... или даже...

— А куда вы меня хотели пригласить на выходные?

Упс! Если быть совсем откровенным, то Кроули пока не решил, запутавшись в многочисленных вариантах на сайте организации особенных вечеров. Там вроде бы всё было неплохо, но не хватало какой-то изюминки, а если точнее, то ни один из их «романтических вечеров» не подходил для Азирафеля — ему хотелось предложить что-то особенное, а не «ночь на яхте» или «ванну из шампанского». Нет, конечно, в этой ванне тоже был какой-то смысл, но не в первый же раз!

— Это будет сюрприз, — пообещал Кроули, ни капли не покривив душой, потому что и для него самого это тоже обещало стать чем-то таким.., неизведанным.

— Вы полны сюрпризов, Кроули, — Азирафель положил в рот ломтик сыра и мечтательно прикрыл глаза, давая почву для фантазий.

— Нгх...

— Вы что-то сказали?

— Нет... то есть да... — Кроули показалось, что пол зала закачался под его ногами, и он поспешил сменить тему: — А как ваши дела?

— Какие? 

— Из-за которых вы остались в Лондоне. Может быть, вам нужна помощь? Поддержка? Совет?

— Спасибо, дорогой, — просиял Азирафель, на мгновенье накрывая ладонь Кроули рукой и кончиками пальцев касаясь запястья. — Мне очень приятно ваше участие. Иногда человеку просто необходимо знать, что его готовы поддержать... это бесценно...

Только спустя пять минут, когда разговор уже перешёл на уток, Кроули понял, что Азирафель так и не ответил на его вопрос, возвращаться к которому показалось уже бестактным. Оставалось надеяться, что выпадет другой случай узнать, что за дела могут быть у бывшего профессора в Лондоне, и как надолго он намерен здесь задержаться.

— А как поживает ваш новый проект?

— Вы не поверите, это тоже «Бентли».

— Неужели? Стало быть, вы вне подозрений?

— Мне кажется, да, — Кроули сдвинул очки и подмигнул. — Шеф, конечно, что-то подозревает... так на то он и шеф. И, кстати, нашли того, кто во всём виноват.

— Правда? — лицо Азирафеля чуть вытянулось от удивления, но взгляд искрился едва сдерживаемым смехом. — И кто же это?

— Некий Ньютон Пульцифер. Его накануне в пятницу взяли на работу бухгалтером. И наш Норманн дал ему ключи, чтобы он вышел в субботу и освоил программу. Оказалось, этот мальчишка не дружит с компьютерами...

— И что теперь?!

— Сбылась мечта Норманна.

— Какая?

— Его вызвал шеф и сказал... — Кроули долил себе вина и, изменив голос, продолжил: — «Выходи досрочно на пенсию. Вот тебе часы и копайся в огороде с бархатцами».

— Правда?

— Возможно, часов не было, но всё остальное — чистая правда.

— А что с этим Ньютоном?

— Не прошёл испытательный срок. И это он ещё легко отделался... хотя, конечно, офицер полиции будет ещё долго его доставать.

— Но это же... 

— Непостижимо, правда? Говорят, на последнем допросе он строил глазки этому офицеру.

— И что он? Этот офицер? — заволновался Азирафель.

— Она. Расследует дело милая девушка, и я сильно подозреваю, что отчёты этот Пульцифер будет отдавать ей лично... в более приятной обстановке, чем участок.

Форель у шеф-повара «Чистилища» всегда была хороша, но сейчас он, похоже, превзошёл сам себя, потому что Азирафель выглядел настолько довольным, что походил на кота.

— Если десерт будет хотя бы вполовину так хорош, как эта рыба, то я буду обедать только здесь, — оценил он.

— Не сомневайтесь, Азирафель, десерты здесь ещё лучше.

— А вы большой искуситель, Кроули.

Невинная похвала, сказанная к тому же без задней мысли, смутила Кроули гораздо больше какой-нибудь сальной шутки, сказанной не к месту. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы блестяще парировать и искромётно пошутить, он пробормотал:

— Тогда, может быть, сыграем партию?

— С удовольствием, — Азирафель встал, поправляя несколько старомодный жилет, который показался Кроули изысканно винтажным. — Ведите, дорогой.

Кроули махнул официанту, делая знак сменить посуду и освежить стол, и повёл Азирафеля в бильярдный зал, о существовании которого не знали многие завсегдатаи «Чистилища». Он остановился у стойки, предлагая Азирафелю первым выбрать кий.

— Прошу.

Азирафель уверенно взял кий, взвешивая его в руке и поглаживая, проверяя удобство и баланс. Кажется, игра уже началась. Сердце Кроули замирало от восторга, стоило взглянуть на Азирафеля. Как же он был хорош!

— Где здесь можно раздеться?

До Кроули не сразу дошёл смысл слов, сказанных с совершенно невинным выражением лица. Можно даже сказать, ангельским.

— В с-смысле?

— Я бы хотел снять пиджак.

— А-а... вы об этом, — Кроули принёс стул с высокой спинкой. — Пожалуйста.

— Благодарю.

Азирафель улыбнулся так, как умел лишь он, снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула, смахнув с воротника несуществующую пылинку. А дальше началось настоящее безумие, потому что, продолжая улыбаться так же невинно, Азирафель сначала поправил бабочку, а потом неторопливо расстегнул манжеты и начал медленно закатывать рукава. Интересно, он понимал, насколько соблазнительно это выглядит?

— В снукер? — Азирафель выразительно приподнял бровь и даже, кажется, подмигнул.

— Да.

— Очки записываем на доске, — Азирафель кивнул на магнитную доску с маркером, — а что будем делать с судьёй?

— Неужели мы не договоримся? — вырвалось у Кроули, прежде чем он подумал, насколько двусмысленно это звучит.

— О! — Азирафель погладил основание кия. — Мы непременно договоримся.

У Кроули пересохло в горле настолько, что он, не глядя, хлебнул что-то из бутылки, которую прихватил в гостевом баре. Кажется, это было вино. Тем временем Азирафель взял мел и принялся невозмутимо натирать наклейку кия.

— Первый удар разыграем жребием? — улыбнулся он.

— Нет, — только и смог выдохнуть Кроули. — Разбивайте вы.

— Благодарю.

В бильярдной кроме них никого не было, что делало обстановку гораздо интимнее того, что Кроули мог вынести. Во всяком случае, безболезненно. Ничуть не помогал держаться и голос Фредди Меркьюри, доносящийся из зала — именно сейчас он запел о любви всей жизни.

— Кроули, вы поможете мне выставить шары?

— Да, — и куда только девалось его обычное красноречие рядом с Азирафелем? — Конечно.

Кроули сложил пирамиду из красных шаров, быстро расставил по местам цветные и едва не выронил биток, поймав взгляд Азирафеля. Весьма красноречивый взгляд, полный желания, без тени обычной сдержанности и осторожного спокойствия. В этот момент Кроули отчётливо представил, как отбрасывает чёртов биток и подходит к Азирафелю, которому просто некуда бежать... только и остаётся сесть на стол, позволяя приблизиться вплотную... судорожно вцепиться в плечи, сминая безупречно отглаженную рубашку, и...

— Я же говорил, что они здесь!

Хастура захотелось прибить! Битком в лоб! И сломать кий о непробиваемую башку Лигура, довольно бормочущего:

— Дай пять!

— Играете? — поинтересовался Хастур, разглядывая стол.

— Нет, блядь, танцуем! — не сдержался Кроули. — Гавот.

— Я же говорил тебе, братан, что он придурок? — Хастур довольно оскалился Азирафелю, изображая улыбку. — Но ты любишь рискнуть.

— Мне нравятся выводы, которые вы делаете, Хастур, — сдержанно улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вы тоже хотите поиграть?

— Не то чтобы хотели... — Хастур скривился и толкнул плечом Лигура. — Они тут снукер замутили без судьи и секретаря. Поможем ребятам?

— Мы и без вас отлично справлялись, — Кроули с тоской взглянул на Лигура, пытаясь намекнуть, что в долгу не останется, и вообще, шли бы они с Хастуром подальше.

Но Лигур намёков не понимал. Когда не хотел.

— Я буду судить, — определился он.

— Ага. А я записывать. И объявлять фреймы, чтобы Азирафель не подумал, что мы тут пальцем деланные, — Хастур изобразил бурную деятельность, начиная начисто вытирать доску, прежде чем разделить её пополам вертикальной чертой.

— И в мыслях не было, — усмехнулся Азирафель, принимая решение. — Кроули, разбивайте, как выпало по жребию.

Кроули едва не забыл натереть мелом наклейку, да и удар вышел не самым удачным, но после того, как Азирафель дал ему фору, взять себя в руки стало делом чести. Красный шар качнулся, разрушая целостность пирамиды, и игра началась. Третьим Кроули отправил в лузу чёрный шар, и на этом его везение закончилось. Азирафель мягко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь, и даббл-киссом разбил кластер из четырёх красных шаров, отправляя в лузу один из них. Чёрт! Это было красиво!

После третьего удара Кроули забыл, что вообще-то между ними подразумевалось соревнование, начав откровенно болеть за Азирафеля. Он безотрывно следил за тем, как тот склонялся над столом, выбирая позицию для очередного удара, и с какой точностью рассчитывал траекторию движения шаров по столу. Лигур присуждал очки, Хастур записывал, а Кроули смотрел... этот кьюинг того стоил!

В какой-то момент Азирафель взглянул на Кроули и пробил, не отводя взгляд и не глядя на шары... только на Кроули...

— Кикс, — объявил Лигур, — и мисс.

— Прошу! — Азирафель царственным жестом пригласил Кроули к столу, а сам занял место в зрительном зале.

Наверное, это была именно та капля, которой недоставало Кроули, чтобы поймать кураж. После недолгого брейка счёт сравнялся, и только теперь стало понятно, почему Азирафель уступил ход. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы догадаться — этот великолепный ублюдок всё рассчитал!

— Ре-рок! — объявил Лигур.

Надо ли говорить, что второй фрейм закончился точно так же? И третий тоже.

— Не, ну я так не играю! — Хастур подвёл очередную черту под снова равным счётом. — Вы, что ли, специально?

— Похоже на то, — весело отозвался Лигур. — Предлагаю на этом закончить.

— Не, ну так же нельзя! — не унимался Хастур. — В постели также хлюздить будете?

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули, и его плечи мелко задрожали от едва сдерживаемого смеха:

— У вас очень интересный ход мыслей, Хастур.

— Чего это? Я ж за вас переживаю... а то этот пиздабол так и будет жопой крутить вхолостую...

Азирафель не выдержал и расхохотался, по-прежнему глядя на Кроули. И чёрт бы его побрал, если в этом взгляде было не обещание! Никогда ещё слова Хастура так не смешили Кроули, и никогда ещё этот смех не приносил столько радости и облегчения. А ещё Кроули понял, куда хочет увезти Азирафеля — подальше от этих придурков, да и от всего мира.

— Предлагаю отметить хорошую игру возлиянием, — предложил Лигур.

Конечно, возражений не последовало. Прежде чем вернуть кий на стойку, Азирафель снова ласково погладил его, приводя Кроули в совершеннейший восторг. А за такой взгляд можно было пойти на что угодно и даже совершить парочку подвигов.

Разумеется, Хастур и Лигур уселись за их столик, не понимая намёков, что так лучше не делать. Тонких и не очень. Хотя, если быть честным, то в их компании не было никого с тонкой душевной организацией. Пока не появился Азирафель.

— А вы уже знаете, что этот хмырь вьётся вокруг Вельз?

Кроули сразу понял, о ком шла речь, и поспешил ввести в курс дела Азирафеля, чтобы он не чувствовал себя лишним:

— Хмырь — это наш вип-клиент... тот ещё мудак. Даже если забить на то, что он клеится к Вельз, пока не видит жена.

— Не то чтобы это было чем-то новым, — мудро заметил Азирафель. — А что Вельз?

— Да вон она, на танцполе отрывается. Может себе позволить, — Хастур мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Она, конечно, хороша... но при ней как-то неловко танцевать, как мы это обычно делаем.

— А как обычно? — заинтересовался Азирафель.

— Ну, там, с шестом... Отгадай, кто такое любит!

— Хастур! — прошипел Кроули, снова мечтая прибить этого идиота. — Это ты приволок ту палку.

— Для тебя ничего не жалко, — заржал Хастур. — Вельз вот так не умеет.

Кроули досадливо прикусил губу и отвернулся, наконец-то взглянув на танцпол. Вельзевул там действительно «отрывалась», окучивая одновременно двух мальчиков, которые вились вокруг неё, как мухи. Впрочем, она могла бы заставить и остальных крутиться, угадывая её желания, если бы захотела. Похоже, тот мудак и на фиг был ей не нужен.

Только через полчаса Хастур с Лигуром поняли, что хорошо бы куда-нибудь свалить. На этот раз они решили немного погонять по М25 и по обыкновению позвали Кроули.

— Нет, парни! Я точно пас. 

— У нас десерт, — добавил Азирафель.

Хастур понятливо заржал, даже не догадываясь, что десерт в их случае действительно просто десерт.


	15. Эпизод третий. Сцена третья. Азирафель

Азирафелю иногда казалось, что всё это происходит не с ним. Ну или в какой-то иной реальности. Потому что настоящий он не мог мчаться по жизни на такой скорости, даже не желая притормозить. Настоящий он, наверное, и поныне сидит в коттедже «Осень», любуясь на происходящее из окна и разжигая по вечерам огонь в камине. Почему нет? Ведь ещё недавно именно это считалось бесконечно комфортным, а потому желанным. Когда всё успело измениться? А самое забавное, что сам Азирафель всё тот же. Прежний. Как он сказал Кроули? «Ты слишком быстрый для меня»?.. Глупец.

Хотя разве мог настоящий Азирафель наплевать на условности и примчаться в Лондон к человеку, знакомство с которым состоялось столь недавно, да ещё при таких необычных обстоятельствах? Если о таком думать, то начинало казаться, что это уравнение не имеет решений — уж слишком много в нём переменных! — но тогда почему Азирафелю при этом так хорошо? Ночь — самое время обо всём подумать, но сосредоточиться получалось только на музыкальной шкатулке. Кроули ничего не мог знать о его детских желаниях, но как-то же он почувствовал? Или, скорее, угадал. Непостижимо!

Рядом с Кроули Азирафель переставал мыслить здраво, зато испытывал такой фейерверк эмоций, что не успевал поражаться тому, как годами мог без них обходиться. Словно вдруг кто-то изменил все настройки его жизни, отчего краски стали ярче, запахи интенсивнее, а чувства острее. И было похоже, что этот «кто-то» мастер своего дела, потому что возвращаться обратно Азирафель не собирался. Он действительно присмотрел себе небольшое помещение в Сохо, где мог бы открыть антикварный магазин, с двумя лишними комнатами, прекрасно подходящими для жизни. Много ли ему надо?

Азирафель даже успел встретиться с хозяином этой недвижимости и обсудить стоимость аренды, которая показалась довольно сносной. Так что он с чистой совестью мог говорить Кроули, что занимается делами, и предвкушать грядущие выходные. Азирафель был готов к любым сюрпризам. Наверное.

Стук в дверь номера приличной гостиницы — не тот звук, который стоило терпеть. Пусть Азирафель и забыл повесить табличку «Не беспокоить», но стучать-то зачем?

— Будьте так любезны, объясните...

За дверью стоял Кроули, потрясённо разглядывая не обременённого лишней одеждой Азирафеля:

— Нгх...

— Проходите, дорогой, я сейчас умоюсь и приведу себя в порядок. Видите ли, я не ожидал увидеть вас так рано...

— Э-э... мы же договаривались, нет?

— Который час? — прокричал Азирафель из ванной, вытаскивая изо рта зубную щётку.

— Девять.

Азирафель мог бы напомнить Кроули о его нелюбви к ранним подъёмам и вообще утру, но решил, что этому должно быть какое-то объяснение. Возможно, это часть сюрприза? 

— Вы извините, я был не готов к встрече гостей, — Азирафель вытер мокрые кончики волос полотенцем и улыбнулся. — Мы куда-то опаздываем?

— Да. Внизу ждёт такси.

— Даже так? А как же завтрак?

— Через час всё будет.

— Интригуете? Ну-ну, — Азирафель взглянул на Кроули. — Вы не могли бы подождать внизу, пока я одеваюсь?

— Конечно, — Кроули мгновенно оказался у двери и, открывая её, подмигнул: — Возьмите с собой документы. Пожалуйста.

Интерес Азирафеля был достаточно распалён для того, чтобы он собрался за рекордные четыре минуты. Кроули курил рядом с машиной, но при виде Азирафеля быстро затушил сигарету и забрался в салон, сев за его спиной. Водитель явно знал, куда ехать, потому что без слов нажал на педаль газа, набирая скорость. Азирафель собирался не спрашивать ни о чём до конца поездки, но искушение оказалось слишком велико.

— Кроули, может быть, пока мы едем, вы введёте меня в курс дела? — осторожно начал он.

— И всё испорчу? 

Кроули, наверное, специально наклонился к самому уху Азирафеля, и от его горячего дыханья волоски на шее встали дыбом. Интересно, отдавал ли он себе отчёт, как сильно заводят Азирафеля эти почти невинные шалости? Но сюрприз, определённо, удался. Правда, когда водитель с М4 свернул на Грейт-Вест роуд, сомнений в маршруте не осталось, хотя его конечная точка вызывала теперь просто огромный интерес. Машина остановилась на парковке аэропорта Хитроу, и Азирафель отметил, что Кроули оставил чересчур щедрые чаевые водителю. Однако на предложение разделить траты лишь широко улыбнулся:

— Азирафель, сегодня угощаю я.

Понять такое желание было довольно просто.

— Хорошо, тогда следующий раз за мной.

Упоминания о следующем разе хватило, чтобы улыбка Кроули стала просто ослепительной:

— Через неделю, да? — уточнил он.

— Да, — подтвердил Азирафель, ухватив его за рукав, чтобы не убегал. — Может, теперь скажете, куда мы летим?

— Прочтёте на посадочном талоне.

Кроули оба билета забронировал на своё имя, и почему-то обстоятельство, в котором он не знал фамилии Азирафеля, показалось очень важным. Ему, очевидно, такие мелочи казались несущественными, и это заставляло сердце сжиматься от нежности и ещё чего-то такого, чему не находилось названия. А ведь Азирафель, напротив, знал о Кроули почти всё, но это «всё» тоже не имело никакого значения. Как и то, куда они полетят. Какая, к чёрту, разница?

И всё же Кроули удалось его удивить.

— Ницца? Серьёзно?

— Вам не нравится? — заволновался Кроули.

— Очень неожиданно, — признался Азирафель. — Но почему?

— Там сейчас хорошо... туристов уже немного, а погода должна быть хорошая. Вы там были?

— Нет. Не довелось. А вы?

— Был. Давно. Когда ещё увлекался гонками.

«Увлекался»? Азирафель не ожидал от Кроули такой скромности, но потом подумал, что победой в «Формуле-1» тот бы непременно похвастался, но, скорее всего, не уверен, что Азирафель знает про «двадцать четыре часа Ле-Мана». Правда, стоило признать, что если бы не досье, любезно собранное Габриэлем, то Азирафель пребывал бы в неведении. Хотя он и сейчас не был уверен, что понял всё правильно и выучил все термины, а потому мягко сменил тему разговора:

— Вы так говорите, будто ни разу не разгонялись на «Змее». 

— «Змей» — это другое.

— Очевидно.

Кроули огляделся и, заметив ресторан, довольно усмехнулся:

— Позвольте искусить вас завтраком?

— Искушение слишком велико, — обрадовался Азирафель.

Они действительно успели позавтракать до начала посадки, после чего плавно переместились в самолёт и уже через два часа ступили на Лазурный берег. Погода, как и обещал Кроули, была великолепной.

— Какие у нас планы?

Кроули пожал плечами:

— Вещей у нас нет, поэтому предлагаю погулять по городу, где-нибудь пообедать...

— А когда мы будем возвращаться?

— Завтра вечером, — Кроули немного нервно облизнул сухие губы. — Я снял нам два номера в отеле, поэтому отдохнуть и выспаться мы тоже сможем. Обратно мы вылетаем в восемь вечера. Я не слишком быстро?

— Нет, — Азирафель взял его за руку. — Всё хорошо. 

— Э-э... тогда ладно...

Азирафель вспомнил о так и нереализованных пунктах плана, решив заодно позволить проявить Кроули инициативу:

— А здесь есть музеи?

У Кроули вытянулось лицо:

— Не знаю. Вы хотите пойти в музей? — он неверяще уставился на Азирафеля. — В смысле, вам это нравится?

— Да. А вам?

— Эм-м... привыкну.

— Но если вы не хотите...

— Хочу, — быстро отозвался Кроули. — Никогда не был в музее. Но люди зачем-то туда ходят...

— Вам понравится, — пообещал Азирафель. — Но сначала всё же давайте прогуляемся по городу и пообедаем.

Кроули не возражал, но чтобы лучше гулялось, прямо на стоянке аэропорта взял в аренду машину. Азирафель тоже оценил этот жест, потому что гулять он любил с комфортом, а выбранный Кроули кабриолет отлично попадал в настроение: бирюзово-синий с белым салоном, он словно был создан для этого путешествия.

— Садитесь, ангел!

Настроение Кроули оказалось очень заразительным, или, может, Азирафель уже устал отрицать очевидное и позволил себе расслабиться. Хотя... он позволил себе вообще всё, и теперь пьянел от ощущения свободы, чувствуя невероятную лёгкость.

— Вы же уберёте крышу, Кроули?

— Ради этого всё и затевалось!

Азирафель никогда не мог оценить прелести кабриолетов — путешествие без крыши казалось ему верхом безрассудства, но сейчас оно было лишь вишенкой на торте. Он вообще не успевал отслеживать происходящие с ним перемены, а оттого чувствовал себя немного дезориентированным, что вовсе не означало желания отказаться хоть от чего-то. Даже в мелочах. Особенно в мелочах.

Осеннее солнце уже не пекло, а немного пригревало, ветер ласково ерошил волосы, а лазурная гладь моря переливалась всеми оттенками бирюзы и сини. Кроули делал вид, что следит за дорогой, но Азирафель кожей ощущал его взгляды, восхитительно горячие в своей откровенности и такие же нежные. Сейчас было даже странно думать, что можно добровольно отказаться от этого — солнца, ветра, моря и Кроули. От Кроули особенно. Азирафелю казалось, что до сих пор он и не жил, а потому сполна собирался насладиться моментом.

— Кроули, не могли бы вы остановиться?

— Здесь?

— Спасибо. Можно было не так резко, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Давайте прогуляемся по пляжу?

— Э-э...

— Нам нужно развернуться, чтобы припарковать машину, — понял его беспокойство Азирафель. — На противоположной стороне я видел свободные места.

Людей разной степени раздетости на пляже было немного — всё-таки сезон уже благополучно завершился, — но их хватило, чтобы задуматься о собственном виде.

— Азирафель, что вы делаете? — в восхищённом взгляде Кроули резвились черти.

— Всего лишь снимаю галстук, — Азирафель лукавил: он не только снял бабочку, но и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на сорочке. — Мне казалось, что такие мелочи не должны вас шокировать. Утром вас ничего не смутило.

— Нгх...

— Вы что-то сказали? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Вам показалось.

Азирафель мог поклясться, что смущающегося Кроули кроме него никто никогда не видел, и от этого на душе становилось теплее.

— Не хотите присесть? — Кроули взглядом указал на белоснежную скамейку, слегка укрытую тенью пальмы.

— Мне больше нравится вон тот ресторанчик.

— Точно! Как я мог забыть о десерте?!

— Крайне неосмотрительно. 

С открытой террасы ресторана открывался совершенно сказочный вид на море, а лёгкий шум волн придавал трапезе неповторимый колорит. Азирафель облизал ложечку и, искоса взглянув на Кроули, понял, что безумно хочет его поцеловать. Чтобы ощутить вкус вина на его губах, поймать изумлённый вздох, предназначенный только для него, и наконец-то коснуться стильной татуировки у виска, прежде чем потянуть за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, чтобы поцеловать шею...

Кроули безотрывно смотрел на него, и в его взгляде Азирафель видел отражение собственного желания, такого же острого и неукротимого. Время словно остановилось, позволяя забыть обо всех сомнениях, но когда Азирафель коснулся пальцев Кроули, по ним словно пробежал разряд тока. Это слегка отрезвило, но желание никуда не делось, а лишь слегка затаилось, прикрывшись правилами приличий и прочей никому не нужной ерундой.

У ресторана был собственный магазинчик сувениров, и Азирафель просто не мог пройти мимо. Было забавно разглядывать все эти безделушки, мысленно подбирая понравившимся место в своём доме. Разумеется, он не собирался ничего покупать, но ничто не мешало ему просто полюбоваться.

— Ангел, как вам такое?

Интересно, а можно когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этому обращению? У Азирафеля каждый раз перехватывало дыханье, когда Кроули его так называл. 

— Что это?

— Шейный платок. Вы же любите тартан.

Тонкий шёлк в любимых цветах Азирафеля показался очень нарядным и даже несколько вызывающим. Впрочем, почему нет? Азирафель поначалу думал, что Кроули поможет ему повязать этот платок, но, взглянув на его искусанные губы и сжавшиеся кулаки, решил его пощадить. Хотя желание поцеловать вспыхнуло с новой силой. 

— Ну как?

— Красиво, — выдохнул Кроули.

— Беру!

Азирафель расплатился и первым вышел из магазина. Он увлёк Кроули на скамейку под навесом, колонны которого создавали иллюзию уединённости. Разумеется, праздно прогуливающиеся люди никуда не делись, но если не оглядываться, то они ничуть не мешали.

Музыканты, расположившиеся неподалёку, напротив, всячески способствовали лиричному настроению, играя блюз. Очень, кстати, качественно, но почему-то почти не собрав зрителей. Может, действительно не сезон?

— Спасибо, Кроули, — тихо сказал Азирафель и, словно невзначай, накрыл его ладонь своей.

— М-м... за что?

Азирафель мог наговорить кучу банальностей и про внезапное появление в его жизни, и про вторую молодость, и про проснувшиеся желания, но всё это было слишком картонно и не соответствовало его переживаниям. На мгновение он ощутил себя Хастуром, презентующим свою работу, и едва не рассмеялся. Едва. Потому что стоило взглянуть в глаза Кроули, как все слова стали не нужны, мгновенно обесцениваясь и превращаясь в дымку над морем.

— Кроули, я сейчас...

Договорить Азирафель не сумел, потому что расстояние до губ Кроули оказалось чертовски мало. Тёмные очки, которые Кроули носил весь день на самом кончике носа, упали на асфальт набережной, но до них уже никому не было дела. Азирафель прервал поцелуй лишь для того, чтобы коснуться губами зажмуренных глаз Кроули и счастливо засмеяться, ощутив щекотку длинных ресниц.

— Кроули, я... 

Закончить фразу опять не получилось: Кроули перехватил инициативу, целуя его так жадно, что в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Только чувства, невероятные, обжигающие и настолько откровенные в своей искренности, что кружилась голова.

— Кроули, — выдыхал Азирафель снова и снова. — Кроули...

Ничего подобного он прежде не испытывал и даже представить не мог ситуации, в которой бы смог проявлять такую несдержанность в общественном месте. Зрители не заставили себя ждать. Когда за спиной одобрительно засвистели, Кроули, не прерываясь, поднял средний палец. На пару мгновений, потому что руки ему были нужны, чтобы крепко держать Азирафель за воротник пиджака... будто боялся, что он сбежит. Наивный.

— Ангел... какой же ты ангел... — Кроули уткнулся лбом в лоб Азирафеля и, заглянув ему в глаза, тихо рассмеялся: — Похоже, у нас аншлаг... не тем музыканты зарабатывают...

— Воображаю эти представления, — Азирафель перевёл дыханье и поцеловал Кроули в кончик носа, как давно хотел. — Можно?

— Всё, что угодно...

Азирафель осторожно коснулся татуировки и, ласково её погладив, пробрался пальцами в ярко-рыжие волосы, такие же мягкие, как он запомнил. Кроули откровенно прижимался к его ладони, словно большой и очень ласковый кот.

— Кроули...

— М-м-м...

— Мне просто нравится твоё имя... 

— Скажи это ещё раз...

— Кроули... Кроули... Кроули...

Азирафель всё-таки поцеловал доверчиво подставленное горло, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым. Наверное, всё так и должно было случиться, потому что больше они никуда не торопились, словно уже дошли и теперь лишь выясняли некоторые детали. Они до вечера просто гуляли по набережной, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы поцеловаться, а когда над морем начали сгущаться сумерки, вернулись к машине. Азирафель не чувствовал голода, но когда Кроули привёз их в гостиницу, с удовольствием согласился поужинать в ресторане. Разойтись по номерам и расстаться казалось неправильным, и он надеялся, что после нескольких бокалов вина Кроули осмелеет настолько, что всё случится само собой.

Что должно случиться, Азирафель мог себе представить, но сейчас, когда дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, ему стало немного не по себе. Наверное, чересчур долгое воздержание не пошло ему на пользу, и он ждал слишком многого от незатейливого, в общем-то, действа. Может быть, поэтому ужин прошёл, словно в тумане, и Азирафель не понял, как оказался у двери своего номера. Он нерешительно подёргал ручку, подбирая слова, чтобы ненавязчиво пригласить Кроули... на чашечку кофе? На бокал вина? На... чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Как всё сложно-то! Он уже открыл рот, чтобы честно сказать, чего хочет, но Кроули его опередил. Выпалив:

— Я не буду спешить, ангел! Клянусь! — он быстро поцеловал Азирафеля и скрылся в своём номере. 

И что это было?!

Досаду, сменившую разочарование, пришлось запить коньяком из бара, найденного в номере. Азирафель с трудом сдержал порыв догнать Кроули и всё ему объяснить. Глупость, конечно. Как бы это выглядело? «Уже можно»? Даже звучит глупо, не говоря уж обо всём остальном.

Море за окном серебрилось в лунном свете, и Азирафель вышел на балкон, прихватив с собой коньяк. Где-то внизу шумела Английская набережная, и ему даже показалось, что по ней промчался знакомый кабриолет. Разумеется, такого не могло быть: Азирафелю просто очень хотелось увидеть Кроули, вот и мерещилось всякое. Коньяк не приносил никакого удовольствия, как и вид с балкона, который в другой раз мог показаться изумительным. В другой раз. Если бы они смотрели на море вместе... проклятье! Это уже становилось похоже на зависимость, с которой Азирафель не собирался бороться.

Пора было уже признать собственную влюблённость, настолько круто изменившую жизнь, что впору удивляться. Ни разу в жизни Азирафель не целовался на улице под восторженное улюлюканье случайных зрителей. Да и в Ниццу на выходные он никогда не летал, чего уж скрывать — ему просто было не с кем. 

Со Стивеном всё было совсем не так... Азирафель устало потёр лицо и вернулся в номер, чувствуя себя озябшим. Впрочем, трясти его могло и на нервной почве. Он слишком давно не вспоминал свою первую настоящую, как тогда казалось, любовь, чтобы сейчас не попытаться сравнить. Тогда всё закончилось катастрофой, о чём ему любезно напомнили и Мама, и Габриэль — спасибо им, конечно, но сколько можно?! — но ведь там всё было иначе. У Стивена были свои интересы, как оказалось, довольно корыстные, а Кроули не знал об Азирафеле ничего, чтобы его в таком заподозрить. Даже фамилии, как бы странно это ни звучало. И билеты, и номер в отеле он забронировал на своё имя... два номера, с досадой поправил себя Азирафель.

Кроули хватало того, что он успел узнать о нём за время проживания в Саут-Даунсе, и это казалось таким же невероятным, сколь и непостижимым. Он больше внимания уделял наблюдению за тем, как Азирафель облизывает десертную ложечку, чем действительно важным вещам. И он точно не задумывался о будущем... вернее, не так: он всем собой демонстрировал самую горячую заинтересованность в отношениях, при этом изо всех сил стараясь соблюсти пожелание Азирафеля не спешить. И — чёрт возьми! — это было прекрасно. С таким не приходилось сталкиваться раньше, и этот феномен хотелось изучить детальнее. Хотя, стоило признать, что на такое может не хватить и жизни.

Азирафель улыбнулся, представляя себе жизнь с Кроули. Вопреки опасениям, это получилось очень хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем думать об унылом и одиноком существовании в коттедже «Осень». Интересно, а Кроули о таком думал? Азирафелю казалось, что заснуть после этого насыщенного дня просто невозможно. Он, и правда, долго смотрел в потолок, уже выключив свет. И думал о Кроули. Это были очень приятные мысли. Очень.

Проснулся Азирафель в прекрасном настроении. Он быстро привёл себя в порядок и через несколько минут уже стучал в номер Кроули. Ответом была тишина. Спит? Обижается? Принимает душ? Азирафель решил спуститься в ресторан на завтрак и подождать Кроули там, раз уж они не договорились ни о чём ином. Но, похоже, тот думал точно так же.

— Кроули, доброе утро!

Он взглянул на Азирафеля поверх очков покрасневшими от бессонницы глазами, и на его губах появилась улыбка:

— Доброе, ангел.

Выпечка в «Хайят» всегда была превосходной, а их десерты отличались разнообразием, что сделало завтрак просто великолепным. С появлением Азирафеля к Кроули вернулся его прежний довольный и респектабельный вид, отчего все сожаления о бездарно проведённой ночи растаяли без следа.

— Какой у нас план сегодня?

— Ты же хотел пойти в музей.

— Возможно. А чего бы хотел ты?

— Небольшую морскую прогулку с обедом, — Кроули прикусил губу. — На палубе очень много мест, где можно избежать нескромного внимания.

— Правда? — сердце Азирафеля забилось чуть чаще от столь явного намёка на продолжение. — Звучит соблазнительно.

— Решено! Музеи подождут.

Это и в самом деле было отличное решение. Азирафель не мог вспомнить ни одной хоть чуточку приятной морской прогулки — обычно они с Габриэлем выходили из каюты дышать «морским воздухом» и уже через час умудрялись рассориться так, что забывали о манерах и приличиях. Потом узнавали родители, следовали какие-то совершенно дурацкие наказания... а вот чтобы в зрелом возрасте и для удовольствия...

На палубе действительно отыскалось совершенно чудесное место, где можно было целоваться без лишних зрителей. Конечно, мимо проходили люди, но их редкий променад нельзя было сравнить с оживлённостью Английской набережной.

— Азирафель, а когда ты собирался уехать из Лондона? 

Чувствовалось, что этот вопрос сильно волновал Кроули, хотя он старательно делал вид, что лишь отдаёт дань вежливости, интересуясь подобным. Азирафель тоже не мог оставаться равнодушным, потому что следующим должен был стать вопрос: «А что дальше?» И задать его собирался он сам.

— У меня номер оплачен до понедельника, — осторожно начал он.

— А может, ты тогда задержишься хотя бы до вечера?

— Ты же работаешь, Кроули. Говорил, что какой-то важный заказ...

— Шеф разрешил с ним не торопиться, — поморщился Кроули. — Поэтому я могу сказать Вельз, что мне надо к врачу... ну, после того шлагбаума. Она отпустит.

Он смотрел с такой надеждой, что отказать было просто немыслимо. Азирафель осторожно коснулся татуировки, получая огромное удовольствие оттого, что может себе это позволить, и поцеловал Кроули в висок, скользнув губами по мочке уха.

— Это значит «да»?

— Да, Кроули, да...

Они снова целовались, и теперь страсть трансформировалась в нежность, от которой сжималось сердце и хотелось большего, намного большего... Когда Азирафель пробрался кончиками пальцев в вырез рубашки, лаская острую ключицу, которую захотелось отметить самым варварским способом, в кармане завибрировал телефон. Это могла быть только Мама.

— Прости, дорогой, мне надо ответить.

Зацелованный Кроули казался одновременно трогательным и распутным... потрясающе... Азирафель не сразу сумел сосредоточиться на звонке и повернуть крышку телефона.

— Добрый день, милый.

— Здравствуй, мама.

Динамик телефона был сделан качественно и позволял Кроули слышать каждое слово. Не то чтобы это сильно смутило Азирафеля — знакомства с Мамой всё равно не избежать, так что пусть приобщается.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя усилилась одышка. Что сказал доктор?

Во взгляде Кроули появилась тревога, но Азирафель жестом дал понять, что всё нормально, и продолжил:

— Завтра у меня последняя консультация.

— Ты словно куда-то спешишь, милый.

— У меня дела, — подтвердил Азирафель.

— С тем, чьё имя ты рекомендовал запомнить?

— Да, мама. Тебе это удалось?

— Пожалуй, да. Кроули, кажется?

— Именно. Извини, мне пора.

— Удачи, милый.

— Спасибо. И тебе тоже.

Азирафель щёлкнул крышкой телефона, заканчивая разговор, и с удовольствием поцеловал потрясённого Кроули в кончик носа.

— Ты рекомендовал запомнить моё имя? Матери?

— Маме, — улыбнулся Азирафель и подтвердил: — Да.

— А зачем?

— У тебя разве нет идей?

— Есть, но они слишком... 

— Какие?

— Охрененные.

— Наверное, так оно и есть, — согласился Азирафель без лишней скромности.

— А ещё у тебя есть телефон.

— Да.

— Но... ты ведь говорил...

— Говорил. Но потом подумал, что он мне нужен.

— Ты купил его недавно? — от удивления брови Кроули скрылись под растрёпанной чёлкой.

— Да.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он новый?

— Да, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся.

— Но он же старый...

— Дорогой, я же говорил тебе, что у меня есть стандарты?

— Да.

— Так вот, этот телефон им соответствует.

— Ангел, у тебя самые странные стандарты в мире.

— Но они тебе нравятся?

— Да.

— Вот и отлично.

— Хорошо, а тебе можно звонить?

От эйфории, вызванной произведённым эффектом, Азирафель забылся настолько, что позвонил Кроули для того, чтобы он записал его номер. К счастью, Кроули и сам был слегка дезориентирован и не догадался спросить, откуда он его узнал: рассказывать про досье Азирафель был ещё не готов.


	16. Эпизод третий. Сцена четвертая. Кроули

В аэропорту Ниццы Кроули едва удалось справиться с чувством потери, настолько острым, что заныло сердце. Почему-то казалось, что в Лондоне всё снова станет, как было ещё неделю назад. Ведь мог же Азирафель остаться ещё на один день, просто желая красиво попрощаться? Верить в такое не хотелось, но избавиться от дурацких мыслей не получалось. На этом фоне собственные неприятности показались Кроули мелкими и не катастрофическими. Хотя, конечно, идея сыграть на чужие деньги изначально была идиотской... с другой стороны, это был шанс вернуть потраченные с карты деньги...

Эх! Кроули не любил брать в долг ни у кого — особенно у такого мудака-клиента! — но покупка подарков для Азирафеля пробила в его бюджете изрядную брешь. Разумеется, Кроули сможет перезанять, чтобы потом расплатиться с зарплаты... ну или с очередной подработки, чтобы перекрыть долг... да, в конце концов, и за ремонт «Бентли» ему должны были неплохо заплатить. В общем-то, если бы не дурацкая поездка в Монако минувшей ночью, то всё ещё было бы пристойно... м-да... не стоило удваивать ставки, ох, не стоило! Да и играть, наверное, тоже. Удача — очень капризная леди... и очень ревнивая... это да...

— О чём задумался, дорогой?

— О завтрашнем дне, — честно ответил Кроули. — Ты ведь не исчезнешь?

— Разумеется, нет. И если тебе сложно отпроситься с работы...

— Нет! Даже не думай! Ты уже пообещал.

Азирафель улыбнулся, как умел только он, и осторожно взял руку Кроули в свою. Это здорово успокаивало и давало надежду, что всё будет хорошо. Как, например, с «Бентли», которую он старался не вспоминать. Да и чёрт с этими деньгами! Поездка того стоила, и Кроули был готов платить по счетам.

В самолёте Азирафель задремал, удобно устроив голову на плече Кроули, и это было просто шикарной точкой поездки. Никто и никогда не доверял Кроули настолько, чтобы позволить себе такое, да, в общем-то, и ему никогда бы не пришло в голову подставить плечо. Кроули всегда был одиночкой и очень гордился своей независимостью. До того, как встретил Азирафеля. Теперь он с той же горячностью отмечал любые подтверждения того, что они вместе, и был готов не спешить сколько угодно, лишь бы ничего не испортить. Судя по всему, пока ему это удавалось.

Кроули проводил Азирафеля до гостиницы и был ошеломлён, когда, прощаясь, тот поцеловал его в висок. Никого не смущаясь. Прямо на оживлённой Уорик-стрит.

— Сладких снов, Кроули.

— Нгх...

Дар речи Кроули обрёл, когда Азирафель уже скрылся за стеклянной дверью отеля, а перестал глупо улыбаться, только оказавшись в своей квартире. Он совершенно не понимал, что делать дальше с такими отношениями, но ему впервые было плевать — пусть идёт, как шло. Это было ни на что не похоже, но впервые в жизни ему казалось, что он чувствует, как за спиной вырастают крылья. Может быть, не такие прекрасные и белоснежные, как у ангела, но вполне себе настоящие. Он достал телефон и написал сообщение: «Уже скучаю. Завтра в 9.00?»

Чудес он не ждал. Вполне возможно, Азирафель ещё не разобрался, где в телефоне такая функция, но никто не мог запретить надеяться. Поэтому, когда телефон завибрировал, сердце Кроули пропустило удар.

«Я тоже. В 9.00 это хорошо».

«Я зайду за тобой?» — Кроули подумал и добавил смайлик с поцелуем.

«Буду ждать».

Через пару мгновений телефон снова завибрировал, и на экране появился ответный смайлик. Баклажан. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Азирафель же не мог иметь это в виду? То, на что намекал? Скорее всего, просто промахнулся по кнопкам, а испорченный Кроули всё не так понял... Телефон снова завибрировал.

«Сладких снов, дорогой!»

«Самых сладких!»

Несмотря на пожелание, спал Кроули отвратительно. Ему снилась крутящаяся рулетка и бешено скачущий по кругу шарик. И даже во сне он отчётливо понимал, что проигрывает, потому что поставил всё, что у него было, на «тридцать шесть». Утром он позвонил Вельзевул и объявил, что ему очень нужен этот день. Он наплёл что-то про здоровье, болезни, госпиталь и, кажется, сумел ввести её в заблуждение, потому что она обречённо фыркнула: «Гуляй, с-стукнутый!» Это был практически карт-бланш.

Ровно в девять Кроули прохаживался у входа в гостиницу и очень удивился, когда Азирафель ему позвонил.

— Кроули, ты не мог бы зайти?

— У тебя много вещей?

— Нет, в ресторан. Предлагаю для начала позавтракать.

Завтрак точно не был лишним, потому что Кроули в суматохе сборов даже не вспомнил о такой мелочи. Азирафель помахал ему, приглашая за столик.

— Я заказал тебе яичницу с тостами и кофе. Может быть, ты хочешь что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, спасибо.

Кроули никто не заказывал завтраки... но, с другой стороны, и пирог для него тоже пёк один только Азирафель. Он чувствовал себя немного странно и никак не мог понять, нормально ли радоваться таким мелочам, или у него окончательно снесло крышу.

— Хочешь колбаску?

Кроули ещё не успел отойти от баклажана и отругал себя за попытки видеть тайный смысл в невинных, в общем-то, вопросах.

— Да.

Кофе в этом заведении был отличный, а колбаска из тарелки Азирафеля и вовсе божественна. Настроение из просто прекрасного стало великолепным.

— А я хотел пригласить тебя на пикник, — Кроули старался говорить как можно небрежнее. — На «Змее». Ты же уже ездил со мной... получалось вроде бы неплохо. Мы бы взяли вино, фрукты... сыр... всё, что ты любишь...

Азирафель накрыл ладонь Кроули своей и слегка сжал.

— Это отличная идея.

— Правда? 

— Да.

Кроули почувствовал себя так, будто выиграл в лотерею. А Азирафель продолжил:

— Мне только нужно оставить где-то свои вещи. Ты не сильно возражаешь, если до вечера они побудут у тебя дома?

Не только у Азирафеля были стандарты. Принципы Кроули не позволяли ему приглашать к себе домой никого. Это были устоявшиеся принципы, проверенные временем и ни разу не нарушенные.

— Нет, — Кроули облизнул пересохшие губы и допил кофе. — Прямо сейчас?

— Да. Было бы неплохо.

Когда они поднялись в квартиру, Азирафель огляделся и поставил сумку с вещами на стол, а потом улыбнулся, взглянув на горшки с цветами, заполонившие подоконник:

— Чудесный зимний сад.

Он всё помнил! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Тогда ещё Кроули не собирался заходить так далеко. Теперь ему оставалось только добавить:

— И роскошный вид из окна.

Азирафель улыбнулся так, будто его ничуть не волновала склонность Кроули к некоторым преувеличениям.

— Тут очень мило, — сообщил он. — А куда мы поедем?

— В Суррей, — Кроули почувствовал себя увереннее. — Я тебе хочу кое-что показать. Тебе понравится... ты же любишь музеи и всё такое...

— А ты умеешь заинтриговать, — усмехнулся Азирафель. — Так чего же мы ждём?

Корзину для пикника собрала Дагон, которая соображала в таких вещах лучше Кроули. Оставалось только аккуратно упаковать всё по кофрам и выкатить «Змея» из стойла.

— Держи, — Кроули протянул Азирафелю свой шлем.

— А ты?

— Возьму резервный. Поехали!

— Погнали, — согласился Азирафель.

Кроули решил, что для пикника нет лучше места, чем Бруклендс, первый в мире специально построенный автодром. Свою последнюю гонку трасса принимала в августе 1939 года, но до сих пор сохранились её участки, где можно было беспрепятственно погонять и исполнить кое-какие трюки. А ещё там был Музей Бруклендса — наверное, самый крупный музей авиации и автомобилей, где довольно часто проводили автосалоны и просто выставки раритетных машин. Таких, как варварски уничтоженная «Бентли».

Вторая совместная поездка взволновала Кроули ничуть не меньше прошлой. Казалось, он каждым нервом чувствовал прикосновения Азирафеля к спине, а от его мягких, но сильных объятий кружило голову. Кроули трижды успел пожалеть, что решил ехать так далеко, но теперь это уже было делом принципа — он ведь пообещал Азирафелю! Странными они, эти принципы, стали.

— Смотри, ангел, здесь начинались гонки! — прокричал он, сворачивая недалеко от Уэйбриджа. — Здесь Джордж Стэнли стал первым в истории гонщиком на мотоцикле Singer с движком триста пятьдесят кубов, который разогнался более шестидесяти миль за час. Это было в девятьсот двенадцатом году...

— Ты гораздо круче!

Так Кроули был готов ехать до самого вечера.

Погода им благоволила. Скоро тучи немного развеялись, и среди них показалось неяркое осеннее солнце, вызывающее желание зажмуриться, подставляя лицо. А уж если при этом оказаться в объятьях ангела, то счастье становилось совсем полным. Дагон знала, что делала, когда дала ему плед для пикника такого скромного размера. Наверное, в одиночку на нём было бы и просторно, но какой смысл? Особенно когда можно прижаться к Азирафелю и слизывать вино с его губ, уверяя, что это совсем не то, что пить из бокала.

— Кроули, а ты можешь меня научить?..

— Всему! — мгновенно отозвался он.

Азирафель довольно рассмеялся и продолжил:

— Водить мотоцикл. Я понимаю, звучит немного нелепо, но я никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего подобного.

— Но... 

— Я пойму, если ты откажешься... не каждый решится доверить...

— Тебе всё, что угодно, — горячо перебил его Кроули. — Сейчас?

— А чего тянуть? — Азирафель допил вино из пластикового бокала и легко поднялся. — Тебя ведь это не затруднит?

Кроули не стал говорить, что его не затруднило бы отдать Азирафелю почку, если, конечно, та ему зачем-то нужна. Да и чем-нибудь посущественнее он бы тоже мог поделиться... к чему слова?

— Спасибо, ты такой...

— Только не говори «милый», — проворчал Кроули. — Это точно не про меня.

— И всё-таки, — Азирафель улыбнулся и отряхнул светлые брюки. — Я очень рад знакомству с тобой.

Кроули понятия не имел, как реагировать на эти слова. Раньше после такого он бы игриво хлопнул случайного партнёра по заднице и пообещал показать звёзды, но сейчас...

— Э-эм... спасибо... я тоже.

Чтобы немного сгладить неловкость, Кроули решил перевести разговор на тему, которая начала слегка его тревожить. Почему-то с самого начала казалось, что Азирафель такой же одиночка, как и он сам, причём наличие брата прекрасно укладывалось в эту концепцию — раздражающие родственники бывают у многих! — но наличие мамы, да ещё запомнившей его имя, это уже какой-то другой уровень социальности.

— Скажи, а твоя мать... откуда она обо мне узнала?

— Я сказал, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся. — Чтобы она не волновалась.

До этого дня Кроули был уверен, что любая мать не одобрила бы знакомства с ним своего сына. Почему-то до сих пор все престарелые леди, с которыми приходилось иметь дело, полагали, что он «сбивает с пути» их кровиночку и обязательно научит чему-нибудь дурному. Это если забыть о том, что обычно именно эти благополучные и хорошо воспитанные мальчики пытались убедить Кроули, что кокс — это круто, а трахнуться в туалете клуба — отличное приключение.

— А-а... и она перестала?

— Наверное, — Азирафель легкомысленно пожал плечами и погладил «Змея». — Я тебя с ней как-нибудь познакомлю.

Это было слишком похоже на предложение серьёзных отношений, чтобы быть правдой. Хотя всего на пару мгновений Кроули позволил себе поверить в такое. Он уже успел заметить, что стандарты у Азирафеля довольно странные, так что, кто знает, может, Кроули им соответствует. Хоть в чём-то.

— А сколько ей лет?

— Скоро будет семьдесят.

— О-о! Она из тех старушек, что вяжут носки на Рождество?

— Даже не знаю, умеет ли она вязать, — развеселился Азирафель. — Недавно она завела щенка. Воспитывает его, — он устроил руки на руле и взглянул на Кроули. — Ну, показывай, как тут что работает.

— Всё довольно просто...

Кроули думал, что не умеет объяснять те вещи, что сам понимал интуитивно, но оказалось, он ошибался. Уже через полчаса Азирафель смог не только поехать на «Змее», но и выполнить довольно сложный разворот и даже немного разогнаться на прямом участке пустой трассы. Ну и кто здесь хотел помедленнее?

— Нравится?! — прокричал Кроули, когда Азирафель в очередной раз проезжал мимо.

В ответ тот только сильнее нажал на газ и умчался вдаль. Кажется, ему это действительно понравилось. Впрочем, Кроули ещё не знал никого, кто не оценил бы его «Брэкаут 114» — он притягивал взгляды не меньше, чем сам Кроули, а может, и больше.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу такое, — раскрасневшийся Азирафель выглядел совершенно счастливым. — Но мне понравилось.

— Хочешь, мы подберём тебе байк?

— Не настолько, — рассмеялся Азирафель. — Мне надо привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— О-о! Ты ступил на скользкую дорожку.

По понедельникам Музей Бруклендса оказался закрытым для посетителей, но почему-то это никого не расстроило. Азирафель погладил руку Кроули, то ли пытаясь утешить, то ли привлекая к себе внимание — будто в этом была необходимость! 

— Даже не знаю, куда теперь тебя пригласить, — улыбнулся он. — Но ты ведь не расстроишься, если это будет обед в «Ритце»? Или пикник? Или...

— Всё что угодно, ангел, — Кроули порадовался, что очки немного скрывают его эмоции. — Это ты намекаешь, что пора возвращаться?

— В принципе, да.

— А я ещё могу искусить тебя ужином в клубе?

— Теперь моя очередь искушать.

Наверное, это был один из лучших поцелуев в жизни Кроули. Но всё-таки не стоило забывать о самом первом, на набережной в Ницце — тот пока был вне конкуренции. И Кроули уже начинал входить во вкус. Домой он не торопился, помня о том, что после ужина им придётся расстаться. А что может быть лучше, чем просто ехать по трассе в объятьях Азирафеля?

Забирая ключи от гаража, Дагон насмешливо взглянула на Кроули:

— Накатался?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Заметно, — она потёрла пальцем шею. — Тебе идёт.

Выходя из клуба, Кроули взглянул на своё отражение в зеркальной двери и опешил — на шее у него красовался засос, очень аккуратный, но оттого не менее заметный. И почему-то сейчас его совершенно не хотелось прятать. Даже наоборот. И в ресторане, куда они пришли, Кроули, не стесняясь, позволял его разглядеть всем желающим и прежде всего самому Азирафелю. Кроули заметил, как темнеет взгляд, то и дело останавливающийся на его шее, и от этого получал удовольствие гораздо большее, чем от вина или какого-то десерта. Хотя наблюдать за наслаждающимся едой Азирафелем он тоже мог сколько угодно.

— Ну, всё, нам пора, — Азирафель облизнул ложечку и жестом подозвал официанта, предлагая их рассчитать.

Ужасно не хотелось уходить, чтобы расстаться, но Кроули уговаривал себя не быть таким жадным. Он и так получил больше того, на что мог рассчитывать. Намного больше.

— Ты вызовешь такси от меня?

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

До дома они дошли, обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами, но Кроули это совсем не волновало, потому что Азирафель взял его за руку, и это можно было считать обещанием следующей встречи. Лифт, немного поскрипывая, довёз их до последнего этажа, откуда до квартиры Кроули было ещё два лестничных пролёта.

— Прошу.

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули из-под опущенных ресниц и первым оказался в небольшой квартире.

— У тебя тут мило, — сообщил он, оглядываясь. — Смешение всех стилей.

— Можно и так сказать...

Когда Кроули заселялся в эту квартиру, денег ему хватило только на диван, правда, очень хороший. Конечно, он постарался придать уют своей берлоге... ну там, кирпичные стены покрасил серой краской и задвинул в угол модуль для одежды, купленный за бесценок в «Икее». Тогда он считал это отличной временной заменой шкафа, но после того, как занавесил его шторой, передумал менять. Да и зачем тратить лишнее? Правда, стол себе Кроули купил очень манерный, в стиле арт-деко: с каменной столешницей и золочёными резными ножками, точнее лапами. Позже. После хорошего выигрыша. Сейчас же, разглядывая всё это великолепие глазами Азирафеля, Кроули захотелось оправдаться:

— У меня здесь дизайн как бы ещё в процессе разработки. Я ещё не определился с общим концептом... ну, понимаешь...

— Понимаю, — тихо ответил Азирафель. — Я тебя понимаю.

А вот Кроули не понимал ни черта, потому что Азирафель вдруг оказался очень близко и, приобняв его за талию, увлёк в головокружительный поцелуй. Из последних сил Кроули пытался вспомнить, почему это плохая идея. Он чуть отстранился и, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Азирафеля, прошептал:

— Я же не сдержусь...

— Я тоже...

Пол в маленькой квартире закачался, когда Азирафель потянул Кроули в сторону дивана. Этого просто не могло быть, но оно казалось таким реальным. Кто из них первым дал волю рукам, Кроули не смог бы вспомнить и под страхом смерти, но ощущение обжигающе нежной кожи под ладонями ему не забыть никогда. Как и горячечный шёпот: «Давай же... давай уже... можно!» Кто из них шептал? Да какая разница! Кроули бы даже не смог поручиться, кто из них первым начал требовать большего. Реальность постоянно норовила ускользнуть от него, и приходилось за неё цепляться... пальцами, ногами и даже зубами... Комната кружилась, диван раскачивался и только глаза Азирафеля оставались в эпицентре бури, удерживая от падения.

— Я же тебя... я же тебя... — Кроули попытался сказать главное.

— Зна-а-аю, — выдохнул Азирафель. — Знаю...

Его взгляд потемнел и через несколько мгновений расфокусировался, отпуская Кроули, которого это толкнуло за грань, раскалывая реальность на миллион осколков, в каждом из которых, как в зеркале, отражалась усталая и немного грешная улыбка его ангела. Да... да!

Комната всё ещё продолжала качаться, но уже скорее по инерции — от безумного кружения не осталось и следа. Зато остался Азирафель, горячий и очень нежный. Он ласково перебирал волосы Кроули и целовал в висок, там, где была татуировка. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но слов не было. Никаких. Только звенящая пустота там, где ещё недавно роились планы по соблазнению.

— Это было... — голос Азирафеля потрясающе охрип, но звучал лучше любой хитовой мелодии.

— Да, — шепотом отозвался Кроули, пытаясь потереться затылком о ласкающую ладонь. — Да. 

Азирафель принялся целовать его шею, обнимая и прижимая к себе. Идеально. Наверное, Кроули снова начал спешить, но сдержаться он уже не мог:

— Ты останешься?

Азирафель мечтательно улыбнулся и кивнул:

— На ночь?

_На всю оставшуюся жизнь! На вечность, что будет после! Навсегда..._

— На сколько захочешь.

Азирафель стиснул его в объятьях и прошептал, снова целуя в висок:

— Начнём с этой ночи...

Как же многообещающе это прозвучало! Продолжая его обнимать, Азирафель попытался поправить подушку, чтобы удобнее лечь.

— О! Откуда это у тебя?

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Кроули совсем забыл про украденную фотографию... Интересно, а он сможет хоть когда-нибудь не облажаться?! Хоть раз?..

— Понимаешь... я не смог удержаться... это было... у тебя здесь такая улыбка...

Прозвучало ещё хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. То есть мало того, что Кроули обшарил гараж, так он ещё прихватил себе то, что захотел, лишь на том основании, что ему понравилось. Однако Азирафель не спешил его отталкивать, как и вставать с дивана.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — прошептал Азирафель в его макушку.

Кроули медленно повернулся и неверяще на него уставился: 

— И ты даже станешь говорить про мою маму, которая в детстве не научила меня не брать чужое?

— Я сам забросил эти фотографии подальше, а тебе запретил себя фотографировать...

Если бы у Кроули ещё оставались какие-то сомнения, то сейчас они бы точно исчезли: Азирафель был ангелом! Более того, он был его ангелом. Фотография упала на пол, потому что оригинал был намного лучше.

На этот раз они целовались гораздо вдумчивее, и наконец-то дошло дело до остальной одежды. Когда Кроули избавил его от изрядно измятой рубашки, Азирафель не возражал, глядя на него, как на изысканный десерт. Брюк на нём уже не было, и оставалось гадать, привиделись ли Кроули старомодные подтяжки или был ремень... какую-то же пряжку они расстёгивали?.. Кстати, брюки Кроули тоже исчезли, как и худи, а вот пиджак Азирафеля живописно болтался на спинке стула.

Нагота никогда не смущала Кроули, но сейчас, когда он оказался перед Азирафелем в одном галстуке, возникло беспокойство, соответствует ли он тем-самым-стандартам. Впрочем, красноречивый взгляд Азирафеля быстро успокоил: похоже, что да.

— Если бы у меня оставались силы, я бы спросил, есть ли у тебя постельное бельё и вторая подушка.

— Бельё есть, а подушка одна, — Кроули был рад оказаться полезным. — И я вполне могу без неё обойтись.

— Какой же ты... — Азирафель снова втянул его в поцелуй.

И хоть Кроули хотел бы услышать, каким его видит Азирафель, целоваться ему нравилось больше. Гораздо больше. Брюки обнаружились за диваном, а трусы Кроули пропали бесследно, хотя он точно знал, что они были. Фотографию Азирафеля Кроули положил на стол, чтобы не помять. Расспросить о доспехах можно и позже

Азирафель затащил Кроули к себе в душ, предложив сэкономить на воде. Кто бы возражал? Тем более, что ополаскиваться всё равно пришлось холодной. Дрожа, они забрались под одеяло и сразу же прижались друг к другу, будто бы пытаясь согреться. Проверяя всё ещё неопределённые границы, Кроули приобнял Азирафеля ногой и совсем осмелел, встретив одобрение, после чего полез целоваться уже с далеко идущими целями: Азирафеля хотелось смаковать, как изысканный десерт, пробуя на вкус и лаская языком. Но чего точно не ожидал Кроули, так это неожиданной силы, с которой он был перевёрнут и распростёрт на диване.

— Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел он.

— Любуюсь, — Азирафель облизнулся. — Очень хорошо, что у тебя нет штор, а сейчас полнолуние.

— Это светит вывеска... — Кроули начал задыхаться от поцелуев в живот, — внизу магазин...

— Это, разумеется, очень важно, — Азирафель кротко улыбнулся, — но помолчи. Впрочем, можешь называть моё имя.

Кроули, если бы и хотел назвать его по имени, то не смог бы выговорить. Но никто не возражал, когда он стонал что-то очень похожее на «ангел», «пожалуйста» и «ещё»... Кроули видел мириады звёзд, причудливо тасуемых между созвездиями и туманностями, и понимал, что впервые делит их ровно пополам — и это казалось настоящим волшебством. Разумеется, в долгу он не остался, но и после они не уснули. Оказалось, что разговаривать, прижимаясь друг к другу и изредка прерываясь на поцелуи, гораздо приятнее, чем просто разговаривать. Так что уснули они уже под утро.

А вот тот, кто выдумал телефоны, должен гореть в аду! Вместе с Вельзевул.

— Что случилось? — шёпотом поинтересовался Кроули, пытаясь выбраться из-под руки Азирафеля, чтобы его не разбудить.

— Любимый клиент, — голос Вельзевул сочился ядом. — Хочет уз-знать, как продвигаетс-ся ремонт, и пос-смотреть, что ты уж-же с-сделал.

— Когда он будет?

— Через-з полчас-са. С-советую поторопитьс-ся!

Азирафель приоткрыл глаз:

— Что случилось?

— Да этот мудак опять хочет посмотреть, что я сделал. Ну почему именно сегодня? — Кроули собирался опоздать, чтобы сходить с Азирафелем в кофейню, ну и вообще ещё раз обо всём договориться. — Настоящий мудак! 

— У меня брат такой, — понятливо отозвался Азирафель. — Конечно, мудаком я его не называю, но поведенческие паттерны очень схожи. И появляется он всегда не вовремя. Мне надо поторопиться?

— Нет, ты можешь досыпать. Я оставлю тебе ключ. А если ты позвонишь, когда соберёшься, то может быть, я вырвусь, чтобы выпить с тобой чашечку кофе.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Азирафель, потягиваясь. — Я, если честно, не люблю быстро вставать. Кроме того, отсюда открывается великолепный вид. Хотя с галстуком ты мне нравился больше...

Кроули расхохотался, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. Ни с кем и никогда он не ощущал такой лёгкости. И никакой тебе неловкости, возникающей обычно по утрам. И правильно! Она ведь возникала от мысли «какого чёрта?!», а теперь у Кроули был целый ангел.

Даже домчавшись до своего бокса, Кроули всё ещё продолжал улыбаться, вспоминая поцелуй, который он бы ни за что не назвал «прощальным», потому что никто не собирался расставаться. И это здорово мотивировало побыстрее разделаться с Габриэлем, чтобы урвать себе часик для похода в кафе. Может же у него быть обед?

Кроули быстро переоделся в рабочий комбинезон, представляя, во что сможет сыграть с Азирафелем в таком виде, и принялся разбирать двигатель, аккуратно раскладывая детали на огромном столе, похожем на операционный. Такое обычно впечатляло даже самых недоверчивых клиентов.

На этот раз Габриэль пришёл без сопровождения Вельзевул — кажется, он её всё-таки достал! — и первым делом уставился на шею Кроули. Неужели никогда не видел засосов? Похоже, что нет, потому что Габриэль несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем заговорить:

— А вы, я заметил, неплохо провели выходные?

— И вам доброго утра, Габриэль, — Кроули подтянул перчатки и, довольно улыбнувшись, продолжил. — Мне можно позавидовать.

Хорошо, что «убийство взглядом» — лишь красивый оборот речи, иначе лежать бы Кроули на холодном полу бокса, сражённому во цвете лет. Образно выражаясь.

— Хорошо, — Габриэль зачем-то стянул с себя лайковые перчатки и, не отдавая отчёт в своих действиях, сунул их в карман. — Хорошо. Это очень хорошо, что вы умеете развлекаться, но сейчас я бы хотел поговорить о работе.

— Говорите, — разрешил Кроули.

— Так вот. Мне нужен финансовый отчёт. За прошедшее время.

Кроули похолодел, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать внезапно подступившей паники. А Габриэль, холодно улыбаясь, продолжил:

— За эти дни вы потратили восемьдесят девять тысяч. Я бы хотел знать, какие запчасти вы уже купили, и какие вам ещё предстоит купить. До получения отчёта я заблокировал карту, чтобы не возникло путаницы. Полагаю, вам хватит времени до конца недели, чтобы всё подготовить. И я рассчитываю увидеть какой-то результат. В пятницу я хочу подвести итог вашей работы, — он смотрел на Кроули, как убийца в оптический прицел смотрит на жертву, предвкушая триумф. — Разумеется, промежуточный. Моему другу Люциферу тоже будет любопытно поприсутствовать при этом отчёте. Счастливо оставаться.

Дверь за собой он аккуратно прикрыл.


	17. Эпизод третий. Сцена пятая. Азирафель

Когда Кроули после нескольких умопомрачительных поцелуев всё-таки сбежал на работу, Азирафель больше не уснул. Конечно, он ещё немного полежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, ещё хранившую аромат волос Кроули, и вспоминая пикантные подробности минувшей ночи. Наверное, он бы мог остаться ещё на одну ночь... и ещё на одну... а потом ещё... но такой вид отношений уже назывался бы совместным проживанием и подразумевал немного иную степень близости. Ту, к которой им ещё предстояло прийти.

Азирафель улыбнулся, вспомнив найденную фотографию. Удивительно, как любопытный Кроули удержался от расспросов! Не иначе чудом. Но Азирафель не собирался ничего скрывать, тем более что эту страницу жизни давно было пора перевернуть и идти дальше. Это было бы честно, ведь о Кроули он знал практически всё. Звонок телефона прервал череду фантазий.

— Доброе утро, милый. Ты где? Как твоё здоровье?

— Здравствуй, мама, — Азирафель потёрся щекой о подушку. — Я собираюсь возвращаться домой.

— А что сказал доктор?

— Что у меня на редкость здоровое сердце, и мне не страшны физические нагрузки.

— Ты всё-таки собрался заняться бегом?

— Нет, мама, меня увлёк мотоспорт.

— Ты меня пугаешь, милый. Ты уже купил себе мотоциклет?

Азирафель едва не рассмеялся. Мама очень любила образ почтенной леди — все эти традиции, твидовые костюмы и обязательные шляпы по случаю, — в который можно было поверить. Разумеется, если не знать, что в молодости она не пропустила ни одних мало-мальски значимых гонок, а в её гараже кроме «Ягуара» и «БМВ» стояли «Астон Мартин», «Роллс-Ройс» и «Бентли». Которыми она, кстати, очень гордилась.

— Пока только присматриваю.

— Милый, а тебе не кажется, что всё заходит немного далеко?

— Это откуда смотреть, мама. И если тебе это ещё интересно, то я счастлив.

— Я, безусловно, рада, но...

— «Безусловно», мама, — напомнил Азирафель. — «Но» было лишним.

— Ну, хорошо, когда ты собираешься меня навестить? Ты обещал помочь мне с пригласительными.

— Да, конечно. Я к тебе заеду.

— А как поживает твой милый друг?

— Отлично, — Азирафель поднял с пола свой галстук и с удивлением заметил, что он пришёл в негодность: вчера в спешке было не до него. — У Кроули тоже здоровое сердце, и он очень вынослив.

— Представляю, — ехидно отозвалась Мама.

— Это невозможно представить, — Азирафель мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая ночь.

— И ты не боишься? Мотоспорт полон опасностей.

— Нет, мама. Я не боюсь. Уже нет.

Мама сдержанно пожелала удачи, прежде чем оборвать вызов, и Азирафель понял, что ему пора вставать. Он с интересом оглядел квартиру Кроули и подошёл к окну, чтобы оценить «потрясающий вид». Где-то внизу шумела улица, но чтобы её увидеть, нужно было высунуться едва ли не по пояс, зато стену дома напротив не скрывало ничего. Возможно, так выглядела «благородная старина» викторианской эпохи: прочная, основательная и капитально поросшая мхом. Стену приятно оживляла колония голубей, сонно нахохлившихся под карнизом крыши. Наверное, поэтому Кроули завёл себе цветы, которые, кстати, выглядели великолепно. Азирафель даже заподозрил, что они искусственные, но, пощупав листья, зауважал Кроули ещё больше — сам он пробовал однажды разводить какие-то растения на подоконнике и даже прочитал несколько книг, но у него ничего не вышло.

Азирафель умылся, убрал постельное бельё с дивана и с сожалением понял, что ему пора уходить. Галстук он засунул в портфель, повязав вместо него платок, и после недолгих раздумий решил, что так будет даже лучше. Азирафель достал телефон и быстро нашёл в нём номер Кроули.

— Ангел! 

— Мой дорогой, я не могу уйти не попрощавшись. Ты говорил, что сможешь выйти на чашечку кофе?

— Я теперь могу всё! — рассмеялся Кроули. — Когда ты будешь?

— Минут через десять.

— Отлично, я тебя встречу.

Азирафель подхватил портфель и, прежде чем выйти, подошёл к дивану, чтобы погладить подушку, обещая вернуться. В последние дни он делал много непривычных вещей, поэтому одна маленькая сентиментальная странность уже ничего не изменит. Ключ он спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы не потерять.

Наверное, он опоздал на пару минут, а может, просто Кроули снова ускорился и пришёл раньше, но какая разница? Приветствуя, Азирафель приобнял Кроули, балдея, когда тот мгновенно включился в игру, предназначенную только для них двоих. Азирафель словно мимоходом поцеловал змеящуюся на виске татуировку и невинно поинтересовался: 

— Как прошло твоё утро?

По лицу Кроули пробежала тень, но, похоже, он не торопился делиться неприятностями, доставленными непростым клиентом, поэтому просто покрутил в воздухе пальцами и скривился:

— Сносно.

— А по тебе не скажешь, — улыбнулся Азирафель, не собираясь ни на чём настаивать. — Надеюсь, завтрак поможет вернуть хорошее настроение.

Кроули мгновенно стал серьёзным, выглядывая из-за очков:

— Нет, ангел, не завтрак. Только ты.

Слышать такое было приятно, но не стоило недооценивать завтрак. Они уселись за столик в самом углу на низкий диванчик и, не сговариваясь, взялись за руки. Даже заказ они делали, не теряя этот контакт. Вернее, заказывал Кроули, а Азирафель просто улыбался официантке, со всем соглашаясь.

— Когда ты теперь вернёшься? — свободной рукой Кроули сдвинул очки и потёр глаза.

— К концу недели.

— В пятницу?

— Пожалуй, что да. Вечером, чтобы не отвлекать тебя от работы.

— Если она ещё будет, — невесело фыркнул Кроули.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Азирафель.

— Случилось? Да нет, что ты! Что у меня могло случиться?! Всё тип-топ. Крутотенюшки.

— Мне показалось...

— Эх, ангел... единственное, что меня по-настоящему расстраивает, это твой отъезд, а остальное... — Кроули скривился, будто от неприятного запаха. — Остальное даже рядом с этим не лежало.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, — Азирафель пальцем погладил запястье Кроули, чувствуя биение его сердца. — И звонить. И даже писать.

— Эмодзи не забывай.

— Что это?

— Типа того баклажана.

— А-а, — Азирафель прикусил губу, скрывая улыбку. — Тебе понравилось?

— Очень. Здорово попало в настроение.

— Тогда отлично, я пришлю тебе много баклажанов. И авокадо.

Всё-таки соображал Кроули быстро. Он изумлённо уставился на Азирафеля:

— Так ты знал?!

— Тебя это удивляет?

— Не то чтобы очень, но... — Кроули восхищённо присвистнул. — Всё-таки ты очень нестандартный ангел.

— Но всё ещё ангел?

— Это да... мой ангел. 

Азирафель порадовался, что Кроули выбрал самый тёмный угол в этом кафе — целоваться там было гораздо приятнее, чем сидя у огромного окна-витрины. Впрочем, здесь никто не собирался им аплодировать — типичное тихое место... уютное заведение...

— Ангел... ты мой!

Азирафель не возражал. До недавнего времени он был абсолютно свой собственный, пока у него не появился Кроули. Его Кроули... это точно работало в обе стороны...

— Ангел, у тебя такой взгляд...

— Всё-таки ты много болтаешь!

Перемежать завтрак редкими поцелуями было приятно, и Азирафель уже жалел, что не поспешил договориться с арендой магазина и не может остаться. С другой стороны, в Саут Даунсе у него оставались дела. Собрать вещи, например, да и ещё кое-что по мелочи.

— Неделя пролетит быстро, — попытался успокоить Кроули Азирафель.

— Ну да. Даже не сомневаюсь... недели всегда так делают. Мне как раз придётся вплотную заняться ремонтом той «Бентли». В пятницу я должен показать первый результат.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься.

— Надеюсь, — Кроули невесело усмехнулся. — Только ты всё равно приезжай. Ты мне нужен... очень.

Азирафель мог бы сказать тоже самое, если бы не считал это слишком очевидным. Он ещё раз поцеловал Кроули и предупреждающе стиснул его руку.

— Нам пора.

— Да, конечно. Может, тебя подвезти?

Азирафель подумал, что это было бы неплохо, но потом вспомнил о работе Кроули и покачал головой:

— В другой раз.

Договориться с водителем на поездку до Саут Даунса удалось без труда, Азирафель ещё раз попрощался с Кроули, сел в машину и вопреки всем своим привычкам и принципам оглянулся, отыскивая взглядом худощавый силуэт. Однако Кроули вместо того, чтобы вернуться на работу, шёл совершенно в другую сторону.

***

До самого вечера Азирафель не знал, чем себя занять. Разумеется, он составил список вещей, необходимых для переезда, и даже созвонился с хозяином будущего магазина, договорившись о залоге и подписании договора. Азирафель ещё раз поговорил с Мамой и подтвердил, что завтра приедет, отказавшись от услуг Майкла. После чего успел несколько раз выпить какао из новой чашки, а вечер, приносящий Кроули освобождение от работы, всё не наступал. В конце концов Азирафель устроился в кресле с книгой, положив телефон на колени и поставив на кофейный столик музыкальную шкатулку. Читать, к слову, у него никак не получалось.

Мелодия звонка заиграла в тот момент, когда Азирафель собрался выпить и раздумывал, чему отдать предпочтение.

— Ангел! — выдохнул Кроули. — Ты где?

— Сижу в кресле напротив камина, а ты?

— Лежу на диване, потому что ходить уже не могу.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да так, — беззаботно отозвался Кроули. — Пришлось побегать.

— Удачно?

— Ещё не совсем, но я справлюсь. А у тебя как день прошёл?

— Провёл инвентаризацию, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Полную.

— Воображаю... я же видел твои каталоги, но не понял, зачем...

— У меня появились мысли о переезде.

Сначала Азирафель услышал грохот, а потом задушенный вскрик:

— Ко мне?!

— Что там у тебя происходит, дорогой?

— Ерунда, выронил телефон, — Кроули говорил так быстро, что проглатывал часть букв. — Ты правда хочешь ко мне?! Если да, то я рад... очень рад... прости, что не предложил, но подумал...

— Кроули...

— Нет?!

— Кроули, — Азирафель жалел, что не может взять его за руку, поцеловать запястье, прижимаясь губами к пульсирующей артерии. — Кроули... 

— М-м?

— Мне просто нравится твоё имя, помнишь?

— А я опять спешу, да?

— Немного. Самую малость. Для начала я хочу поселиться в Сохо. Твоя идея о магазине оказалась очень удачной, — Азирафель вздохнул и добавил: — Было бы неплохо встречаться по вечерам, гулять, кормить уток в парке...

— Они рано засыпают, — фыркнул Кроули. — Но ночи же нам необязательно проводить в разных местах?

— Разумеется. Мы будем ходить друг к другу в гости и неторопливо сближаться.

— Чёрт! — прошипел Кроули. — Ангел, когда ты так говоришь, мне начинает казаться, что мы ещё не сблизились.

— О-о! Нам, определённо, есть, куда двигаться дальше.

— Чёрт! Ты меня искушаешь.

— Возможно, — обрадовался Азирафель и, представив, как Кроули раскинулся на диване, так, как ночью, прикусил губу. — Чёрт! Это чувство взаимно...

— Ангел? — тон Кроули немного сменился. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — Азирафель облизнул пересохшие губы. — И очень хорошо представляю, как ты выглядишь. На диване. На чёрной простыне. Белый... 

— Продолжай...

— Ты можешь соблазнить кого угодно...

— Мне не надо... кого угодно... — дыханье Кроули сбилось, выдавая нехитрые действия.

— Особенно сильно твои чары действуют на ангелов... устоять невозможно...

— Бля-я...

— Ты что-то сказал, дорогой?

— Если бы, — выдохнул Кроули, и Азирафелю почти удалось разглядеть его томную улыбку. — А ты сейчас не собираешься прислать мне баклажан?

— Думаешь, это ещё актуально?

— Если бы тебя не было, тебя стоило бы придумать, — в голосе Кроули слышалось восхищение. — Развёл меня, как мальчишку... никогда в жизни не занимался ничем подобным.

— Никогда не поздно начать пробовать что-то новое, — назидательно начал Азирафель, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Я скучаю по тебе, мой дорогой.

— Не представляешь, как я жду пятницу... ты меня здорово вдохновляешь.

— Ты знаешь мой номер, звони.

Они проболтали до полуночи, перескакивая с темы на тему, и только когда Кроули несколько раз зевнул, Азирафель спохватился:

— Ох, дорогой мой, тебе же завтра работать! Пора прощаться.

Кроули явно сильно вымотался, потому что протестовал не очень активно. Но когда они всё же попрощались, верный своему слову Азирафель отправил ему не меньше десятка баклажанов. Он поднялся в спальню и долго не мог уснуть, вспоминая то прошлую ночь, то недавний разговор, и не мог перестать улыбаться оттого, как хорошо ему было. Даже проснулся Азирафель всё с той же улыбкой.

Утром, пока варилось какао, он завёл музыкальную шкатулку и даже начал подпевать Меркьюри, думая о том, как это забавно выглядит со стороны. Разговор с Мамой явно предстоял непростой, но Азирафель не собирался отступать. Он и так всю жизнь провёл, руководствуясь дурацкими условностями, и если бы не Кроули, то продолжал бы считать, что так и надо. Можно подумать, Габриэль счастлив, играя роль, которую неплохо заучил, но так и не осмелился попробовать ничего иного. Какой парадокс: все рассуждают о счастье, желают друг другу счастья, ищут это самое счастье, не понимая, что можно просто протянуть руку и взять. Просто позволив себе это, просто решившись выйти из строя. Нет! Оно определённо того стоило.

Азирафель запер дом и, оказавшись в гараже, долго разглядывал свой вернувший молодость пикап. Хастур сумел угадать почти всё: и первую грозу, и звёзды, и крылья... Двигатель зарычал, стоило повернуть ключ в замке зажигания, и Азирафель вывел машину из гаража, кажется, впервые не задев кусты. Он включил радио и, покрутив ручку, остановился на волне, где крутили музыку из клуба Кроули. «Бульвар разбитых грёз» прекрасно подходил для этой поездки.

Ворота в Apple Trees Hall открылись, стоило к ним приблизиться, и Азирафель улыбнулся: его ждали. Мама, и правда, стояла у балюстрады парадного входа и, поглаживая по голове Фредди, с интересом разглядывала преображённый пикап.

— Интересный концепт, — наконец отмерла она. — Здравствуй, милый.

— Здравствуй, мама, тебе действительно нравится? Скажи же, бомбические сочетания цвета.

— Скажу. И это так не похоже на тебя...

— Как сказал Габриэль, я просто затаился, чтобы набраться сил и воссиять снова. Мне удалось?

— Более чем.

— Рад, что тебе нравится.

— Я этого не говорила.

— Ты всегда была осторожна в оценках, — усмехнулся Азирафель.

— Ты сменил бабочку на шейный платок?

— Да. Попробовал и мне понравилось.

Мама спустилась по лестнице и, улыбнувшись Азирафелю, взяла его под руку:

— Я бы хотела прогуляться, милый. Ты ведь составишь мне компанию?

Фредди радостно носился вокруг, распугивая птиц, и казалось, оставался единственным беззаботным существом в округе. Некоторое время Мама молчала, наслаждаясь прогулкой и изредка поддевая носком туфли ржаво-бурые листья. Азирафель ждал.

— Попробовал и понравилось, — задумчиво начала Мама. — Как это просто.

— Да.

— А ты не думал, что для таких глобальных изменений, — она неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону пикапа, — нужно разрушить то, что выстраивалось годами?

— В этом-то и смысл, — отозвался Азирафель. — Оно того стоит.

— А вдруг ты ошибаешься?

— Я готов ошибаться, мама.

— Но это может быть очень больно.

— Я догадываюсь.

— Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы повторилась та история, милый. Пожалуйста, подумай.

— Ты хотела сказать «одумайся»? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Так у меня было время подумать.

— Но твой мальчик...

— Кроули, мама.

— Этот Кроули, он ведь неразборчив в связях.

— Думаешь, поэтому он выбрал меня?

— Как ты можешь такое говорить, милый? Как вы вообще познакомились?!

— Чудом, мама.

— Милый, постарайся хоть иногда быть серьёзным.

— Меня считают настолько серьёзным, насколько это только возможно.

— Даже твой...

— Кроули, мама, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Боюсь, я уже никогда не забуду это имя.

— Это хорошо, а то при знакомстве может возникнуть неловкость.

— Ты собираешься... милый, это не может быть настолько серьёзно!

— То есть теперь ты не сомневаешься в моей серьёзности?

— Как же с тобой тяжело, милый, — Мама поднялась в беседку и достала из сумочки уже знакомые сигареты. — Прости, мне надо немного...

— Успокоиться?

— Возможно.

Азирафель дождался, когда она сделает несколько затяжек, а потом погладил её по руке, слегка сжав тонкие пальцы:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты знала: на Рождество мы приедем вместе с Кроули, или...

— Или?

— Или мы с ним не приедем. Вместе.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что любой из этих случаев чреват грандиозным скандалом?

— Да. Поэтому и предупреждаю заранее.

Мама тяжело вздохнула и потянулась за следующей сигаретой:

— До Рождества ещё много времени, и всякое может случиться.

Азирафель не разделял её оптимизма, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, он и сам принял решение, только всё тщательно обдумав и взвесив. Что бы там ни думала Мама о его безрассудстве.

— Милый, Габриэль слишком за тебя волнуется и поэтому проявил некую инициативу...

— Воображаю, — фыркнул Азирафель. — При нашей следующей встрече я посоветую ему устроить свою жизнь, чтобы не завидовать чужой.

— Ты несправедлив к Мишель.

— Ну, разумеется. Но их отношения с Габриэлем далеки от эталона счастья.

— А есть ли этот эталон, милый? — Мама жестом остановила попытку Азирафеля возразить. — Я сейчас не о тебе.

— Зря. Я мог бы кое-что рассказать об этом.

— Ты уже претендуешь на звание эксперта?

— Даже не пытался. Ты говорила про «некую инициативу», — Азирафель попытался улыбнуться. — Мне очень интересно, чего ещё ждать от Габриэля?

— Твой... — Мама выпустила дым, выдержав паузу, и продолжила: — Кроули работает на Люцифера.

— И Габриэль полон фантазий, как это отразится на его карьере? Ну-ну...

— Твоя ирония несколько преждевременна.

— Возможно, если ты расскажешь о его светлой идее подробнее, я изменю своё мнение.

— Так вот, Габриэль ненавязчиво спросил Люцифера о Кроули.

— И что он услышал?

— У него сложилось впечатление, что между ними есть связь. Люцифер не стал этого отрицать.

Азирафель устало потёр переносицу:

— Мама, а ты могла бы передать Габриэлю, чтобы он не проявлял больше дурацкую инициативу? Потому что, если это попробую сделать я, то мне будет трудно сдержаться и не наговорить ему такого, о чём пришлось бы пожалеть.

— Хорошо, милый, я попрошу его не вмешиваться в твои дела.

— Будь так любезна.

Мама докурила и, поправив причёску, протянула руку Азирафелю:

— А чем будет заниматься твой Кроули в Саут Даунсе?

— Полагаю, приезжать туда на выходные, — Азирафелю показалось, что он заметил тень облегчения во взгляде Мамы, и поспешил добавить: — Вместе со мной. Из Лондона.

— Ты решил перебраться в Лондон?

— Да. Для начала я присмотрел себе небольшое помещение в Сохо.

— В Сохо? — Мама строго взглянула на Азирафеля. — Этом логове порока? Даже твой Кроули поселился в приличном месте.

— Конечно, прекрасно, что ты выучила не только его имя, но и биографию, — Азирафель выдержал понимающий взгляд и продолжил: — Иногда стоит вовремя остановиться.

Мама поняла его слова слишком буквально. Она застыла на месте, разглядывая Азирафеля с интересом, в котором изумление было щедро сдобрено восхищением. Затем покачала головой и улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям, после чего взяла Азирафеля под руку и чинно пошла с ним по узкой тропинке. Фредди выскочил из-за кустов и снова умчался вдаль.

— Тебе к лицу этот платок, милый, — наконец улыбнулась Мама, и Азирафель понял, что этот раунд остался за ним.

***

Азирафель вернулся домой ближе к вечеру. По пути он заехал в магазин и купил коробки для переезда. Почему-то именно эта покупка убедила его в реальности происходящего и придала уверенности в удачном исходе дела. Он перенёс коробки в дом и потратил больше часа, собирая их. Стрелки часов, казалось, замерли на месте, и чтобы как-то отвлечься, Азирафель сварил себе какао и решил почитать про всякие «Брэкауты 114», чтобы иметь возможность при случае поддержать разговор и не выглядеть полным идиотом. Да и мотопрогулка, надо сказать, произвела сильное впечатление.

Только теперь он начал понимать, почему Кроули так гордился своим «Змеем». Это действительно был один из лучших чопперов, как писали на сайте, атлетически сложенный и современный, заставляющий случайных прохожих замирать в немом восторге. Даже слоган «Пусть на вас смотрят. Пусть вас уважают. Когда загорится зеленый свет, вы оставите всех далеко позади» идеально подходил Кроули.

Азирафель снова взглянул на часы, понимая, что до конца рабочего дня ещё довольно много времени. Он допил остывший какао и нашёл на форуме ссылку на сайт, где продавались байки. Разумеется, он пошёл на эту страницу из чистого любопытства, а не желая прицениться... чёрт! Кого он обманывал? Разумеется, ему совершенно не нужно было, чтобы кто-то при его виде замирал в немом восторге, но так и моделей байков было такое великое множество, что выбрать себе что-то попроще не составляло труда.

Азирафель начал с мокиков и скутеров, представляя, как легко будет найти для такого малыша место у его магазина в Сохо. Да и по пробкам передвигаться проще простого... Как-то незаметно его интерес сместился к квадроциклам, чтобы снова вернуться к мотоциклам уже помощнее. «Хонды», «Кавасаки», «БМВ», «Сузуки» и, конечно же, «Харлеи» красовались на экране, усложняя выбор. Сколько их было разных: эндуро, чопперы, питбайки, кроссовые, спортивные, дорожные... голова шла кругом. Разумеется, это разнообразие предоставляло прекрасный повод, чтобы посоветоваться с Кроули. Азирафель уже представлял, как тот удивится расспросам, когда вдруг увидел очень знакомый байк. 

«Брэкаут 114» 2018 года, двигатель MILWAUKEE-EIGHT 114, задняя шина 9,45 дюймов, бак на три галлона, рама софтэйл, высокотехнологичная передняя подвеска с картриджной вилкой, а главное — авторская аэрография в виде змеи. Этот байк Азирафель точно знал...

Продавать свой «Брэкаут» Кроули явно не собирался, тогда что это было? Азирафель ещё раз перечитал объявление и ткнул в «заинтересовало — звони». Номер был незнакомый, но это ещё ни о чём не говорило. После недолгих раздумий Азирафель взял телефон, быстро набирая предложенное в объявлении сочетание цифр.

— Здравствуйте, я звоню по вашему объявлению... — начал он.

— Хотите вступить в ряды славной Армии Ведьмоловов?

Вопрос поставил Азирафеля в тупик. Мало того, что он был задан прокуренным голосом и с ужасным акцентом, так ещё и его смысл был далёк от темы. С другой стороны, это многое объясняло.

— Очевидно, произошла какая-то ошибка, я хотел узнать про сто четырнадцатый «Брэкаут».

— А-а! Ну, так сразу бы и говорили. Разрешите представиться — сержант Шедвелл. А кто вы такой?

— Ваш потенциальный покупатель, — как можно вежливее отозвался Азирафель, решивший прояснить ситуацию.

— Это-то как раз понятно, парень. Ты из тех, кто мчится по дорогам в поисках романтики и желает обрести смысл жизни. Ведь так?

— Возможно...

Если честно, то после знакомства с Хастуром Азирафель решил, что эксцентричные приятели Кроули ему даже нравятся, но у этого Шедвелла, очевидно, протекала крыша. Тогда почему Кроули доверил ему продавать свой байк? Или «Брэкаут» стал просто приманкой для вовлечения в какую-то секту?

— Тогда ты обратился по адресу, парень! — важно объявил Шедвелл. — У меня есть то, что тебе нужно. Скорость, мощь, красота. Аэрография со змеёй даёт сто десять очков к стилю. Ты ведь на неё запал, да?

— Да, — не стал отказываться Азирафель, тем более, это была правда. — Так вы продаёте этот «Брэкаут»?

— Конечно же, парень! Ты должен его увидеть, чтобы твоё сердце осталось с ним навсегда.

— Скажите, а он в порядке?

— В смысле?

— У меня не будет проблем с законом, если я его у вас приобрету?

— Да ты шутник, парень! Я могу поручиться за его хозяина, как за себя.

По мнению Азирафеля, это было крайне сомнительное поручительство.

— А почему хозяин не продаёт его сам?

— Ну, ты спросил, парень! Может, у него нет времени? Или я это делаю лучше? — Шедвелл расхохотался. — Так что, если тебя заинтересовал этот байк, тебе следует поторопиться. Ты не один такой, кому этот «Змей» понравился.

Всё-таки он! Азирафель не понимал, что могло заставить Кроули выставить «Змея» на продажу, но собирался это выяснить.

— Так будешь смотреть или как? Продажа срочная, цена, сам понимаешь, ниже, чем могла бы быть.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением.

— Думай, парень, думай. А то будет поздно.

Это действительно был очень дельный совет.


	18. Эпизод третий. Сцена шестая. Кроули

Кроули ничего не успевал. Он казался себе безумной белкой, взявшейся вращать жернова мельницы, которые не спешили поддаваться его натиску. О чём он только думал?! А главное, чем? Кой чёрт дёрнул его той ночью помчаться в Монако, чтобы попытаться отыграть уже потраченные чужие деньги? Знал же, знал, что удача ревнива, и что если уж стало везти в любви... Если бы у него было время, он бы непременно постучался головой о стену, но это время он проиграл.

Отчасти Кроули был даже рад, что Азирафель уехал, потому что объяснить такой косяк, не выставив себя вконец опустившимся идиотом, не получалось. Какая ирония судьбы! Называть Азирафеля ангелом, будучи самому падшим, да ещё так низко. Но Кроули не собирался сейчас об этом думать. Потому что от этих мыслей совсем недалеко до края пропасти, шагнув в которую, можно захлебнуться в отчаянии, и тогда у Кроули просто не останется сил бороться, чтобы вытащить себя из того дерьма, в которое влез.

Первым делом Кроули составил список запчастей, набирая необходимую сумму. Он решил наплевать на технологию и порядок работ. В конце концов, кто его осудит за покупку впрок редких деталей? Зато потом можно будет не отвлекаться на такие мелочи. Выручало то, что совсем недавно он занимался ремонтом похожей «Бентли» — это здорово сократило время на поиски, и почти везде эти запчасти были в наличии. Хорош бы он был, если бы пришлось делать заявку и ждать! Тогда точно оправдать нужную сумму у него бы не получилось.

Параллельно Кроули пытался найти деньги, и с этим проблем было гораздо больше. Он очень рассчитывал на банковский заём под залог своей квартиры и даже нашёл телефон бывшего клиента, которому реставрировал «Нейпир-Рейлтон» тридцать третьего года. Но пусть управляющий банком и ускорил процесс получения денег, это было всего сорок тысяч. Оставаться совсем без жилья Кроули не рискнул, понимая, что пришло время расстаться со «Змеем». Это решение далось особенно тяжело, но выбирать не приходилось. Глупость стоила очень дорого.

У Кроули не было времени заниматься продажей «Змея», и он отыскал старого знакомого. Хоть Шедвелл и называл себя «сержантом», он никогда не служил ни в какой армии, ну, если не считать бутафорскую «Армию Ведьмоловов», на содержание которой он много лет клянчил дотации из муниципального бюджета. Разумеется, безуспешно. Кроули познакомился с ним в полицейском участке, куда попал по глупости за нарушение общественного порядка, ещё лет пятнадцать назад. Шедвелл тогда грезил о карьере медвежатника, но согласился на работу курьера в каком-то из отделений жёлтой прессы, типа «Оракула». И попутно он занимался кучей других вещей и обрастал связями.

— Шедвелл, мне надо продать байк.

— За сколько?

— Тридцать. Очень срочно.

— Я в деле.

Кроули отогнал «Змея» в Бромли, где обитал Шедвелл, и, прощаясь, погладил серебристую змею, как это делал Азирафель. Большей сентиментальности он не мог себе позволить — ему оставалось найти ещё восемнадцать тысяч. Кроули обежал всех: Лигур занял ему три тысячи, у Хастура — после недолгих уговоров — нашлось пять, но это всё ещё была настоящая катастрофа. Во всём Лондоне больше не нашлось никого, к кому Кроули мог бы обратиться с такой просьбой.

Голова у Кроули шла кругом, и держался он только благодаря Азирафелю. Удивительно, как может поднять настроение вечерний разговор ни о чём. И не только разговор. Кроули не собирался перекладывать на него свои проблемы, но было здорово просто знать, что им «определённо есть, куда двигаться дальше». До вечера он продал Дагон свой антикварный стол за четыре тысячи и был почти счастлив, хотя покупал его за шесть.

Когда Кроули наконец улёгся на диван, ему показалось, что сил больше ни на что не осталось, однако зазвонил телефон, и жизнь снова засияла самыми яркими красками, пусть и на несколько мгновений.

— Ангел! — выдохнул он в трубку.

— Мой дорогой, как ты?

— Скучаю. Очень.

— У тебя всё хорошо?

— Теперь да.

— Теперь?

— Угу, — Кроули улёгся поудобнее, — когда ты позвонил.

— А-а... ты об этом, — казалось, Азирафель хотел услышать что-то другое. — А в общем? На работе всё хорошо?

— Всё тип-топ, ангел.

— А тот клиент-мудак? Мне показалось, что ты жаловался на какие-то неприятности...

— Всё хорошо, ангел. Я уже почти решил все свои проблемы.

— Так они у тебя были?

Всё-таки интуиция у Азирафеля была потрясающая.

— А у кого нет проблем? — Кроули попытался обратить всё в шутку. — Но ты же знаешь, что для получения сверхрезультата сначала должна быть поставлена сверхзадача... и она у меня стоит...

— Ох, дорогой мой... какой же ты...

— М-м?

— Именно, — Азирафель понизил голос до интимного шёпота. — Но я был бы счастлив, если бы ты...

— Всё что угодно... 

Кроули представил, как спускает с плеч Азирафеля подтяжки — никогда не думал, что это может быть сексуально! — расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках... сначала одну, потом вторую... рот наполнился слюной, и он тяжело сглотнул.

— Был со мной откровенен, — продолжил Азирафель тем же вкрадчивым шёпотом. — Пожалуйста.

— Да, ангел... да... ты не представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу... я бы... — Кроули никогда прежде не говорил о своих желаниях так прямо, но по телефону это было сделать гораздо проще. — Я бы взял в рот, глядя тебе в глаза... сначала одними губами...

Азирафель едва слышно вздохнул, словно прикусил ладонь, пытаясь заглушить звуки. Как же легко было представить его рядом с собой! Раскрасневшегося, со взглядом, полным желания и чего-то ещё, что так легко было принять за любовь, ту самую, в которую Кроули никогда не верил.

— А ты бы осторожно запустил пальцы мне в волосы и тихонько сжал, теряя контроль ко всем чертям...

— Кроули... — выдохнул Азирафель. — Дорогой... мой...

Наверное, это была разновидность какого-то безумия, поразившего их одновременно, потому что, несмотря на весь свой опыт, Кроули не мог вспомнить ничего подобного, чтобы он так... его так... с ним так...

— Ангел... мой... — он несколько мгновений полежал с закрытыми глазами, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом вытер испачканную ладонь о джинсы и улыбнулся: — Это невероятно.

— Всего лишь непостижимо, — согласился Азирафель слегка охрипшим голосом.

Если бы у Кроули спросили, стоят ли эти мгновения абсолютного счастья тех проблем, которые его окружили, он бы, не задумываясь, ответил, что да. Счастье вообще никогда не достаётся просто так, даром. Хотя, конечно, с тем клубом на Портленд-Плейс пора уже было завязывать, как и вообще с игрой. Кроули ни во что не верил, но сейчас был готов дать обет кому угодно, что бросит играть, если только разрулит эту ситуацию без особых потерь. Хотя это тот ещё спорный вопрос, что считать «особыми потерями» — «Змея» он уже потерял безвозвратно, квартира заложена... с другой стороны, у него оставался свой ангел, и за него Кроули был готов биться насмерть. 

— Я приеду в пятницу, — пообещал Азирафель. — У тебя же не случится ничего непоправимого?

Кроули не был ни в чём уверен, но обещание Азирафеля приехать, да ещё и с указанием времени, здорово будоражило воображение. Только бы отбиться от обвинений Габриэля и доказать, что деньги были потрачены исключительно на пользу дела. И не вызвать подозрений Люцифера — вот уж кто по-настоящему скор на расправу, а Кроули и без того под подозрением из-за истории с той «Бентли».

Даже после того, как разговор был закончен, Кроули не мог перестать счастливо улыбаться. А Азирафель, словно, зная об этом, слал баклажаны вперемешку с поцелуями. И — чёрт возьми! — это тоже стоило того, чтобы продолжать искать выход.

***

Чем меньше времени оставалось у Кроули, тем быстрее он двигался. Не то чтобы он верил, что от этого что-то зависит, но ему так было проще справляться с расшалившимися нервами. Именно поэтому он почти бежал по Риджент-стрит, когда его вдруг окликнул незнакомец:

— Мистер Кроули, можно вас на два слова?

Кроули мог поклясться, что видел его впервые, но любопытство заставило немного притормозить:

— Простите, мы разве знакомы?

— Вчера, в банке, мне показалось, что у вас есть проблемы.

— Небольшие, — скривился Кроули, собираясь продолжить свой путь.

— У меня есть для вас предложение от моего клиента. Мне кажется, оно могло бы решить часть ваших проблем.

Кроули внимательнее оглядел незнакомца. Его круглое лицо казалось слишком простодушным, чтобы ждать от него неприятностей, но всё равно что-то настораживало.

— Какого рода предложение?

— Оно касается вашей работы, — незнакомец улыбнулся, сверкнув золотом коронки на зубе. — Так сказать, индивидуальный заказ.

Заказы сейчас очень сильно интересовали Кроули, особенно индивидуальные, а потому он с готовностью согласился обсудить детали работы в ближайшей кофейне.

— Простите, вы не представились. Как к вам обращаться?

В ответ незнакомец протянул Кроули визитную карточку, при взгляде на которую почему-то вспомнился клиент-мудак. Наверное, дело было в чрезмерном пафосе и полном отсутствии стиля — от такого количества золота и почему-то перламутра заболели глаза, и не сразу удалось разобрать, что мистер Сандальфон помогает в решении сложных вопросов. Конечно, лучше бы он при этом не улыбался, но Кроули был непривередлив. Особенно когда речь заходила о решении сложных вопросов.

Сандальфон выбрал столик в углу и пощёлкал пальцами, подзывая официанта:

— Мне лавандовый раф и ангельский торт.

В ответ Кроули решил обойтись двойным эспрессо. Соблазн заказать коньяк был довольно велик, но в последнее время Кроули не потакал своим слабостям, а одалживаться у новоявленного специалиста по проблемам не собирался. Он сделал первый глоток и вежливо улыбнулся:

— Итак, что вы хотели?

— Я бы хотел предложить вам деньги.

— Вы Санта-Клаус? Или, может быть, Робин Гуд?

Сандальфон довольно рассмеялся, отправляя в рот кусочек десерта:

— А вы забавный, мистер Кроули. Но в целом вы угадали. Мои клиенты очень состоятельные люди, — он понизил голос и подмигнул: — Вы же понимаете, о чём я?

— Не совсем, но если вы будете так подмигивать, вас примут за распространителя порнографии.

— Вы очень забавный, — Сандальфон покивал головой и мечтательно прикрыл глаза, дегустируя. — Вы не представляете, как вкусно.

— Отчего же? Прекрасно представляю. Не люблю сладкое.

— Возможно, вы и правы. Следите за фигурой? — не дождавшись ответа, Сандальфон вернулся к делу. — Итак, мои клиенты могут позволить себе многое, в том числе и довольно эксцентричные капризы. Так мистер, назовём его «Н», любил ходить по клубам, завязывая очень сомнительные знакомства... вы спросите, при чём здесь я?

— Сгораю от нетерпения, — Кроули решил, что уйдёт, допив кофе.

— А я обеспечивал приватность этого мероприятия и, надо сказать, преуспел.

— Рад за вас.

— Благодарю, — Сандальфон сделал глоток из высокого бокала и взглянул на Кроули совершенно холодным взглядом. — Как вы понимаете, клиенты бывают очень разные, и у каждого есть свои слабости и предпочтения...

— Всё это очень познавательно, — перебил его Кроули, — но...

— Не спешите, мистер Кроули. Мне говорили, что вы слишком быстрый, но не настолько же.

— Кто вам такое мог сказать?

— Эта информация чего-то стоит, а потому я не могу ею поделиться, — Сандальфон подмигнул и, взяв салфетку, написал на ней цифру тридцать тысяч. — Как вам такое?

— Что это?

— Ваш гонорар.

До Кроули начал доходить смысл этого представления.

— Вы хотите меня купить?

— Все мы продаёмся и покупаемся. По сходной цене, — Сандальфон оскалился дежурной улыбкой. — Но сейчас речь идёт о небольшом деле.

Кроули уже полез в карман за бумажником, собираясь рассчитаться и прекратить этот нелепый фарс, но последние слова заставили переспросить:

— Всё-таки о деле?

— Я же говорю, что вы быстрый, — Сандальфон промокнул губы салфеткой. — Да, речь идёт о деле с участием одной очень старой машины.

— Ремонт? Реставрация? — оживился Кроули.

— Приобретение.

— Вам нужна моя консультация?

— Не только, — Сандальфон сунул салфетку с назначенной цифрой в карман и потёр руки. — Вы же понимаете, что это хорошая сумма, так что помимо консультации от вас нужно кое-что ещё.

— Например?

— Проявите фантазию.

— Я всё равно плохо вас понимаю. Может, вы хотя бы намекнёте, чем предлагаете мне заняться?

— Я лучше расскажу вам одну историю, или даже сказку, как вам будет угодно. Так вот, жил-был на свете один человек, который ни в чём не нуждался, — Сандальфон отправил в рот очередной кусочек торта, отчего Кроули слегка замутило. — И вот было у него одно увлечение, точнее страсть — старинные автомашины. Он мог себе это позволить. И вот однажды он увидел машину мечты. Конечно же, он захотел её купить, но вот беда, её хозяин и слышать не хотел о сделке. Категорически. Сложилась патовая ситуация, и наш человек пошёл на поводу своей страсти. Он не мог перестать хотеть ту машину и решил заполучить её любой ценой.

— Вы предлагаете мне, — Кроули понизил голос, — участие в этом деле?

— Нет, — Сандальфон покачал головой. — Участники найдутся без вас, мистер Кроули, это не ваш профиль.

— Но тогда... я вас не понимаю...

— От вас требуется всего лишь подменить крошечный чип в системе геолокации. Ничего сложного, согласитесь? И за очень хорошие деньги. Просто подменить чип, — Сандальфон развёл руками. — Я же говорил, мои клиенты странные люди, но они готовы платить. Возможно, сумма даже увеличится ещё немного, на размер премии. А ваше участие в этом деле настолько незначительно, что я чувствую себя настоящим Санта-Клаусом, предлагая такое.

Кроули не собирался соглашаться: всё же лезть в явно криминальное дело, чтобы покрыть проигрыш в казино — это уже совсем дно. Ниже падать некуда. Но отказаться стоило как можно деликатнее.

— Но это ведь какой-то абсурд! Каким образом я смогу это сделать? Если машина представляет какую-то ценность, то к ней не подступиться.

— Вы зрите в корень, мистер Кроули. Именно поэтому я и обратился к вам. Машина уже в полном вашем распоряжении. И вас никто ни в чём не заподозрит. Никогда.

— Это...

— Ни слова больше! Вы всё правильно поняли, мистер Кроули. Я не стану вас торопить, вам надо хорошо подумать, — Сандальфон оставил деньги рядом с полупустым бокалом и поднялся. — Приятно было познакомиться. Вы знаете, как меня найти.

Кроули несколько мгновений смотрел ему вслед, а потом заказал ещё кофе. События в его жизни менялись столь стремительно, что он просто не успевал за ними. Конечно, идея насолить мудаку Габриэлю казалась очень привлекательной, но рисковать из-за этого всем Кроули не был готов. Он и так уже усложнил всё дальше некуда... но, с другой стороны, чем-то же ему надо было покрыть долг?! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! 

Кофе слишком сильно горчил, вызывая лёгкую тошноту. Или же тошноту вызывали мысли? Шедвелл не гарантировал продажу «Змея», хоть и намекнул, что появился клиент, который «заглотил наживку». А что если у него ничего не выйдет? Подстраховаться было просто необходимо... но не с таким же риском?! А времени осталось меньше суток.

Кроули вышел на улицу и побрёл по ней как человек, которому уже некуда спешить. Преступник стандартам Азирафеля точно не мог соответствовать, а ведь Кроули им уже стал! В тот самый момент, когда снимал с чужой карты деньги, думая, что сможет легко их вернуть — и ведь вернул бы, если бы не игра, будь она проклята! Визитка Сандальфона прожигала карман, а на душе было так погано, что хотелось снова пнуть тот шлагбаум, чтобы оказаться в госпитале, выигрывая время. Только вот Кроули уже всё проиграл. 

Он остановился у киоска со свежей прессой, едва не споткнувшись о пачку газет — неужели их кто-то ещё покупает?! — и грязно выругался: на первой полосе красовался Габриэль, улыбаясь так широко, что можно было пересчитать все его идеальные зубы. Мироздание умело пошутить.

Кроули казалось, что он зашёл в тупик и не знает, куда двигаться дальше — похоже, в этом лабиринте выход не был предусмотрен проектом! — но сдаваться он не собирался. Предложение Сандальфона хоть и выглядело привлекательным, перекрывало даже надежду на выход. Вернее, не так — предложенный им выход уводил Кроули от Азирафеля навсегда, а стало быть, никуда не годился. Чтобы избежать соблазна, Кроули сжёг эту чёртову визитку, а пепел растёр каблуком по асфальту. Сейчас он был готов молиться всем известным богам, но не знал нужных слов. Однако, кажется, его услышали, потому что зазвонил телефон.

— Ну что, Кроули, ты хотел быстро? — Шедвелл явно собой очень гордился.

— Продал?!

— Ха! Будто ты сомневался. Только это... мне пришлось сделать небольшую скидку, так сказать, за скорость. Но я, так и быть, не возьму с тебя комиссию.

Это была самая лучшая новость этого дурацкого дня!

— Сержант Шедвелл, вы достойны медали.

— Можешь вступить в мою армию и отработать, малыш.

— Это не мой профиль, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Можешь бросить деньги на мою карту?

— Обижаешь. Диктуй номер.

У Кроули словно гора свалилась с плеч. Он даже захотел вернуться, чтобы купить газету с Габриэлем, ведь, судя по заголовку, тот рассуждал о традициях, а это была очень скользкая почва. Особенно для того, кто облизывался на Вельзевул. Не то чтобы Кроули специально собирался что-то оттуда процитировать, но при случае... Телефон снова зазвонил.

— Где тебя черти нос-сят?

— И тебе доброго утра, Вельз. Я бегаю по делам нашего любимого клиента. Покупаю запчасти.

— Ты з-знаешь, что у тебя з-завтра през-зентация?

— Да.

— С-с шефом.

— Да.

— Тогда будь любез-зен, з-забеги ко мне, я долж-жна это увидеть до дедлайна.

— Я ещё не всё собрал.

— С-сейчас-с, Кроули, — в голосе Вельзевул звенела сталь. — Вс-сё очень с-серьёз-зно, твою мать.

— Хорошо.

— Прямо с-сейчас-с-с!

Кроули отлично понимал Вельзевул. Этот мудак собирался утопить Кроули по всем правилам, забывая, что он работал в команде Люцифера, где коллективная ответственность не была пустым звуком. И косяк уже со второй «Бентли» мог здорово ударить по многим, но особенно зацепил бы Вельзевул, чьим делом были управление и контроль. Кроули и сам собирался с ней поговорить, но после обеда, когда смог бы подбить итоги.

По пути Кроули забежал в колл-центр, где ему распечатали все счета, которые у него были, после чего поднялся к Вельзевул. Он застал её за чтением газеты, и, судя по всему, ей было что сказать.

— Ты это видел? — её губы презрительно сжались. — Фееричес-ский мудоз-звон.

— Ещё нет, — Кроули заглянул ей через плечо. — О да! «Союз, освящённый церковью... вековые устои... традиции...» Я бы даже поверил, если бы не видел, как он на тебя смотрит. 

Вельзевул оглянулась на Кроули и самодовольно усмехнулась:

— С-слышал бы ты...

— Знаешь, и хорошо, что не слышал, — Кроули поиграл бровями, — я бы не пережил.

Вельзевул попыталась сдержать смех, но всё-таки расхохоталась:

— Воображ-жаю.

— Нет, Вельз, я бы с ним не смог... даже если бы ты попросила.

— Обойдёшься. Придётс-ся работать.

— Вот так всегда, — Кроули сокрушённо развёл руками. — Только настроишься, примешь миссионерскую позу...

— Поз-зу мож-жешь не менять, тебя шеф трахнет.

— Думаешь?

— Уверена. Показ-зывай с-свой отчёт, и я с-скажу, в каком мес-сте лучше принять поз-зу.

Кроули начал рассказывать о плане реставрации, подкрепляя его счетами, которые поочерёдно доставал из папки.

— Вот, — подытожил он, — таким образом, на первом этапе требуется девяносто две тысячи.

— Отлично, — холодно усмехнулась Вельзевул, — и с-сколько из них ты уж-же оплатил?

— Пятьдесят три, — Кроули размял пальцы. — Тридцать оплачу до вечера, Мне надо просто дойти до компа и всё оформить.

Вельзевул продолжала сверлить его тяжёлым взглядом, заставляя нервничать.

— Вельз, остаётся фигня...

— Это ты так думаешь. Какая контрольная ц-цифра?

— Восемьдесят девять, — поморщился Кроули. — Разницу можно вычесть из зарплаты.

— З-зарплаты не будет, — мрачно откликнулась Вельзевул. — И работы тож-же.

— Это всего шесть грёбаных тысяч!

— Нет, Кроули... это прос-сранное доверие. Неуж-жели ты не с-смог найти каких-то грёбаных шес-сть тыс-сяч?

Кроули опустил взгляд, не желая оправдываться. Утром во вторник у него была всего одна тысяча, и за два дня ему удалось собрать ещё восемьдесят две — больше у него не было ничего.

— Понятно, — Вельзевул устроила подбородок на сомкнутых пальцах. — Я тебе уж-же говорила, что ты идиот?

— Ты каждый раз это говоришь.

— И какого чёрта я это пос-стоянно терплю?!

— Может быть, потому что я классный?

— С-скорее, я — ангел.

— Ну... местами, вполне себе...

— З-заткнис-сь! Как тебе это удалос-сь?

— Тебе не понять, — отмахнулся Кроули.

— Вс-сё-таки я попробую.

— Съездил на выходные в Ниццу. Ничего особенного.

— Бля-я... — Вельзевул прикрыла глаза ладонью.

Кроули было нечего добавить, он и сам понимал, что вышло не очень хорошо... да чего там! Херово вышло. Вельзевул покачала головой, устало сдавив пальцами переносицу:

— И как тебе это удаётс-ся? Что с-с той «Бентли», что с-с-с этой.

— Просто повезло.

— Дагон с-сказала, что ты продал ей с-свой с-стол. И твой «З-змей» пропал из-з с-стойла.

— Мне она казалась менее разговорчивой, — пробормотал Кроули.

— «З-змея» тож-же?

— Да.

— Пиз-здец! Оно того с-стоило?

— Да.

Кроули не собирался лгать и выкручиваться. Уже нет. Тем более что его слова так легко проверить, было бы желание. Вельзевул разглядывала его с каким-то слишком исследовательским интересом, словно носителя очень опасной болезни.

— И тот шлагбаум тож-же?

— Да.

Вельзевул стремительно поднялась из кресла и несколько раз обошла стол, прежде чем остановилась у окна. Она долго смотрела вдаль, не произнося ни звука. Молчал и Кроули. К чему тут ещё слова? Всё и так предельно ясно. Было только интересно, выгонит ли его Вельзевул прямо сейчас или всё-таки завтра с позором. В общем-то, если она разыграет из этого шоу, которое понравится шефу, то может ещё остаться в стороне.

— Тебе не хватает только шес-сти тыс-сяч?

— Да.

— Какой у тебя номер карты?

— В смысле?

— Ты мне будешь долж-жен! За вс-сё.

— Я не понимаю...

— Потому что ты идиот. С-со мной рас-с-сплатишься в пос-следнюю очередь.

— Вельз, ты?!..

— Да. Наз-зывай номер. Быс-стро.

Вельзевул действительно тут же перечислила ему недостающие шесть тысяч и только скривилась, когда он попытался её отблагодарить:

— З-заткнис-сь. Найди уже с-своему яз-зыку лучшее применение.

— Обязательно! — Кроули был готов её расцеловать, но не стал рисковать. — Верь в меня.

— З-завтра не вз-здумай опаз-здывать. И попрос-си Хас-стура нарис-совать пару картинок для през-зентации.

Кроули почувствовал, что у него выросли крылья. Разумеется, образно выражаясь. Теперь презентация была у него в кармане. Он быстро обзвонил поставщиков, договорился об оплате и доставке и, ощущая победу кончиками пальцев, объяснил Хастуру, что за картинку ждёт от него шеф на завтрашнем совещании.

— Понимаешь, дружище, этот мудак уже всех заебал своими хотелками. Надо сделать так, чтобы все вопросы колом встали у него в глотке. Только ты это можешь.

— Вот ты пиздабол, — согласился Хастур. — Сделаю. Только не стой у меня над душой. Завтра всё будет.

Кроули и не собирался стоять. Во-первых, у него просто не было на это времени, а во-вторых, желание разглядывать сопящего над эскизом Хастура тоже было не самым большим.

Всё шло прекрасно, только Шедвелл тянул с оплатой, но он никогда и не был слишком быстрым — такого тормоза ещё надо было поискать! — а потому Кроули сильно не беспокоился. Он вернулся домой и даже собрал мусор, скопившийся там, где совсем недавно стоял стол, после чего полил цветы, пообещав им все небесные кары, если позволят себе эти дурацкие пятна на листьях, и плюхнулся на диван. Чтобы день завершился хорошо, не хватало только звонка Азирафеля... ну и денег от Шедвелла, разумеется, хотя звонка Кроули ждал больше. Поэтому, когда телефон завибрировал, он схватил его в надежде на баклажаны. Однако это было зачисление о переводе почему-то двадцати восьми тысяч вместо тридцати.

— Шедвелл, ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — начал Кроули, набрав номер.

— А чего тут объяснять? Ты же согласился на скидку. Клиент попался очень несговорчивый.

— Но, блядь! Две тысячи! Шедвелл!

— По-хорошему, ты мне ещё должен комиссию за услуги, но нет, так нет.

Кроули уставился на замолчавшую трубку, понимая, что рано радовался, и если его не прибьёт шеф, то у Вельзевул хватит на это и сил, и желания.


	19. Эпизод четвёртый. Сцена первая. Азирафель

Большая стрелка старинных часов дрогнула, замирая на цифре «XII», и Азирафель торопливо вышел из дома. Почему-то его не покидало ощущение, что он сильно опаздывает. Шедвелл казался чересчур ненадёжным и вполне мог продать «Змея» первому встречному. А может, во всём была виновата тревога за Кроули, который явно попал в беду и не хотел ею делиться. Азирафель плохо знал Бромли и опасался не найти места для парковки рядом с гольф-клубом, а потому вызвал такси. Водитель попался неразговорчивый, так что можно было спокойно подумать. Конечно же, о Кроули.

Выведать у него по телефону, что происходит, не вышло, и не то чтобы этот разговор не понравился... Азирафель прикусил губу, чувствуя, как вдруг в машине стало жарко, и уже собирался попросить открыть окно, как его осенило. А почему бы не расспросить о Кроули у его коллег? Хастур, к примеру, очень разговорчивый... Набрать его номер не составило никакого труда.

— Хастур, добрый день.

— О-о, братан! Рад тебя слышать, только я сейчас немного занят, у тебя что-то срочное?

— Хотел узнать, не видел ли ты Кроули.

— Чего ж не видел? — Хастур выразительно шмыгнул носом. — Носится тут, как укушенный. И это... денег занял. У меня, у Лигура. Отдаст, конечно, но ты бы за ним присмотрел, что ли... какой-то он нервный. В прошлый раз тоже так бегал, пока не шибануло.

— Может быть, у него что-то случилось? — осторожно предположил Азирафель.

— Всякое может быть, — Хастур поцокал языком. — Ты вот у него случился, это да, а про остальное не знаю. 

Азирафель вздохнул, признавая скудность информации, а Хастур немного посопел и хмыкнул:

— А вот ещё... не знаю, пригодится тебе это или нет, но он сел на мой формикарий.

— Зачем? — изумился Азирафель.

— Случайно, наверное... чуть не раздавил. Рассеянный какой-то стал, в общем.

— Спасибо, Хастур.

— Не начинай, а? Благодарить надо за что-то стоящее... А, ещё завтра у него совещание с шефом. Я макет рисую, а то этому пиздаболу тяжело выкручиваться.

— А он будет выкручиваться? 

— Судя по всему, да. Ну, бывай, после поболтаем, а сейчас я занят.

После разговора с Хастуром тревога стала гораздо сильнее. Кроули точно во что-то влип, и предстояло решить, что с этим делать. Точнее, не так — предстояло понять, насколько радикально можно вмешаться и уместно ли такое вообще. Впрочем, ключ, который оставил Кроули, давал некоторый карт-бланш, поэтому на уместности зацикливаться не стоило.

Предполагалось, что Шедвелл будет ждать потенциального покупателя в гараже на Чарт Клоуз, где и в самом деле было непросто припарковаться, и Азирафель ещё раз похвалил себя за выбор такси. Мало того, что сам бы он свернул в другую сторону и потом долго кружил вокруг гольф-клуба, так ещё и места для его пикапа здесь не было вообще.

— Здравствуйте, вы Шедвелл?

— Сержант Шедвелл, парень, — он оглядел Азирафеля из-под кустистых бровей и недобро усмехнулся. — А это ты, что ли, хочешь укротить «Змея»?

— Я, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но я тебя должен предупредить, что в нём почти шестьсот пятьдесят фунтов, — Шедвелл недоверчиво прищурился: — Ты вообще видел такие агрегаты?

— Разумеется, иначе зачем он бы мне понадобился?

— Эх, парень... иногда понты могут завести не туда.

— А разве вас не волнует моя платежеспособность?

— А чего это она должна меня волновать? Есть деньги — ты едешь на «Змее», нет — я веду его обратно в гараж. И вся история.

— Вы же говорили, что у вас срочная продажа.

— Я? С чего бы мне такое говорить? Нет, парень, я говорил, что кроме тебя есть покупатели, а это совсем другое дело, согласись. Поэтому, если ты вдруг решил поторговаться, то это не ко мне.

— Тридцать одна тысяча, я правильно запомнил?

— Это только то, что я отдаю хозяину. А моя комиссия?

— Сколько?

— Тридцать две и шлем в подарок.

Хитроумный Шедвелл нравился Азирафелю всё меньше и меньше.

— Может быть, вы сначала покажете мне его?

— А где ты хочешь его посмотреть? Здесь?

— В гараже.

— Надеюсь, небольшой беспорядок не сильно отвлечёт от дела.

Азирафеля никогда не смущал лёгкий беспорядок: в своём магазине он вообще редко позволял Минни что-то делать, разве что смахнуть пыль, а в гараже так и вовсе несколько лет не мог убрать лишние вещи. Так вот, его гараж оказался образцом порядка и уюта по сравнению с гаражом Шедвелла.

— Стой там, я сам выкачу...

Хорошо, что Шедвелл не питал никаких иллюзий и не стал требовать от Азирафеля протискиваться между всякого хлама, среди которого он с удивлением разглядел несколько палаток, резиновую лодку, печную трубу и что-то похожее на лопасти вертолётного винта.

— Армейское имущество надо где-то хранить, — пояснил Шедвелл. — Зато смотри, какой красавец!

Если у Азирафеля и были какие-то сомнения, то сейчас они полностью развеялись: это точно был «Змей» Кроули. Не удержавшись, Азирафель погладил серебристую змею.

— Беру, — решил он.

— И не попробуешь его в деле?

Азирафель прекрасно знал, какой он в деле, и не хотел оставаться в компании Шедвелла лишней минуты. Почему-то этот тип вызывал сильное неприятие, да и «Змею» здесь точно было не место.

— Попробую в дороге.

— Ха, парень, а ты не промах! 

Чтобы оформить приобретение и расплатиться, потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем рассчитывал Азирафель, но всё же уже через четыре часа он стал обладателем «Брэкаута 114». Прежде чем уехать, он напомнил Шедвеллу о подарке и ничуть не удивился, когда тот вынес шлем Кроули. Чего от него ещё было ждать?

Лицензия Азирафеля позволяла управлять мотоциклом, но совсем скоро такие мелочи перестали его волновать. У «Змея» оказался отличный характер, и они с ним поладили настолько, что на трассе несколько раз пришлось притормаживать, чересчур разогнавшись. Азирафель домчался до дома довольно быстро и, загоняя мотоцикл в гараж, долго не мог с ним расстаться, прежде чем нашёл для него удобное место. Он даже не пожалел свой любимый плед, укрыв ещё тёплого после дороги «Змея». Прощаясь, он погладил змею, а потом похлопал по боку загрустивший пикап, уговаривая не ревновать, и рассмеялся над собственной сентиментальностью, принимавшей подчас странные формы.

Он закрыл гараж, зашёл на кухню, где перекусил почти на бегу, и вызвал такси. Азирафель решил не ждать ещё сутки, ведь было очевидно, что Кроули нуждался в поддержке. Всю дорогу до Лондона Азирафель сверлил взглядом телефон, не решаясь набрать номер. Очевидно, что Кроули ждал звонка, но у личной встречи был целый ряд других преимуществ. Азирафелю было важно смотреть Кроули в глаза, иметь возможность взять за руку... поцеловать... желание близости тоже было, но сначала надо всё-таки разобраться с проблемой.

Азирафель поймал себя на том, что поглаживает ключ, представляя Кроули. Его сбившееся дыханье, взгляд, сначала настороженный, а потом счастливый, тонкие пальцы, небрежно стряхивающие пепел с сигареты, татуировку на виске, острые ключицы, красивую шею... нет, в таком состоянии вести продуктивный диалог будет непросто. Азирафель вдруг с ужасом обнаружил, что у него отсутствует какой-либо план действий. Нельзя же просто прийти к Кроули домой, открыть дверь своим ключом и сказать: «Привет, дорогой, я безумно соскучился»? Или всё-таки можно?

Водитель остановил машину почти у самого входа в подъезд, и времени на принятие решения совсем не осталось. Пока Азирафель ехал в лифте, он пытался подобрать подходящие случаю слова, чтобы объяснить своё внезапное появление. Получалось отвратительно и кроме тахикардии ни к чему не привело. Он постарался медленно подняться по лестнице, чтобы унять сбившееся дыханье. Тоже безуспешно. Тогда он прижался к двери лбом, выдохнул и вставил ключ в замок, после чего зажмурился и повернул.

Кроули его явно услышал, потому что соскочил с дивана и замер, не решаясь шагнуть навстречу. Азирафель улыбнулся и попытался совладать с сердцем, стучащим уже где-то в горле:

— Добрый вечер... дорогой мой... я соскучился... очень...

Кроули несколько мгновений смотрел на него как на привидение, но быстро отмер:

— Ангел! 

Они целовались так, будто не виделись вечность, и, наверное, не смогли бы остановиться, но Азирафель вдруг заметил пропажу стола, и это его немного отрезвило. Стало очевидно, что дела у Кроули были ещё хуже, чем представлялось по рассказу Хастура.

— Кроули, — Азирафель стиснул его плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — Кроули, дорогой мой, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Нет, — Кроули зажмурился и помотал головой. — Это никак не связано с нами... с тобой...

— Но... ты продал стол? — начал Азирафель с самого очевидного.

— Я же говорил, что работаю над интерьером... он не вписывался в общий концепт... — Кроули старательно отводил взгляд.

Азирафель взял его за руку и почти силой усадил на диван. Рядом с собой.

— Рассказывай.

— Может, не надо? — Кроули болезненно поморщился. — Тебе это точно не понравится.

— Рассказывай, — Азирафель погладил пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в его рукав. — Вряд ли тебе удастся меня шокировать.

— Я постараюсь, — Кроули невесело усмехнулся и, разжав хватку, отстранился, отодвигаясь, насколько позволял диван. — Тебе как, сразу всё вывалить или по частям?

— Разве тебе нравится отрубать хвост частями?

— Нет... точно нет, — Кроули поднял валявшиеся на полу очки и сначала попытался их надеть, но скривился и отбросил в сторону. — Значит, так. Я растратил чужие деньги. В общем-то, это всё. 

Азирафель был готов к гораздо худшему. У него было время подумать, а учитывая его слабость к детективам, мысли возникали далеко не самые светлые, да еще и с участием криминала: шантаж, наркотики и прочие интересные повороты сюжета, связанные с кем-то из бывших пассий. Иногда всё-таки чрезмерная фантазия — зло.

— И всё?

— Тебе мало? — Кроули потёр переносицу. — А ещё мне предложили принять участие в ограблении, видимо, за красивые глаза.

— Но ты ведь отказался? — пожал плечами Азирафель.

— Да, — во взгляде Кроули мелькнуло удивление, — но я думал об этом!

— Как это произошло? — Азирафель снова взял Кроули за руку. — Судя по всему, сумма не маленькая.

— Как ты узнал? Хотя... какая теперь разница?!

— Сколько, Кроули?

— Восемьдесят девять...

Азирафелю стало не по себе:

— Но как?!

— В основном проиграл... в юности я был в Монако и мечтал сыграть там в казино... сыграл вот...

Азирафель вспомнил кабриолет, промелькнувший на Английской набережной, и вид Кроули наутро.

— Понятно. Ты любишь играть?

— Люблю... любил... уже без разницы... не знаю, с чего я вдруг решил, что это хорошая идея...

— Но как у тебя оказались чужие деньги? Столько денег?

— Да клиент этот... у него заказ дорогой, а он перед Вельз рисовался и дал мне карту, чтобы я запчасти покупал, какие понадобятся.

— И ты взял?

— Взял. Ну, я тогда не собирался вот так... по-идиотски... А у него, скорее всего, отчётность по счёту, вот он и потребовал объяснить, куда что ушло. В присутствии шефа. В пятницу, — Кроули опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул. — В общем, у меня теперь ничего не осталось... кроме долгов...

— Ты собрал всю сумму?

— Почти, — Кроули болезненно поморщился и отвернулся. — Не думай об этом... я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, но врать тебе... не вижу смысла. Жаль, что так получилось... ты не заслуживаешь такого...

— Ох, Кроули...

Азирафель собирался его утешить и пообещать, что всё теперь будет хорошо, но Кроули его опередил:

— Ты не мог бы притвориться?

— Прости, я не совсем понял...

— Ангел, ты не мог бы притвориться, что ты ничего этого не слышал? Хотя бы на один вечер. Ну, и ночь... уже же ночь...

— Зачем?

Взгляд Кроули был полон тоски, отчаяния, но всё-таки в нём ещё теплилась надежда:

— Тогда мы бы с тобой могли... побыть вместе... ещё раз... я бы для тебя всё...

Азирафель не сразу понял, что имел в виду Кроули.

— Ещё раз? Один? А потом?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты о чём-то жалел, — горячо заговорил Кроули. — Пусть всё останется, как было... без сожалений этих дурацких, без разочарований... мы же можем просто забыть обо всём и немного побыть счастливыми... если, конечно, ты ещё хочешь...

— Хочу! — выдохнул Азирафель. — Очень хочу!

Азирафель и не предполагал, что желание может быть настолько же острым, как и болезненным. Как не мог знать, что Кроули может оказаться таким идиотом. Благородным идиотом... любящим идиотом... любимым...

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Кроули. — Пожалуйста.

Ещё никто и никогда не предлагал Азирафелю себя так просто, так откровенно, так искренне. Какой, к чертям, секс?! Речь шла совсем не об этом. И пусть Кроули опять спешил, отказываться Азирафель точно не собирался. Не в этот раз!

— Да.

Глядя Кроули в глаза, Азирафель снял бабочку и принялся расстёгивать рубашку, которую стянул вместе с пиджаком, пока Кроули путался в своём пуловере и судорожно дёргал ремень. Брюки полетели на пол вслед за джинсами, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что стук оставшегося в кармане телефона не означал ничего плохого. Впрочем, какая разница?!

— Давай же! — Кроули тянул на себя Азирафеля, не в силах терпеть. — Давай!

— У тебя есть смазка?

— К чертям!

Кроули схватил руку Азирафеля и, облизав его пальцы, жадно всосал два в рот, щедро их увлажняя. Что ж, можно и так... Смотреть на сгорающего от страсти Кроули Азирафель мог вечно, но у него не было столько терпения. Он принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею и грудь, медленно двигаясь к подрагивающему от прикосновений животу. Азирафель неторопливо облизал член Кроули и, чувствуя себя дегустатором, коснулся мокрыми пальцами сжавшегося отверстия.

— Да, чёрт возьми! Да, ангел!

Кто бы спорил?! Кроули выгибался навстречу каждой ласке, умоляя о большем, и почти взвыл, когда Азирафель взялся за него по-настоящему.

— Пожалуйста, ангел... пожалуйста...

Азирафель, пусть и не сразу, но ощутил привкус отчаяния у страсти Кроули, и теперь изо всех сил старался доказать ошибочность и несостоятельность этой идеи. Каждым движением, каждым жестом, каждым взглядом.

— Ты мой, Кроули... мой... дорогой... мой...

— Да, ангел... да...

Азирафель поймал руку Кроули, потянувшуюся к члену, и покачал головой:

— Рано...

Он захватил его ладонь в замок и, сцепив пальцы, обрёл точку опоры, удобную и надёжную. Азирафель не мог отвести взгляд от лица Кроули, прекрасного в своей открытости и желании. Его глаза казались почти чёрными, а пересохшие губы всё шептали и шептали мольбы о большем. Хотелось остановить время, чтобы продолжать так всю ночь, но Азирафель был всего лишь человеком.

— Кроули... дорогой...

Он уткнулся лбом в прохладное плечо и, медленно приходя в себя, слизнул испарину, чувствуя дикую жажду.

— Ангел... ангел...

— Да, мой дорогой, да!

Азирафель сдвинулся вниз и, обхватив губами член Кроули, всего парой движений довёл его до разрядки.

— Ангел...

Азирафель тщательно вылизал свидетельства его восхитительной несдержанности и улёгся рядом, чувствуя, что наконец-то счастлив. Кроули тяжело дышал и, зажмурившись, мечтательно улыбался. Азирафель поцеловал его в висок и прикусил мочку уха, прежде чем невинно поинтересоваться:

— Ты всё ещё притворяешься?

— А? Что?! — Кроули ошалело уставился на него.

— Какой же ты идиот, — ласково продолжил Азирафель, продолжая ласкать губами его шею. — Изумительный, бесподобный, прекрасный, великолепный, потрясающий, замечательный...

— Ангел... я не понял...

— Это я не понял, почему ты решил, что мы можем немного побыть счастливыми?

— Но... ты же... согласился...

Азирафель заткнул его поцелуем и, слегка прикусив губу, заглянул в глаза, продолжая:

— Мне не надо немного, Кроули. Мне надо всё!

— Я тебя не понимаю...

— Потому что ты идиот.

— Но...

— Даже не начинай! Я не хочу ничего забывать и ничего прекращать тоже не хочу. Когда, наконец, нашёл то, что мне нужно.

— Погоди, — Кроули облизал пересохшие губы. — А как же твои стандарты? Принципы? Я же... ничему не соответствую. 

— Мои стандарты в полном порядке.

— Но...

— И ты им соответствуешь. Поэтому тебе не удастся увильнуть от разговора.

— Ангел, но...

— Никаких условий, Кроули. Завтра ты отправишься на своё совещание, успокоишь клиента, порадуешь шефа, а вечером я приглашу тебя в ресторан, потому что теперь моя очередь. Но сначала нам надо кое-что обсудить.

— А ты умеешь убеждать, ангел, — Кроули томно потянулся и потёрся лбом о плечо Азирафеля. — Но, может, сначала в душ?

Азирафель не возражал: Кроули в душе ему нравился не меньше, чем Кроули на диване, к тому же лежать на простынях было гораздо комфортнее, чем без них. А ещё Азирафель понял, что Кроули нуждается в ответной честности, а потому был рад этой паузе и попытался привести мысли в порядок. Ну, или немного систематизировать их, хотя стоило признать, Кроули постоянно перетягивал внимание на себя, вроде бы даже не особо стараясь. Ему было достаточно просто пройтись по комнате, чтобы всё мысли Азирафеля устремлялись в очень фривольное русло.

— Ангел, у тебя такой взгляд... — Кроули замялся, подбирая слова, — такой необычный...

— Продолжай, дорогой мой.

— Как будто ты... меня...

— М-м-м...

— Хочешь съесть.

— Ты вызываешь определённый аппетит, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — который, как мне казалось, я навсегда утратил.

После того, как первый голод был утолён, поцелуи стали частью общения, такой же приятной, как прикосновения и объятья. Кроули нежился оттого, что Азирафель перебирал его волосы, требовательно подставляясь под ласки, и заставлял сердце замирать от острого и какого-то совсем уже невозможного счастья.

— Ты себя здорово недооценивал, — фыркнул Кроули, извернувшись, чтобы поцеловать ладонь. — Эта фотография оттуда?

Азирафель понял, о чём хотел спросить Кроули, и кивнул:

— Да. Я был молод и как раз в ту пору переживал сногсшибательный роман.

— В доспехах тебе было неудобно...

— Я иногда их снимал, — Азирафель поморщился и продолжил. — Я был профессором на кафедре истории и увлёкся реконструкцией. Конечно, эти доспехи мало подходили рыцарю Круглого Стола, но они были такими красивыми. А ещё у меня был меч.

— Настоящий?

— В том-то и дело, что да. Из коллекции отца. Идеально сбалансированный и очень хорошо наточенный.

— Мне казалось, что эти ребята в лесах предпочитают бутафорию.

— Тебе не казалось. Это был большой фестиваль, куда съехались реконструкторы со всей Европы.

— Вы познакомились там?

— Нет. Но туда мы приехали вместе. Уезжали тоже. Ещё, — Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. — А меч остался в полиции Девона.

— Это был несчастный случай?

— Да... чуть не погиб человек. По моей вине. Потому что я оставил меч у палатки. Воткнутым в трещину камня. Мне тогда это показалось символичным... сначала. Его звали Стивен. И он первым сказал, что не знает, чей это меч. Я подтвердил.

— Но что ты мог ещё сделать?!

— У меня гибкие моральные принципы, да, — поморщился Азирафель и поцеловал плечо Кроули, закрывая глаза и пытаясь оправдаться: — Скандал мог погубить карьеру брата.

— Но ведь ты не виноват.

— Стивен тоже так говорил. А потом написал статью о том, как всё было на самом деле.

— Статью?

— Тогда он начинал как журналист. У него был отличный слог.

— И что было дальше?

— Я был первым читателем этой статьи. Он собирался продать её в «Таймс», и стоила она довольно дорого.

— Ты её купил?

— Да. Тогда у меня не было столько денег, поэтому мне помогла Мама... ну и брат, разумеется. Я оставил кафедру и переехал в Саут-Даунс. А дальше ты знаешь.

— И ты больше...

— Да.

Кроули вдруг сгрёб Азирафеля в охапку и, беспорядочно целуя в лицо, шею и плечо, горячо зашептал:

— У тебя будет всё, что ты пожелаешь... всё, что я тебе смогу дать... и даже больше... ангел, мы с тобой точно всё успеем... понимаешь, всё... ещё ни фига не поздно...

Азирафель мог только согласно кивать, потому что признания отняли у него слишком много сил, но они того стоили — именно с Кроули у него появился шанс «всё успеть». Потому что именно в Кроули нашлось вдруг то, о чём Азирафель уже перестал мечтать. И потому что ещё не было поздно.

— Ангел, я тогда тебе тоже должен рассказать... о себе. Только у меня оно совсем не так романтично, как у тебя. Я не был монахом... никогда. В юности я увлекался гонками, даже кое-что выигрывал...

— Двадцать четыре часа Ле-Мана, например, — подсказал Азирафель. — Я читал, что это очень круто.

— Но... откуда?! Я выступал под псевдонимом, ты не мог просто так найти...

— Не просто. Мой заботливый брат первым делом познакомил меня с твоим досье. Не знаю, на что он рассчитывал, конечно.

Кроули потрясённо уставился на Азирафеля:

— Досье? На меня?

— Да.

— И тебя там ничего не смутило?

— Нет.

— Вообще?!

— Нет, ну некоторые вещи заставили задуматься... допустим, о совпадении наших темпераментов, ну и ещё по мелочи, — к Азирафелю вернулось самообладание, и он ласково поцеловал Кроули в висок. — Я тебе пытаюсь сказать, что прошлое есть у всех, а вот будущее мы можем создать сами. Вместе.

— Бля... ангел... — в глазах Кроули заблестели слёзы. — И ты вот так... просто... не проверяя... я же накосячил... жутко... а ты...

— Но ты же не станешь повторять этот опыт? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Согласись, нам с тобой надо много чего успеть, и тратить время на исправление ошибок как-то неразумно. Ты не находишь?

— Какой же ты ангел, — Кроули зажмурился и заговорил так быстро, будто боялся не успеть. — Хоть ты уже всё про меня знаешь, но я скажу... я не собирался стареть, никогда... мальчики, с которыми я мутил, год от года становились всё моложе... по сравнению со мной, но мне казалось, что так и надо... чтобы не пришлось ни о чём жалеть... и умереть я хотел быстро, в какой-нибудь аварии, чтобы — раз! — и всё. Мне нравилась скорость, азарт... я два или три раза в месяц ходил в клуб, чтобы играть... не так катастрофично, как в Монако, но с переменным успехом... мне было нечего терять. Совершенно. Пока не появился ты.

— Кроули...

— Постой... раз уж ты уже всё знаешь, знай до конца. Я никогда не думал, что смогу не только остановиться, но даже просто снизить скорость. Но с тобой я готов сидеть на скамейке... смотреть на маяк или на звёзды... кормить уток в пруду... если только тебе это зачем-то нужно. Я больше не хочу торопиться, ангел. 

— И правильно, — согласился Азирафель, — потому что некоторые вещи надо делать медленно, очень медленно, — он опустил ладонь на плечо Кроули, пальцем обвёл острую ключицу, коснулся волос на груди и слегка царапнул сосок. — Зачем торопиться, когда нам ещё столько предстоит попробовать?

На такие провокации Кроули отзывался мгновенно, вспыхивая, как спичка:

— Дегус-статор, — он опрокинул Азирафеля на спину, мгновенно оказываясь сверху, и обхватил ладонями его лицо, целуя веки, лоб, переносицу. — Мой дегустатор. 

Возбуждение накатывало волнами, усиливаясь, пока не стало совсем нестерпимым, и Кроули этому всячески способствовал. Языком он вытворял совершенно потрясающие вещи, заставляя терять голову и жадно требовать ещё... ещё... больше... Азирафелю было мало, и тогда, глядя ему в глаза, Кроули начал медленно опускаться на старательно облизанный член.

— Медленно... очень медленно, — шептал он. — Так?

— Да... 

Азирафелю стоило огромного труда сдержаться и хотя бы не податься навстречу, потому что больше всего на свете ему хотелось с рычанием перевернуть Кроули и брать, брать, брать, оставляя на его шее, ключицах и плечах свои метки.

— Зачем торопиться, — бормотал Кроули, переставая сдерживаться и задавая какой-то совершенно невероятный ритм. — Нам... ещё... столько... предстоит...

— Да-а-а... — соглашался Азирафель. — Да!

Когда комната, наконец, перестала кружиться перед глазами, и удалось ощутить себя снова целым, Азирафель счастливо рассмеялся. Если бы его спросили, жалел ли он, что не познал раньше такого головокружительного удовольствия, он бы честно ответил, что нет. И дело было не в удовольствии, а в Кроули, а тот стоил того, чтобы его дождаться. Уснули они, обнявшись, потому что даже во сне Азирафель хотел чувствовать своё невероятное счастье. Не похожее ни на что другое.


	20. Эпизод четвёртый. Сцена вторая. Кроули

Утро никогда не бывало добрым. Во всяком случае, для Кроули. Он любил ночь, азарт, скорость и просто ненавидел, когда после отлично проведённой ночи надо было тащиться на работу. Утром. Всё это, несомненно, было так. Раньше. Где-то в прошлой жизни. Сейчас он был бодр, свеж и готов к бою. Фигурально выражаясь.

Пока Кроули прыгал, натягивая узкие джинсы, Азирафель оставался в постели и, подложив руки под голову, любовался им так откровенно, что хотелось немедленно вернуться к нему и продолжить с того места, на котором их сморил сон.

— Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что ночь закончилась слишком быстро? — светским тоном поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Кажется, ангел... ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав, — Кроули наконец-то застегнул молнию и затянул ремень.

— Чудесно выглядишь, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Правда?

— Ага... очень затраханным...

Кроули расхохотался, чувствуя себя неприлично счастливым:

— Не знал, что профессора могут так выражаться.

— Это же Оксфорд, детка. Дикие нравы.

— Чёрт! Теперь я жалею, что не стал студентом. Чувствую, мне бы там понравилось... разумеется, если бы у меня был такой профессор.

— Ты бы замучился сдавать зачёты.

— Только не говори, что ты принимал их в постели...

— Не скажу, — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся. — В то время мне это и в голову не приходило. Но тебе пришлось бы здорово постараться, рассказывая мне про Пунические войны.

— А я ведь расскажу, — пообещал Кроули, принимая вызов.

— Куда ты денешься, — усмехнулся Азирафель, провокационно потягиваясь. — С таким-то профессором.

Пока Кроули шёл до своего ангара, он не мог перестать улыбаться. Как же хорошо ему было! Теперь он уже ни черта не боялся и даже не сомневался, что сумеет отбиться. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, но вспомнил о работе Хастура и поспешил в его мастерскую. Тот придирчиво разглядывал на просвет сетки с засвеченными логотипами компании. 

— Привет, Хастур, как ты и просил, над душой не стоял, готов забрать макеты.

— Если ты сейчас ещё что-то скажешь про доброе утро, то я привяжу тебя к стулу и буду пытать, — поморщился Хастур.

— Чего это вдруг?

— Надо же узнать, кто ты и куда дел Кроули — тот по утрам так не порхал.

— Да ну тебя!

— Вот-вот! А старина Кроули послал бы на хер, незатейливо и без этой вот улыбочки. Думал хотя бы немного — у тебя же, идиота, совещание, а ты с утра косяк забиваешь. Решил, с анестезией будет легче, когда драть начнут?

— Меня не за что, — развеселился Кроули.

— Тебя-то?! — Хастур криво усмехнулся и назидательно поднял палец. — Тебя всегда есть за что. И то будет мало.

— Да брось ты! Неужели у меня не может быть хорошего настроения?

— С утра? Да не пизди!

— У меня жизнь налаживается.

— Пф-ф, рассказывай кому другому. Ты ж «Змея» продал, — прищурился Хастур. — Скажешь, нет?

— С чего ты взял?

— Такое не скроешь. Так что про жизнь будешь трындеть девчатам из колл-центра. Они любят такие сказки.

Кроули не собирался спорить с Хастуром или что-то ему доказывать. Всё равно не поймёт, что Кроули выиграл гораздо больше, пусть вроде бы и проиграл... с виду. Да и какая разница, кто и что подумает?! Пф-ф! На чужое мнение о себе Кроули всегда было плевать.

— А Лигур где? Что-то я его давно не видел.

— А что ты вообще видел, кроме своего ангела? — Хастур достал из пачки влажную салфетку и принялся оттирать реактив с пальцев. — А у Лигура снова сложности с его ангелом.

— Да ну!

— Ага! Эта стерва решила его бросить ни с того ни с сего, а он же у нас гордый... в общем, пьёт! Поэтому на совещании будешь звездить в одиночку.

На Лигура Кроули даже и не рассчитывал — Вельзевул не стала бы подпускать того к Габриэлю, а Хастур мог себе думать всё что угодно.

— И ты так и не похвалил мои эскизы. А они получились довольно удачными, — сварливо добавил Хастур.

— Это я от восхищения слова забыл, но в душе орал от восторга.

— Пиздабол.

Кроули не стал дожидаться, пока его вызовут. Он быстро сделал несколько снимков «Бентли» — эта красотка была очень фотогенична! — затем отснял полученные запчасти и подтверждения оплаты того, что ещё не успел забрать, после чего подхватил макет и папку со счетами и метнулся в кабинет Вельзевул.

— А ты рано, — усмехнулась она. — Неуж-жели не с-спал?

— О, Вельз, знала бы ты, как я спал... и с кем...

— Обойдус-сь без-з подробнос-стей.

— Зря. Ты бы оценила... и позавидовала.

— Не надейс-ся! През-зентацию подготовил?

— Сейчас быстро запущу, — Кроули почти по-хозяйски взял её макбук и принялся перекидывать фотографии с телефона. — Ты же знаешь, это несложно.

— Кроули, неуж-жели ты не мог подготовитьс-ся?!

— Я готовился.

— Я виж-жу! Вс-сю ночь.

— Ты мне льстишь.

— Засосы бы хоть замазал.

— Вот ещё! Этого мудака они бесят, а значит, он непременно забудет свою заготовленную речь... ну, или собьётся.

— С-стратег!

— А то! Проектор включишь?

Вельзевул без лишних слов помогла настроить проектор и даже оценила фотографии, заметив, что Кроули умеет отчитываться. Будто кто-то этого ещё не понял! Кроули хотел ещё поиграть с текстом, но зазвонил телефон, и секретарь сообщил о приближении шефа с вип-клиентом. Ну-ну. Кроули сунул в карман пульт от проектора и приготовился к встрече с прекрасным.

— Кроули, с-сядь за с-стол, — прошипела Вельзевул, художественно раскладывая эскизы Хастура, — и пос-старайся не з-звез-здить! С-сильно.

— Я буду паинькой, — пообещал он, занимая стратегическое место рядом с макетом и ворохом счетов. — Тебе понравится.

— Я уж-же в диком вос-сторге.

Пошутить про восторги Кроули не успел: дверь едва слышно отворилась, и в кабинете появился Люцифер с самой ангельской улыбкой из возможных, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Габриэль просто довольно потирал руки, разглядывая Кроули как музейный экспонат эпохи раннего средневековья, свысока и с чувством превосходства.

— Доброе утро, — улыбка Люцифера стала ещё приятнее. — Мой друг Габриэль по секрету сообщил мне о некоем интересном отчёте, который ты, Кроули, готовил неделю.

— Со вторника, — уточнил Кроули.

— Именно, — подтвердил Габриэль. — Потому что в понедельник кого-то не было на месте, очевидно, из-за более интересных дел, чем какой-то ремонт.

Кроули оценил выпад, да и взгляды, обращённые на его шею, были весьма красноречивы.

— Каюсь, — он поднял ладони. — Я немного далёк от вековых устоев и традиций, но, с другой стороны, и не состою в союзе, освящённом церковью, а стало быть, могу позволить себе некоторые шалости.

— Предлагаю перейти к делу, — заявила Вельзевул, улыбнувшись так ласково, что стало немного страшно.

Габриэль подёргал узел галстука, пытаясь его ослабить:

— Я за конструктивный диалог, — заметил он, внезапно сбавив обороты.

— Ничуть в этом не с-сомневаюсь. Это ведь тож-же дань традициям, — Вельзевул умудрилась взглянуть на Габриэля свысока, даже не потрудившись встать с кресла.

Кроули на мгновение показалось, что они говорят о чём-то своём, но в это мгновение Габриэль вновь обратил на него внимание:

— Итак, со вторника Кроули готовился ответить на вопрос, как продвигается реконструкция «Бентли», что уже сделано и сколько израсходовано средств на эти работы.

Люцифер, судя по всему, получал огромное удовольствие от происходящего. Иначе зачем бы ему было подливать масла в огонь?

— Я не сомневаюсь, что Кроули сейчас ответит нам на все вопросы. Отчёты — это его конёк.

— Благодарю, шеф, — Кроули сдержанно кивнул и привлёк внимание к эскизам, добрым словом вспоминая Хастура — рисунки и правда удались. — Итак...

Кроули начал с истории «Бентли», не забыв упомянуть легендарную победу Биркина на красном «Monoposto». Когда он заговорил о том, как менялся кузов, и что первые модели были со складной крышей, Габриэль не выдержал:

— Всё это, конечно, очень познавательно, но нельзя ли поближе к делу?

— Разумеется! — Кроули включил проектор. — А теперь слайды!

Взгляд Габриэля обещал ему все небесные кары.

— Мистер Кроули, вы, как я вижу, отлично знаете теорию, но мне бы хотелось более предметного разговора. С цифрами.

— Отлично, тогда предлагаю ознакомиться с предварительной сметой, к которой я приложил счета на запчасти и некоторые редкие детали, — Кроули широко улыбнулся Габриэлю, доставая из папки ворох бумаг.

— Вельзевул, дорогая, ты это проверяла?

— Раз-зумеется, — Вельзевул без колебаний подтвердила цифру Кроули. — Не могла ж-же я этого не с-сделать?

— И что там? — натянуто улыбнулся Габриэль.

— Девяносто две тысячи, восемьдесят девять из которых уже оплачены.

— Я мог бы оплатить всё, но карта оказалась заблокирована, — вмешался Кроули.

— Габриэль, дружище, вот это я понимаю — кредит доверия! — просиял Люцифер. — Надеюсь, ты не разочарован?

— Я бы хотел внимательнее изучить уже оплаченные счета и увидеть подтверждение оплаты.

Кроули показалось, что он слышит скрип зубов Габриэля. Всё же с фарфором стоило быть осторожнее.

— Пожалуйста, — Кроули подвинул к нему бумаги. — Счета и подтверждение оплаты можно проверить по реестру.

— Я же говорил, Габриэль, что Кроули мастер отчётов? — от холодного взгляда Люцифера по спине пробежал холодок.

— Не возражаете, если я пересчитаю? — Габриэль снял пиджак и, повесив его на спинку кресла, взялся за калькулятор.

— Пожалуйста, — от улыбки у Кроули уже сводило челюсть.

Люцифер задумчиво разглядывал его, словно решая, что делать, если Кроули вдруг облажается. Его взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего, но, с другой стороны, у Кроули на руках было каре, и он не собирался проигрывать. Особенно высокоморальному мудаку.

Вельзевул со скучающим видом разглядывала свой безупречный маникюр, изредка улыбаясь каким-то мыслям. Она иногда бросала на Габриэля быстрые взгляды, на которые тот очень чутко реагировал, мгновенно сбиваясь со счёта. А с виду и не скажешь, что такой впечатлительный!

— Габриэль, может, имеет смысл нам собраться в другой раз? Чтобы ты мог изучить отчёты, — заскучал Люцифер.

— Нет-нет-нет, я уже почти закончил, — Габриэль широко улыбнулся, ткнув пальцем в цифры. — Здесь не сходится.

— Неужели? — вернул ему фальшивую улыбку Кроули. — И на какую сумму?

— Восемь тысяч.

— Какая незадача. Вы мне позволите взглянуть?

Кроули физически ощутил на себе взгляды: холодно-заинтересованный Люцифера и убийственный Вельзевул.

— Разумеется. Вот эти счета без подтверждения оплаты.

— Видите ли, в чём сложность моей работы, — Кроули размял пальцы, доставая телефон. — Это очень редкие запчасти, и я не мог их оплачивать без подтверждения их наличия. Такое подтверждение поступило только вчера, и я не успел распечатать чек на оплату, однако все данные есть у меня в мобильном приложении, и, если вы подождёте пару минут, я распечатаю чеки в приёмной.

— Показывайте, — Габриэль снова заскрежетал зубами.

— Вот.

— Здесь только шесть тысяч. Не хватает ещё двух.

— Потому что их я оплатил рано утром, и, если обновить страницу на их сайте, должен появиться и этот чек. Это очень надёжный поставщик.

— Допустим, — Габриэль поджал губы и прищурился. — А что вы скажете вот на это?

Он открыл сумку-портфель, доставая тонкую папку, из которой вытащил банковскую выписку, расцвеченную текстовыделителем.

— Красивый цвет, — отозвался Кроули. — Розовый. Очень мило.

Габриэль холодно усмехнулся:

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы объяснили, почему деньги со счёта снимались ночью.

— Может быть, потому что я, не переставая, думаю о деле? 

— В «Монте-Карло»?

— Я был там проездом, и ночью казино оказалось единственным местом, где я смог обналичить средства с вашей карты.

— Пять раз по десять тысяч?

— Так получилось, — скромно улыбнулся Кроули. — Я не сразу договорился о поставке поршней к двигателю и не думал, в какую сумму они мне обойдутся. Пришлось импровизировать.

Габриэль несколько раз сжал кулаки, потом развёл руками и в некоторой растерянности взглянул на Люцифера:

— И ты ничего не скажешь, мой друг?

— А что я могу сказать? У Кроули действительно ненормированный рабочий день.

— И ночью его время стоит дороже? — зло прищурился Габриэль.

— Да, я обычно доплачиваю своим сотрудникам за некоторые неудобства.

Последняя фраза Люцифера прозвучала несколько двусмысленно, но Кроули и не думал ничего отрицать. Габриэль был всего-навсего заносчивым мудаком, с которым он не собирался поддерживать даже видимость хороших отношений после окончания проекта, а стало быть, волен думать всё что угодно.

— Неужели он настолько хорош? — скривился Габриэль.

— Он умеет делать потрясающие вещи, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Просто фантастические.

— И почему я не удивлён?

— А теперь я всё-таки покажу вам слайды, — снова улыбнулся Кроули, привлекая к себе внимание. — Чтобы вы смогли увидеть масштаб работы.

Пока Кроули запускал презентацию, Вельзевул взяла у Габриэля банковскую выписку и сфотографировала её своим телефоном.

— На память, — пояснила она. — Чтобы рас-считать с-сверхурочные.

Красивые фотографии «Бентли» и запчастей к ней сумел оценить, пожалуй, только Люцифер, который, как оказалось, всё ещё помнил о своей пропавшей машине и, кажется, подозревал, что это старые фотографии. Но молчал. Чёрт побери! Как же многозначительно он молчал.

Габриэль просто раскачивался в кресле, разглядывая эскизы и пытаясь поймать взгляд невозмутимой Вельзевул, которая очень откровенно его игнорировала. В общем-то, стоило признать, что у Кроули всё получилось, и ничто не мешало ему чувствовать себя победителем.

— Я заберу макет? — Габриэль снова смотрел только на Вельзевул.

— Пож-жалуйста. Вы в с-своём праве, — холодно улыбнулась она, глядя мимо него.

— А мы могли бы обсудить дальнейшее сотрудничество?

— Раз-зумеется. С-с Кроули.

Кроули уже собирался высказать Вельзевул своё недовольство таким поворотом, но заметив реакцию Габриэля, оскалился довольной улыбкой:

— Я к вашим услугам. Всё, что захотите.

— Предпочитаю женщин, — тихо, но отчётливо пробурчал Габриэль.

Можно было, конечно, сделать вид, что не расслышал, но Кроули не смог удержаться:

— А сколько женщин вам позволяет иметь церковь?

Наверное, только присутствие Люцифера и Вельзевул удержало Габриэля в рамках приличий. Кроули был уверен, что окажись они наедине, наверняка бы сцепились не только на словах. Во всяком случае, такой взгляд на его памяти всегда предшествовал драке.

— Туше, Кроули, — вмешался Люцифер. — Габриэль придерживается почти пуританской морали и, мне кажется, иногда от этого страдает. Самую малость.

— Тебе, мой неразборчивый друг, этого не понять, — сдержанно парировал Габриэль. — Но мне кажется, нам стоит отпустить Кроули. Насколько я могу судить, у него слишком много работы. 

— Я буду слать вам фотоотчёты.

Кроули взглянул на Люцифера, в ожидании его решения, и когда тот кивнул, поспешил ретироваться. Он даже не стал забирать свои бумаги, рассудив, что за лишние минуты, проведённые с мудаком, ему никто не доплатит. Пусть Вельзевул и говорила о сверхурочных, к делу это никак не относилось.

Оказавшись в своём кабинете, Кроули заправил кофемашину и уселся, удобно устроив ноги на столе. У него было небольшое дело. Он как раз закончил отправку сообщения, состоящего из поднятых пальцев, образующих символ победы, и множества баклажанов, когда к нему заглянул Хастур.

— Ну что, отбрехался?

— Что бы ты понимал! Правда, к твоему сведению, всегда побеждает.

— Ну да, ну да... потом у Вельз спрошу. Как думаешь, сколько у неё приличных слов найдётся?

— В основном это будут предлоги, — довольно улыбнулся Кроули. — Кстати, твои эскизы произвели на этого мудака неизгладимое впечатление. Настолько, что он захотел их себе. Чтобы владеть.

— Ну и хер бы с ним, — фыркнул Хастур. — Лигура жалко.

— А что с ним?

— Так пьёт же... ты совсем из жизни выпал. У Дагон. Что-то у него там опять криво пошло.

— С ангелом, что ли?

— А с кем ещё? Стерва редкая. 

— Не то что у меня, — мгновенно отозвался Кроули.

— Да уж... у тебя-то всяко лучше. Ну что, пойдёшь со мной вечером к Дагон? Лигура надо как-то взбодрить... думаю, если показать ему тебя, он одумается.

— С чего вдруг?

— Ну, у тебя вообще всё херово было, а как наладилось...

— А-а, ты в этом смысле.

— Ну да... пойдёшь?

— Куда я денусь? Вы же меня тогда под шлагбаумом не бросили.

— Вот-вот! — обрадовался Хастур. — Вечером подходи к Дагон. Надо ему как-то помочь.

Кроули хотел было сказать, что Лигуру уже ничем не помочь, но у него завибрировал телефон, и появилось сообщение от Азирафеля: «Через десять минут жду тебя в кофейне». Ответ на такое мог быть только один: «Лечу!»

***

Азирафель не только успел прийти первым, но и заказал бутылку вина. Заметив подходящего Кроули, он наполнил бокалы.

— Рад тебя видеть, дорогой мой. Рассказывай.

— И о чём ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал? — прошептал Кроули, задевая губами мочку уха Азирафеля и усаживаясь с ним рядом.

— О своей победе, разумеется.

— Это было феерично! — Кроули разом осушил бокал и, облизнувшись, продолжил. — Этот мудак запросил отчёт.

— А ты?

— Я дал. Тогда он запросил подтверждение оплаты.

— И?

— Я дал.

— Дальше.

— Тогда он спросил, почему я снимал деньги ночью и в казино...

— Лучше бы ты дал, — Азирафель невинно взглянул на Кроули поверх бокала.

— Прости?

— А ты знаешь, что я тогда не мог подобрать слова, чтобы пригласить тебя в номер?

— Я опять поспешил?

Азирафель кивнул:

— Мне кажется, нам с тобой надо больше разговаривать.

С этой стороны Кроули на проблему не смотрел.

— Нгх... — только и смог сказать он.

— Вот именно, мой дорогой. А сейчас, как ты думаешь, проблема с клиентом разрешилась?

— Ну, конечно, ангел! Он здорово самоутвердился за мой счёт, а теперь подбивает клинья к Вельз... конечно, я его выбешиваю, но это совершенно взаимно. Думаю, конфликт исчерпан.

— Но у него точно нет к тебе какой-то личной неприязни?

— Да точно! Он сразу запал на Вельз и выделывался перед ней, а я так, просто как возможность лишний раз покрасоваться. Зачем я ему? В конце концов, он друг Люцифера... где я, а где он? Могу поставить... — Кроули вспомнил, что поставить ему уже нечего, и прикусил язык.

Азирафель вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, что так оно и есть. У Люцифера могут быть очень странные друзья. 

— Этот как раз из таких. Но я не в его вкусе.

— Это-то как раз и обнадёживает, — Азирафель достал из кармана очки, чтобы прочитать что-то в меню. — Мне всегда казалось, что мелким шрифтом пишут самое интересное.

— Я его никогда не читаю, — фыркнул Кроули. — Но мне очень нравятся эти очки.

— Насколько нравятся? — Азирафель понизил голос.

— Очень. Мне очень нравятся ваши очки, профессор, — подмигнул Кроули, балдея от вседозволенности.

Заинтересованность во взгляде Азирафеля сменилась азартом.

— Вы хотели сдать зачёт по Пуническим войнам? Приступайте.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да. Вы не готовы?

— Э-э... — Кроули не ожидал, что Азирафель мгновенно включится в игру. — Эти войны вёл Древний Рим... в Африке.

— Отлично. И сколько их было?

— Две, — уверенно проговорил Кроули. — Первая и вторая.

— Это совершенно никуда не годится, — Азирафель снял очки и строго взглянул на Кроули. — Я не стану сейчас принимать у вас зачёт.

— Почему?

— Вы абсолютно не готовы.

— Но, профессор, мне очень нужен этот зачёт, — для большей убедительности Кроули тоже снял очки и постарался изобразить отчаяние. — Очень.

— Но сегодня последний день, вы, очевидно, не готовы, раз явились на пересдачу, даже не открыв учебник.

— Я исправлюсь, — пообещал Кроули. — Я мог бы прийти к вам домой, профессор.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы показать всё, на что я способен.

Азирафелю точно нравилась эта игра! Он прикусил губу, безуспешно скрывая довольную улыбку, и кивнул.

— Сегодня вечером я сам к вам зайду. И вы мне расскажете всё, что узнаете о трёх Пунических войнах.

— О трёх? — с притворным ужасом выдохнул Кроули.

— Именно! — Азирафель допил вино и аккуратно положил в рот кусочек сыра, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. — И вам придётся сильно постараться, чтобы я остался доволен.

— Ангел, бля... — Кроули не мог скрыть восторга.

— Следи за языком, дорогой. Я не шучу.

— Я тоже. Значит, вечером?

— Именно.

Кроули с досадой вспомнил о просьбе Хастура, которому обещал помочь.

— А мы можем сначала сходить в «Чистилище»?

— Разумеется. Нам же надо будет где-то поужинать, а там неплохая рыба... и десерт.

— Десерт у нас будет дома, — Кроули стиснул пальцы Азирафеля.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — улыбнулся он. — А твои приятели будут в клубе?

— В том-то и дело, — поморщился Кроули. — Лигура бросила его ангел, и он в депрессии. Хастур просил меня показать себя как обещание, что всё будет хорошо.

— Странное обещание.

— Так ведь это Хастур... он вообще такой, странненький, но в принципе, не так плох.

— Я это успел заметить, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся. — Маме очень понравилась аэрография.

— Воображаю, — Кроули представил хватающуюся за сердце старушку и рассмеялся. — Молния там особенно хороша. И крылья.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Тебе надо будет вернуться на работу?

— Ну да... меня могут искать.

— Тогда позволь искусить тебя обедом. Или искушение по твоей части?

— У тебя отлично выходит. Никто бы не устоял.

— А мне не нужен этот «никто», — почти шёпотом ответил Азирафель. — Только ты.

Кроули не мог вспомнить, мечтал ли он когда-нибудь о таком. Наверное, всё-таки нет, иначе не смог бы продолжать улыбаться не только во время обеда, но и вернувшись на работу. Азирафель отправился подписывать договор аренды, пообещав вечером ждать Кроули в клубе. Всё складывалось невероятно хорошо, и ради этого можно было бесконечно скрещивать пальцы и стучать по дереву. Ничего сложного, на самом деле!

Конечно же, машиной Кроули решил заняться в понедельник. Пусть хозяин «Бентли» и был альтернативно одарённым, но эта красотка заслуживала лучшего отношения и совсем другого настроя. Поэтому Кроули принялся кропотливо изучать эти чёртовы Пунические войны, о которых до сих пор имел самое смутное представление. До вечера у него оставалось не так много времени, а он надеялся удивить Азирафеля.

— С-сидишь? — Вельзевул умела появляться бесшумно.

— Ищу ещё одну хрень, без которой никак не начать, — соврал Кроули, сворачивая окна не мониторе.

— Не торопис-сь, — Вельзевул страдальчески поморщилась. — У тебя с-сигареты ес-сть, или ты опять брос-сил?

— Есть, — Кроули достал пачку и уже хотел кинуть её Вельзевул, но передумал: — Я как раз собирался курить.

— Ну, пойдём, — миролюбиво согласилась она. — З-заодно и поговорим.

— А разве мы ещё не?

Вельзевул устало на него посмотрела и, ничего не сказав, направилась в зону для курения, взглядом разогнав оттуда парочку бухгалтеров. Кажется, Норманн дорабатывал последние дни до пенсии, но всё ещё чтил субординацию.

— Где ты мог нас-ступить на хвос-ст нашему любимому клиенту? — Вельзевул затянулась и начала успокаиваться.

— Да нигде. Мы с ним просто бесим друг друга.

— Ну, не с-скажи! Был момент, когда я вс-серьёз-з думала, как вас-с раз-знимать.

— О-о! Тебе об этом можно было не переживать — ты его укрощаешь взглядом.

— На тебя мой вз-згляд не дейс-ствует.

— Да тут главное было его нейтрализовать. А так-то хорошо всё прошло, — Кроули стряхнул пепел.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Вельзевул. — Шеф наз-значил меня руководителем этого проекта, чтобы я вз-заимодейс-ствовала с Габриэлем.

— В принципе, в этом есть смысл, — согласился Кроули.

— У нас-с ни раз-зу не было главного по с-связям с-с общес-ственнос-стью.

— Всё когда-то бывает впервые.

— Он приглас-сил меня в рес-сторан.

— Шеф?

— Габриэль, — Вельзевул кисло улыбнулась. — З-забронировал с-столик на с-сегодняшний вечер в «Ритце».

— Мне кажется, он пытается тебя склеить.

— Иди ты!

— А чего? Ты у нас дама свободная, это ему надо беспокоиться за покачнувшиеся устои и исповедоваться на коленях. В принципе, ты можешь ему в этом помочь.

— В чём?

— Да вот представил его перед тобой на коленях, — Кроули мечтательно улыбнулся. — Чудесный вид. Ему очень к лицу.

— Напомни, как тебя называет Хастур?

— Эх, Вельз, как меня только не называет Хастур... и как ещё не назовёт, но ты просто обязана поставить этого гада на колени. И, кстати, ты знаешь, что Лигур запил?

— Догадывалась. А в чём дело?

— Похоже, его ангел опять за старое взялась. Или на самом деле его бросить хочет. 

Вельзевул задумчиво улыбнулась, выпуская дым:

— Ну-ну!

И Кроули не мог с ней не согласиться. Такой мудак, как Габриэль, заслуживал только такую стерву, как ангел Лигура. Интересно, она будет выносить ему мозги из-за недотраха? Расставание с Лигуром точно не пойдёт ей на пользу, а одного взгляда на Габриэля хватало, чтобы понять, что в постели от него чудес ждать не приходилось и...

— Кроули?

— М-м?

— С-сделай лицо попроще!


	21. Эпизод четвёртый. Сцена третья. Азирафель

Азирафель не привык действовать так быстро, но начал уже получать огромное удовольствие от результатов этих действий. Он не только подписал договор аренды, внеся плату за полгода вперёд, но и забрал ключи от теперь уже своего магазина. Конечно же, это был прекрасный повод, чтобы ещё раз всё осмотреть и составить план предстоящей работы. Для начала ему нужно было обустроить место для жизни, заказать стеллажи и, наверное, вывеску. Впрочем, знакомство с Хастуром позволяло надеяться не только на получение самой необычной вывески в Сохо, но и на помощь в оформлении самого магазина.

Прохаживаясь по пустому помещению, Азирафель прикидывал, где здесь можно отгородить себе кабинет и кухню. Второй этаж магазина занимала мансарда, куда вела винтовая лестница, и там Азирафель хотел устроить спальню. Тем более что кровать там уже была и, наверное, со времени строительства, потому что никому и в голову не пришло её менять — окна мансарды были небольшими, а лестница не предназначалась для переноса по ней чего-то большого и основательного. Сейчас Азирафель с интересом разглядывал эту кровать, убеждаясь, что, несмотря на почтенный возраст этого дубового раритета, матрас здесь был вполне сносный, что позволяло на него рассчитывать в каком-нибудь экстренном случае. 

Азирафель взглянул на часы, с удивлением обнаружив, что пора идти на встречу с Кроули и его приятелями. Он не сомневался, что она не займёт слишком много времени, и после лёгкого ужина можно будет перейти к десерту, который привлекал его ничуть не меньше шоколадного маффина, а может, и больше.

Людей в «Чистилище» оказалось довольно много, и свободных столиков уже не было, но, к счастью, Азирафель заметил Хастура, который бодро помахал ему, приглашая присоединиться. Мрачный Лигур никак не отреагировал на появление Азирафеля, продолжив изучать дно снифтера. Очевидно, он нуждался в поддержке, но как ему помочь, Азирафель не представлял, а говорить банальности про лечащее время не собирался. Поэтому он спросил про Кроули.

— Скоро придёт, — пожал плечами Хастур. — Я его видел, но он был чем-то очень занят.

— Интересно, чем? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Да у него монитор от входа отвёрнут, а с таким важным видом он может и порнуху смотреть, — Хастур достал сигарету и закурил, а потом, спохватившись, предложил Азирафелю: — Будешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— О, а вот и он!

Довольно улыбающийся Кроули принёс четыре кружки пива и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Азирафелем. И тут же, словно невзначай, прижался к нему не только бедром, но и боком, приобняв за плечи. 

— Насмотрелся? — ехидно усмехнулся Хастур.

— Я читал, — поморщился Кроули.

— Да не верь ты ему, братан, — Хастур подмигнул Азирафелю. — Видел бы ты те ролики, которые он вот так смотрит... про горячих сантехников и механиков.

— Правда? — Азирафель взглянул в глаза Кроули.

— Вообще нет! Я читал про Пунические войны, — Кроули сильнее прижался к Азирафелю.

— Ой, да не свисти! — развеселился Хастур. — На хера?!

— Пошёл на курсы, — Кроули поправил очки. — И вообще у меня скоро пересдача.

— Ха! А первый раз завалил? 

— Не без этого. Видел бы ты моего профессора...

— Знаешь, братан, это, конечно, твоё дело, но присматривал бы ты за этим пиздаболом — умеет он привлечь всякие неприятности, чтобы потом их героически преодолевать, — Хастур подмигнул Азирафелю и с надеждой взглянул на приятеля: — Скажи же, Лигур? 

Вместо ответа Лигур выпил и отвернулся. В поисках поддержки Хастур растерянно взглянул на Азирафеля: 

— Может, доктору его показать? Я читал, что есть такие. Сначала разговоры разговаривают, а потом таблеточки выписывают от депрессии. Говорят, помогает.

— Уймись, Хастур, без тебя тошно, — пробормотал Лигур без особых эмоций.

— Так блевани. Угораздило же тебя связаться с этой стервой!

— Ты, Хастур, ни хера не понимаешь. Она ангел... Кроули знает, — Лигур ткнул пальцем в его сторону.

Хастур и Азирафель одновременно повернулись:

— Кроули?

— Не, а что я-то? Я просто говорил, что у меня теперь тоже есть ангел, и не надо меня впутывать... ангелы бывают разными...

— И твой, Лигур, очень стервозный, — встрял Хастур.

— А вот теперь заткнись! Это мне до неё не допрыгнуть, а она... она...

— Да что она-то? Обыкновенная расфуфыренная стерва, ищущая приключений, — не унимался Хастур. — Кроули, скажи ему.

— Да я её близко не знаю, чтобы говорить!

— И правильно, — Лигур смерил всех тяжёлым взглядом и веско продолжил. — Ангел. И всё тут.

— Ага, — ехидно отозвался Хастур. — Ангелы не бросают тех, кого охраняют. Иначе никакие они не ангелы, а так... 

— Таких, как ты, бросают... и таких, как я, тоже... и таких, как Кроули...

— С чего бы это?! — мгновенно возмутился Кроули.

— Потому что они из другой жизни... не для всех... — Лигур запрокинул голову и постучался затылком о стену. — Если, конечно, они настоящие ангелы.

— На что это ты намекаешь? — зашипел Кроули.

— А я не намекаю... просто посмотри на неё... потом на меня... или себя... и ты поймёшь, — Лигур морщил нос и, кажется, пытался сдержать пьяные слёзы, доставая из кармана телефон и начиная зло тыкать в экран. — Вот это... вот... не для меня...

Он швырнул телефон, и Азирафель мельком увидел фотографию женщины, показавшейся ему смутно знакомой. Именно поэтому он решил взглянуть поближе и обомлел: ошибки быть не могло — с экрана телефона на него смотрела Мишель, такая же надменная, как обычно, дерзкая, ехидная, но совершенно точно счастливая. Словом, такая, какой ещё ни разу не доводилось видеть невестку. Во всяком случае, Азирафелю.

— Интересная женщина, — потрясённо заметил он.

— Ангел, — Лигур потёр ладонями лицо. — И я бы для неё всё... даже кожу бы с себя содрал, чтобы сшить ей туфли... но ей не нужно всё... от меня...

Всё-таки стоило признать, что Хастур был гораздо точнее в характеристиках. Азирафель знал Мишель много лет, но ему бы и в голову не пришло сравнить её с ангелом. Более того, ему иногда даже становилось жаль Габриэля, на чьём месте он сам должен был оказаться. Жизнь с Мишель точно нельзя было назвать спокойной, но сейчас Азирафелю было с чем сравнить это напряжение. Если Кроули был абсолютно искренним в своей жажде движения и перемен, будоража фантазию и распаляя воображение, то Мишель никогда не выдавала своих истинных эмоций. И если уж она затаила на что-то зло или обиду, то рано или поздно...

Азирафель прикусил щёку, понимая, откуда Габриэль узнал о них с Кроули в самом начале. Ведь это так просто! Лигур тогда, насмешливо фыркая, крутил своим телефоном перед ними и наверняка сделал пару снимков, которые и показал Мишель. А уж та точно знала, что делать дальше — пара метких эпитетов и комментариев, и вот уже Габриэль, не разбирая дороги, мчит спасать неразумного брата... идиот!

— Ангел, ты чего? — Кроули склонился к его уху, продолжая шептать: — Или тебе нравятся такие стервы?

— Нет! Мне нравишься ты.

Признать знакомство с Мишель Азирафель просто не мог. Во-первых, всё это касалось Габриэля. А, во-вторых, объявлять во всеуслышание, что его брат — рогоносец, казалось слишком неправильным. Хотя, конечно, Мишель была сильно не права, но кто он такой, чтобы её осуждать?

— Вот-вот! — Лигур снова скривился, тыча пальцем в сторону Азирафеля и Кроули. — У вас хотя бы есть шанс, потому что вы равны... а у меня...

— Шанс есть всегда, — грустно улыбнулся Азирафель, — если есть чувство.

— О чём с вами говорить?! Этих чувств хоть жопой ешь... но не нужны же... не нужны!

Азирафель мог только пожалеть Лигура, но тому было нужно совсем другое. А Лигур толкнул плечом Хастура, предложив «прокатиться», и они ушли, даже не позвав Кроули — уже все знали, что тот продал «Змея».

— Жалеешь? — тихо спросил Азирафель.

И Кроули даже не стал переспрашивать, мгновенно понимая вопрос:

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что теперь у меня есть ты. И это того стоило.

— Правда? — Азирафель достал очки, делая вид, что собирается изучить меню.

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули ему в ухо. — Да, профессор.

Азирафель, следуя правилам игры, строго взглянул на Кроули:

— Это был верный ответ. Надеюсь, вы и про падение Карфагена будете рассказывать с тем же энтузиазмом.

— Я постараюсь.

— Будьте столь любезны, пожалуйста.

Появление официанта с горячим помешало Кроули ответить и слегка сбило настрой. Но только слегка. Азирафель аккуратно разделывал рыбу, бросая быстрые взгляды на Кроули, и когда тот набрал в рот пива, улыбнулся:

— Вы не могли бы немного поторопиться? Я планирую потратить на вас своё личное время, а его у меня не слишком много.

Он вежливо похлопал по спине закашлявшегося Кроули и приступил к ужину, уже предвкушая десерт.

— Скажите, а ваши друзья обмолвились, что вам нравятся фильмы про сантехников и механиков, это правда?

Кроули медленно сдвинул очки и с восхищением взглянул на Азирафеля, после чего прикусил губу и заговорщически подмигнул:

— У меня есть небольшая подборка. Хотите взглянуть? Если от вашего настроения зависит моя оценка, то я на многое готов, чтобы его поднять.

— Интересная мысль, — Азирафель задумчиво облизал вилку. — Поднять, говорите?

— Ангел, что ты творишь?! Я же не сдержусь, — прошептал Кроули, кусая губы.

— Тогда провалишь экзамен, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Но в бесконечных пересдачах тоже есть своя прелесть.

Кроули не спорил: идея бесконечных пересдач явно пришлась ему по душе, но всё-таки он старался сдерживаться, пусть и устроил ладонь у Азирафеля на колене.

— Дорогой, тебе ведь так неудобно держать приборы.

— Я справлюсь, — выдохнул Кроули, слегка сжимая пальцы.

— Как знаешь, но белок в рационе крайне необходим.

Игра увлекала Азирафеля всё больше, и именно поэтому он предложил прогуляться после ужина и направился в сторону, противоположную дому Кроули. 

— Ангел, а как же десерт?

— Хорошая прогулка только подогревает аппетит.

Азирафель не знал, как эффектней сообщить о том, что у него появился свой дом в Сохо, и решил устроить небольшой сюрприз. К тому же ему вдруг показалось, что, спеша на встречу с Кроули, он по привычке, приобретённой в Саут-Даунсе, так и не запер магазин. Конечно, называть Сохо логовом порока и разврата, как считала Мама, Азирафель бы не стал, но всё же отличия от респектабельного Мейфэра здесь были. К примеру, купить смазку, ставшую нужной в быту вещью, не составило особого труда. Что, кстати, очень воодушевило Кроули.

— Здесь не хватает книжной лавки, — сообщил он интимным шёпотом.

— Для чего? — заинтересовался Азирафель. 

— Нам могли бы пригодиться карты Карфагена.

Звучало многообещающе. Всё-таки фантазия у Кроули была просто потрясающая, и Азирафель не мог перестать об этом думать. Как не мог избавиться от образа Кроули, отвечающего у этой самой карты... не обременённого одеждой... а потом на этой самой карте...

— Ангел, что ты задумал?

— Тебе понравится, мой дорогой.

Магазин Азирафеля удачно втиснулся между юридической конторой и рестораном индийской кухни и с темнеющими окнами имел самый унылый вид. Ничего, вывеска и грамотная подсветка витрины это исправят.

— Куда ты меня привёл? — заинтересовался Кроули, когда они остановились.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— О, нет! Ты имел в виду индийские сладости?!

— Я собираюсь здесь поселиться, — объявил Азирафель.

Кроули огляделся.

— Хорошее место, — одобрил он, — и до меня совсем близко. Может, пойдём?

— Подожди. Я хочу рассмотреть всё поближе.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что договорился о встрече с хозяином на этот вечер?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Вот и отлично! Придём завтра, всё здесь хорошенько осмотрим... и аппетит как раз уже разыгрался.

Кроули поиграл бровями, намекая на десерт. Азирафелю был очень понятен его энтузиазм, гарантирующий успех любого начинания.

— Погоди, мне показалось, что дверь не заперта.

— Этого просто не может быть... ангел... да точно тебе говорю!

Азирафель решительно перешёл узкую улицу и дёрнул за ручку. Ну, конечно же, про ключи он даже не вспомнил!

— Ангел, что ты делаешь? — зашипел Кроули.

— Всего лишь хочу осмотреться, — Азирафель улыбнулся, жестом приглашая его войти.

— Но...

— Прошу!

Пустой зал, освещённый лишь тусклым фонарём с улицы, показался почти огромным. Азирафель запер дверь на задвижку и безуспешно поискал на стене выключатель. Хотя он, кажется, был дальше. Точно, здесь. С освещением тоже надо было что-то делать, одной лампочки для такого помещения было маловато, да и мерцание чужой рекламы немного нервировало.

— Ну как тебе?

— Ты точно не хочешь дождаться хозяина?

— Он может помешать, — улыбнулся Азирафель и деловито продолжил: — Я собираюсь разграничить пространство стеллажами и устроить кабинет возле этого окна. Сюда поставлю диван... здесь письменный стол, кресло... будет уютно, вот увидишь.

— А где ты собираешься спать?

— На втором этаже. Поднимешься со мной?

Кроули первым поднялся по лестнице и, оказавшись в комнате, сначала щёлкнул выключателем, а после присвистнул:

— Ангел, ты должен это видеть!

Азирафель обошёл кровать и погладил резное изголовье:

— Выглядит удобно.

Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь:

— Неужели?

Азирафель сел на край, пружиня на матрасе:

— Знаешь, неплохо... мне кажется, эта кровать подойдёт профессору...

— К чёрту профессора! — Кроули мгновенно оказался рядом. — Я предупреждал. 

— О чём?

— Что не сдержусь, — голос Кроули немного дрожал. — И если тебе хочется возразить, то сейчас самое время.

— Почему, дорогой?

— Потом будет поздно...

Азирафель не собирался возражать. Более того, он не собирался медлить, потому что терпеть, глядя на сгорающего от желания Кроули, было невозможно. Поэтому Азирафель потянул его за полы пиджака, вынуждая подойти поближе. Он уткнулся лбом в его живот и потёрся подбородком о манерную пряжку в форме змеиной головы.

— Бля... — прошептал Кроули. — Я сейчас...

— Это я сейчас! — Азирафель рывком вытащил из брюк рубашку и прижался щекой к горячему животу, запрокидывая голову. — Давай!

Кроули потрясённо охнул и опрокинул Азирафеля на кровать, оказываясь сверху. Он попытался развязать бабочку, но у него не хватило терпения, поэтому он просто оставил её болтаться на шее, вытащив из-под неё воротник сорочки. Пуговицы расстёгивались легко, но выбраться из рукавов уже не получалось, ну и чёрт с ними! Кроули попытался избавить его от брюк, но мешали подтяжки...

— Ненавижу многослойность! — прорычал Кроули.

И всё же каким-то чудом ему удалось стянуть с Азирафеля пиджак и жилет, после чего и брюки куда-то исчезли, очевидно, пополнив неаккуратную кучу одежды на полу. Наверное, так было неправильно, но остановиться и сделать как нужно не получалось... да и не нужно оно было...

— Ангел, ты... я...

— Да... ты...

Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, и через несколько минут Азирафель, тяжело дыша, уже насаживался на мокрые от смазки пальцы Кроули, испытывая лёгкую досаду, что тот не собирался торопиться, а терпения оставалось всё меньше...

— Ну, же! Давай...

— Сейчас...

Азирафель едва не задыхался, встречая откровенный взгляд Кроули, в котором было столько чувств, что их могло бы хватить на целую вселенную, но все они принадлежали только ему, одному ему, переполняя сверх всякой меры и, наконец, насыщая.

— Кроули... мой... дорогой... 

— Ангел...

Кто из них сорвался первым, было уже абсолютно не важно, как и полный крах придуманного сценария вечера. Кроули улёгся рядом и, целуя Азирафеля, обречённо выдохнул:

— А ведь я готовился... хочешь, расскажу тебе про Пунические войны? И про Гасдрубала с Ганнибалом.

— У тебя ещё будет такая возможность, — пообещал Азирафель. — Постарайся не забыть подробностей.

— Такое забудешь, — Кроули покрутился, устраиваясь удобнее. — А теперь расскажи, почему дверь оказалась открытой. Это был твой коварный план?

— Скорее, экспромт. Мне хотелось показать тебе, что я выбрал. В общем-то, ты первый посетитель моего магазина. Я днём подписал договор. Как думаешь, Хастур возьмётся сделать мне вывеску?

— Да куда он денется? Он у тебя разве что с рук не ест. И вывеску изобразит, и ещё чего-нибудь предложит... его, главное, вовремя остановить, — Кроули прижался к Азирафелю. — Хотя с твоим «Доджем» неплохо вышло.

— Маме тоже понравилось, — улыбнулся Азирафель, лаская губами шею Кроули. — И знаешь, дорогой, всё-таки первым делом надо заняться спальней и ванной комнатой, потому что я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы вот так вставать, одеваться и куда-то идти вместо того, чтобы просто продолжить.

***

Проснулся Азирафель в прекрасном настроении, хоть они с Кроули и полночи не спали: пока дошли до его квартиры, пока угомонились, пока повторили... Несмотря на то, что мышцы, непривычные к подобным нагрузкам, немного болели, в теле ощущалась поразительная лёгкость. Азирафель словно скинул десяток лет и был готов к подвигам. Кроули спал, даже во сне продолжая улыбаться, отчего казался ещё моложе. Всё-таки дело не в возрасте... совсем не в нём.

Азирафель немного потянулся, укладываясь удобнее, и принялся размышлять, куда они смогут сегодня сходить. Помнится, в планах были музеи, а Кроули вроде был не против приобщиться к искусству. Кажется.

— брое... ро... — пробормотал Кроули, подвигаясь поближе и пытаясь обнять Азирафеля не только рукой, но и ногой.

— Доброе, дорогой, — Азирафель поцеловал его в висок, где была татуировка. — Сегодня мы идём в музей.

— М-м? — Кроули приоткрыл глаз и скривился.

— Не можем же мы весь день провести в постели?

Кроули открыл оба глаза и даже приподнял бровь:

— Не?

— Теоретически, да. Но нам надо гулять.

Кроули постарался доказать свою точку зрения на поход по музеям и, надо сказать, оказался весьма убедительным... ну, во всяком случае, языком он владел просто виртуозно. Обессиленный Азирафель долго не мог отдышаться и, кажется, немного сорвал голос, но всё ещё не был готов окончательно отказаться от культурного досуга.

— Ох, Кроули... всё это прекрасно, но это не еда...

Смеялся Кроули очень заразительно, поэтому хоть веселье и немного затянулось, но мысль он не потерял.

— Ангел, с тобой я рискую умереть не от голода, а от смеха.

— Странно... у меня, в общем-то, репутация довольно унылого задрота. Занудного и скучного, — Азирафель несколько раз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова.

— Мне кажется, ты ловко маскируешься, — весело фыркнул Кроули. — Такого затейника, как ты, я ни разу не встречал.

— Ты не там искал.

— Точно! Это же Оксфорд, детка... как я мог забыть?!

— И, кстати, ты до сих пор не сдал зачёт.

— Ангел, ты вот сейчас серьёзно? — Кроули приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть. — Дай мне небольшую передышку.

— То-то же! Поэтому нам просто необходимо прогуляться. И пообедать, раз уж завтрак мы всё равно пропустили.

— У меня есть кофе, — запротестовал Кроули.

— У тебя нет блинчиков, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — и бриошей.

Это стало решающим аргументом. Кроули, как оказалось, вообще не держал дома никакой еды, а в его холодильник — размером с тумбочку! — пожалуй, поместились бы только пара бутылок пива и пакет сливок. А всё многообразие посуды у него представляла кружка с его портретом, похоже, подаренная приятелями, и два пивных бокала из тех, что дают по акции при покупке упаковки пива.

— А ты, кстати, когда планируешь перевозить вещи? — поинтересовался Кроули, доставая изо рта зубную щётку.

— После того, как немного обустроюсь. Вещей у меня не то чтобы много.

— Понятно, — Кроули кивнул своим мыслям, — не раньше, чем через неделю.

— Тебя что-то смущает, дорогой?

— Только то, что я так и не купил вторую подушку. Понимаешь, ангел... тут такая фигня получается... я, пока не закончу проект, буду совсем на мели... но я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя это стесняло... Давай договоримся, что все расходы разделим пополам, просто я тебе верну всё не совсем сразу... чёрт! Звучит вообще по-дурацки!

По мнению Азирафеля, Кроули слишком много думал о таких вещах. 

— Дорогой, в таком случае я всё ещё должен за поездку в Ниццу.

— Но...

— Тебе придётся просто с этим смириться. Пока не закончишь ремонт, — Азирафель поцеловал Кроули в кончик носа и попытался завязать бабочку, которая после вчерашнего слегка подрастеряла презентабельный вид. — Ты меня ни капли не стесняешь.

В музей они так и не попали, договорившись как-нибудь посвятить искусству целый день, но зато прекрасно посидели в «Красном льве», покормили уток в Сент-Джеймсском парке, пересекли Темзу по Вестминстерскому мосту и почти дошли до Лондонского Глаза, когда Кроули вдруг стиснул запястье Азирафеля:

— Скажи, что ты это тоже видишь...

— Что именно, дорогой?

— То, что вижу я. 

— Но... 

Азирафель прикусил язык, замечая Люцифера, который о чём-то говорил с мальчиком, показывая в сторону Лондонского Аквариума. В джинсах, спортивной куртке и бейсболке Люцифер был не похож сам на себя, но всё-таки это был он. Мальчика держала за руку женщина, неуловимо на него похожая, и немного натянуто улыбалась. Азирафель утянул Кроули за фургончик с мороженым, откуда было проще наблюдать, ничем не выдавая себя. Разумеется, пришлось купить мороженое, исключительно в целях конспирации. Удивительно, что Кроули, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, выбрал вафельный рожок с печеньем.

— Ангел, тебе не показалось, что мальчик похож...

— Что-то есть.

— Но у шефа никогда никого не было... я бы знал... я с ним уже тринадцать лет, и первые годы мы были довольно близки, — Кроули поймал заинтересованный взгляд Азирафеля и поспешил пояснить: — Не в этом смысле! Он просто был ещё не такой... звёздный.

— Угу.

— Мальчик явно младше... но как?!

Тем временем женщина выпустила мальчика, который чинно отошёл в сторону, попытавшись, правда, незаметно схватить зазевавшегося голубя. Люцифер пошёл следом за ним, задержавшись лишь на мгновение, чтобы сунуть ей в руки какой-то пакет.

— Ты это видел? — снова прошептал Кроули.

— Да.

Люцифер догнал мальчика и, приобняв его за плечи, начал что-то говорить, прежде чем они скрылись из вида.

— Но... — Кроули распирали эмоции. — Как?!

— Успокойся, дорогой. Леди никуда не ушла, почему бы нам не попробовать с ней познакомиться?

— На улице?!

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул:

— У нас разве есть выбор? Или тебе не интересно?

Кроули мгновенно преобразился и, успокоившись, взял Азирафеля за руку:

— Я никогда не знакомился на улице, — едва слышно пробормотал он. — Особенно с женщинами.

— Предоставь это мне, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — От тебя требуется только мне подыграть.

В этом Кроули не было равных. Когда женщина уселась на скамейку, явно приготовившись ждать ребёнка, Азирафель купил программку находящихся неподалёку Подземелий Лондона и сделал вид, что внимательно её изучает. Он взял Кроули за руку, начиная зачитывать описание «высокотехнологичных аттракционов».

— Дорогой мой, как думаешь, я могу туда отвести Фредди?

— Ты можешь всё, ангел, — подтвердил Кроули, не моргнув глазом.

— Тогда давай присядем, я должен это изучить...

Они подсели на скамейку к женщине, и Азирафель принялся рассуждать о том, не рано ли вести ребёнка на эти аттракционы. Разумеется, незнакомка не выдержала дилетантских суждений о детях и вмешалась в разговор. И тогда Азирафель рассказал ей о своём сыне Фредди, который живёт с матерью, когда сам он ушёл к другу. Он сообщил, что любит ребёнка и хочет принимать участие в его воспитании, но просто не понимает как. Всего через четверть часа Азирафель узнал, что леди зовут Дейдре Янг, она живёт в Тадфилде и у неё есть схожая проблема, с той разницей, что отец ребёнка лишь недавно решил принять участие в его судьбе. Когда она уже успела удачно выйти замуж и даже стать счастливой в браке.

— И вы позволяете ребёнку видеться с отцом? А как же ваш муж?

— Ну, не могу же я запретить им общаться? — резонно заметила Дейдре. — К тому же отец может помочь ему устроиться в жизни. Согласитесь, в наше время нельзя отказываться ни от каких возможностей. Да и Адаму с ним интересно.

— А сколько лет вашему Адаму?

— Десять. 

— Интересный возраст.

— И не говорите!.. Иногда рядом с ним я чувствую себя очень глупо... но это, я думаю, вам и самому отлично известно.

Расставались они почти друзьями. Азирафель сердечно поблагодарил Дейдре и, взяв за руку Кроули, повёл его обратно. Попадаться на глаза Люциферу им сейчас точно не стоило.

— Охренеть! — резюмировал Кроули.

— Вот именно, — согласился Азирафель. — А ты не хотел гулять.


	22. Эпизод четвёртый. Сцена четвёртая. Кроули

Наверное, это были самые странные выходные в жизни Кроули, заставившие на многие вещи взглянуть по-другому. Да хоть на того же Люцифера! Шеф всегда выглядел немного не человеком, живущим по иным законам, чем всё общество. Это казалось дерзким, вызывающим и настолько правильным, что хотелось подражать и соответствовать. По представлению Кроули, у шефа не должно быть ничего традиционного и «благословлённого церковью», как у того же Габриэля. И уж точно не могло быть человеческих слабостей в виде любовной истории — ребёнок наверняка не был зачат в пробирке! — и, конечно же, не с такой женщиной. Дейдре была слишком обычной. Слишком нормальной.

Странно, что Азирафель так не считал. Но он вообще потерял интерес к Люциферу почти сразу, как узнал его секрет. Наверное, всё-таки любовь к истории накладывала отпечаток на образ мыслей, делая рассуждения более абстрактными. Хотя Кроули не мог остаться равнодушным к мастерству, с которым Азирафель разговорил незнакомую женщину. Впрочем, это-то как раз и не удивительно! С такой-то улыбкой.

До сих пор Кроули не видел смысла обустраивать свой быт, но когда Азирафель пожелал купить подушку, горячо одобрил приобретение. И даже не подумал возразить, когда в корзину к подушке добавились сначала банный халат, двойник оставленного в Саут-Даунсе, потом кружка с блюдцем, чайные ложечки, сахарница, полотенце и домашние туфли из кремовой овчины. Более того, как только всё это растворилось в его квартире, Кроули с замиранием сердца понял, что ему это очень нравится. А ещё, глядя на стоящие рядом с диваном мягкие тапочки, так легко было поверить, что ангел из его жизни никуда не денется. Совсем никуда.

— Да, мама, я с Кроули, — Азирафель бросил на него быстрый взгляд и улыбнулся, продолжая телефонный разговор.

— Милый, я хотела тебе сказать, что Рождество — семейный праздник... 

Кроули отлично слышал чуть приглушённый динамиком голос матери Азирафеля, и от её слов заныло сердце. Разумеется, семейный. Елка, все эти дурацкие разноцветные лампочки, застолье, во время которого, кажется, надо обмениваться подарками и говорить о любви друг к другу. Вся эта идиотская мишура, которая, вне всякого сомнения, была важна для Азирафеля... чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! А Кроули не сможет сделать ему даже самый маленький подарок... если только самому обмотаться лентой... но кого таким удивишь?

— Да, мама, я отлично это помню, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся, и в его взгляде мелькнуло лёгкое сожаление.

— Поэтому мне кажется, что мы должны его встретить вместе. Ты меня слышишь, милый?

— Да, мама, слышу.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы мои сыновья были в этот день рядом со мной, — она сделала небольшую паузу, во время которой Кроули чуть было не крикнул Азирафелю, чтобы тот соглашался, и невозмутимо продолжила: — Разумеется, со своими партнёрами.

— Хорошо, мама, — улыбка Азирафеля стала чуть шире, — мы обязательно будем.

Кроули так и застыл, чувствуя, что ничего не понимает. Его только что пригласили на семейный праздник? Вот так просто? Это что, типа знакомство с семьёй? Ой, бля... А Азирафель тем временем, кажется, договорил и даже попрощался, и теперь недоумённо разглядывал Кроули:

— Дорогой, что-то случилось? 

— Нгх... — ничего более членораздельного он просто не смог произнести.

— Ты слышал разговор? — догадался Азирафель.

Кроули медленно кивнул:

— Да.

— И что? Ты не хочешь?

Кажется, эта мысль расстроила Азирафеля, и Кроули поспешил объяснить:

— Рождество... ёлка... эти... фонарики... грёбаные...

— Тебе не нравится?

— Я не праздновал с детства... а тогда это было не то чтобы праздником... я жил в такой... ну, типа религиозной общине, где было слишком много условностей... и я всегда в чём-то лажал... поэтому, когда остальные пели эти дурацкие гимны и получали сладости, я обычно оказывался наказанным, — Кроули был слишком потрясён, чтобы подбирать слова и хоть как-то сгладить неловкость. — В общем, я даже не знаю, что там надо делать, и испорчу вам весь праздник...

— Ох, Кроули...

Азирафель внезапно оказался очень близко, обняв так крепко, что, кажется, затрещали кости. Но это немного привело в чувство.

— Ты не думай, я не обижусь или что-то ещё... ты вполне можешь сказать матери, что я не смог... заболел там или ещё что-нибудь...

— Маме, — поправил Азирафель. — Мне кажется, ты неправильно понимаешь смысл этого праздника, дорогой.

— Если ты заговоришь про «дух Рождества», я тебя стукну подушкой.

— Жуткая угроза, — Азирафель почти силой довёл его до дивана и усадил рядом с собой, обняв за плечи.

— Какая есть, — Кроули поморщился. — Ты езжай... она правильно сказала, что это семейный праздник.

— Вот именно. Поэтому мы должны приехать вместе. И я даже рассчитываю получить общую спальню, без этих заморочек с браком.

— Погоди! — Кроули помотал головой, пытаясь удержать разбегающиеся мысли. — Стоп! Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас сказал?

— Да, — Азирафель улыбнулся, — и пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы и ты понял. Мама пригласила нас вместе, потому что поняла, что мы вместе. До этого я всегда приезжал один. Всё просто.

— Просто... да... — Кроули не мог сообразить, означает ли это то, что он думает, или радоваться ещё рано. — Ангел, а мы вместе?

— Да. Разве ты не заметил? — Азирафель показал на вторую подушку.

— В том самом смысле? — Кроули отстранился, чтобы лучше его видеть.

— Во всех смыслах.

— И...

— Кроули, нас пригласили на Рождество, я взял на себя смелость согласиться, потому что это многолетняя традиция, и я надеялся на понимание. Мне нужно позвонить и отказаться?

— Я этого не говорил!

— Значит, всё хорошо?

— Всё тип-топ, ангел... крутотенюшки... и там будет твой брат?

— Да.

— Вот тот самый сноб, о котором ты рассказывал?

— Да.

— И который читал моё досье?

— Да.

— Зашибись!

— Да. И что ты теперь скажешь? Мы едем?

Кроули хотел предложить Азирафелю выбрать самому, потому что ситуация всё же была немного пикантная, но разглядел в его взгляде вызов, ответ на который мог быть лишь один:

— Да. Мы едем. Мне кажется, я должен его поблагодарить.

— За что?

— За то, что избавил меня от неприятных объяснений и проделал всю грязную работу. Хорош бы я был, рассказывая тебе о своих похождениях.

— Не забывай про победу в Ле-Мане, дорогой. А ещё он оставил мне несколько твоих фотокарточек, которые, к слову, здорово скрасили мои одинокие вечера в коттедже «Осень».

— Ты тоже дрочил на мои... 

Кроули прикусил язык, но было уже поздно: Азирафель и так всё понял. Но вместо того, чтобы возмущённо сообщить о грубом нарушении стандартов, лишь поджал губы и загадочно покачал головой. Что-то между «да» и «нет». Вот и понимай, как хочешь!

Пока Кроули придумывал, о чём бы заговорить, чтобы сгладить неловкость, Азирафель достал из-под подушки очки, поправил рукава халата и строго взглянул из-за круглых стёкол:

— Итак, вы пришли ко мне домой, чтобы пересдать зачёт?

— Да, профессор, — отозвался Кроули, принимая самый удручённый вид.

— Вы понимаете, что я трачу на вас своё личное время?

— Да, профессор, — сердце начало выбивать какой-то совершенно безумный ритм.

— Хорошо, — Азирафель предвкушающе потёр руки. — А вы понимаете, что это ваш последний шанс?

— Да, профессор.

— Отлично. Тогда скажите мне, на что вы готовы, чтобы получить этот зачёт?

— На всё, профессор.

— Это правильный ответ. Надеюсь, вас хватило даже на то, чтобы открыть учебник.

— Да, профессор.

— Итак. Третья Пуническая война началась... — Азирафель выразительно взглянул на Кроули.

— В сто сорок шестом году до нашей эры.

— Что предшествовало осаде Карфагена?

Кроули довольно бодро начал рассказывать о требованиях, выдвигаемых Римской империей, целью которых было доведение ситуации до абсурда.

— Так римляне добились сначала выдачи заложников, потом оружия, и тогда уже предъявили свое последнее требование перенести город подальше от моря...

— Достаточно. А что вы можете сказать о Галльской войне?

— Только то, что она не Пуническая, — вздохнул Кроули.

— Стало быть, не знаете? — Азирафель покачал головой. — Жаль, очень жаль. Теперь вас исключат из университета.

— Может быть, мы ещё сумеем договориться?

— А вы знаете, что для этого нужно? — Азирафель строго взглянул на Кроули.

— Полагаю, хорошо владеть языком.

— Смелая мысль.

— Дайте мне шанс, профессор!

Азирафель был добрым ангелом. И он дал.

***

В воскресенье Кроули всё-таки удалось удержать Азирафеля дома, и почти всё время где-то в районе дивана. Даже хорошо, что не было другой мебели кроме стула и тумбочки, хотя Кроули бы не возражал попробовать что-то новенькое на столе, от которого остались одни воспоминания. «Фильм про механика» они с Азирафелем так и не досмотрели, потому что нашли себе занятия поинтересней, чем пялиться в экран планшета.

— Дорогой, у тебя звонит будильник...

— Я перезвоню, — пробормотал Кроули, пытаясь засунуть голову под подушку.

— Уже понедельник.

— Ничего нового! — Кроули потёр лицо и попытался открыть глаза. — Они бывают регулярно, и я ничего не пропущу.

— У тебя же ремонт... и клиент-мудак, — продолжал уговаривать Азирафель.

— Угу... ты только сравни: клиент-мудак на работе и ты под одеялом... выбор очевиден.

— Ну, если ты это имеешь в виду...

На работу Кроули опоздал, но не жалел об этом ни одной чёртовой минуты! Он бегом добрался до своего кабинета, поставил вариться кофе и по-быстрому отправил Азирафелю ещё несколько баклажанов. Ответа почему-то не последовало, но, скорее всего, потому, что ангел собирался освежиться. Кроули налил себе кофе и устроился за столом, закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла. Покачиваться так, конечно, было неудобно, но вот сидеть...

Кроули думал о том, что нужно сделать в первую очередь, мысленно составляя план работы на сегодня. Ему должны были доставить недостающие детали коробки передач, и можно было заняться трансмиссией. После того как Кроули восстановил «Бентли Speed Six», он чётко видел разницу между двигателем в три с половиной и в шесть с половиной литров. И, так уж получилось, что запчасти он заказал с расчётом на шестилитровый двигатель... упс! В принципе, это уже выходило за рамки обычной реставрации, но клиент мало того, что абсолютно в таком не разбирался, так ещё не прописал это в договоре, а, стало быть, Кроули мог себе позволить пошутить.

Эта красотка «Бентли» заслуживала внимания хотя бы потому, что кузов у неё был не самый обычный. Он был построен по эскизам самого Барнато и отличался от того, что потом пошёл в серию. А ещё Кроули хотелось попробовать, как будет ощущаться на ней полный привод, с чем тоже стоило как следует поработать. Он уже поставил чашку на полку и собирался в ангар, когда на пороге появился Хастур.

— И чего это ты хотел мне сказать? 

— Когда? — удивился Кроули. — Я тебя с пятницы не видел и не то чтобы сильно рассчитывал на твоё общество.

— А к чему тогда овощи шлёшь? — Хастур достал из кармана телефон и помахал им перед лицом Кроули. — Или ты это так сообщаешь, что теперь веган? 

Так вот почему Азирафель не ответил! Кроули довольно усмехнулся:

— Да ну тебя! Прислал и прислал. Может, хотел заинтересовать.

— Заинтересовал. И чего?

— И всё.

— Не, это не так работает! — Хастур сосредоточенно посопел, подбирая слова. — Или ты хотел узнать про Лигура?

— И это тоже. Как он?

— Страдает! — Хастур обречённо махнул рукой. — Уж и не знаю, чем ему помочь... был бы ты один, мог бы ему дать, а так... даже не знаю...

— Хастур, даже если бы я был один...

— Не продолжай, а? А то я о тебе буду думать хуже, чем ты есть.

— С какой стати?

— Не помочь другу в беде... это такое...

— Взял бы сам и помог, — огрызнулся Кроули, вспоминая, почему его подбешивал Хастур.

— Я это... не в его вкусе!

— Я тоже, — Кроули похлопал Хастура по плечу. — А вот про тебя я бы не стал утверждать.

— С чего бы это?

— Он у нас любит блондинов. Что его ангел, что ты... если тебя переодеть, к примеру, он может и не заметит особой разницы.

— Я всегда знал, что ты пиздабол, — Хастур шмыгнул носом и, просветлев лицом, добавил: — А чего я ещё хотел рассказать...

Времени выслушивать его бесконечные истории у Кроули не было. К тому же он был уверен, что Хастур снова начнёт рассказывать про выдающийся интеллект своих муравьёв, которые стаскивают мусор на арену, чтобы его было удобнее убирать.

— В другой раз, дружище. Я хочу сегодня заново собрать коробку.

— Всё равно не успеешь, — злорадно улыбнулся Хастур. — С ней трахаться не так весело, как с твоим ангелом.

— Ты и сам всё понимаешь.

— Угу. Только я твоего клиента в субботу видел. С шариками.

Кроули даже передумал уходить.

— Да иди ты!

— Точно говорю. У меня как раз растворитель дома закончился, а я хотел одну херню замутить и подумал, чего бы не взять начатый с работы...

— И?

— И вот иду я себе, смотрю — стоит! В костюме, платочек в цвет галстука, — Хастур хотел плюнуть, но вовремя заметил, что не у себя в мастерской, потому просто фыркнул и припечатал: — Выёбистый мудозвон.

— Вот! Теперь ты меня понимаешь. Скажи же, бесит?

— Чего это? Просто чувак любит понты.

— А где у него были шарики?

— Сзади.

— В жопе, что ли? — развеселился Кроули, отчётливо представив картину.

— Будешь так ржать, больше ничего не скажу, — обиделся Хастур.

— Не-не-не! Я уже никогда! Буду уныло кивать, как смотритель на кладбище.

— То-то же! Так вот, шарики у него были в руке, которую он спрятал за спину. Будто их так не видно.

— А дальше?

— А дальше было самое интересное, — Хастур самодовольно одёрнул рабочий халат.

— И что же? Не томи!

— Я спрятался в булочной, и там через витрину всё было отлично видно.

— Да ты просто Джеймс Бонд на минималках, дружище.

— Ну так!

— И?!

— А потом я увидел её.

— Ангела, что ли? — опешил Кроули, быстро вспомнив её разрыв с Лигуром и всё сопоставив.

— Ха! Если бы!

Хастур хитро поблёскивал глазами, ожидая дальнейших расспросов, и Кроули не обманул его ожиданий.

— Да скажи ты уже. Пожа-а-алуйста.

— Нашу Вельз!

— Иди ты!

— Именно! Вся такая в короткой юбке, на каблуках этих огромных и с шарфом, представляешь?

— Вельз с шарфом? Точно нет!

— И я нет! А она была. 

— И что она сказала про шарики?

— Этого я не слышал, — поморщился Хастур, — но зато всё видел.

— Что?! Что ты видел?

— Она улыбнулась... ну, знаешь, как на совещаниях, перед тем как въебать по-взрослому. А этот дурачок даже не просёк. Стоит с шариками, улыбается... идиот идиотом!

— А дальше?

— Подошла она к нему, он ей эти шарики в руку... она, конечно, взяла... — Хастур не выдержал и закурил, мечтательно улыбаясь.

Терпение у Кроули было небезграничным. Он вытащил у Хастура из пачки сигарету, с удовольствием затягиваясь:

— И?! 

— И отпустила их к ебеням, всё с той же улыбочкой. А потом развернулась и зашагала по улице в другую сторону.

— Твою ж мать! — восхитился Кроули.

— Именно. А он за ней почти вприпрыжку... примерно так же, как Лигур за своим ангелом. И говорит что-то, говорит... похоже, оправдывается.

— А Вельз?

— Идёт себе, улыбается... шарфик развевается... красота...

— М-да...

— А я о чём?! Тут я из кофейни вышел, гляжу им вслед, а он её за руку берёт, осторожно так... понял, что прилететь может.

— А она?

— Плечом так дёрнула, но руки не отняла.

— Охренеть! — восхитился Кроули.

— Вот-вот-вот! Не знаю только, Лигуру рассказывать или нет. 

— А ты ещё не?

— Когда бы? Третий день об этом думаю. Вроде бы обнадёживать его сильно не хочется, но ведь наша Вельз не станет просто так размениваться.

— Ты думаешь?

— Да уверен. Встрял этот мудозвон, как сливка в попке.

— Да ты поэт, Хастур.

— Ой! Да ну тебя! Как думаешь, она к нему вернётся?

— Кто к кому?

— Да ангел к Лигуру. Ты ж сам видел, как он страдает.

Кроули представил, как Вельзевул хлопает по ладони флоггером, а Габриэль становится перед ней на колени и виляет хвостом... ну, хорошо, не хвостом, а просто задницей. Эта картинка очень понравилась Кроули, поэтому он серьёзно кивнул и согласился:

— Вернётся, конечно. Куда она теперь денется?

После таких новостей Кроули немного взбодрился. Если Габриэль до шариков увлёкся Вельзевул, то на придирки к ремонту у него просто не останется ни времени, ни сил. Да и на наблюдение тоже, особенно если учесть, что он и без того мало что понимал в механизмах, а уж в искусстве восстановления раритетов вообще был полным профаном. Да и Вельзевул его явно волновала значительно больше того, что находилось под капотом «Бентли», а значит, никто не помешает немного пошутить, превращая серийную «Бентли» 1933 года в нечто совершенно иное по сути. Кроули собирался добавить ей двадцать лошадиных сил и ещё один карбюратор, сдвоив его с основным, чтобы разогнать до сотни миль в час. Потому что в мире должна оставаться такая машина.

Перебрать коробку оказалось чуть сложнее из-за небольшого несовпадения деталей, но Кроули гордился только что придуманным способом решить эту проблему. Он даже не сразу понял, что мелодия, становящаяся всё громче, идёт от его телефона. Однако, взглянув на экран, он зубами стянул перчатку, чтобы быстрее ответить:

— Да, ангел.

— Я недалеко от твоей работы и хочу искусить тебя обедом.

— Соблазн слишком велик!

— Тогда жду.

— Дай мне пять минут, ангел.

Кроули торопливо переоделся и поспешил на встречу. Искушение обедом — не та штука, которой можно пренебречь.

Азирафель ждал его за столиком, довольно улыбаясь. Похоже, ему хотелось чем-то поделиться.

— Привет, дорогой, я только что из своего магазина.

— И как идут дела?

— Хастур не только пообещал мне вывеску, но и посоветовал бригаду рабочих, которые сделают ремонт внутри.

— Я уже говорил, что он ест у тебя с рук? — фыркнул Кроули. — Мне бы он не предложил ничего подобного.

— Ты просто очень строг с ним.

— Пф-ф! Зато он не прочь со мной посплетничать, и знаешь что? Наш вип-мудак действительно запал на Вельз.

— И в чём это проявляется?

— Он пытался подарить ей шарики. Наполненные гелием.

— А что в этом особенного? Девушки любят такие шарики, я читал.

— Эх, ангел... написать можно всё что угодно.

— Но это был специальный журнал...

— О том, как соблазнять женщин? — Кроули даже сдвинул очки, чтобы лучше видеть Азирафеля. — Это же смешно!

— Почему?

— Да потому что такие рецепты работают только с подростками, и то лишь с теми, которые верят написанному.

— Только не говори, что ты пробовал следовать этим советам, — прищурился Азирафель.

— Почему? Я же не всегда был таким умным, как сейчас, — Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся. — Но я бы не удивился, узнав, что и наш вип-мудак почитывает нечто подобное, потому что он явно далёк от темы соблазнения.

— Это ты из-за шариков так решил?

— Не только. Он производит крайне унылое впечатление, и я, в общем-то, не завидую Вельз, если она вдруг решится расшевелить это болото. Скажем так, ему никогда не стать в постели профессором.

Во взгляде Азирафеля блеснул интерес. Очень горячий интерес.

— Такое не каждому дано, мой дорогой.

— Точно нет. Особенно профессором Оксфорда. А жалкие теоретики пусть пишут свои статьи дальше, без них жизнь стала бы гораздо скучнее.

— Я всё понял, дорогой, — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся, — и теперь точно вычеркну шарики из своего списка.

Кроули рассмеялся, представив Азирафеля с дурацким списком. Будто бы он стал заморачиваться с такой фигнёй.

— Ну, вместо этого ты можешь вписать ремонт своего пикапа.

— Зачем это?

— А ты видел мой рабочий комбинезон?

— Нет, а что с ним не так?

— Я его немного ушил, чтобы позлить Вельз.

— Насколько «намного»?

— Очень сильно. Лигур сравнил его с гм-м... — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слово поприличнее, — презервативом, а Вельз просто шипела минут пять, придумывая повод для штрафа. Было смешно, да, хотя, конечно, пришлось заказывать ещё один комбинезон, в котором бы можно было работать.

— А ты умеешь рекламировать, — Азирафель облизнул сухие губы и кивнул официанту, принесшему горячее. — Пожалуй, ремонт пикапа надо будет провести со всей основательностью. Мне даже кажется, что одного раза будет недостаточно. Ты только представь: почтенный профессор приходит в сервис, а там механик, который именно из-за него вылетел из Оксфорда...

— Сволочь, — едва слышно пробормотал официант.

— Вы что-то сказали?

— Вам послышалось, — официант широко улыбнулся. — Желаете что-нибудь выпить?

— Нет, спасибо!

Кроули взглянул вслед официанту:

— Готов поспорить, именно так он и вылетел из университета.

— Печальная история, — согласился Азирафель. — Как ты думаешь, что бы он сделал, если бы захотел немножечко отомстить? Чисто гипотетически.

Кроули сглотнул, представляя:

— Не давал бы кончить... долго.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, дорогой.

Кроули мысленно потёр руки, предвкушая, и очень постарался ничем не выдать крайней заинтересованности, говоря:

— А это будет тот самый студент или какой другой?

— Мне кажется, у нашего профессора было много студентов, — Азирафель мило улыбнулся и облизнул вилку.

Из ресторана Кроули вышел крайне довольным обедом, продолжая улыбаться. У Азирафеля через пять минут должен был появиться бригадир ремонтников, которого посоветовал Хастур, и Кроули не хотел им мешать. Да и перерыв на обед не мог быть слишком большим — не стоило злоупотреблять хорошей репутацией.

— Мистер Кроули, какая приятная неожиданность!

Сандальфона Кроули узнал мгновенно, и называть эту неожиданность «приятной» он бы не стал. А тот довольно улыбался, посверкивая золотом коронки.

— Вы не уделите мне пару минут?

— Извините, я очень спешу, — попытался увернуться Кроули.

— Тогда я провожу вас, похоже, нам по пути, — Сандальфон пристроился рядом.

— Мне так не кажется.

— Времена меняются, дорогой мистер Кроули. Когда вам надо платить первую сумму?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — огрызнулся Кроули.

— Заём под залог квартиры, — Сандальфон снова улыбнулся. — Не могли же вы о таком забыть? Это было бы чревато большими неприятностями.

— Не думаю, что вам может быть какое-то дело до моих отношений с банком, — Кроули поморщился, глядя в глаза Сандальфона. — Кстати, откуда вы об этом узнали?

— Работа у меня такая... всё знать, — немигающий взгляд стал ещё холоднее.

— А что думают в полиции о вашей работе?

— В полиции работают такие же люди, и у них тоже бывают определённые проблемы. К тому же я никогда не нарушаю закон, уж такие у меня принципы.

— А как называется то, что вы предлагаете мне? — прищурился Кроули.

— Я предлагаю вам небольшую работу. Хорошо оплачиваемую работу.

— Спасибо, но не нужно.

— Скоро Рождество, мистер Кроули, а вы совсем без денег.

— Это мои проблемы.

— Неужели вам некому сделать подарок? — Сандальфон снова улыбнулся, сверкнув зубом. — Подумайте хорошенько. У вас ещё есть время. 

Кроули собирался сказать, что сообщит в полицию о таком заманчивом предложении, но не успел: Сандальфон развернулся и, не прощаясь, пошёл прочь по улице. Не бежать же за ним? Хорошее настроение было втоптано в грязь. Что ещё знает о Кроули этот клерк? А главное, откуда? Потому что в его словах всё-таки была доля истины — впервые Кроули было кому сделать подарок, и впервые он был настолько стеснён в средствах, что не мог себе это позволить. Вообще! Но соглашаться на предложение Сандальфона было бы безумием. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

Кроули вернулся к «Бентли» и, когда несколько раз уронил гайку и ключ, понял, что ему следует успокоиться. Пока ничего не испортил. Пока. Из известных ему способов заработка оставалась игра, но после Монако он не мог себе это позволить. Удача — очень капризная леди и невероятно ревнивая, а потому играть, если везёт в любви, безумие даже большее, чем сделка с Сандальфоном. Но тогда что делать? А времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше.


	23. Эпизод четвёртый. Сцена пятая. Азирафель

Азирафель с удовольствием занимался обустройством магазина, а заодно и своего жилья. Ему нравилась квартира Кроули, но хотелось большего разнообразия: смена обстановки неожиданно стала очень привлекательной. Разумеется, в хорошей компании. И когда ремонт стал делом ближайших двух недель, Азирафель решил по-быстрому набросать план переезда, хотя и с ним можно было не торопиться.

Он задумчиво крутил в пальцах карандаш, раздумывая, где лучше устроить секцию с различными картами, которые, кстати, вполне можно рекомендовать для досуга взыскательным джентльменам, привечаемым в салоне напротив. Оставив на полях пометку о необходимости поговорить с хозяйкой этого салона, Азирафель задумался над следующим пунктом, но ход мыслей прервал телефонный звонок.

— Милый, у тебя всё хорошо?

— Конечно, мама. Всё тип-топ. Крутотенюшки.

— Ты никогда так раньше не говорил...

— Всё когда-нибудь случается впервые, — Азирафель довольно усмехнулся, радуясь, что Мама не имеет возможности его видеть.

— Так, наверное, изъясняется твой...

— Кроули, мама, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Я помню, милый. Просто всё ещё никак не могу привыкнуть. 

— Ничего страшного, у тебя всё ещё отличная память.

— «Ещё»? Милый мой, да ты дерзишь!

— Самую малость, мама. Со всем уважением, — Азирафель наморщил нос, сдерживая смех. — А почему ты решила, что у меня может быть не хорошо?

— Я просто хотела убедиться. Ты уже очень давно не звонил...

Если честно, то сам Азирафель действительно звонил Маме на её прошлый день рождения, а до того долгие годы не баловал её звонками чаще двух раз в год. Но тогда это никого не смущало, и Мама прекрасно помнила номер его телефона, набирая его раз, а то и два раза в неделю.

— Я был очень занят.

— Помню-помню, ты решил свить гнездо и почему-то остановил свой выбор на Сохо.

— Мне очень нравится царящая здесь атмосфера.

— Милый, иногда ты меня пугаешь. Или я чего-то не знаю о Сохо?

— Ты всегда можешь навестить меня, чтобы не полагаться на чьё-то пристрастное мнение.

— Ну да, ну да...

Мама многозначительно замолчала. Молчал и Азирафель, успевший прикусить язык прежде, чем ненароком сообщить достойной леди о том, что зато здесь в любое время суток можно купить смазку и ещё некоторые пикантные изделия, способные сильно разнообразить досуг.

— Милый, ты ещё здесь?

— Конечно, здесь, мама.

— А как давно ты видел Габриэля?

— Очень давно. Кажется, в самом начале осени, когда он решил дать мне несколько глупых советов и предложил ознакомиться с биографией Кроули.

— Я помню эту историю, милый.

— Больше мы с ним не встречались. А что-то случилось?

Азирафель ожидал услышать историю внезапного потепления отношений у брата с Мишель — зря, что ли, она порвала с любовником? — но Мама заговорила о другом.

— Он стал очень нервным и перестал мне звонить.

— Может быть, ты его чем-то обидела?

— Милый, ещё немного, и ты обидишь меня.

— Прости, пожалуйста, я погорячился. Конечно, дело не в тебе.

— А ещё мне звонила Мишель.

— Зачем?

— Сообщить, что всегда считала меня образцом для подражания.

— М-м...

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Я могу предположить, что к сорока годам ей вдруг открылась истина, и она сумела разглядеть сокровище...

— Ох, милый! Романтика — это не твоё, — перебила Мама. — Я просто хотела тебя попросить... если вдруг ты что-то узнаешь, пожалуйста, донеси это до меня.

— Конечно, мама.

— Спасибо, милый.

Несмотря на обещание, Азирафель не собирался рассказывать Маме про Мишель и Лигура. Во-первых, это было точно не его дело, а во-вторых, хотелось поберечь нервы Мамы: в последние годы она всё принимала очень близко к сердцу. А вот Габриэлю, пожалуй, стоило намекнуть, что супруге надо уделять гораздо больше внимания. Впрочем, о таком тот и так знал, только вот никогда не спешил пользоваться этими знаниями. Чёртов теоретик!

Звонок Мамы заставил Азирафеля задуматься о красивом и со всех сторон правильном браке Габриэля. Был ли брат счастлив? Скорее всего, он о таком даже не задумывался, а вот Мишель была откровенно несчастна. Чтобы это понять, достаточно было вспомнить её любительскую фотографию, снятую камерой в телефоне Лигура. Разница колоссальная! И неужели брак того стоил? Азирафель мог лишь порадоваться, что у него хватило решимости отказаться от подобного варианта. Уж лучше коттедж «Осень»! А ещё лучше — Кроули, которого хотелось баловать. Да и просто хотелось. 

Азирафель едва дождался его возвращения с работы, чтобы объявить:

— Дорогой, сегодня мы ужинаем в «Ритце».

— У нас есть повод, о котором я не знаю?

— Я просто хочу поужинать. С тобой.

Каждый раз, когда Кроули соглашался с его предложением, Азирафель приходил в восторг, не сомневаясь, что с такой же довольной улыбкой тот примет от него всё что угодно. Ну, может быть, только уточнит детали. И такое совпадение было невероятным везением, потому что и сам Азирафель ради Кроули был готов абсолютно на всё.

— Мне надо как-то по-особенному выглядеть? — Кроули озадаченно уставился в зеркало, дёргая за концы ту удавку, что называл галстуком.

— Нет, ты идеален!

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты забываешь про свои очки, — пробурчал он.

Вместо ответа Азирафель прижал его к стене, с удовольствием целуя, и ничуть не удивился хриплому:

— Ангел, может, ну его этот «Ритц»? У меня такой классный диван...

— Позже, — пообещал Азирафель. — К десерту мы обязательно вернёмся.

Столик Азирафель заказал ещё днём, поэтому метрдотель проводил их, улыбнувшись, зажёг свечи и, предложив винную карту, пожелал доброго вечера. Кроули быстро огляделся и подмигнул Азирафелю:

— Теперь у нас с Вельз много общего. Нас водят в «Ритц».

Азирафель с трудом сдержал довольную улыбку:

— Мы уже начали играть в вип-клиента?

— Прямо здесь? — на скулах Кроули проступил лёгкий румянец.

Азирафель загадочно улыбнулся и, балдея от пьянящего аромата невиданной свободы, заказал бутылку любимого «Шатонёф-дю-Пап», попросив к нему сыр и фрукты, пока готовится горячее.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, — прошептал Кроули, облизнув пересохшие губы.

— В этом-то и смысл. Сегодня веду я.

— Ты не боишься шокировать публику?

— Нет, а ты?

Кадык Кроули дёрнулся, а сам он осторожно покачал головой:

— Нет. Я тебе доверяю.

— И правильно делаешь.

Подошедший официант открыл бутылку и, разлив вино по бокалам, сервировал стол фруктами и сыром. Азирафель поблагодарил его и, отщипнув от грозди виноград, положил его на язык, внимательно наблюдая за Кроули. Тот, не отводя взгляда от Азирафеля, взял бокал и сделал несколько глотков вина, словно уже давно изнывал от жажды.

— Хочешь немного сыра?

Азирафель поднёс тоненький ломтик ко рту Кроули, и когда тот, принимая его, коснулся кончиков пальцев губами в самом целомудренном поцелуе, понял, что хочет большего.

— Дорогой... мой... 

— Да...

Взгляд Кроули обжигал даже через стёкла очков, и, чтобы справиться с головокружением, Азирафель пригубил бокал. Он прекрасно понимал, где они находятся, и осознавал, что для некоторых вещей нужна приватность, но почему бы об этом не поговорить? Ведь у Кроули такая хорошая фантазия... Азирафель сделал ещё один глоток.

— Здесь не самые длинные скатерти, дорогой.

— Да-а...

— И если бы ты вдруг решил поднять ложечку и оказался под столом, то тебя было бы видно.

— Ангел, ты что творишь?!

— Просто рассуждаю, — Азирафель подцепил ложечкой острый сливочный крем, неторопливо намазал ломтик сыра и, облизав ложечку, продолжил: — С другой стороны, здесь очень понимающие официанты.

Кроули, кажется, перестал дышать. Азирафель протянул ему маленькую ягоду голубики, которую тот завороженно поймал губами, глядя в глаза. Сердце Азирафеля сжалось от нежности.

— Они бы сделали вид, что ничего не происходит, но мы бы знали... и мне пришлось бы сохранять невозмутимый вид... а это было бы просто невозможно...

— Ангел, если ты не перестанешь, — Кроули почти задыхался, глотая слова, — то именно этим тебе... и придётся заняться...

— Чем, дорогой?

— Сохранением вида... я не шучу... ещё чуть-чуть, и уроню ложечку...

Азирафель накрыл руку Кроули своей и слегка сжал пальцы:

— Продолжим этот разговор после горячего.

Кроули не возражал.

Азирафель очень любил гравлакс с укропным соусом и надеялся, что Кроули оценит филе-миньон, который безупречно готовил шеф-повар «Ритца», однако сегодня наслаждаться любимыми блюдами не получалось. Фантазия оказалась настолько привлекательной, что думать ни о чём другом не выходило. А ведь Азирафель собирался ещё побаловать себя десертами перед основным блюдом вечера.

— Ангел, ты не мог бы убрать ладонь с моего колена? — просипел Кроули.

— Тебе не нравится? — Азирафель облизал соус с ложечки.

— Нгх...

— Прости?

— Нравится... очень... — Кроули поёрзал. — Но у меня слишком тесные брюки... просто невозможно сидеть... очень хочется десерта...

Азирафель потрепал Кроули по колену и с сожалением убрал руку:

— А я хотел ещё искусить тебя устрицами.

— Может, в другой раз? — Кроули облизал сухие губы. — На сегодня я уже достаточно искушён. Без устриц. Одной ложечкой.

— Как мало тебе надо, дорогой.

— Нет, — Кроули мучительно улыбнулся. — Мне надо много. Очень много. Я возжелал целого ангела...

Каким же откровенным в своём желании был Кроули! Азирафель от такого просто терял голову и был готов ко многим безумствам, как оказалось. Например, целоваться на чересчур оживлённой Пиккадилли, позволяя потоку людей просто их огибать, а потом довольно откровенно тискаться в лифте, рискуя быть застигнутыми кем-то из соседей Кроули. Последний пролёт до квартиры они преодолевали слишком долго, оказываясь попеременно то у стены, а то у ограждения лифтовой шахты, и всё никак не могли оторваться друг от друга даже затем, чтобы достать ключи. Даже в юном возрасте Азирафель не проделывал ничего подобного, поэтому сейчас чувствовал себя едва ли не подростком, впервые познавшим радости секса. И почему-то это его ничуть не смущало.

Кроули достал ключи, но в замочную скважину попал далеко не с первого раза и только тогда, когда его руку перехватил Азирафель. Перехватил и направил, одновременно поглаживая его член через плотную ткань брюк. Кроули уткнулся в дверь лбом и попытался повернуть ключ, толкаясь в ладонь Азирафеля и потираясь задом о его бедро, почти задевая...

— Кроули, я сейчас... — прошептал Азирафель в его покрасневшее ухо. — Я тебя...

— Господа, простите, что прерываю ваш интимный момент, но не могли бы вы продолжить за дверью? Я женщина. Я не монашка. Я одинока. И я вам завидую!

Азирафель даже не стал оглядываться, чтобы поздороваться с соседкой. Именно в этот момент замок поддался, дверь открылась, и они с Кроули ввалились в тёмную квартиру, первым делом отсекая себя от завистливых взглядов.

— Это Мэри, — пробормотал Кроули. — Соседка... поначалу хотела замутить... со мной...

— Обойдётся! — Азирафель впился собственническим поцелуем в шею Кроули.

— Да... так... ещё...

— Обязательно.

Брюки на Кроули действительно были чересчур узкие, и стягивать их оказалось сущим наказанием. Азирафеля надолго не хватило, и он остановился, спустив их до колен. Правда, стреноженный Кроули не мог так дойти до дивана, но его можно было донести... всего-то четыре шага...

— Бля, ангел...

— Именно!

Тюбик смазки удачно обнаружился на полу у тумбочки, но пальцы уже не справлялись с дурацкой крышкой, и пришлось сворачивать её зубами.

— Ангел...

— Да! Да, мой дорогой... да!

Дурацкие брюки не оставляли пространства для маневра, и Азирафель обнял ноги Кроули одной рукой, прижимая их к груди и пытаясь устроить на плече. Выходило не очень, тем более что и сам Кроули в попытках помочь больше мешал.

— Ангел, ну же!

— Сейчас... сейчас, дорогой... мой... горячий... нетерпеливый... неповторимый... прекрасный... потрясающий... великолепный... мой... мой... мой...

Долго продержаться Азирафель просто не смог. Он несколько раз поцеловал бедро Кроули, прежде чем опустить его ноги, и, заметив всё ещё вздыбленный член, обхватил его губами.

— Мой десерт... мой... дорогой...

Кроули прохрипел что-то невнятное и, прикусив ладонь, излился на язык и щёку Азирафеля, и в этом тоже было какое-то своё удовольствие. Утончённое и очень яркое, непостижимое.

— Ангел... мой ангел...

Они продолжали целоваться теперь уже немного спокойнее, и Кроули с лёгкостью согласился сходить в Британский музей.

— С тобой куда угодно, — прошептал он, поцелуями убирая с лица Азирафеля следы их страсти. — Даже в музей.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым, — улыбнулся Азирафель, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— А так? — Кроули радостно оскалился.

— Неубедительно, — Азирафель поцеловал татуировку. — У тебя есть идеи получше?

— Конечно, — оживился Кроули. — Давай пойдём в кино?

— Если честно, я никогда не понимал, зачем люди туда ходят. Особенно сейчас, когда все фильмы можно посмотреть, не выходя из дома.

— Не понимаешь? — глаза Кроули азартно блеснули. — А хочешь, я тебя удивлю?

— Чем же? 

— Тем, что тебе понравится ходить в кино.

— Пф-ф, чтобы ты мог удивить меня, нам вовсе не надо выходить из дома... и даже вообще покидать этот диван.

— Вот-вот, — развеселился Кроули, — а ты мне не верил! Но если мы всё-таки выйдем из дома — ну, когда-нибудь, чисто гипотетически, — то можно сходить в кино. В «Керзон Мейфэр» кроме отличного звука и пульмановских кресел есть ещё неплохой бар.

— Бар? — переспросил Азирафель. — В кино?

— Именно. Тебе там точно понравится. К тому же они крутят или авангард, или совсем уже классику — всё, как ты любишь.

— Я настороженно отношусь к авангарду в киноискусстве, там часто в погоне за красивым кадром теряется смысл.

— Тогда мы идём на ретро, — обрадовался Кроули.

Азирафель не возражал. Даже если ему в кинозале ничего не понравится, удовольствие Кроули всё компенсирует. Да и про бар не следовало забывать. 

«Триумфальную арку» Азирафель не смотрел, но роман перечитывал довольно часто. Ему была близка тема болезненных отношений, потому что через её призму предательство Стивена не казалось таким отвратительным. « _Побудь с нами, солнечное тепло. Долгим жарким летом и голубой осенью ты согревало яблони в старом, запущенном нормандском саду. А сейчас мы в тебе так нуждаемся..._ » Похоже, Кроули тоже это читал, потому что заказал два бокала кальвадоса.

— «Что-то такое было в слове «кальвадос», что звучало романтично вне зависимости от того, знаешь ли ты, что это такое», — процитировал Азирафель, делая первый глоток.

— А ты знаешь, — Кроули потёрся щекой о его плечо, устраиваясь удобнее.

Свет в зале погас, и Азирафель с удовольствием начал следить за драмой, которую разыгрывали Ингрид Бергман с Шарлем Буайе. Приобняв Кроули, он принялся перебирать его волосы, чувствуя, как горечь, которую всегда вызывала эта история, становится грустью, а после и вовсе сменяется тихой нежностью. К Кроули. Наверное, это и было то самое счастье, на которое Азирафель уже не рассчитывал. Он целовал Кроули в макушку, а его мягкие волосы щекотали губы. И это тоже заставляло сердце сжиматься.

— Кроули...

— М-м?

— Мне просто нравится твоё имя... Кроули...

Сеанс закончился, оставив очень приятное послевкусие, терпкое и немного пряное, почти как у напитка грёз. Это чувство хотелось продлить, и Азирафель с удовольствием согласился посидеть ещё немного в баре. Они снова пили кальвадос, и Кроули неожиданно спросил:

— Ангел, а твоя мать...

— Мама, — поправил Азирафель.

— Твоя мама пьёт?

— В смысле?

— Нет, ну литературой она вроде бы как должна увлекаться... а какими-то аперитивами балуется? Ну или хотя бы одобряет?

Азирафель вспомнил почти обязательный дижестив после обеда и улыбнулся:

— Одобряет. Она вообще придерживается довольно прогрессивных взглядов.

— Я это уже понял, — Кроули сделал несколько глотков и продолжил: — Носки это точно не её.

— Определённо, — согласился Азирафель.

— Я просто немного... — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слова, — нервничаю. Ну, это вот Рождество... знакомство с родителями... я ещё ни разу не делал ничего подобного. И знаешь? Матери меня обычно не одобряли.

— В этот раз всё будет по-другому, — успокоил его Азирафель. — Маме ты точно понравишься.

— Мне бы твою уверенность...

— Это почти, как с кино.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насторожился Кроули.

— Ты же знал, что мне понравится? Так и я знаю.

— А тебе понравилось?

— Очень, — Азирафель накрыл ладонью руку Кроули и ласково погладил запястье. — Ты не можешь не понравиться.

— Мы вроде бы говорили о кино?

— Разумеется, дорогой. И о кино тоже.

***

Азирафель прекрасно понимал, насколько Кроули сейчас стеснён в средствах, а потому поспешил объявить, что не ждёт никаких подарков на Рождество и сам ничего не собирается дарить. Вообще ничего! Кроули согласно кивнул, и тема, вроде бы, была закрыта, но это не мешало думать о том, чему бы обрадовался Кроули и что бы доставило ему удовольствие. Особенно легко это получалось, когда Азирафель начинал изучать каталоги различных торговых сетей, чтобы обустроить магазин — рождественский марафон уже стартовал, и продавцы старались завлечь новых клиентов, проявляя чудеса изобретательности.

Он был готов подарить Кроули весь мир, так что приходилось едва ли не бить себя по рукам, чтобы избежать неловкости. Но всё-таки какой-то чёрт занёс Азирафеля на сайт прародителя «Змея», чтобы намертво зависнуть на экипировке. Шлем! Конечно же, Кроули был нужен шлем, потому что его старый Азирафель собирался оставить себе, на память... да и мало ли для чего ещё.

Выбрать шлем — что может быть проще? Однако когда Азирафель столкнулся с выбором, эти иллюзии развеялись, как утренний туман в солнечный день. И если с размером он определился легко, то со всем остальным... Шлемы, полушлемы, ультралёгкие, открытые, модуляры, кроссовые, интегралы, модульные, спортивные, ретро — голова шла кругом от этих названий и всего остального. Азирафель не сомневался, что сумеет во всём разобраться, но, почитав форумы, немного сник. Нет, он, конечно, представлял себе и манеру вождения Кроули и его, так сказать, эстетические предпочтения, но были нюансы. К счастью, Азирафель знал, с кем посоветоваться.

— Хастур, добрый день.

— О! Братан, а я как раз закончил чистку формикария и собирался пить чай. Ежевичный из пакетика, если тебе вдруг интересно.

— Мне кажется, выбор чая — это личное дело каждого.

— Красиво завернул! — восхитился Хастур. — Надо запомнить. Чего звонишь-то?

— Хотел посоветоваться.

— Со мной?! — Хастур откровенно изумился. — Ты это... не перепутал? У нас по советам Лигур обычно... ну или твой балабол ещё может. Дать. 

— Кроули может, — согласился Азирафель. — Но у меня очень деликатное дело.

— Ты про вывеску, что ли? Она почти готова, завтра с утра завезу.

— Не про вывеску. Мне кажется, это не совсем телефонный разговор.

— Вот ты загнул, братан. Но я заинтригован, да. Ты в магазине?

— Да.

— Я сейчас буду. Никуда не уходи!

Хастур завершил разговор так быстро, будто боялся, что Азирафель может передумать. Наивный. До его появления Азирафель только и успел, что достать тетрадь с записями — ежедневник куда-то запропастился и уже давно! — и взять ручку. Он ещё собирался приготовить какао, но Хастур тоже был очень быстрым: вошёл в магазин и сразу же запер дверь, настороженно оглядывая полупустой зал.

— На тебя, что ли, наехали, братан?

— Кто? — удивился Азирафель.

— Да местные молодчики... тут, в общем-то, такая шушера сейчас осталась, что можешь не переживать. Но словечко для профилактики замолвить стоит, — Хастур поскрёб поросшую щетиной шею. — Я-то думал, что пока не откроешься, будешь никому не интересен, а они ишь, борзые какие. Описать сможешь?

— Кого?

— Да того, кто к тебе приходил! — Хастур внимательнее взглянул на Азирафеля и прищурился. — Или ты, братан, не по тому вопросу?

— Скорее всего, не по тому, — Азирафель почувствовал, что улыбка выходит немного виноватой. — Я хотел спросить про шлем.

— В смысле?! Какой такой шлем?

— Для мотоцикла.

— Тебе-то зачем?

— Я хотел сделать подарок Кроули, но немного запутался. Не могли бы вы взглянуть вот сюда, — Азирафель открыл тетрадь и нашёл конспект про шлемы. — Вот, смотрите: «Выбирать шлемы для мотоциклов нужно, исходя из условий предстоящей эксплуатации и стиля езды. Для того чтобы выбор состоялся благополучно, нужно знать, какой именно вид шлема вам нужен».

— Ну, — Хастур непонимающе разглядывал Азирафеля. — И что?

— Я хочу выбрать шлем для Кроули, но не знаю, какой ему подойдёт. 

— Это я уже слышал, — поморщился Хастур, — но на хера? У Кроули больше нет байка.

— Надо же с чего-то начинать, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — И всё-таки какой? Модуляр, кроссовый или интеграл?

— Вот то, что ты сейчас говоришь... — Хастур скривился, — это как просто звуки. Я не знаю, где ты этого понахватался, но я таких слов не знаю.

— И что теперь делать?

— Ну, не знаю... у тебя сейчас есть время? По-быстренькому в Челси смотаться. Там на Кингс-роуд есть один магазинчик — я бы тебе просто сказал, что хорошо, а что не очень. И это... Кроули бы заценил с гарнитурой... ну, типа слушать музыку в шлеме и на звонки отвечать... ну или с кем-то переговариваться...

— А так можно?

— Он себе такой покупал, ага... только переговариваться не получалось — мы с Лигуром парни попроще, без таких понтов. А больше ему не с кем.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Азирафель, окончательно определяясь с направлением поисков. — А на безопасности это никак не отражается?

— Нет. Ну, ты готов?

— Да. Но, наверное, нам надо вызвать такси?

— На хера? Я же на байке. А ты на нём уже гонял... дело нехитрое.

Однако это «нехитрое дело» стоило Азирафелю кучи нервов. Наверное, причина была в том, что он не мог безоговорочно доверять Хастуру и всё время старался выровнять баланс, из-за чего пару раз этот баланс нарушил. Или не пару. Но Хастур стоически всё перенёс и даже ничего не сказал. Почти ничего. Неодобрительный взгляд через плечо во время остановки на светофоре можно было не считать.

Магазинчиком оказался дилерский центр, и из всех шлемов, на которые указал Хастур, Азирафель выбрал один. «Boom!™ Audio N02 Full-Face Helmet». Шлем идеально подходил к «Змею» и, если верить продавцу, был готов к поездке безо всякой возни с проводами или с настройкой динамиков. Конечно же, Азирафель его купил, а пока расплачивался и дожидался упаковки, Хастур уже вышел на улицу и закурил. Когда Азирафель подошёл к нему, он покосился на сумку со шлемом и скривился:

— Зря ты это затеял...

— Почему?

— Кроули ещё страдает по «Змею»... это как корочку на болячке отрывать и расчёсывать. А шлем ты взял как раз под «Змея»... которого больше нет...

Слышать такое было приятно хотя бы потому, что «Змей» стоял в гараже Саут-Даунса, а Азирафелю очень хотелось, чтобы шлем попал в тему. Но Хастура надо было успокоить.

— Да я не собираюсь дарить этот шлем прямо сейчас. Сначала будет байк, потом шлем.

Хастур выпустил дым и затянулся уже с видимым наслаждением:

— Ну, тогда это... ты, типа, молодец... а то даже мне не по себе стало, хотя я ко всему привычный... это ж почти как если бы мне подарили пылесос, когда вся колония в формикарии погибла... такое лучше не расчёсывать.

— Я уже понял, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Эх, вот же повезло этому пиздаболу с тобой... недаром так светится... Лигур даже видеть его не может.

— Почему?

— А там лучше не стало, вот и страдает. И для него сейчас чужое свечение как ножом по яйцам... не пережить... Так что давай садись — с тобой закончу и пойду его утешать.

— Может, помочь? — Азирафель чувствовал странную ответственность за Мишель. — Утешить, или ещё что...

— Да чем ты поможешь?! Ты ж столько не выпьешь... а там и Кроули придёт, и Лигур опять расстроится... мы как-нибудь сами. Но это... спасибо, что предложил. Даже если это типа из вежливости, — Хастур шмыгнул носом и, отбросив сигарету, мгновенно оказался в седле своего байка. — Погнали, что ли?

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Хастур привёз Азирафеля к «Чистилищу» и, прежде чем возникли вопросы, поспешил разъяснить: 

— Сейчас сразу вывеску твою возьмём. Она тут сохнет. Ну и ещё один сюрприз будет...

Вывеска уже высохла, и Азирафель понял, что это именно то, что надо. Золотом на благородно-вишнёвом фоне сияли первые буквы его имени, разделённые точками, а из окончания имени вышла фамилия — даже о псевдониме можно не думать! — после которой значилось солидное «и Ко».

— Хастур, но у меня нет компании...

— Да ладно! — Хастур прищурился. — А Кроули?

— Разве что, — Азирафель улыбнулся, покачивая головой: — Хастур, это идеально!

— Говорил же, что я чёртов гений, — улыбка Хастура стала такой же широкой, как и самодовольной. — Это всё поэтому... а теперь сюрприз. 

Хастур достал ещё одну табличку, размером поменьше, которую легко можно было вставить в витрину магазина:

«Часы работы:  
По будням магазин обычно открыт с 9:30 или, возможно, с 10:00. Хотя иногда я открываю его уже в 8:00. Но бывает, не открываю до 13:00, за исключением вторника.  
Обычно я закрываю магазин около 17:00, или раньше, если у меня есть какие-то важные дела. Тем не менее, иногда может быть открыто до 20:00 или 21:00, ведь невозможно предугадать, когда вам может понадобиться вещь для души. В дни, когда меня нет дома, магазин остается закрытым.  
По выходным магазин открывается в обычное время, если только я не в отъезде. И по праздникам работает в обычном режиме, с ранним закрытием по средам, а иногда и по пятницам. (По воскресеньям — см. вторник)».

— Ну, как тебе?

— Это именно то, что надо! — одобрил Азирафель. — Лучше не придумаешь. Тип-топ. Крутотенюшки.

— А ты сечёшь тему, — довольно усмехнулся Хастур. — Это тебе в подарок!

Отказываться Азирафель не стал. Теперь у него всё было готово к открытию, оставалось только перевезти вещи.


	24. Эпизод четвёртый. Сцена шестая. Кроули

Стремительно приближающееся Рождество пугало Кроули своей неизвестностью, непредсказуемостью и даже непостижимостью. С одной стороны, он успокаивал себя, что даже если всё пройдёт отвратительно, Азирафель не настолько часто общается с той частью семьи, чтобы возникли проблемы. Хотя, с другой стороны, он огорчится... но с третьей стороны, даже если Кроули больше никогда не пригласят на семейные торжества, он точно найдёт, чем себя занять в это время. А с четвёртой — Азирафель уже говорил, кого предпочтёт между немного мудаковатым братом и Кроули. И с пятой — всё могло измениться в любой момент.

Вот так и получилось, что Кроули решил переживать неприятности по мере их поступления, и самой первой из них было отсутствие подарка. Вернее, даже не так — отсутствие хоть каких-то средств на подарок. Разумеется, к Рождеству шеф обычно бывал щедр на премии, но где то Рождество, а где Кроули? Подарки ведь можно не успеть купить, к тому же выплат по долгам никто не отменял. Конечно, деликатный Азирафель уже сообщил, что они обойдутся без подарков, но для Кроули это означало лишь то, что придётся побольше побегать, чтобы отыскать ту самую вещь с душой, которую можно даже не считать подарком. Если с матерью Азирафеля всё было хотя бы ясно — кальвадос точно бы пришёлся там ко двору! — то с ангелом всё портило желание подарить ему звезду, при отрицательном бюджете.

После мучительных размышлений Кроули нашёл выход. Ну, как выход... так, крошечную лазейку. Карта Габриэля всё ещё была у Кроули, как и разрешение покупать себе кофе, так почему нет? Кроули любил кофе, но в эти дни перешёл на эрзац-порошок, который выдавали за благородный напиток в колл-центре. Хастур тоже пил какую-то гадость, а секретарь Вельзевул скоро начал отказывать Кроули под дурацкими предлогами, только бы не угощать кофе. Но Кроули не унывал, потому что трижды в день доходил до банкомата у кофейни и снимал там сумму, равную стоимости одной чашки кофе, мстительно представляя, как вытягивается лицо Габриэля от этих отчётов. После первой недели стало ясно, что эту сумму никто предъявлять не будет — хорош бы тогда был этот мудак в глазах Вельзевул!

Сначала Кроули хотел сделать перерыв в своём «кофепитии» на выходные, но когда приценился к кальвадосу, решил «работать» все семь дней в неделю. И вроде бы у него даже получалось накопить на подарок к нужной дате. Впрочем, не исключалась возможность увеличения количества кофе до четырёх кружек, за счёт интенсивности рабочего процесса. С другой стороны, реконструкция «Бентли» действительно шла полным ходом и грозила стать лучшей работой Кроули.

— Дорогой, сегодня Хастур закончил с вывеской. Ты ведь поможешь мне с переездом?

— Обижаешь, ангел. Только назови срок.

— Полагаю, на выходных будет самое то.

— Как скажешь... мне кажется, надо дать шанс тому дивану в Саут-Даунсе. Он должен очень мелодично скрипеть. 

— Он никогда не скрипел, — нахмурился Азирафель.

— Вот именно, — с нажимом подтвердил Кроули. — Но у него огромный потенциал.

— А-а, ты об этом, — Азирафель даже облизнулся от удовольствия. — А ещё там есть гараж. А в нём машина, которая нуждается в хорошем обслуживании.

— О да! В самом лучшем, — Кроули улыбнулся так коварно, как смог. — И к счастью, вы обратились по адресу. К вам приедет наш лучший мастер.

— Так ли он хорош, как вы говорите? Я слышал, у такого мастера должны быть очень чувствительные пальцы.

— И хорошо подвешенный язык. А ещё он мастерски владеет своим инструментом.

— Устоять невозможно... запишите меня к нему на приём.

Кроули не выдержал и расхохотался:

— Ангел, это же не доктор!

— Я опять всё испортил? — невинно поинтересовался Азирафель, подталкивая его в сторону проверенного дивана. — Тогда давайте поговорим о Пунических войнах. В прошлый раз я плохо слышал ваши ответы.

— Извините, профессор, мне немного мешал ваш член во рту...

— Мешал? — разочарованно хмыкнул Азирафель.

— Только говорить о Пунических войнах, а в остальном... очень даже... способствовал, — поспешил заверить Кроули, начиная расстёгивать брюки Азирафеля.

— Насколько способствовал? — только поверхностное дыханье выдавало волнение «профессора», а так он казался просто эталоном невозмутимости.

— Очень. Позвольте продолжить, — Кроули облизнулся, глядя в потемневшие глаза Азирафеля.

— Продолжайте, — благосклонно кивнул он. — С того места, на котором остановились в прошлый раз.

Зачёт Кроули благополучно сдал и даже два раза, после чего с удовольствием нежился в объятьях своего ангела, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением происходящего. 

— Дорогой, а ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — прошептал Азирафель в самое ухо, прихватывая губами его мочку.

От тихих слов, сказанных таким тоном, Кроули был готов рассказать всё, и даже немного покаяться в прошлых грехах, потому что сразу начинало казаться, что он успел где-то накосячить. По-крупному. Но где?! Он же сейчас вёл исключительно праведную жизнь. 

— Про Публия Корнелия Сципиона Эмилиана? — попробовал Кроули.

— Про Хастура.

М-да... попытка оказалась провальной.

— А что ты хочешь про него узнать? Адрес? Размер обуви?

— Попробуй угадать ещё раз.

— Ну, не знаю, — Кроули потёрся щекой о плечо Азирафеля. — Муравейник называется формикарием. Как тебе такая новость?

— Ты случайно не знаешь, кто навёл его на мысль оформить моё объявление о часах работы? Красиво оформить, — Азирафель ехидно усмехнулся.

— Нет, — Кроули для верности даже помотал головой. — Даже не догадываюсь.

— Попробуй ещё раз.

— Ну... возможно... я говорю «возможно», потому что это моя рабочая гипотеза, Хастур увидел твоё объявление, и оно ему настолько понравилось, что он не смог устоять. Сел на свой байк — с утра пораньше, разумеется, — чтобы скопировать это объявление, а потом его красиво переложить на кусок пластика. Ну, или из чего там вывески делают.

— Не сходится, дорогой. Чтобы это объявление понравилось, его надо сначала прочитать, а для этого подойти к дому, чего ни Хастур, ни Лигур не делали.

— Вот чёрт!

— Именно, дорогой.

— Но тебе понравилось? То, что получилось? У Хастура, в смысле.

— Да, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — У него есть стиль.

— Ну, тогда буду честным, — Кроули улыбнулся в ответ. — Это я его надоумил. У меня каким-то совершенно непостижимым образом в телефоне оказалась фотка этого объявления, и я...

— Ты его сфотографировал!

— Я этого не говорил!

— Кроули...

— Ну ладно, один-то раз можно. Я был уверен, что запрет на фотосессии касался только тебя.

— Теперь всё понятно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Но слышал бы ты Хастура.

— А что он придумал?

— Про некую мадам Трейси, которая снимает покровы тайны ежедневно, кроме четверга.

— Хас-с-стур! — возмущённо прошипел Кроули. — Никакого стиля.

— Напротив, рассказать, что увидел это объявление в хрустальном шаре — в этом, определённо, что-то есть.

— Но ты ему не поверил?

— Разумеется, мой дорогой. И решил поискать другие источники информации... и даже нашёл... такой расслабленный... такой утомлённый... такой...

— Источник иссяк, — пробормотал Кроули, переворачиваясь и оказываясь над Азирафелем. — Но ты знаешь, как его пробудить... не сразу, конечно... но...

— Ох, дорогой, как же мне нравится твой энтузиазм.

— Мне продолжать?

— После прогулки, — согласился Азирафель. — Предлагаю сходить поужинать.

— В «Ритц»? — оживился Кроули.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Гм-м... это был интересный опыт. Но там есть, куда его продолжать.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Я ведь так и не уронил ложечку.

Пусть Азирафель и изобразил лёгкое непонимание, он совершенно точно остался доволен, и эта фантазия пришлась ему по душе. Об этом можно было судить и по особому блеску глаз, и по слегка расфокусированному взгляду, и по той небрежности, с которой он объявил, что на этот раз их ждёт «Чистилище».

— Тоже неплохо, — согласился Кроули. — Смешаемся с толпой, потанцуем...

— Сыграем в бильярд, — подхватил Азирафель. — Нам определённо туда надо. К тому же там подают чудесную рыбу.

— И десерт.

— С некоторых пор я полюбил домашние десерты, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Знаешь, как это бывает? Ничто не предвещало... к тому же ты их так мастерски подогреваешь.

— Так может, ограничимся только десертом? — предложил Кроули, принимая соблазнительную позу.

— К десерту стоит приступать с небольшим чувством голода, — Азирафель с явным сожалением поцеловал Кроули в висок и поднялся, усаживаясь на край дивана и пытаясь отыскать второй носок. — Поэтому сейчас мы нагуляем аппетит.

Кроули очень нравился обстоятельный подход Азирафеля ко всему, а то, с каким трепетом тот относился к удовольствиям, вызывало восторг, такой же необузданный, как и страсть. И как этому не потакать? Если ангелу для счастья прямо сейчас нужно встать и пойти в «Чистилище», то кто такой Кроули, чтобы перечить? Тем более что удовольствие, разделённое на двоих, мистическим образом становилось настолько же больше. Кроули полюбил даже просто наблюдать за счастливым Азирафелем, не говоря уже об остальных пикантных и чертовски приятных деталях их взаимодействия.

— Ты хочешь сыграть, ангел?

— Посмотрим, — его губ коснулась тень мечтательной улыбки. — Я даже знаю, на что мы можем сыграть.

— На десерт?

— Десерт мы получим оба, но вот какой ложечкой... м-м? — Азирафель облизнулся.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей: чем больше очков, тем крупнее ложечка? — Кроули очень нравилась эта идея.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Азирафель, поднимая с пола брюки. — Ты не знаешь, куда мог исчезнуть мой носок?

— Проверь под диваном. Мне кажется, они туда заползают, пока на них никто не смотрит.

— Точно, — просиял Азирафель, наклонившись. — Спасибо, дорогой.

— Обращайся, если что. Говорят, я мог бы стать неплохим детективом.

— Ты бы мог всё!

Так в Кроули ещё не верил никто, даже его родители... впрочем, о них как раз можно было думать всё что угодно, ведь их никто не знал. Люцифер просто дал ему шанс, упустить который было проще простого, а потому Кроули очень старался ничего не испортить. Вельзевул прямо говорила, что не ждёт от него чудес, а Хастур с Лигуром лишь ржали над его особо эпичными провалами.

— Какой же ты ангел...

Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, кроме тебя об этом никто не догадывается.

И Кроули был очень рад этому обстоятельству, потому что иначе хрен бы он подобрался так близко!

В «Чистилище» сегодня давали джаз, и это было просто чудесно. Хотя, конечно, людей в клубе набралось больше обычного, и если бы не давние договорённости с Дагон, то о столике пришлось бы только мечтать. Кроули убрал табличку, сообщавшую о бронировании, и уселся напротив Азирафеля, чтобы ничего не упустить. И не прогадал, потому что когда официант интимным шёпотом сообщил о свежих устрицах, Азирафель ослепительно улыбнулся и заказал к ним бутылку «Гинь-Шевр Сансер».

— Дорогой, ты должен это попробовать. Устрицы во всех смыслах сами раскрываются, едва завидят бокал ледяного Сансера.

— Обязательно, — Кроули уже видел, как Азирафель дегустирует устрицы, и сейчас томился в предвкушении.

— Не знал, что здесь подают устрицы, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Это бывает довольно редко и обычно по каким-то значимым поводам. Дагон заказывает их во Франции.

— А какой сейчас повод? — Азирафель заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

Кроули пожал плечами:

— Канун Рождества? Твой переезд в Сохо? Лунное затмение? Выбирай любой.

— Даже не знаю, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Всё такое вкусное, и всё это отлично оттенит хорошо охлажденный луарский совиньон блан.

— И устрицы...

— Конечно, дорогой. И устрицы.

Кроули никогда не думал, что может счесть поедание скользких моллюсков чем-то сексуальным, но сейчас задыхался от эротизма движений губ Азирафеля. Жаль, что в «Чистилище» не предусмотрели длинные скатерти, тогда здесь можно было бы сколько угодно ронять ложечки, оставаясь незамеченным — приятный полумрак, лёгкая музыка и всеобщая незаинтересованность происходящим за соседними столиками создавали для этого все условия.

— Дорогой, ты совсем ничего не ешь, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Зато я пью, — Кроули осушил бокал, чувствуя просто чудовищную жажду.

— И всё же ты должен попробовать... очень изысканный вкус...

Кроули был не прочь попробовать немного другой вкус, не менее изысканный, но десерт приходилось ждать, причём находясь в несколько стеснённом положении. Кроули немного поёрзал, борясь с чрезмерным возбуждением, и, чтобы отвлечься, оглядел зал.

— Оп-па! — присвистнул он.

— Что такое, дорогой?

— Ты же помнишь нашего клиента-мудака?

— Да.

— Он здесь, — Кроули злорадно усмехнулся. — Пытается соблазнить Вельз. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Не знаю, насколько удобно мне будет так оглядываться...

— Ты можешь сесть рядом со мной, — Кроули поиграл бровями.

— Но, дорогой мой, это же неприлично... так пялиться...

— Пф-ф! Ты хочешь увидеть шоу?

— Ну, в общем-то...

— Тогда пересаживайся! В этом зрительном зале у нас лучшие места.

Сначала Азирафель всё же доел последнего моллюска и, взяв наполненный бокал, уселся рядом с Кроули, собираясь оценить представление. Однако едва он взглянул на воркующую в углу зала пару, как изменился в лице.

— Это твой клиент? — прищурился он.

— Да, а с ним Вельзевул.

Но Азирафель, похоже, не услышал:

— А какую машину он к тебе пригнал?

— «Бентли» тридцать третьего года.

— Блядь!

— Что ты сказал, ангел?

— Прости, дорогой, вырвалось... мне надо с ним поговорить.

— Ангел, если ты из-за меня...

— Не только! — перебил его Азирафель, мстительно улыбаясь. — Нам есть, что обсудить с Габриэлем. Всегда было.

— Что происходит?..

Азирафель не ответил. Он неторопливо поднялся, допил вино и, тщательно протерев руки салфеткой, направился в угол, где именно в этот момент Вельзевул ласково взяла Габриэля за галстук и притянула для довольно нескромного поцелуя. Кроули оставалось только поспешить за ангелом, жалея, что не успел предупредить о непростом характере Вельзевул, раз уж Габриэля тот откуда-то знал. 

— Простите, что прерываю интимный момент, — совсем не с ангельской усмешкой начал Азирафель, без приглашения усаживаясь за их столик и с нажимом продолжив: — Ты никак не хочешь это прокомментировать?

Габриэль определённо его знал, и Кроули позлорадствовал, наблюдая, как вытянулось и даже, кажется, побледнело, лицо этого мудака. Вельзевул уставилась на Азирафеля с нескрываемым интересом, и Кроули пришлось сесть рядом с ним, чтобы как-то обозначить расстановку сил. Габриэль молчал. 

— До скольки досчитал? — участливо поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — у Габриэля дернулся глаз. — Ты за мной следил?

— Нет, такое скорее по твоей части, мой блудливый брат.

Брат?! Но как? До Кроули стал понемногу доходить смысл слов Азирафеля. Чёрт! Так это, выходит, Габриэль собирал на него досье?!

— Я уверен, что всему этому есть какое-то разумное объяснение, — холодно улыбнулся Азирафель, — и хотел бы его услышать. От тебя.

— А я должен объяснять? Что именно? — Габриэль старался сохранять спокойствие, но получалось не очень. 

— Своё поведение в общественных местах, — Азирафель поджал губы. 

— Мы просто... — начал Габриэль, прикусывая язык под заинтересованным взглядом Вельзевул. — Тебя это точно никак не касается.

— Да неужели?! «Мы»? Скажи мне, что я ослышался. Ты знаешь, что будет, если вас кто-нибудь сфотографирует, и эти снимки попадут в газеты? Как думаешь, твои выступления о традициях и нравах всё ещё будут иметь успех?

— Азирафель, уймись!

— Вот, значит, как ты заговорил. А как же твой долг? Твоя ответственность? Твоя осмотрительность? Ты ведь уже давно повзрослел и остепенился, правда? И ты не порхаешь с лёгкостью по жизни? — похоже, остановить ангела сейчас не смог бы и сам сатана, если бы решился выглянуть из Преисподней.

— Азирафель... — снова попытался Габриэль.

— А я ведь даже не успел спросить, взял ли ты эту юную леди на содержание, и знаешь ли ты, что она работает у Люцифера?

Кроули поймал взгляд Вельзевул и пожал плечами, показывая, что тоже не в теме.

— Замолчи! — Габриэль сжал кулаки. — Просто замолчи!

— Не дождёшься! Я хочу узнать, что же такое заставило тебя забыть обо всех своих принципах.

Вельзевул откинулась в кресле и, скрестив руки на груди, взглянула на Габриэля, как могла только она: снисходительно и в то же время безжалостно.

— Что бы ты понимал! — взвился Габриэль. — Пожалуй, сейчас самое время вернуть тебе твои же слова.

— Интересно, какие?

— Когда я захочу спросить чьё-то мнение, с кем мне жить, спать и кого любить, ты будешь последним в этом списке, — отчеканил Габриэль.

— «Любить»?! — с явно наигранным участием удивился Азирафель.

— Да, — у Габриэля дёрнулась щека. — Именно. И я советую тебе хорошенько подумать, прежде чем попытаться мне помешать.

— Такое, скорее, по твоей части, — Азирафель обнял за плечи Кроули, продолжая сверлить взглядом брата. — И я очень надеюсь, что у тебя сейчас не останется времени ни на что подобное.

— Я не...

— Не?

Габриэль на мгновение опустил взгляд, но тут же овладел собой и, подвинув кресло, оказался рядом с Вельзевул, осторожно взяв её за руку:

— Не пытайся меня остановить, Азирафель.

— И в мыслях не было!

Кроули не понял, как они с ангелом оказались на улице. Кажется, Азирафель расплатился и предложил «прогуляться». Но это не точно, потому что от мыслей у Кроули кружилась голова, и он чувствовал себя чертовски дезориентированным. Ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что ангел мог оказаться настолько недоступным. А ведь если вспомнить все регалии Габриэля и сложить это с тем, что он Азирафелю брат... теперь всё становилось на место: и досье, и ремонт «Бентли», и карточка эта дурацкая... и Кроули, заглотивший наживку, как последний идиот...

А ещё стало понятно, что этот разговор между братьями далеко не первый. Как он сказал? «Не тебе решать, с кем мне жить, спать и кого любить». Похоже, в прошлый раз речь шла о Кроули, но тогда получается... но ведь тогда ещё ничего не было! А что если разговор состоялся очень давно, и речь шла о Стивене? Тогда к чему были слова о Люцифере, и... Кроули потрясённо замер, вспоминая содержание разговора... Получается, «любить» точно было про... 

— Вот ты и познакомился с моим братом, — Азирафель взял Кроули за руку. — У тебя ледяные пальцы. Ты не замёрз?

— Я не... ты... ангел, но... нгх...

— Я чувствую примерно то же самое, — доверительно сообщил Азирафель, заглядывая в глаза Кроули. — Ведь мы впервые с ним поменялись ролями.

— Что?..

— Именно. Обычно это Габриэль учил меня жизни и уходил, пылая праведным гневом, убедившись в бессмысленности нравоучений.

— Э-эм...

— У нас с ним очень непростые отношения. С детства. Мне кажется, что мы общаемся с ним, чтобы не расстраивать маму.

Чёрт! Там же ещё мама! Которая, судя по всему, точно не вяжет носки и не сплетничает с соседками... и щенок, наверное, какой-нибудь левретки или кого там ещё изображали на картинах... так вот откуда у Азирафеля тяга к этим музеям! Для него это, наверное, естественная среда... но зачем тогда магазин? В Сохо... не потому же, что это придумал Кроули?! Бля!..

— Дорогой, ты выглядишь потрясённым. 

— Я купил кальвадос, — выпалил Кроули.

— А что в этом плохого?

— В подарок твоей маме... на Рождество, — больше всего Кроули хотелось постучаться головой о стену.

— Хорошо. А в чём проблема?

— Если у тебя брат заседает в Палате Лордов, то...

— Мама пьёт кальвадос, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — И курит. А ещё в молодости не пропускала ни одного этапа «Формулы-1».

— Бля...

— И она готова тебя принять. Ты же сам слышал.

— И она тоже видела это досье?

— Скорее всего.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул:

— Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю... А как ты попал в Саут-Даунс? Ты от них отбился?

— Можно и так сказать, — улыбка Азирафеля стала немного грустной. — Я был уверен, что до глубокой старости буду жить в коттедже «Осень», и даже находил в этом свои прелести.

— Если бы я только знал...

— Не думаю, что это бы сильно изменило ситуацию, хотя с Габриэлем тебя всё же стоило познакомить чуть раньше, — Азирафель потёр ладонью лицо и продолжил: — Но я просто предположить не мог, что он станет тебя преследовать. А когда ты сказал, что твой клиент увивается за Вельзевул, это сразу же лишило такие подозрения почвы... это совершенно не в его правилах. Он никогда до этого даже не смотрел по сторонам. Недавно он выступал с речью — он действительно именно так и жил, по этим правилам. 

— В союзе, освящённом церковью?

— Ты читал?

— Вельз читала. Так он женился на твоей невесте?

— Да. Мы с Мишель были помолвлены, но я вовремя понял, что этот брак разрушит не только мою жизнь, но и её... назревал скандал, и Габриэль замял его с присущей ему решительностью.

— Радикально.

— Да. Но, сам понимаешь, наших отношений с Мишель это не улучшило. Да и с Габриэлем тоже, по большому счёту. Последняя наша встреча закончилась тем, что я выставил его из дома.

— Это когда он принёс досье на меня? 

— И довольно неплохие фотографии, — Азирафель остановился, чтобы сообщить: — Мы пришли.

Кроули даже не заметил, как они оказались у дома. В лифте Азирафель продолжал держать его за руку, а потом и вовсе поднёс ладонь к губам и, подышав на пальцы, поцеловал сначала ладонь, а потом запястье. В этот раз у соседки не было повода их упрекнуть: Кроули быстро отпер дверь и нашарил выключатель, пропуская Азирафеля в комнату и всё ещё не зная, что сказать. Хорошо, что у того таких проблем не было:

— Дорогой мой, ты сегодня — большая ложечка, — объявил Азирафель, неторопливо развязывая бабочку.

Этот жест магическим образом воздействовал на Кроули, словно сигнал к старту на гонках. Все неуместные мысли сразу же его покидали, оставляя лишь желание. Только когда-то давно это было желание победить любой ценой, а сейчас просто разделить удовольствие. Хотя нет, совсем не просто!

— И как ты сегодня хочешь? — Кроули отбросил очки.

— Неторопливо. Нежно. Непостижимо.

Это было именно то, чего хотел и сам Кроули, а потому он быстро выпутался из пиджака, просто уронив его на пол, и начал разоблачать Азирафеля. Слой за слоем. Целуя и осторожно поглаживая обнажающуюся кожу. Неторопливо и нежно... неторопливо...

— Дорогой мой... — Азирафель задыхался. — Ты лучшее... что было в моей жизни... самое лучшее... если бы не ты...

Когда-то давно Кроули принял за истину, что слова, сказанные в пылу страсти, ничего не означают, и их точно нельзя принимать за чистую монету. Однако с Азирафелем всё было по-другому, совсем не так, да и сам Кроули становился не таким, получая ошеломительное удовольствие, не гоняясь за ним, а просто отдавая всего себя — и получая весь мир.

— Ангел... мой ангел... всё что угодно... я для тебя...

Слова действительно теряли всякий смысл, трансформируясь во что-то иное. И значение приобретали взгляды, жесты, касания. Так Кроули понял, что ему сначала надо ускориться, а потом, наоборот, притормозить, почти останавливаясь, чтобы снова задать невероятный темп, который едва выдерживало рвущееся на свободу сердце.

— Ангел... ангел... ангел...

— Да-а-а-а-а!

В этот раз они кончили, кажется, одновременно и долго не могли оторваться друг от друга, продолжая целоваться. Неторопливо, как любил Азирафель, и чувственно, как обожал Кроули.

— Зато теперь я не сомневаюсь, что Рождество мы встретим в тёплой семейной обстановке, — пробормотал Азирафель в шею Кроули между поцелуями.

— Ты решил не ходить к маме?

— Наоборот, мы пойдём. И Габриэль будет там пай-мальчиком.

— Жуть какая...

— И не говори, — Кроули почувствовал, как губы Азирафеля сложились в улыбку. — Но мама будет очень рада.

— Обычно у вас всё не так?

— Обычно да. Габриэль не упускал повода меня поддеть, заговаривая о достижениях в науке и лекциях, которые читают его знакомые профессора в Оксфорде.

— Но ты ведь не молчал?

— Конечно, нет. Я готовился, изучая новости политики. В прошлый раз он не нашёлся с ответом на мой невинный вопрос про Брексит, до этого я тоже его пару раз подловил...

— Зато на этот раз ты можешь не заморачиваться с политическими новостями, — фыркнул Кроули, подставляя шею под новые поцелуи.

— Вот именно. Мне кажется, в этот раз мы будем больше молчать. На радость маме.

— А она обрадуется?

— Почему нет? Наконец-то у нас с Габриэлем установился паритет.

— Ты скромничаешь, ангел. Ты его точно сделал по очкам!

— Правда? — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся.

Кроули вспомнил, как шутил про поход в «Ритц», и тихо рассмеялся:

— А у нас с Вельз, как оказалось, общего гораздо больше.


	25. Эпизод пятый. Сцена первая. Азирафель

Большая стрелка старинных часов дрогнула, замирая на цифре «XII», и Азирафель отворил дверь коттеджа, пропуская Кроули вперёд:

— Заходи, дорогой.

Первым делом Кроули заметил коробки, которым очень обрадовался:

— Ты уже давно готовился!

— Да, — не стал лукавить Азирафель. — Я люблю планировать.

— Это я уже понял, — Кроули прошёл в магазин и остановился у напольной вазы. — Ух ты! Стоит!

— А почему это тебя удивляет?

— Я планировал её купить и переживал, что не успею... знаешь, эти суетливые покупатели, которые норовят пролезть без очереди?.. 

Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Я о другом. Зачем тебе эта ваза?

— Я тоже планировал, — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — После того, как ты меня выставил. Думал, вот куплю у тебя вазу, и не оставишь же ты меня с ней на пороге. Особенно если я попрошу помочь довезти её домой.

— Почему это? 

— Ты ведь добрый ангел.

Азирафелю нравилось, как видел его Кроули. Настолько нравилось, что он не стал возражать и говорить, что отправил бы его на такси, если бы так ни на что и не решился. А потом бы кусал локти... особенно когда узнал бы про Габриэля и Вельзевул. И тогда могло бы быть поздно что-то менять... и не было бы ничего...

— Ангел, ты чего? У тебя такое лицо, будто ты увидел привидение... ну, не хотел бы ты продавать ту вазу, кто бы тебя заставил...

— К чёрту вазу!

Кроули ни капли не сопротивлялся, когда Азирафель сначала прижал его к стене, целуя, а потом усадил на рабочий стол, сдвигая бумаги.

— И правильно, — выдохнул Кроули. — Мне сразу понравился твой стол... усто-о-о-ойчивый...

Словно подтверждая его слова, Азирафель опрокинул Кроули на спину, почти без затруднений расстегнул ремень и пуговицу и дёрнул за молнию, слегка стягивая узкие джинсы и любуясь мгновенно прижавшимся к животу членом, прежде чем обхватить его губами. Если Кроули и хотел что сказать, то уже через пару минут он только хрипел, умоляя о большем, пока Азирафель вдумчиво заглатывал всё глубже. 

Скоро Кроули совсем перестал себя контролировать и вцепился Азирафелю в волосы, рывками подаваясь навстречу. Именно так, чтобы окончательно убедить в реальности происходящего... И когда Кроули задрожал, изливаясь, Азирафелю потребовалась всего пара движений, чтобы довести до разрядки и себя. Ноги уже почти не держали, и Азирафель, поцеловав Кроули в живот, боком навалился на стол, чтобы не оказаться на полу.

— Ох, ангел... это было феерично... Тебя так возбудила мысль о продаже вазы?

Азирафель рассмеялся и попытался встать.

— Нет, дорогой. Только ты.

Кроули немного поёрзал, вытаскивая из-под задницы очень знакомый ежедневник.

— Так вот что это было, — выпавшая из ежедневника фотография спланировала на его живот, отчего глаза Кроули округлились: — Ангел, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Да, в общем-то, ты и сам уже обо всём знаешь. 

Азирафель собирался аккуратно отобрать ежедневник, но не тут-то было: Кроули, собираясь отыскать другие снимки, открыл ежедневник именно та той странице, где было написано его имя. И несколько раз подчёркнуто. А потом следовал список пунктов того-самого-плана. Кроули ошеломлённо уставился на Азирафеля:

— Ангел, это ведь список музеев Лондона?

— Да, — признал очевидное Азирафель.

— И список ресторанов?

— Очевидно.

— И...

— В общем-то, этой мой ежедневник, Кроули. 

— Я догадался... но почему у этого списка достопримечательностей такой странный заголовок?

Азирафель вздохнул, понимая, что пришло время кое-что объяснить. В общих чертах, так сказать.

— Я люблю планировать свои действия.

— Как интересно, продолжай, — Кроули повернулся на бок, подпирая подбородок ладонью.

— И это был план.

— Чего?

— Ну, не только ты планировал купить вазу... я тоже размышлял о некоем культурном досуге. Когда мы могли бы лучше узнать друг друга, завязать отношения...

— Угу, — Кроули уселся на столе. — Я понял. Ты всё спланировал, но потерял план, а потому пришлось импровизировать.

— Ты всё правильно понял, — кивнул Азирафель, усаживаясь рядом. — Так всё и было.

— Ты просто мастер импровизаций!

Азирафель не возражал. Ему очень нравилось, как его хвалил Кроули, и с каким восторгом при этом смотрел... и...

— Ангел, ты просто чудо! Моё чудо.

Чудом Азирафеля называла Мама. Очень давно. В детстве. Но даже для неё он не был ангелом.

— Ох, Кроули... Кстати, что ты думаешь о чашечке чая? Мне кажется, нам стоит немного отдохнуть с дороги, прежде чем приниматься за дело.

— Чай это прекрасно, — Кроули быстро встал, натягивая джинсы, и щёлкнул пряжкой ремня. — Кофе же здесь у тебя всё равно нет.

— Есть, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Уже есть.

Видеть, как просветлело лицо Кроули, когда он увидел не распакованную пачку своего любимого кофе, был ещё один сорт удовольствия.

— И когда ты успел, ангел?

— Примерно тогда же, когда составлял план. Я хотел быть готовым ко всему. Ты не мог бы сварить кофе и заварить мне чай, пока я мою руки?

— Я бы мог даже сварить кашу. Наверное.

— Это лишнее, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Он включил бойлер, понимая, что не сможет прямо сейчас принять душ, но вот ближе к ночи... вместе с Кроули... после того, как механик хорошенько обслужит его пикап...

— Дорогой, а ты взял рабочий комбинезон? — крикнул он, выходя из ванной комнаты.

— Разумеется, ангел.

— А инструменты?

Кроули с интересом уставился на прислонившегося к стене Азирафеля.

— А ты не путаешь меня с сантехником? Это тоже горячие ребята, судя по фильмам.

— Разносчики пиццы тоже бывают ничего, — согласился Азирафель, — но я вызывал механика.

— С инструментом?

— Одним?

— По вашему вызову приедет один механик с одним инструментом. Ждите. У нас много заказов, — монотонно проговорил Кроули, держа около уха ложку, которая, очевидно, должна была обозначать телефонную трубку.

— А никак нельзя ускорить?

— Никак, — Кроули развёл руками. — Рефрактерный период налагает некоторые ограничения на работу по вызовам. Придётся подождать.

— Я понимаю, — Азирафелю с трудом удавалось сдерживать смех. — Но инструмент сертифицирован?

— Не сомневайтесь. И даже калиброван.

— Какая прелесть!

— Вам понравится.

Азирафель в этом ни мгновения не сомневался. Разумеется, ему понравится! Потому что с Кроули по-другому не получалось. Потому что они идеально совпадали. Потому что в этом был смысл. Самый что ни на есть непостижимый.

— Кроули, у тебя сейчас кофе убежит.

Аромат кофе всегда нравился Азирафелю, хотя его вкус оставлял равнодушным, зато чай доставлял огромное удовольствие. Почти как какао. Они сидели на кухне, как в самом начале знакомства, и говорили одновременно обо всём и ни о чём. Просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и той близостью, которая прежде казалась невероятной и даже невозможной. Потом они вместе упаковывали по коробкам те вещи, которые Азирафель решил взять с собой в Сохо, и тот товар, который можно было выставить для продажи. Немного подумав, Азирафель принялся заворачивать облюбованную Кроули вазу.

— Ты хочешь её продать? — встревожился он.

— Нет. Она будет украшать мой кабинет в Сохо. Будем считать её твоей. На удачу.

Собранных коробок оказалось неожиданно много, и Азирафель решил доверить их транспортной компании с грузчиками и какими-то гарантиями аккуратной доставки. Его пикап всё же не был предусмотрен для такого, да и грузить всё это... потом разгружать... Такое могло прийти в голову только Кроули, да и то, пока он не представлял масштабов катастрофы. Кстати, он даже не стал спорить, когда Азирафель сообщил о своём решении, и сам договорился с компанией о времени погрузки.

Уставшие, они перебрались в гостиную, где Азирафель разжёг огонь в камине и достал бутылку «Шатонёф-дю-Пап». Он бросал на Кроули быстрые взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что тот помнит эту сцену, раз уж игру в механика решили отложить на завтра. Похоже, Кроули всё понял правильно, потому что, не успел Азирафель закончить приготовления, как он уже переоделся в тот самый халат и уселся на диване, сложив руки на коленях. Идеально!

Азирафель немного подвинул кресло, разлил вино по бокалам и, улыбнувшись, заговорил о своём хобби, не одобренным никем из семьи и знакомых. 

— Мне просто нравятся вещи «с историей», старые книги, тишина и возможность жить, не оглядываясь на мнение общества. У меня есть свои стандарты, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Вашим стандартам очень непросто соответствовать.

— Именно.

Во взгляде Кроули отражался огонь камина и отблески рубиново-красного вина из бокала, пробуждая самые смелые фантазии. Как когда-то... очень давно... в другой жизни, когда всё это было под запретом. И Кроули совершенно точно расшифровал его взгляд, потому что вдруг плавно переместился с дивана на подлокотник его кресла.

— Не хочешь попробовать?..

Ответ на такое теперь мог быть только один:

— Хочу!

Диван скрипел не так мелодично, как предсказывал Кроули, но для Азирафеля этот звук грозил стать одним из самых любимых. Они начали в кресле, но подлокотники несколько ограничивали возможности, что показалось до обидного неправильным, зато диван здорово расширил горизонты, позволив менять позы. Да и была ещё некая прелесть в том, чтобы кончить на подушку, чей удел — собирать пыль и оживлять интерьер. Был. До появления Кроули, которое изменило всё. Абсолютно. Совершенно... идеально...

— Кроули... мой... дорогой...

— А-а-ангел...

Опустошённые, но бесконечно счастливые, они продолжали прижиматься друг к другу, целуясь и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Где-то у тебя был плед, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Он в гараже, — вспомнил Азирафель. — Ты замёрз? 

— Не хочется одеваться, — Кроули потёрся щекой о плечо Азирафеля. — А так ты бы мог завернуться в халат, я в плед, и продолжили бы ужин.

— Бутылка вина — ещё не ужин, — назидательно начал Азирафель, но под ласковым взглядом Кроули заговорил совсем не об этом: — И в гараж сейчас идти смысла нет...

— Ну да, — согласился Кроули, — никакого. Не возражаешь, если я завернусь в эту подстилку?

— Это называется «дивандек», дорогой.

— Да без разницы! 

Разницы действительно не было никакой, а перспектива продолжить приятный вечер за бутылкой вина была.

— У нас с тобой почти пижамная вечеринка, — весело фыркнул Кроули. — Только без пижам.

— Ты здорово уловил самую суть, и знаешь, теперь я не буду мучиться вопросом, что было бы, если бы тогда я ответил по-другому.

— И что бы было?

— Было бы хорошо, — улыбнулся Азирафель, завязывая пояс халата, прежде чем разлить вино. — Хотя я не уверен, что было бы настолько хорошо. Всё-таки для такого, — Азирафель кивнул на диван, — нужна немного другая степень доверия, а мы тогда с тобой друг друга совсем не знали. Могли только надеяться...

— Совсем не знали, — Кроули отпил из бокала. — И, наверное, это было даже хорошо.

— Почему?

— Думаешь, я оказался бы у тебя на коленях, если бы знал, кто ты?

— Нет?

— Совсем нет! Одно дело — симпатия и влечение, и совсем другое... остальное другое. Да тот же твой брат! И мама... и я... — Кроули плотнее завернулся в мягкую ткань. — Я бы столько не выпил.

Наверное, так оно и было, и Азирафель мог только радоваться стечению обстоятельств, невероятному, необъяснимому и точно непостижимому. Ведь всё могло пойти совершенно иначе, если бы не тот фееричный удар о столб и не спонтанное предложение сначала уничтожить улики, а потом переждать грозу... да и та гроза оказалась более чем уместной. Думать о таком было страшно, но и забыть не получалось. Как же просто на самом деле пройти мимо счастья, не узнав его — ведь подчас оно приобретает странные формы! — и как же хорошо решиться...

— Если бы того столба не было, его стоило придумать.

— Угу, — согласился Кроули, — и тот шлагбаум тоже.

— Его-то зачем?

— Без него я мог тебя не дождаться.

— Но сотрясение...

— Я всё-таки был в шлеме, поэтому удар получился не таким впечатляющим. Но если бы не шлагбаум, я мог натворить много глупостей.

— Ты мог, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Хотя я до сих пор восхищаюсь твоей удачливостью.

— В каком это месте?

— От машины ничего не осталось, а у тебя лишь несколько ушибов, — Азирафель потёр ладонью лицо, отгоняя дурные видения. — Непостижимо.

— Всего лишь вопрос опыта. Именно так я выжил во время аварии в Нюрбургринге. Только тогда травм было намного больше, но там и скорости гораздо выше. Как-то так.

Азирафель снова принялся целовать шею Кроули, отчего тот откровенно балдел и подставлялся, а когда догорели дрова в камине и в комнате стало по-зимнему прохладно, Азирафель заманил его сначала в душ, а потом в свою спальню под тёплое одеяло. Засыпая, Кроули бормотал о том, как сильно хотел здесь оказаться ещё в конце лета, а Азирафель перебирал его волосы, вспоминая свои нескромные фантазии на подушке, ещё хранившей их запах. 

***

Утро воскресенья выдалось солнечным, почти как летом, и Азирафель, поцеловав Кроули в висок, выбрался из-под одеяла, думая о завтраке. Он набросил халат и, ёжась от холодного воздуха, спустился в гостиную, где первым дело занялся камином и, лишь когда потеплело, пошёл на кухню, чтобы сварить овсянку, к которой Кроули уже почти привык. Всё равно больше ничего подходящего для завтрака в доме не было, а те закуски, что они принесли с собой, закончились ещё вчера.

Азирафель налил в чашку горячее какао и раздумывал о том, оценит ли Кроули сваренный им кофе, когда вдруг зазвонил телефон, привычно брошенный в карман. Он почти не сомневался, что это Мама, а потому сильно удивился, услышав знакомый голос:

— Станция техобслуживания. Вы оставляли заявку на осмотр «Додж РАМ» восемьдесят второго года?

— Да, я, — мгновенно включился в игру Азирафель.

— Встречайте мастера.

Азирафель отставил в сторону любимую чашку с крыльями и поспешил в прихожую, где уже ждал мастер. Кроули не погрешил против истины, заявляя, что сильно ушил комбинезон, он лишь был неточен, не сообщив насколько. Тонкая ткань обтягивала его так плотно, что казалась второй кожей, ничего не скрывая, даже наоборот, подчёркивая некоторые пикантные детали. Как, например, вставший член.

— М-м, — Азирафель облизнулся, выбирая нужный тон. — Мастер?

— К вашим услугам, — Кроули ослепительно улыбнулся, сдвигая очки на кончик носа. — Желаете обсудить детали?

— Разумеется. Прошу, — Азирафель широким жестом пригласил его в гостиную, с удовольствием глядя вслед.

В этом узком комбинезоне походка Кроули стала вызывающе соблазнительной: узкие бёдра двигались с такой амплитудой, что хотелось немедленно впечатать этого «мастера» в стену, заявляя свои права. Но вместо этого Азирафель улыбнулся как можно невиннее:

— Мне кажется, на диване вам будет удобнее.

— Желание клиента закон, — снова широко улыбнулся Кроули, хотя усесться на низкий мягкий диван в такой экипировке стоило ему огромных усилий. — Рассказывайте.

— О чём? — Азирафель теребил пояс халата, бросая быстрые взгляды на губы Кроули.

— О вашей проблеме, — вкрадчиво заговорил Кроули, начиная играть «собачкой» молнии, то опуская её на несколько дюймов, то снова застёгивая до самой шеи.

Азирафель зачарованно уставился на мелькавшие в прореху ключицы и снова облизнул пересохшие губы:

— У меня проблема со смазкой, — он смущённо улыбнулся. — Простите, я путаюсь в терминах, но это такое место, куда я обычно опускаю щуп. Знаете, туда-сюда?..

— Знаю, — в голосе Кроули появились интимные нотки. — А как часто вы это делаете?

— Стараюсь регулярно, но получается по-всякому. Иногда бывает, закрутишься на работе... так и голову потерять недолго.

— Недолго, — согласился Кроули, расстёгивая комбинезон ровно настолько, чтобы была видна поросшая волосами грудь. — И вы не представляете, какие проблемы из-за этого могут быть.

— Правда? — встревожился Азирафель. — Никогда об этом не думал.

— А хотите, я объясню вам на примере? — голос Кроули немного охрип. — Для лучшей наглядности.

— Конечно, хочу!

— Вы не могли бы сесть рядом со мной?

— Для наглядности? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Именно.

Азирафель уселся рядом с Кроули и, сложив руки на коленях, выпрямил спину, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Расслабьтесь... я покажу это на вас... чтобы вы лучше запомнили.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Азирафель, замирая от возбуждения.

— Машина — это механизм, требующий точной настройки.

— Как часы? — выдохнул Азирафель, ощутив, как Кроули осторожно потянул за пояс халата.

— Примерно. И если всё сделать правильно, вы будете только лишь получать удовольствие...

— От езды?

— Разумеется. Для начала надо провести общий осмотр, чтобы понять, с чем мы будем иметь дело... оценить, какие следует приложить усилия и в каких местах... 

Азирафель зажмурился, поэтому только чувствовал легчайшие прикосновения пальцев к груди, потом к шее... Кроули развёл полы халата, стягивая им плечи и почти связывая руки. Изо рта вырвался стон, и Азирафель почувствовал на губах холодные пальцы.

— Тш-ш... мы же не хотим, чтобы нас услышали соседи?

Азирафель помотал головой, лизнув на пробу кончики пальцев. Кроули шумно выдохнул и, погладив губу, позволил ему втянуть два пальца в рот.

— Расслабьтесь, — прошептал Кроули, — сейчас самое время позаботиться о смазке. Щуп, вы помните? Туда... сюда...

Кроули действовал так осторожно, будто боялся спугнуть, и скоро Азирафель не выдержал:

— Сильнее!

— Мастеру лучше знать, как надо.

— Если мастер не начнёт пользоваться... а-а-а... своим... колибро-о-ованным инструментом... то... о-о-он... останется... без чаевых...

— Плевать!

Азирафель блефовал: этот мастер точно никогда бы не остался без чаевых или, скорее, без десерта. Потому что это был только его мастер, личный.

Когда в голове немного прояснилось после оргазма, Азирафель объявил, что готов отыграть этот сценарий ещё не раз. Кроули томно потянулся и согласился:

— Нужен антураж. Я сначала хотел в гараже, но сейчас там слишком холодно.

— Зима не бесконечна, — мудро заметил Азирафель, набрасывая халат на себя и Кроули.

— Можно попробовать в мастерской, — оживился Кроули. — У нас по выходным там никого не бывает, зато есть тепловая пушка на входе.

— А меня пустят?

— Разумеется. Ты ведь, как я понял, имеешь точно такое же отношение к «Бентли», как и твой брат, — во взгляде Кроули искрили идеи, — а там очень удобные сиденья. Салон совсем недавно обтянули новой кожей. А ты, кстати, можешь побыть недовольным клиентом, — он поиграл бровями, намекая, что был не самым хорошим мальчиком.

— Посмотрим.

Прежде Азирафелю и в голову не пришло бы о таком размышлять, а сейчас он склонялся к мысли, что роль строгого клиента ему очень даже нравится... с таким лёгким налётом сволочизма. 

Когда они добрались до кухни, какао Азирафеля давно остыло, да и каша была чуть тёплой, но это не помешало с аппетитом позавтракать. 

— Знаешь, я ведь с самого детства не ел овсянку, — Кроули облизнул ложку. — И был уверен, что никто меня не заставит её есть, никогда.

— Просто я тоже в чём-то мастер, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но не автомеханик, — подмигнул Кроули. — У тебя нет такой формы.

— Вряд ли она была бы мне к лицу, дорогой... хотя теперь я не могу перестать представлять, как ты во всём этом щеголял на работе.

— На мне ещё были чёрные перчатки.

— Их я тоже очень хорошо помню и надеюсь увидеть. В твоей мастерской. Как-нибудь в выходной.

Как же сильно Азирафель любил это выражение восторга на лице Кроули! Ради него он был готов на многое. Впрочем, если верить часам, на это уже не оставалось времени. До появления грузчиков транспортной компании они успели переодеться и даже принять довольно пристойный вид, хотя, конечно, внимательный зритель безо всякого труда мог догадаться, чем они только что занимались. С огромным энтузиазмом.

Погрузка продолжалась больше часа, и только когда Азирафель убедился, что хрупким вещам ничего не грозит, он попросил водителя не спешить и договорился о встрече в Сохо. Машина с эмблемой «Международной экспресс-почты» медленно выехала на дорогу и скрылась за поворотом.

— И как ты хочешь их опередить? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Такси или всё же возьмёшь свой «Додж»?

— У меня есть идея получше.

Азирафель взял коробку, в которой прятал шлемы, и отправился в гараж, жестом приглашая за собой заинтересовавшегося происходящим Кроули.

— Ангел, ну вариантов-то всего два, если ты, конечно, не выберешь автобус, но тогда мы точно никуда не успеем...

— Не ворчи, дорогой. Тебе это точно понравится.

Азирафелю пришлось повозиться с замком, заодно вспомнив, почему он не любил его запирать, но на помощь пришёл Кроули, чьему таланту разбираться с механизмами можно было только позавидовать.

— Всё-таки жаль, что я не оставил тебе баллончик «WD-40», — нахмурился он.

— Что это?

— Смазка, ангел. Самая универсальная. Очень нужная вещь в хозяйстве.

Кто бы спорил? Но спрашивать, каким образом смазка может пригодиться для таких далёких от удовольствия вещей, Азирафель всё-таки не стал. Тем более, о такой марке он прежде ничего не слышал. Кроули широким жестом распахнул дверь гаража, предлагая:

— Давай свою коробку, ангел. Я знаю, куда её можно пристроить.

Всё-то он знал.

— Она нам ещё понадобится.

— Иногда, ангел, ты бываешь чересчур загадочным, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Или тебе надо здесь что-то взять? Что-то такое, что невозможно доверить кому попало?

— Именно, дорогой. А ещё я хотел похвастаться.

— Чем?

— Я тут кое-что купил... по случаю...

Можно было не продолжать: Кроули уже увидел накрытый пледом мотоцикл:

— Ангел! Это то, что я думаю? Ты решил купить себе байк? А почему не посоветовался?

— Как-то не сложилось... но я много времени провёл на всех этих форумах, и мне кажется, выбрал очень правильно...

Азирафель не договорил, потому что в этот момент Кроули стянул плед и потрясённо уставился на серебристую змею, украшавшую бензобак.

— Не может быть! Ангел... но... как?.. — он гладил «Змея», ощупывая его так осторожно, будто боялся, что он растает как дым. — Ангел...

Кроули бросил плед на бетонный пол, оглаживая руль, потом сиденья, колёса, медленно опускаясь на пол и прижимаясь к «Змею» щекой. Он стянул с себя очки, вытирая глаза рукавом, и запрокинул голову, чтобы унять слёзы.

— Ангел... ты... я... бля...

От избытка чувств Кроули всегда становился немного косноязычным, но Азирафелю безумно нравилась такая его открытость, говорившая о доверии лучше любых слов.

— Нгх!

Азирафель подтянул плед, усаживаясь на него рядом с Кроули, чтобы обнять за плечи, и ничуть не удивился, когда он вцепился в него, пряча лицо на груди. Азирафель осторожно помассировал его макушку самыми кончиками пальцев и принялся перебирать волосы, успокаивая и утешая.

— Я не мог пройти мимо, когда увидел объявление о его продаже.

— Как ты его вообще нашёл?

— После нашей поездки заинтересовался. Я не понимал, что происходит, но на всякий случай поторопился. И кстати, тот твой продавец — очень скользкий тип.

— Он назвал тебя скрягой, — Кроули потёрся щекой о плечо Азирафеля и немного отстранился. — Ты с ним торговался, что ли?

— И в мыслях не было. Хотя, конечно, комиссия, о которой не было ни буквы в объявлении, меня немного разозлила. Но я заплатил.

— Сколько?

— Две тысячи. Сверх твоих тридцати.

— Вот же сука!

— Прости?

— Шедвелл гад! Мне не доплатил две тысячи, с тебя взял на две больше... хорошо устроился.

— Мне кажется, он вернёт, — фыркнул Азирафель. — Когда мы навестим его вместе. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он не окончательно пропащий.

— Угу... и глаза добрые, — Кроули поймал взгляд Азирафеля. — Какая запутанная получилась история. Сначала, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление, я взял деньги у твоего брата, собираясь по-быстрому вернуть... потом потратил гораздо больше, чем мог себе позволить, из-за чего продал «Змея»... как оказалось — тебе, чтобы расплатиться с твоим братом... чёрт! 

— Ты произвёл неизгладимое впечатление не только на меня, но и на Габриэля, так что тебе всё удалось.

— Угу... только я-то хотел не так! Красиво... Эх! Съездили в Ниццу...

— Зато расходы по-честному поделили пополам, — усмехнулся Азирафель. — Поездка того стоила.

— Тебе правда понравилось?

— Очень! Особенно сорвать аплодисменты, целуясь на Английской набережной. Это было стильно, дорогой.

— Ангел, я больше никогда в жизни не буду играть!

— Да это я уже понял. К тому же нам есть во что поиграть. С тобой. И без этих хлопот.

Губы у Кроули были такие же холодные, как и его мокрые щёки, но это ничуть не мешало целоваться, хотя для чего-то большего температура в гараже оказалась гораздо ниже комфортной. Азирафель с некоторым сожалением поднялся и, помогая Кроули встать, стиснул его в объятьях. Просто потому, что не мог отпустить.

— Ангел, а что тогда в этой коробке?

— Шлемы. Шедвелл отдал мне твой как бонус, и с ним я уже расставаться не собираюсь, потому пришлось купить тебе другой.

— Ты купил мне шлем? На Рождество?

— Ну, какое сейчас Рождество? — поморщился Азирафель. — Это просто нужная вещь, без которой мы не сможем ездить на нашем «Змее». Только и всего.

— А я купил тебе шарф, — выпалил Кроули. — Такой тартановой расцветки... под бабочку... больше я ничего не могу...

— Ох, дорогой... ты подарил мне гораздо больше.

— Разве что себя... но, знаешь, не могу сказать, что до тебя это было кому-то интересно. Так что сомнительное приобретение так-то. 

Азирафель не спорил. Есть вещи, которые невозможно выразить словами, только прочувствовать. И он не сомневался, что рано или поздно Кроули его поймёт.


	26. Эпизод пятый. Сцена вторая. Кроули

Застоявшийся «Змей» отлично держал трассу, к спине прижимался Азирафель, обнимая нежно, но очень крепко, в динамике шлема тихий голос Фредди Меркьюри просил отдать тело, и Кроули не сразу понял, кто ему подпевает:

— У тебя са-амая классная за-адница, какую я когда-либо видел... 

— Ангел?

— Ты ошеломля-яешь меня в любое время... — продолжал Азирафель, не отвечая.

— Смотри на меня — я должен исследовать язык тела, — подхватил Кроули.

— Смотри на меня — я должен исследовать язык тела, — не отставал Азирафель.

«Язык тела... язык тела... язык тела...» Надо ли говорить, что фургон с вещами они обогнали ещё под Лингфилдом? Даже первая поездка на «Змее» не была такой волнующей, и дело было вовсе не в музыке. И не в том, что можно было всю поездку с кем-то болтать и даже петь. И уж точно не в скорости и хорошей дороге.

— Ангел, через два дня Рождество, — как бы невзначай напомнил Кроули.

— К маме мы тоже поедем на «Змее», — динамик чуть искажал голос Азирафеля, но не мог скрыть предвкушения в его тоне.

— Думаешь, она одобрит?

— Ну, в молодости же она любила смотреть гонки.

— Мне кажется, это немного другое.

— Поверь мне, всё будет великолепно!

Кроули бы такую уверенность! А ведь там будет Габриэль... и ангел... два ангела и ещё мама... твою ж мать! Кроули остановился у входа в магазин, и пока соображал, как лучше пристроить «Змея», Азирафель мило улыбнулся:

— Мне кажется, ты должен вернуть его обратно в гараж.

— Что?..

Кроули растерялся. Одно дело — вместе объезжать «Змея», и совсем другое — заводить его в стойло, где каждой собаке известно, кому он принадлежал.

— Тебя что-то смущает? Ему там самое место.

— Но... все подумают, что я его вернул, — пожал плечами Кроули, не зная, как лучше объяснить.

— А разве это не так?

— Бля...

Азирафель поцеловал его, вручив на хранение свой шлем, и остался в магазине ждать фургон с вещами с таким видом, будто знать не знал, отчего Кроули растерял последние связные слова. И уж точно не имел к этому никакого отношения.

В «Чистилище» Кроули вошёл, не снимая шлема, оставив «Змея» у самого входа. Он сразу же отыскал Дагон и постучал по барной стойке, как обычно, когда брал ключи от гаража.

— Что вы хотели? — вежливо поинтересовалась Дагон, явно не ожидая его увидеть.

Кроули поднял визор и широко улыбнулся:

— Привет, красотка, у тебя есть одна штучка, которая мне позарез нужна.

Дагон скептически хмыкнула:

— А я думала, ты по мальчикам.

— Знала бы ты, по каким, — Кроули мечтательно прикусил губу. — А от тебя мне нужен ключик. От одной дверки в твоём дворе.

— Какого чёрта, Кроули? — поморщилась Дагон. — Речь шла только о «Змее», а скутер можешь просто бросать у дома на дороге, потому что большего это дерьмо не заслуживает.

— Вот именно. Поэтому давай ключик.

— А я ведь проверю.

— Всегда мечтал, чтобы ты открывала стойло вместо меня. Как добрая старая скво.

— Пиздабол.

— Но-но! Что позволено Хастуру...

— Поговори у меня, — перебила Дагон, распахнув дверь. — И где?

— А ты приглядись, детка. Что же это так сверкает в лучах заходящего солнца?

Помимо того, что она умудрилась почти подружиться с Вельзевул, Дагон славилась тем, что никогда и ничему не удивлялась. Вообще никогда. Но сейчас она застыла изваянием, несколько мгновений разглядывая «Змея», прежде чем подойти к нему и потыкать пальцем в аэрографию.

— Гляди-ка... настоящий. И как ты это сделал?

— А вот, — Кроули загадочно улыбнулся. — Типа повезло.

— Охренеть! — согласилась Дагон и отдала ключи. — Дальше сам.

Кроули успел загнать «Змея» в стойло и сложить шлемы на полку, аккуратно обособив их с краю, а потом у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Отвечал он уже не глядя:

— Ангел?

— Почти! — Хастур немного посопел для приличия и выпалил: — Правда, что ли?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Да не пизди! Вернул-таки?

— Хастур, если бы ты не был столь косноязычным и наконец-то научился внятно излагать...

— Знаешь, мне язык для другого нужен, — перебил он. — «Змей», что ли, в стойле?

— А почему бы ему там не быть? Уже почти вечер, и я никуда не собираюсь ехать.

— Стой там, я иду!

— Хастур!

Но тот уже не слушал. Кроули вовсе не собирался ему потакать, но уж очень хотелось похвастаться. Тем более что Хастуру «Змей» тоже не чужой — он только змею рисовал недели три в разных видах и позах, пока, наконец, не сделал идеально. Поэтому Кроули ещё раз обошёл любимый байк и, достав из кармана платок, принялся полировать бензобак. Хорошо, что его особое покрытие отталкивало дорожную пыль и грязь, хотя колёса неплохо бы и помыть... Кроули увлёкся, натирая зеркала, и не сразу заметил появление Хастура.

— Ёб твою мать! — восхитился тот.

Кроули только широко улыбнулся, поглаживая змею, а Хастур принялся оживленно расхаживать вокруг, то трогая приборную панель, а то усаживаясь на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть шины. 

— Не, ну он же! — Хастур оглянулся и, заметив новый шлем, радостно заржал. — Не, ну у тебя-то настоящий ангел.

— А что я говорил?! — вскинулся Кроули. — Эталонный.

— Эх... Лигуру только так не скажи. Он-то не понимает.

Кроули хотел пошутить, что собирается встречать Рождество в компании ангела Лигура, но вовремя прикусил язык, вспомнив, что в той встрече точно не будет ничего смешного. Совсем. Хастур предложил выпить по кружке пива за удачное возвращения «коня в стойло», но Кроули отказался, пообещав угостить после Рождества.

— Угу, — понятливо отозвался Хастур. — А про деньги можно не спрашивать?

Кроули поморщился:

— Ну, ты же понимаешь...

— Да понимаю я... но не спросить не мог. Вдруг ты внезапно разбогател?

— Интересно, как?

— Ну, там клад нашёл, или выиграл во что...

— Я больше не играю, — поспешно отозвался Кроули.

— Угу, больше не на что. Лихо ты в Монако...

Кроули потрясённо уставился на Хастура, не понимая, откуда тот мог это узнать. Про Монако знали всего пятеро: они с Азирафелем, Габриэль с Вельзевул и Люцифер. И у них не было привычки делиться секретами с Хастуром или кем-то ещё.

— Но откуда?..

— Пф-ф... оттуда, — загадочно оскалился Хастур.

То, что в их конторе информация распространяется быстрее ветра, Кроули убедился и на следующее утро, когда сначала Лигур, а затем и Вельзевул поздравили его с возвращением «Змея». Лигур, правда, при этом кисло улыбался, а Вельзевул стрельнула сигарету, но сам факт! Вельзевул, кстати, поинтересовалась у Кроули про Рождество и только фыркнула на предположение о возможности встретить его вместе. 

— В другой раз, Кроули, — холодно улыбнулась она. — И я очень ценю твою деликатность.

Пришлось в очередной раз прикусить язык, ругая себя за несдержанность. Вельзевул, кажется, хотела сказать что-то ещё, но у неё зазвонил телефон, и она отошла, жестом попросив тишины. Обычно так она менялась в лице во время звонков шефа. Кроули докурил и пока раздумывал, не достать ли ещё одну сигарету, Вельзевул закончила разговор.

— Значит, так, — она одарила Кроули мрачным взглядом. — Тебя хочет видеть шеф. Мне стоит напомнить тебе о деликатности или и сам всё знаешь?

— Знаю, — подтвердил он. — Не сказал, чего хочет?

— Разумеется, нет.

Кроули не любил визитов к Люциферу, справедливо полагая, что чем дальше будет держаться от начальства, тем больше свободы будет иметь. И личной, в том числе. Он прекрасно понимал Вельзевул и вовсе не собирался выдавать её секреты, хотя, наверное, все уже всё знают. В приёмной шефа было тихо и пусто, как в склепе. Его секретарь натирал какой-то хрустальный шар и выглядел при этом так, будто запускал десант на Луну или даже на Альфу Центавра.

— Шеф на месте? — больше для протокола поинтересовался Кроули.

— Сейчас доложу, — секретарь поднял трубку, отчеканив в неё: — Он пришёл.

Что ответил Люцифер, было не слышно, но секретарь поморщился, как от зубной боли, и кивнул на дверь:

— Проходите, вас ждут.

Кроули вошёл в кабинет, постаравшись не хлопнуть дверью — шеф этого очень не любил! — и остановился, не доходя до стола:

— Вызывали?

Люцифер любовался в окно предрождественским Лондоном и не сразу обратил внимание на посетителя. Выдержав паузу, он крутанулся в кресле, подъезжая на нём поближе к столу, где принялся задумчиво перебирать бумаги.

— Вызывали? — снова решил напомнить о себе Кроули.

— Скорее приглашал, — Люцифер взглянул на него с лёгким сожалением, от которого спине сразу стало холодно. — Мне надо с тобой посоветоваться. Как со специалистом.

— Конечно, — Кроули подошёл ближе.

Люцифер неторопливо переложил на столе какие-то бумаги, доставая одну, в которую долго вчитывался, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Кроули.

— Это результат осмотра одного чугунного столба в Саут-Даунсе. На нём обнаружены довольно свежие следы краски. Не знаешь, что бы это могло означать?

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Ну, конечно, даже надеяться было глупо, что Люцифер забудет про ту «Бентли». Кроули невозмутимо пожал плечами:

— Был я в этом Саут-Даунсе. Столбы как столбы. Но чтобы их там кто-то красил — не видел. Вроде бы муниципалитет должен за таким следить... или ещё кто.

Люцифер сложил ладони почти как для молитвы и, устроив подбородок на кончиках пальцев, мрачно взглянул на Кроули.

— Этот столб видно из окон дома, в котором ты останавливался. В конце лета.

Мог бы и не уточнять! С недавних пор жизни и перемещениям Кроули уделялось чрезмерное внимание. И если Габриэль собрал на него досье, то с чего бы Люциферу отставать?

— Мне было не до наблюдений за столбами, — Кроули отчаянно пытался покраснеть, изображая смущение, — не то чтобы я хотел похвастаться...

— Но ты именно этого и хотел, — усмехнулся Люцифер. — Как вы познакомились с Азирафелем?

— В баре... у меня, кстати, даже есть фотографии, — оскалился улыбкой Кроули. — Габриэль был очень любезен.

— Он может, но речь не об этом. Что за бар? Пожалуйста, подробнее.

— Здесь, в Сохо, — Кроули облизал пересохшие губы и выпалил: — «Боб Боб Рикард». 

— Отличный выбор, — взглядом Люцифера можно было резать металл. — Икра, устрицы...

— У меня там была назначена встреча, мы познакомились в сети, друг друга не видели, а по описанию Азирафель подошёл. Вот я и подсел к нему за столик, — вдохновенно врал Кроули, горячо надеясь, что это невозможно проверить. — Ну и как-то завязался разговор... то... сё... как это бывает.

— Как интересно, — прищурился Люцифер. — И как это бывает?

— Очень неожиданно, но хорошо.

— О чём вы говорили?

— О машинах, — ухватился Кроули за спасительную тему. — Он сказал, что у него пикап не на ходу, а я обещал посмотреть... это была пятница, поэтому договорились на субботу. Я обещал к нему приехать. Только с утра пришлось забежать на работу, потому что забыл телефон...

— Занятно, — Люцифер принялся перебирать бумаги, пока не нашёл сложенный пополам листок, развернув который, сладко улыбнулся и с выражением прочитал: — «В кафе. Я зашёл выпить кофе, а он за десертом. Ну, знаете, как это бывает? Слово за слово. Договорились сходить в паб. Собирались встретиться в Истборне, а у него сломалась машина, вот я и предложил свои услуги по ремонту. Ничего особенного». И?

— Всё так и было, — спина Кроули стала мокрой от пота. — И в паб мы потом сходили. «Дельфин». В Истборне.

— А с каких пор «Боб Боб Рикард» стал кафе?

— Ну, я иногда захожу туда выпить кофе... заходил, — поправился Кроули под тяжёлым взглядом Люцифера.

— До «Монте-Карло»? 

Кроули скорбно кивнул, и ему удалось, наконец, покраснеть. Во всяком случае, щёки ощущались очень горячими. Люцифер побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Хорошо, давай тогда вернёмся к столбу.

Кроули прекрасно понимал, что если Люцифер вцепится в этот столб, то с него станется ободрать с него всю краску и отправить на экспертизу. А там уже как повезёт — хрен ведь поймёшь, как оно работает, и что там могут найти. Оставалось блефовать.

— Давайте, — улыбнулся он, изображая облегчение. — Если хотите, я могу узнать у Азирафеля, не видел ли он чего подозрительного. А можно взять эту краску на анализ. Вдруг красили чем-то токсичным?

— Например, автомобильной эмалью?

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Почему?

— Дорого. Кому в голову придёт тратиться на чужой столб?

Люцифер задумчиво погладил губы, а потом нахмурился:

— Как продвигается работа со второй «Бентли»?

— Заканчиваю.

— Ну, так заканчивай! До Рождества успеваешь?

— Мне надо ещё три дня. Выйду на каникулах сразу после праздника и закончу. Остались мелочи.

— Кто-то из механиков тебе нужен?

— Справлюсь сам.

— Хорошо. Когда отдашь её Габриэлю?

— Двадцать девятого.

Люцифер кивнул, жестом отпуская Кроули, и тот поторопился покинуть огромный кабинет с прекрасным видом на предпраздничный Лондон. До своего кабинета Кроули добрался, не чувствуя под собой земли, и, пытаясь заварить кофе, рассыпал порошок из-за того, что тряслись руки. Он не был уверен, что и на этот раз выкрутился, но вроде бы удалось отбиться. Пока.

И всё же у него получилось взять себя в руки и действительно вернуться к «Бентли». После того, как отреставрировали салон, она словно обрела вторую молодость, а запах кожи, новой резины и полироли действовал на Кроули умиротворяюще. Если бы ещё кто-то понял, какую шутку он сыграл с Габриэлем! Этот мудак, к сожалению, не узнает двигатель в шесть с половиной литров, даже если тот укусит его за задницу... если бы такое было возможно. А сдвоенный карбюратор точно не отличит от бачка радиатора.

***

— Ангел, ты точно уверен, что меня пустят без фрака? Ну, или что там принято для таких случаев? Смокинг? Кежуал? Мне нужна бабочка?

Время до поездки на семейный ужин пролетело так быстро, что Кроули не успел опомниться. Конечно же, он слегка нервничал, сильно контрастируя с невозмутимым Азирафелем.

— Дорогой, разве тебе нравятся бабочки?

— Только на тебе, ангел. 

— Вот и успокойся. Никто тебе и слова не скажет про форму галстука.

— А про что скажут?

— Полагаю, твоя одежда останется без комментариев, поэтому ты можешь идти, в чём хочешь.

— Даже в трусах?

— Можно и без них, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — Но о брюках ты забывать не должен.

— Как Габриэль? — ехидно заметил Кроули.

— Дорогой, по-моему, ты слишком много думаешь о мелочах.

— Ангел, если я буду думать не о мелочах, то сойду с ума. Ты знаешь, что меня пугает застольный этикет?

— Это тоже мелочь, — поморщился Азирафель, — но если для тебя это так важно, то просто смотри на меня.

— А как к такому отнесётся твоя мать?

— Мама, — поправил Азирафель и рассеянно улыбнулся, прикладывая купленный в Ницце платок к чёрной рубашке Кроули. — Мама одобрит.

— Что я весь вечер на тебя пялюсь? — Кроули поморщился, решаясь заговорить о том, что терзало его больше всего. — Она же у тебя леди. А вдруг она что-то поймёт...

— Что именно?

— Она у тебя в таком почтенном возрасте... раньше такое было не принято... в общем, а если она поймёт, что мы не просто компаньоны, но и спим вместе? В библейском смысле... ну, ты понял...

— И что в этом особенного? Мама, например, была уверена, что ты показал мне в постели что-то такое, отчего я немедленно потерял голову.

— Да? — Кроули почувствовал себя очень глупо и сел. — Ангел, мне ни разу не приходилось иметь дело с приличными старушками, которых было нельзя шокировать подобным.

— Сексом? — изумился Азирафель, кивая своим мыслям.

— Ангел, ты совсем не стараешься мне помочь, — Кроули решил сыграть на жалости. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел твой платок?

— Нет, я прикидываю, как мой платок будет смотреться с чёрной сорочкой. Тоже моей.

— Ты будешь в чёрном?

— Полагаю, это будет стильно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я ещё купил себе кожаную куртку. Чёрную, разумеется.

— Для одной поездки?

— Для многих поездок. Мне понравилось.

Кроули не был готов к таким новостям, а потому просто замолчал. Что он мог сказать? Что Азирафель удивляет его всё больше и больше? Так это и без того понятно. Впрочем, вчера он удивил Кроули гораздо сильнее, когда заявил, что предвидел интерес к столбу, а потому зачистил его металлической щёткой и покрасил тремя видами краски. Правда, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Кроули, расхохотался и добавил, что просто после ремонта дверей гаража у него осталось три начатых банки краски, которые он никак не удосуживался выкинуть. Как знал.

В джинсах и кожаной куртке Азирафель выглядел настолько привлекательно, что пришлось задержать отъезд. Не то чтобы Кроули это спланировал, но волноваться просто не осталось сил. Особенно когда они выехали на трассу, и в динамике раздался немного приглушённый голос Азирафеля, не только сообщивший, что ему понравилось, а в деталях расписавший, что именно и как. Наверное, поэтому Кроули не заметил, как они доехали до поместья с претенциозным названием Apple Trees Hall. Ворота перед ними открылись, очевидно, управляемые дистанционно — поворотная камера проследила за их появлением и вернулась в исходную позицию.

Кроули сглотнул, готовясь ко всему. Парк уже поражал воображение, а виднеющийся за деревьями дом навевал воспоминания о всяких костюмированных фильмах из жизни королей и принцев. Однако разглядеть дом как следует не получилось — навстречу им неслось чудовище, словно сошедшее со страниц легенд о страшных проклятьях и гончих из Ада.

— Не бойся, — раздался в динамике ласковый голос Азирафеля. — Это Фредди. Он добрый.

Блядь!

Добрый Фредди сначала хотел броситься на байк, но в последний момент отпрыгнул в сторону и поменял курс. Теперь он мчался рядом с передним колесом, утробно рыча и скаля жуткие клыки. Если бы Азирафель не обнимал его, прикрывая спину, Кроули бы непременно попытался скрыться — в конце концов, ни одна тварь не может мгновенно разогнаться до сотни миль в час. Кроули вспомнил о гепардах, пытаясь сообразить, с какой скоростью те загоняют дичь, но всё равно выходило, что «Змей» быстрее.

— Не бойся, дорогой. Фредди ещё щенок.

— Это щенок? Он вырастет?

— Точно не знаю, но... осторожнее, дорогой, это были мамины любимые гортензии...

— Были!

— Поворачивай уже к дому. Мама ждёт нас на крыльце.

Кроули подумал, что эта тварь точно не сожрёт их в присутствии хозяйки, и вывернул руль. Он даже умудрился эффектно затормозить у самых ступеней, взрыхлив каменную крошку, устилавшую проезд.

— Фредди, фу!

Голос у мамы был достаточно строг, чтобы послушаться с первого раза, но зря Кроули понадеялся на благоразумие пса. Стоило оказаться на земле, как этот ублюдок едва не опрокинул его, взгромоздив лапы на плечи, и принялся вылизывать шлем, мордой подняв визор. Оказавшись с тварью нос к носу, Кроули попытался его образумить, но куда там! Огромный мокрый язык напрочь отбил охоту что-то говорить.

— Фредди, фу! — строго повторила мама. — Милый, почему бы тебе не помочь гостю и не отвлечь Фредди на себя?

— Знаешь, мама, я надеялся, что твои слова о значимости розог в воспитании всё же имели какой-то смысл, — Азирафель попытался оттащить любвеобильного Фредди, но добился только того, что этот гад сильнее навалился на Кроули, прижимая его к «Змею». — Мама, уйми своего любимца.

Кроули так и не понял, что произошло, но Фредди перестал вылизывать его ухо и довольно резво отскочил в сторону.

— Добрый вечер, мистер...

— Его зовут Кроули, мама, — перебил Азирафель.

— Да-да, конечно, Кроули. Вынуждена у вас попросить прощения за недостатки воспитания моего питомца и моего сына, — леди улыбнулась самой светлой улыбкой Азирафеля. — Иногда он забывает, что перебивать мать нехорошо. Держите...

Она протянула Кроули платок, чтобы он избавился от свидетельств гостеприимства Фредди, и обратилась к Азирафелю:

— Милый, ты выглядишь очень экстравагантно. И я как-то всё не могла поверить, что твои слова о мотоспорте настолько правдивы.

— Видела бы ты нас с Кроули на трассе.

— Могу себе представить... Кстати, у тебя очень интересный шарф.

— Это подарок Кроули, мама.

— Хороший вкус, — одобрила она. — Надеюсь, вы соблюдали правила дорожного движения?

— Конечно, мама. Эти правила мы никогда не нарушаем.

— В отличие от других?

Азирафель не ответил, сделав вид, что не расслышал, но мама не настаивала. Кроули вытер лицо и очки, снял шлем и смог, наконец, разглядеть мать Азирафеля, чтобы признать, что представлял её совершенно иначе. Другой. Совсем другой. Разумеется, это была настоящая леди, но... ни эксклюзивной шляпы, ни вычурной причёски, ни даже скромного платка... её коротко подстриженные волосы были гораздо белее, чем у Азирафеля, и больше походили на растрёпанные перья, возможно, всё же ангельские. Она разговаривала с Азирафелем, бросая на Кроули быстрые и очень любопытные взгляды, что можно было даже счесть неким авансом, отчего на душе стало чуть легче.

— Мне кажется, наш гость... — она улыбнулась и быстро исправилась: — Кроули уже оправился от небольшого потрясения, а потому вы можете пройти в дом. Уриил вас проводит.

— Мама, ты ведь понимаешь, что в нашем случае это будет одна спальня.

— Мог бы обойтись без этих подробностей.

— Я хвастаюсь, мама.

Такого поворота Кроули тоже не ожидал и совершенно не понимал, как себя вести. Кажется, Азирафель говорил делать как он или что-то в таком духе?..

— Кроули, что вы сделали с моим сыном?

— Всего лишь выманил из коттеджа «Осень», — ляпнул Кроули первое, что пришло в голову.

Похоже, он угадал с ответом, потому что во взгляде мамы мелькнуло одобрение.

— Ужин в восемь. Постарайтесь не опаздывать.

Она улыбнулась и, царственно кивнув, поднялась по лестнице. Фредди тут же помчался следом. Азирафель взял Кроули за руку, успокаивающе погладив пальцем запястье:

— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, что ты ей понравишься.

— А я понравился?

— Разве могло быть иначе?

Похоже, для Азирафеля не существовало никаких сомнений. Эх, Кроули бы его уверенность! А впереди был ужин. В славной компании Габриэля. И мамы. И Мишель. И уже не сбежать. Поздно.

— Всё будет хорошо, дорогой. Вот увидишь.

Уриил вежливо поздоровалась и, чопорно поджав губы, дождалась, когда Кроули достанет из кофра вещи, а потом проводила их с Азирафелем в спальню для гостей. Она ещё раз напомнила про ужин и посоветовала освежиться с дороги, показав ванную размером с квартиру в Мейфэре. Очень кстати! Кроули немедленно умылся и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

— Уриил, — остановил её Азирафель, когда она уже собралась уходить. — Вы не могли бы передать маме это?

Кроули ничего не успел сказать, как в руках Уриил оказалась бутылка кальвадоса, на которую она уставилась с нескрываемым удивлением:

— Мистер Азирафель, что это?

— Это от нас с Кроули. Дижестив. Мама должна оценить.

— Я передам. Может быть, вы хотите чего-то ещё?

— Уриил, скажите, а Габриэль уже приехал?

— Да. Он занял спальню с кабинетом, чуть дальше по коридору.

— Отлично, — просиял Азирафель. — Вы не могли бы повесить на дверь вот это?

Он протянул табличку «Не беспокоить», которую прихватил вместе с вещами из магазина. Немного дезориентированная Уриил с сомнением на него взглянула:

— Мистер Азирафель, мама будет недовольна.

— Зато Габриэль очень обрадуется. Это, так сказать, братский привет. Он поймёт.

Уриил промолчала, очень выразительно поджав губы, но табличку взяла и даже, кажется, действительно повесила её на ручку двери, как хотел Азирафель. Кроули не знал, что и думать.

— Ангел, но зачем?

— Понимаешь, у нас с Габриэлем есть маленькая традиция. На Рождество мы с ним всегда подшучивали друг над другом. Почти безобидно. Всё-таки семейный праздник, всё такое, все свои... например, в прошлом году он подарил мне расширенную подписку на один канал... скажем, эротического содержания.

— Но ты ведь не остался в долгу?

— О, нет! Я вложил в его подарок каталог магазина для взрослых мальчиков. Глупо, конечно, но видел бы ты, как Габриэля это взбесило. Пусть он старательно не подавал вида. Я-то знал! И это бесило его ещё больше. 

— А что говорила мама?

— Она снисходительно относилась к нашим шуткам, считая их милым ребячеством.

— Смешно, — согласился Кроули.

— Наверное. Мы не часто встречаемся. Чаще всего Габриэль навещает меня, чтобы выглядеть «достойно» в глазах мамы. Он вообще любит делать всё правильно и достойно.

— А ты?

— А я тебя.

Осознать, что только что сказал Азирафель, не получилось, потому что целоваться и при этом думать Кроули не умел, но вкус у этого поцелуя был особенный. Наверное, поэтому до ужина они успели всё. Даже освежиться. Вместе.

Без четверти семь Азирафель с явным сожалением поцеловал его в висок и сообщил, что пора одеваться к ужину. Кроули снова запаниковал. Всё-таки была разница во встречах с Габриэлем на нейтральной территории и в поместье, полноправным хозяином которого он рано или поздно станет. Да и последняя их встреча закончилась не так чтобы хорошо... для Габриэля.

— Отлично выглядишь! — похвалил Азирафель.

— А точно не нужен смокинг?

— Нет, дорогой. Это семейный ужин в очень узком кругу. Костюм тебе понадобится через неделю, на приёме в честь маминого юбилея.

— Но... я...

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Поэтому отнесись к этому ужину как к репетиции.

Ни хрена ж себе «репетиция»! Но отступать всё равно было некуда, и Кроули поправил узел галстука, опуская его пониже. 

— Пойдём?

— Конечно, дорогой.

Пока они плечом к плечу спускались по широкой лестнице, Кроули чувствовал себя будто новобранец перед боем, но в гостиной он сумел справиться с эмоциями и даже вежливо поприветствовать Габриэля, когда тот представлял ему Мишель. Потрескивание дров в камине, мерцание свечей, аромат ели и развешанные повсюду венки омелы должны были создавать праздничную атмосферу, но Кроули не мог избавиться от чувства, что на этом празднике он чужой. Кажется, Азирафель это понял, потому что не только сел рядом, но и взял руку Кроули в свою. Глаз у Габриэля дёрнулся, но никаких комментариев не последовало. Неужели так просто?

— Спасибо, ангел.


	27. Эпизод пятый. Сцена третья. Азирафель

Азирафель давно уже не жаловал Рождество, приезжая к Маме в Сочельник, исключительно чтобы исполнить сыновий долг. Да и как могло быть иначе? Пусть никто больше не пытался дать Азирафелю совет, что следует сделать с собственной жизнью, но почему-то казалось, что здесь ему сочувствуют и даже в чём-то жалеют. И вынести такое было очень непросто. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. Сильно иначе.

Нейтральные разговоры о погоде, досрочных выборах и новом кабинете не могли даже замаскировать нараставшее напряжение. Азирафель прекрасно видел, как нервно щурится Мама, ожидая неминуемого взрыва, как старательно Габриэль обходит острые темы, отводя взгляд от ладони Азирафеля на руке Кроули, как Мишель нервно поправляет бусы, а Уриил поглядывает на часы, но не решается уйти на кухню распорядиться о подаче горячего, чтобы не пропустить что-то интересное. И только Кроули напрочь игнорировал все эти тревожные знаки, явно пытаясь справиться с сухостью в горле с помощью «Шабли», которое потягивал из бокала, довольно достоверно изображая удовольствие.

— Это был непростой год, — похоже, Мама решила ступить на скользкую почву подведения итогов. — Для всей семьи, но прежде всего для Азирафеля.

Кроули слегка напрягся, но Азирафель незаметно погладил его по запястью и улыбнулся Маме:

— Если говорить прямо, то мне есть чем похвастаться.

— Не начинай, — едва слышно взмолился Габриэль.

— Отчего же? — Азирафель поправил платок на шее и продолжил: — Я наконец-то перебрался в Лондон и нашёл хобби по душе.

Мама с недоумением взглянула на промолчавшего Габриэля и улыбнулась:

— Надо сказать, что мотоциклет тебе к лицу, но это же не может быть твоим основным хобби?

— Разумеется, — Азирафель вернул ей улыбку. — А ещё я даю частные уроки. Могу сказать, что история Древнего Рима оказалась очень плодотворной темой в плане изучения, и я открыл для себя новую методику.

— Как интересно, милый, — сдержанно улыбнулась Мама. — А что твои студенты?

— С удовольствием сдают зачёты.

Уши Кроули покраснели, но он продолжал невозмутимо пить «Шабли», будто не понимал, о чём речь.

— Кроули, а как вы относитесь к педагогической деятельности Азирафеля? — не унималась Мама.

— Восхищаюсь. Как профессор Азирафель очень убедителен.

Габриэль стиснул пальцами переносицу, опуская взгляд.

— И вы совсем не ревнуете? — проворковала Мишель, играя с бусами. — Студенты могут быть очень шаловливыми. Вам ли не знать.

Похоже, эта стерва тоже читала то досье, но пока Азирафель придумывал достойный ответ, Кроули широко улыбнулся:

— Как говорит мой приятель Лигур, ревность — деструктивное чувство. Поэтому я полностью одобряю и новую методику Азирафеля, и его строгость при приёме зачётов.

— Вы на редкость гармоничная пара, — Мишель отвела взгляд.

— Кроули, а как вы познакомились с Азирафелем? — снова заговорила Мама.

— А разве он не рассказывал? — удивился Кроули, вопросительно глядя на Азирафеля.

Что ж, темы знакомства всё равно было не избежать, а потому Азирафель чуть заметно ему кивнул, разрешая придумывать на этот счёт всё что угодно. И Кроули всё правильно понял:

— Это произошло чудесным летним днём в «Боб Боб Рикард», — он осушил бокал и решительно отставил его в сторону. — У меня была назначена там встреча.

— Милый, — Мама удивлённо округлила глаза, переводя взгляд на Азирафеля. — Ты выбирался в Лондон? Но зачем? 

Такой вот сюрприз! Интересно, неужели все думали, что он никогда не покидает свой коттедж? Впрочем, это было очень недалеко от истины...

— Там подают чудесные блинчики. С икрой стерляди. 

— И ты поехал в Лондон, чтобы просто перекусить? — от потрясения Габриэль забыл, что собирался молчать. — Но почему в Сохо?!

— Нигде кроме как в «Боб Боб Рикард» не подают таких блинчиков, — пожал плечами Азирафель.

— Гурман, — пробормотал Габриэль, прикрывая ладонью глаза.

— А что вы пили? — не удержалась Мишель. — Я слышала, там подают водку, охлаждённую до минус восемнадцати градусов.

— Её и пили, — радостно подтвердил Кроули. — Она очень тонко подчёркивает вкус икры.

— Вы увлекаетесь алкоголем? — заинтересовалась Мама. — Просто дегустируете, или...

— Дегустирую с удовольствием, — Кроули кивнул, не дослушав. — На почве дегустации мы и сошлись с ангелом.

— Это многое объясняет, — пробормотала Мишель.

— Очевидно, — Кроули развернул ладонь, чтобы сцепить с Азирафелем пальцы в замок. — У нас внезапно оказалось очень много общего.

— И что же? — Мама задумчиво коснулась губ кончиками пальцев.

— Любовь к истории, любовь к технике, любовь к растениям, — начал перечислять Кроули. — Но главное, конечно, дегустации. Во всех проявлениях.

Вечер приносил колоссальное наслаждение. Мама точно должна была оценить Кроули и увидеть в нём то, что разглядел Азирафель с самой первой встречи. Да и кто бы устоял?! Впрочем, Мишель явно считала иначе:

— Любовь к технике? — она улыбнулась с нарочитым вниманием. — Неужели Азирафель в этом разбирается?

Это уже переходило все границы! Азирафель мечтательно облизнул ложечку:

— Когда пересмотришь столько фильмов о механиках, невольно начнёшь в чём-то разбираться.

Ступать на столь скользкую почву в присутствии Мамы Мишель не решилась, а потому лишь понимающе улыбнулась:

— Это вообще всё объясняет.

Зато Кроули был далёк от семейных условностей и, оскалившись почти голливудской улыбкой, невинно поинтересовался:

— Вы тоже фанат этого жанра? Мне кажется, создатели топчутся на месте, забывая о других профессиях. Хотя, конечно, скучающие домохозяйки представлены довольно широко.

Если бы Азирафель специально хотел задеть Мишель, то вряд ли сделал бы это лучше. Не нашедшись с ответом, она чуть сильнее, чем следовало, дёрнула нитку бус, отчего жемчужины разлетелись.

— Какая досада, — встрепенулся Кроули. — Вам помочь собрать?

— Спасибо, — кисло скривилась Мишель. — Уриил позаботится об этом.

— Разумеется, — Уриил любезно улыбнулась. — А сейчас я ненадолго вас оставлю.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — кивнула Мама. — Что бы я без тебя делала?!

Габриэль старательно изображал, что происходящее не только его не касается, но и ничуть не интересно. Он с таким видом разглядывал огонь в камине, будто подсчитывал количество искр и пытался мысленно составить уравнение, описывающее траекторию их движения. Разумеется, безуспешно.

— Почему-то мне казалось, что ваши интересы гораздо шире, — Мама поднялась из кресла и, улыбнувшись Кроули, поманила его за собой. — Вы не могли бы проконсультировать меня по одному вопросу? В моём кабинете.

— Конечно... мэм, — Кроули стиснул пальцы Азирафеля, будто пытаясь сдержать приступ паники, но тут же улыбнулся. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Габриэль уставился на Маму, даже не пытаясь скрыть потрясения. Вопросов он не задавал, прекрасно понимая, что если она не хотела чего-то объяснять, то ответы вряд ли будут. Мишель тоже чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, и когда Мама и Кроули вышли из комнаты, сердито зашипела на Азирафеля:

— Ты думаешь, это смешно?

— А почему моя личная жизнь должна вызывать смех? — возмутился Азирафель.

— Мишель, я предупреждал тебя, — Габриэль скривился, словно от зубной боли. — Он сейчас никого не слышит, кроме своего ami mignon.

Но её уже было не остановить.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты вдруг решил отмолчаться, — Мишель гневно сверкнула глазами на супруга, — но мне есть, что сказать. Потому что это грозит вылиться полноценным скандалом. Я прекрасно понимаю твои потребности... возможно, этот мальчик действительно хорош в постели, но приводить его на семейное торжество — это уж чересчур! Не говоря уже о появлении на приёме в честь юбилея почтенной леди!

Азирафель не для того убеждал Маму и осаживал Габриэля, чтобы выслушивать гадости от Мишель. Он дождался, когда она сделает паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и холодно улыбнулся:

— Закончила?

— Нет!

— Да! — с нажимом повторил Азирафель. — Я не собираюсь на публике афишировать характер своих отношений с Кроули, но и скрывать его как постыдную тайну я тоже не буду. С недавних пор мы вместе. Прими, пожалуйста, этот факт как данность и смирись. 

— Но...

— Никаких условий.

— Но почему?!

— Потому что я его люблю.

— Я говорю о долге и приличиях, — не унималась Мишель.

— И много счастья принесли тебе эти приличия? — прищурился Азирафель. — Или, может быть, тебя осчастливил долг? И неужели ты ни о чём не жалеешь?

— Что бы ты понимал...

— Зато я никогда не пожалею о своём выборе. И он того стоит.

Азирафель почувствовал сухость в горле и, наполняя бокал, поймал задумчивый взгляд Габриэля. Чего в этом взгляде только не было! Но заметнее всего было уважение. И зависть.

Появление Уриил остановило дебаты, и Азирафель взглянул на часы. Кроули не было уже двадцать две минуты. Что такое могла сообщить ему Мама, для чего потребовалась конфиденциальность? А главное, для чего такая таинственность? Или Мама просто дала возможность всем выговориться? Но тогда она должна была понимать, что добром это не закончится. Или план был именно в этом? Азирафель начал волноваться. Почему так долго? Где Кроули?

Появились они через тридцать восемь минут, но одного взгляда на Кроули хватило, чтобы понять: всё в порядке. Он выглядел немного смущённым, слегка потрясённым, но довольным. Точно довольным. Впрочем, Мама тоже. Разговор вновь вернулся к погоде, политике и планам на следующий год. Кроули больше никто не задевал, и Азирафель окончательно успокоился. Разумеется, он обо всём расспросит, но позже. А внимание Мамы, как по волшебству, переключилось на Габриэля, и теперь тому приходилось задумываться над простыми на первый взгляд вопросами, касающимися его душевного состояния. Мама такие вещи никогда не упускала. 

Азирафель поглаживал запястье Кроули, наслаждаясь уютной близостью, и вполуха слушал унылые отчёты Габриэля о его жизни. Тот старательно обходил даже намёки на появление у него какого-то личного интереса, помимо работы, отчего Мишель снова начала нервничать, а Мама щуриться, не скрывая подозрений. Уриил при этом казалась немного разочарованной. Похоже, она ждала большего скандала от появления Кроули и теперь не понимала, что происходит. Она была компаньонкой Мамы последние девятнадцать лет, и Габриэль её интересовал не так сильно, успев наскучить своей предсказуемостью и правильностью. Ну-ну!

Когда на десерт подали любимые Азирафелем бриоши, он понял, что праздник удался, и для его чудесного завершения им с Кроули стоит уединиться. Габриэль и Мишель игнорировали их чересчур откровенно, а Мама что-то обсуждала с Уриил, поэтому уйти получилось, не привлекая к себе особого внимания. Впрочем, Азирафель не сомневался в братской зависти — редкие взгляды Габриэля были слишком красноречивы. Чтобы закрепить эффект, пришлось немного поправить табличку на двери, чтобы надпись было лучше видно.

— Вот видишь, дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафель, закрывая дверь, — я же говорил, что всё пройдёт хорошо.

— Но ты не мог этого знать точно.

— Я догадывался, — Азирафель прижал Кроули к стене и, целуя шею, попытался ослабить узел галстука. — Тебе ещё и понравятся... тихие семейные вечера...

— Десерты я люблю больше, — Кроули попытался потереться о бедро Азирафеля.

— А что тебе говорила мама?

Кроули замер, похоже, пытаясь вернуть себе способность мыслить:

— Она мне показывала свою коллекцию.

— У неё есть коллекция? — изумился Азирафель, до этой минуты не подозревавший Маму в подобных увлечениях. — И что она собирает? Марки? Монеты?

— Автографы победителей гонок, — лёгкий румянец придавал лицу Кроули особую прелесть.

А вот теперь замер Азирафель, пытаясь осмыслить масштаб невинного хобби.

— А в этой коллекции есть автографы победителей Ле-Мана?

Кроули просто кивнул:

— Даже с фотографией.

— Не может быть!

— Она меня узнала... несмотря на то, что я тогда был молод и выступал под псевдонимом.

— Тебя невозможно не узнать, дорогой.

— Она тоже так сказала, — Кроули облизал пересохшие губы. — Мы говорили о тебе.

— И что вы говорили? — насторожился Азирафель.

— Она винит себя...

— Интересно, за что?

— За то, что ты остался в Саут-Даунсе совершенно один.

— Это был мой выбор, — усмехнулся Азирафель.

— Она жалеет, что приняла его.

Что ж... наверное, Азирафель хотел бы услышать это сам. И, наверное — или скорее всего! — он бы не позволил этого сказать. Мама была умной женщиной и сейчас делала шаг навстречу.

— А что она сказала про мой нынешний выбор?

Кроули довольно улыбнулся:

— Что я не так плох, как моё досье, — он взял дёрнувшегося от возмущения Азирафеля за руку и уткнулся лбом в его лоб, заглядывая в глаза. — И что меня стоило бы придумать, если бы не было. Такого я точно не ожидал...

Для Азирафеля это тоже стало неожиданностью, хотя, наверное, одной из самых приятных за вечер.

— А что там за фотография?

— Самая обычная, — Кроули улыбнулся, довольно неудачно пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Мне было восемнадцать, и я с удовольствием позировал репортёрам.

Азирафель решил непременно взглянуть на этот снимок, представляя себе, как Кроули мог бы позировать, да ещё и с удовольствием.

— А что ты ей написал?

Кроули прикрыл лицо ладонью, пытаясь сдержать смех, но всё же расхохотался, немного нервно, но очень заразительно:

— Я ей написал: «До новых встреч!»

— Символично, — усмехнулся Азирафель, оценив иронию судьбы. — И ведь не обманул.

— Просто я очень честный.

В этом-то как раз Азирафель успел убедиться. И честный, и темпераментный, и умный, и...

— Ты лучший!

Кроули очень любил целоваться, и у них с Азирафелем действительно было очень много общего:

— Любовь к истории... любовь к технике... любовь к растениям... — задыхался Азирафель, перечисляя. — А ещё дегустации... во всех проявлениях...

— Да-а...

Кроули подавался навстречу и требовал ещё. И ещё. И ещё... и Азирафель был счастлив ему это дать, потому что получал от этого не меньше. Потому что в этом-то и был смысл. Потому что нашёл, наконец, того, кто принимал его любым, и брал... брал... брал... 

Сердце всё ещё заходилось в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме, но дыханье начало восстанавливаться, и Азирафель смог, наконец, заговорить.

— Мама права, — прошептал он.

— В чём?

— Тебя стоило придумать... смешно сказать, но я благодарен даже Британской федерации чугуна и стали. 

— Им-то за что?

— За столб, — Азирафель коснулся губами татуировки и принялся целовать шею Кроули.

— М-м... ты ещё Люцифера поблагодари...

— В общем-то, да... если бы не та «Бентли», ты бы ни за что не заехал в Саут-Даунс.

— Да я бы и так не заехал, — Кроули довольно фыркал, подставляя шею. — Там у вас просто был сбит указатель.

Заснул Азирафель, размышляя о превратностях судьбы, которая играла их судьбами, причудливо тасуя, как колоду карт. Думал ли восемнадцатилетний Кроули, игриво намекая на свои новые победы в гонках, что когда-нибудь увидит этот автограф в коллекции довольно почтенной леди... а её сын в это время... и ему хорошо...

Утром, пока Кроули спал, Азирафель выбрался из постели и дошёл до кабинета Мамы, ничуть не сомневаясь, что найдёт её там.

— Доброе утро, милый. Как спалось?

— Отлично, мама. Кроули рассказал мне про автограф.

— Я в этом ничуть не сомневалась, — Мама открыла окно и закурила, аккуратно стряхивая пепел в изящную пепельницу, которой в кабинете раньше не было.

— Ты стала много курить, — заметил Азирафель.

— Интересно, с чего бы это? — иронично улыбнулась Мама. — Кстати, ты не знаешь, что происходит с Габриэлем?

— Нет.

Мама вздохнула:

— Наверное, ты прав... он сам должен рассказать. Но, может быть, ты хотя бы скажешь, с какой стороны ждать? У меня не такое сильное сердце, как у тебя.

— Ты покажешь мне автограф? — попробовал сменить тему Азирафель.

— Разумеется, милый.

Очевидно, Мама готовилась, потому что нужный снимок был у неё почти под рукой, в аккуратном прозрачном конверте по размеру фотографии. Юный Кроули улыбался, отбрасывая от лица чересчур длинную чёлку. Он казался счастливым, уверенным в себе и очень дерзким — подмигнул фотографу, салютуя бутылкой шампанского, и поднял руку так высоко, что рубашка задралась, и в кадр попал обнажившийся живот.

— Нравится? — улыбнулась Мама.

— «До новых встреч!» — Азирафель безотчётно погладил снимок. — Он хорош...

— И я понимаю, что ты в нём нашёл, — Мама выпустила дым и выдохнула: — Ангел.

— Думаешь, он ошибается?

— Ему лучше знать, кто ты, милый. Пусть Габриэль мог бы с ним и поспорить.

— Габриэль поступил с Кроули не так, как ты нас когда-то учила, — не сдержался Азирафель.

— И ты его уличил?

— Да.

— Но это вряд ли заставило его замолчать на весь вечер...

— Возможно, было что-то ещё.

— Как же с тобой непросто, милый, — Мама с силой вдавила окурок в пепельницу. — Но, может, объяснишь мне, почему он тебе столь откровенно завидует?

— Может быть, потому что я позволил себе любить?

Мама сдавила пальцами виски, беспомощно глядя на Азирафеля:

— Не может этого быть!

— Других объяснений у меня нет.

— Но... где? Как?!

— Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом самого Габриэля?

— Они с Мишель уже уехали... Уриил слышала, как они полночи ругались. Бедная девочка, — Мама потёрла виски и, достав из ящика стола какую-то таблетку, запила её водой из графина, которого никогда прежде не было в кабинете.

— Ты всегда идеализировала Мишель, — пробормотал Азирафель. 

— Она многое потеряет.

— Думаешь?

— Милый, я знаю сдержанность Габриэля. Он никогда не...

— Всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые, — Азирафель попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.

Мама покачала головой и, покружив по кабинету, устало опустилась в кресло.

— Когда всё успело так далеко зайти? Интрижка может стоить ему карьеры.

— Думаешь, он стал бы размениваться на интрижки?

— В том-то и дело, — Мама тяжело вздохнула. — Как бы вы оба этого ни отрицали, вы с Габриэлем очень сильно похожи.

— Ну, мы же твои дети, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо.

— Будто ты в силах это предсказать... Останетесь до вечера?

— Нет. У нас с Кроули есть небольшое дело.

— Хорошо. Я распоряжусь насчёт завтрака.

Пока Мама звонила Уриил, Азирафель оставил её кабинет, бросив ещё один взгляд на фотографию с автографом. Всё-таки стоило признать, что хоть в юности Кроули и был очень хорош, у них тогда бы ничего не получилось. Совсем. Они могли пройти мимо, так и не захотев узнать друг друга получше.

Азирафель тихо вошёл в комнату и несколько минут любовался спящим Кроули, прежде чем забраться в постель, устраиваясь рядом. Он не собирался никого будить, но Кроули, не открывая глаз, принялся шарить рукою по кровати, и только когда ухватил Азирафеля за руку, замер, блаженно улыбаясь.

— Ангел... уже утро?

— Ты хотел заехать на работу, — напомнил Азирафель.

— Мы хотели, — Кроули открыл один глаз. — Ты же помнишь про то, что тебе надо будет принять «Бентли»?

— Разумеется, дорогой.

— Тогда ладно, — Кроули зевнул, потягиваясь и мгновенно оказываясь у Азирафеля под боком. — Нам надо поторопиться.

Завтрак прошёл очень тихо и даже уютно. Мама вполголоса расспрашивала Кроули о его работе, нарочито путая термины и названия, чтобы сделать ему комплимент, но, похоже, никого эти уловки уже не могли ввести в заблуждение, а потому вскоре они заговорили о ретроавтомобилях и даже поспорили про объём двигателя и коробку передач. Азирафеля такие тонкости не интересовали, и он с удовольствием дегустировал шоколадный мусс, добавляя к нему коньяк в гомеопатических дозах. 

Фредди выбежал на крыльцо, собираясь их проводить, но Мама быстро отправила его в дом, сообщив, что ей дороги чудом уцелевшие гортензии. Азирафель уселся за спину Кроули и, прежде чем его обнять, помахал Маме и опустил забрало на шлеме.

— Погнали! 

Кроули отсалютовал Маме рукой и нажал на газ. «Змей» сорвался с места, мгновенно набирая скорость, и не прошло минуты, как они покинули парк, выезжая за ворота усадьбы.

— Отличное Рождество, — пробормотал Кроули. — Спасибо тебе, ангел.

Вместо ответа Азирафель лишь крепче к нему прижался. Да и что он мог сказать? «За такое не благодарят»? Кроули и сам это поймёт — ему просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Дорога до Лондона не заняла много времени, и совсем скоро они уже загнали «Змея» в стойло и оставили шлемы на полке.

— Итак, — Азирафель потёр руки, вспоминая план, — сейчас нам предстоит важное дело.

— Какое? — насторожился Кроули.

— Я бы хотел проверить, как идёт ремонт «Бентли».

— Там остались мелочи: небольшая ревизия двигателя после контрольной обкатки...

— Вы выезжали на моей машине? — приподнял бровь Азирафель.

— Только в пределах площадки салона. У нас с этим строго.

— Хотелось бы верить.

Азирафель вышел через любезно открытую перед ним дверь и, заложив руки за спину, неторопливо направился к салону. Кроули шёл рядом, даже не пытаясь разговаривать, что несколько снижало градус удовольствия.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, как вы работаете.

— Желание клиента закон, — улыбнулся Кроули.

— Мне нравится ваш энтузиазм.

Кроули позаботился о пропуске, представив Азирафеля как вип-клиента, и проводил его до ангара, где стояла знакомая «Бентли».

— Я должен переодеться, — сообщил Кроули, доставая свёрток из ящика с инструментами.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Азирафель. — А я пока осмотрю машину.

Над «Бентли» действительно здорово поработали: светлую кожу салона прекрасно оттеняли деревянные полированные панели на дверях, ручки блестели серебром, а в природную панель отлично вписалась магнитола, ничем не выделявшаяся по стилю. Но приятнее всего были сиденья — больше похожие на удобные кресла или даже диваны. Когда Кроули говорил о комфорте, он ничуть не преувеличил.

— И как вам? Всё нравится? — на Кроули был тот самый комбинезон, застёгнутый почти под самое горло.

Азирафель неторопливо смерил его взглядом и не смог сдержать довольной улыбки:

— Нравится. Но я ещё не всё видел.

— Я вам всё покажу, — голос Кроули стал чуть ниже, и в нём появилась лёгкая хрипотца.

— Будьте так любезны. А пока, если вы не возражаете, я понаблюдаю за вашей работой.

Кроули молча кивнул и, натянув перчатки, открыл капот и склонился над двигателем. Азирафель несколько раз обошёл его, оценивая небрежную грацию позы, и наконец остановился рядом, заглядывая под капот. Кроули откручивал крышку, и она не поддавалась.

— Давайте я помогу вам, — почти прошептал Азирафель, накрывая руку Кроули своей и стискивая пальцы.

Их бёдра соприкасались — слава короткой куртке! — и можно было почувствовать, как напрягся Кроули. Чтобы удобнее подобраться к крышке, Азирафель чуть развернулся и приобнял Кроули за талию.

— Вы крутите не в ту сторону, — едва слышно пробормотал Кроули.

— Правда? Давайте попробуем в другую, — крышка отвинтилась, но Азирафель не спешил выпускать руку Кроули, с интересом заглядывая в бак. — Что там?

— Расширительный бак системы охлаждения двигателя.

— Здесь его не было.

— Да... раньше его роль исполнял верхний бачок радиатора, который не заливался под завязку, но я немного изменил конструкцию двигателя... 

Кроули замолчал, когда Азирафель потянул вниз «собачку» молнии его комбинезона.

— Я вам мешаю? — невинно улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Н-нет.

— Тогда продолжайте. Мне очень интересно, какие вы ещё внесли изменения.

Надо отдать Кроули должное: он продолжал свой рассказ, почти не сбиваясь, хотя Азирафель очень старался его отвлечь.

— И насколько он больше? 

Кроули вздрогнул, когда ладонь Азирафеля словно невзначай задела его член.

— Кто?

— Коэффициент объемного расширения антифриза.

— Бля...

— Ответ неверный. К тому же разве можно так выражаться на рабочем месте? Вы заслужили штраф.

Глаза Кроули стали почти чёрными, и он с лёгкостью согласился с тем, что штрафовать его следует, стянув комбинезон с торса... и даже ниже... и лучше это проделать в салоне автомобиля. «Бентли» раскачивалась в такт толчкам Азирафеля и совсем не скрипела. Или всё заглушали стоны Кроули?

— Что вы сказали? 

— Ещё, блядь! — прохрипел Кроули. — Сильнее!

— Как скажете!

И всё-таки салон «Бентли» был немного маловат для двух человек, и понежиться в нём не получилось. Да и спина затекла от неудобной позы. Азирафель поцеловал Кроули и, попытавшись встать, проворчал:

— Огромная недоработка. Надо сделать, чтобы передние сиденья раскладывались.

— Чёрт! Ангел... их вроде бы можно разложить... я заказывал эту опцию, просто в этой модели никогда такого не было, вот и не вспомнил...

Сиденья действительно раскладывались, и Азирафель с удовольствием растянулся на почти просторном ложе.

— Другое дело! Мне кажется, нам с тобой надо будет иногда брать эту машину для прогулок... чтобы не застаивалась в гараже.

Кроули горячо разделял эту идею. Когда стало окончательно ясно, что работать в таких условиях не получится, Азирафель предложил сходить вместе перекусить, а потом разделиться. Может быть, тогда получится и закончить ремонт, и открыть магазин... в праздники не должно быть особенно много посетителей — самое то для начала. Кроули поддержал и это. Всё-таки договариваться с ним — одно сплошное удовольствие.

На улице Азирафель кутался в шарф и поражался тому, что Кроули не спешит закрывать горло. Он попытался хотя бы поправить воротник его куртки, когда тот вдруг замер, уставившись вдаль:

— Ты не поверишь!

Азирафель медленно обернулся и тоже застыл, замечая Габриэля. С огромным букетом роз.


	28. Эпизод пятый. Сцена четвёртая. Кроули

Кроули быстро сообразил, что если Габриэль с букетом, то скоро здесь появится Вельзевул, а встречаться с ней ему бы не хотелось. Она вполне могла расценить это как вмешательство в частную жизнь и отомстить. И доказывай потом про закон парных случаев и прочую ерунду. Поэтому Кроули подхватил под руку Азирафеля и затащил его в магазин, к счастью, оказавшийся булочной.

— Но мы не дошли до кафе, — слабо запротестовал Азирафель. — Да и так явно избегать встречи...

— Не соответствует твоим стандартам, я понял, ангел. Но не хочешь же ты, чтобы он вообразил, что мы за ним следим? С него станется.

— Но разве мы зашли сюда не для этого? Мне кажется, такое поведение свойственно подросткам.

— Хастур сделал то же самое. И всё увидел.

— Что именно? — Азирафель заинтересованно поднял бровь. 

— Шарики! — понизив голос до трагического шёпота, подсказал Кроули.

— Но сейчас там цветы.

— Поэтому Вельз может быть благосклоннее и поцелует его на улице. Тебе это надо?

— Мне нет. Но как теперь мы выйдем?

— Обыкновенно. Дождёмся, когда они встретятся, выдержим паузу и уйдём. Всё просто, — Кроули огляделся. — А пока ты можешь выбрать себе что-то из выпечки и даже заказать кофе.

— Я не фанат кофе...

— Чай здесь наверняка тоже подают, — успокоил его Кроули, вполглаза приглядывая за маячившей вдалеке фигурой Габриэля. — Мы можем даже сесть вон за тот столик у окна, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

Азирафель немного поразмышлял — скорее для вида! — и взял три круассана с разными начинками и кусок пирога с вишней. Ну и, конечно, чай в забавном пузатом чайнике для себя и кофе для Кроули.

— Стоит? — первым делом спросил он, присаживаясь рядом с ним, но почти спиной к брату.

— Ещё как, — подтвердил Кроули. — Похоже, Вельз опаздывает.

— Она может?

— Ни разу не сталкивался. Обычно она везде приходит заранее. Сильно заранее. Мы даже шутили, что она дожидается своих жертв в засаде.

— Так, может, она и сейчас откуда-нибудь наблюдает?

— Да вряд ли, — Кроули поморщился, вспоминая что-либо подобное. — Она ведь ценит время. И своё в том числе... знаешь, как она меня один раз отымела, когда я опоздал на встречу? С улыбкой — умеет она слова подобрать.

— Талант, — согласился Азирафель, что-то прикидывая. — А она может вообще не прийти?

— На назначенную встречу? Издеваешься?

— Так ведь это вроде как свидание. 

— И что с того? Какая, к чёрту, разница? Та же встреча, только гораздо приятнее. 

Кроули снова взглянул на одинокую фигуру. Теперь Габриэль чаще поглядывал на часы и, кажется, начал замерзать, потому что приподнял воротник своего щегольского пальто и потирал руки, не снимая перчаток. Когда случайный прохожий задал ему какой-то вопрос, Габриэль явно ответил что-то неприятное, отчего бедолага пошёл прочь гораздо быстрее, чем брёл до этого, да ещё и постоянно оглядываясь. Уже у самого угла он покрутил пальцем у виска, намекая, что Габриэль не в себе.

— Мёрзнет? — мстительно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Ага. И на прохожих бросается.

— Ну-ну... неповторимый стиль Итона.

Кажется, это был злой сарказм — насколько знал Кроули, выпускники Итона славились какой-то запредельной сдержанностью эмоций. Впрочем, Габриэль уже с момента знакомства позволял себе... разное. Кроули вспомнил его презрительное «предпочитаю женщин» и усмехнулся, думая, что тогда надо было бы усугубить ситуацию, добавив «помоложе».

— Пришла?

— Нет, — Кроули покачал головой.

— Она не придёт, — Азирафель откусил круассан и слизнул с губ шоколадный крем. — Это уже очевидно.

— Думаешь?

— Готов поспорить. Вряд ли у неё на это время назначены какие-то столь важные дела, что могли её задержать.

— Возможно. Но ведь она уже встречалась с ним. Два раза точно, — Кроули проводил взглядом ломтик круассана и едва не забыл, что хотел сказать, глядя, как Азирафель блаженно улыбается. — Ну, это... один раз с шариками и второй раз в «Чистилище». А кто им мешал встретиться ещё?

— Никто не мешал.

— И я о чём...

— Ещё не уходит? — поинтересовался Азирафель, наливая себе чай.

— Нет.

— Упорный.

— Не хочешь к нему подойти?

— Зачем?

— Сказать, чтобы не ждал, — у Кроули в душе шевельнулось что-то вроде жалости. — Если зря.

— Он упрямый и мне точно не поверит, поэтому подождём.

— Чего?

— Когда он уйдёт. Согласись, если он нас заметит сейчас, выйдет неловко. Будто мы за ним шпионим.

— А мы что делаем?

— Пережидаем.

Упорства Габриэлю было не занимать. Азирафель успел заказать ещё штрудель, который целиком скормил Кроули, и ещё чай, который они разделили пополам. Наконец и до Габриэля дошло, что Вельзевул не придёт. Он сунул букет в мусорную урну и пошёл было прочь, но вернулся, достал этот чёртов букет и принялся бить им по тротуару, отчего тот покрылся алыми, как кровь, лепестками.

— Во даёт! — восхитился Кроули с долей сочувствия.

Азирафель же разглядывал брата, даже не думая скрывать потрясения.

— Сколько лет я его знаю, но такого не видел... разве что в детстве... до школы он позволял себе такое.

Похоже, ему сделали замечание, на что Габриэль презрительно скривился и отбросил в сторону то, что осталось от букета. Затем снял перчатки, которые аккуратно выкинул в урну, и пошёл прочь. Не оглядываясь. 

— Сильно же его пробрало, — Азирафель стряхнул с рук невидимые крошки. — Он ведь не отступится.

— Но у него же жена, — пришла пора удивляться Кроули. — Союз, освящённый Церковью, и всё такое. Ему же нельзя.

— Ты плохо учил историю, дорогой. Всякое бывает.

Кроули мог только согласиться. В истории он действительно был не слишком силён, если, конечно, это не история Пунических войн. Идти куда-то обедать уже не было смысла, и Кроули отправился на работу доводить до ума «Бентли». Всё же хорошо, что её хозяйкой была мама Азирафеля — для неё уже можно было постараться от души. Почему-то казалось, что она оценит. 

И всё-таки с «Бентли» Кроули ещё провозился полных два дня, после чего дозвонился секретарю Люцифера, чтобы доложить об окончании работы и готовности к передаче машины клиенту. Каково же было его удивление, когда на эту передачу явился сам Люцифер.

Хорошо, что Кроули пришёл в ангар гораздо раньше намеченного срока, потому что оправдаться перед шефом было бы очень непросто. А так тот оглядел машину, сообщил, что его «Бентли» была лучше, и отправился в свой кабинет ждать Габриэля. Ну, или ещё для каких-то своих, несомненно, великих дел. Вельзевул в этот непростой момент так и не появилась, но спрашивать о ней Кроули благоразумно не стал. Ему только было интересно, что она сказала Люциферу, чтобы тот любезно её подменил. Но, скорее всего, этого Кроули так и не узнает.

Габриэль появился в ангаре в сопровождении Люцифера, и что-то в его облике сразу же насторожило Кроули. И только через четверть часа он сообразил, что Габриэль перестал его замечать. Вернее даже не так — если раньше он демонстративно игнорировал Кроули, то теперь, казалось, утратил к нему всякий интерес. Да и вообще, куда делся его азарт? И остальные эмоции? Оставив их где-то в стороне, Габриэль производил удручающее впечатление.

— Я принципиально изменил систему охлаждения двигателя, и теперь вы сможете даже погонять по трассе, — попробовал его взбодрить Кроули.

Однако от этих слов взбодрился Люцифер, считавший такие принципиальные изменения «новоделом» и уверенный в том, что они снижают стоимость машины. Впрочем, говорить он об этом не стал, наградив Кроули проницательным взглядом, доставшим разве что не до печени.

— Хорошо, — безучастно отозвался Габриэль, улыбнувшись так широко, будто ему за это платили. — Меня всё устраивает.

Кроули тоже всё устраивало, особенно размер гонорара, которого точно хватит, чтобы расплатиться со всеми кредиторами и почти полностью погасить заём. И всё же он не мог отрицать, что с Габриэлем-мудаком было гораздо интересней общаться. Но нет в мире совершенства.

***

На двери магазина Азирафеля висела табличка «Закрыто», дверь тоже была заперта, но на такой случай в кармане всегда был ключ.

— Ангел, — негромко позвал Кроули. — Ты дома?

— Я в кабинете, — отозвался Азирафель. — Кое-чем занят.

Звучало интригующе, но к лёгкому разочарованию Кроули занятие было крайне далеко от тех пикантных развлечений, которые подсказало разыгравшееся воображение. Азирафель сидел, уткнувшись в монитор с таким видом, будто его обделили десертом.

— Я вдруг вспомнил, что для приёма нам с тобой надо выглядеть официально, и случайно набрёл на фотографии с недели высокой моды. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это сюр, но среди прочего я увидел молодого человека почти в таком же костюме, как у меня.

— И что? — Кроули всё ещё не понимал причин уныния.

— Я испытал сложные чувства. Словно я настолько отстал от трендов, что мода сделала виток и обогнала меня на целый круг. И теперь меня терзают некоторые сомнения.

— И какие?

— Вообще-то я собирался взять эти официальные костюмы напрокат. Я уже так делал на прошлый юбилей, но не суть. Меня там все знают, и по большому счёту я никому не интересен, но другое дело ты. 

— А что я? — мгновенно насторожился Кроули.

— Ты будешь в фокусе общего внимания. Не то чтобы это было чем-то ужасным, к тому же никто не позволит себе выходок в стиле Мишель, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты произвёл впечатление на эту публику, видавшую разное, — Азирафель развёл руками. — Но боюсь оказаться несостоятельным в этом щекотливом деле, а времени не так много, чтобы обратиться к специалисту. Тем более, я всегда пренебрегал этим.

О такой проблеме Кроули и не думал, а ведь там собирается весь свет общества. В том числе и Люцифер, да и Габриэль тот же. Чёрт! Одно дело — быть на приёме в честь твоей победы, где ты хорош как интересная и довольно дорогая безделушка, и совсем другое — находиться среди этих снобов вот так, почти на равных. 

— В принципе, я могу быть в килте, — Кроули поправил очки. — Я умею его носить.

— Ты умеешь всё, дорогой, но тогда на этом вечере будет другая звезда. И совсем не именинница, а это немного не то, чего бы хотелось, — Азирафель прикусил губу и задумчиво оглядел Кроули. — Я знаю, для чего нам понадобится килт!

Отличная мысль!

— И для чего?

— Я буду соблазнять главу клана украсть овец, — Азирафель поджал губы, кивая своим мыслям. — Это будет... мило.

— И как ты будешь соблазнять?

— Разумеется, всем собой, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Тебе очень пойдёт килт.

И как после такого не отвлечься на более приятные вещи, чем обсуждение костюмов? К тому же это здорово прочищало мозги. Отдышавшись, Азирафель решил позвонить маме и переложить эту проблему на неё.

— А это вообще удобно? 

— Почему нет? В последнее время она много тревожится из-за мелочей. Ей будет полезно отвлечься на простые вещи, — Азирафель потянулся: — Тебя что-то ещё беспокоит?

Кроули вспомнил Габриэля.

— Твой брат. Он сегодня забрал «Бентли».

— И что?

— Выглядел не очень. Раньше он был как-то поживее.

— Что поделать? — Азирафель невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Такие вещи каждый решает для себя сам. Он уже большой мальчик, как-то справится. 

Кроули мог только согласиться. Весь его опыт показывал, что из вмешательства в чужую личную жизнь ничего хорошего не выйдет. Даже если влезть с самыми благими намерениями.

Мама действительно уладила вопрос с костюмами за четверть часа, поэтому на празднование юбилея Кроули с Азирафелем поехали во всеоружии.

Азирафель уступил Кроули место за рулём пикапа и всю дорогу делился фантазиями про искушения горцев, вернее, одного горца в килте, который, согласно плану, должен будет забрести в сад коттеджа «Осень», томимый нуждой и самыми невероятными предчувствиями.

— И эти предчувствия его не обманут, — вдохновенно рассказывал Азирафель, потирая руки. — Так вот, мне кажется, он должен будет немного поработать в саду. Скажем, обрезать ветви яблони... для этого нам понадобится стремянка... Следи за дорогой...

— Всё в порядке, ангел. Слежу.

— Чуть повнимательнее, — Азирафель погладил его по колену. — Мне кажется, ты будешь великолепно смотреться на стремянке... в килте... ты ведь знаешь, что настоящие шотландцы презирают бельё?

— Знаю, — только и сумел выдохнуть Кроули.

— А мы не одобряем подделки, стало быть, горец у нас будет самым настоящим... хорошо, что скоро весна, — добавил Азирафель без всякой связи.

Надо ли говорить, что дорога до Apple Trees Hall показалась Кроули чересчур короткой? Кованые ворота открылись при их приближении, и Азирафель после недолгих раздумий решил подъехать к крыльцу, где их встречала хозяйка.

— А где Фредди? — поинтересовался Азирафель, вручив маме цветы.

— Я приказала запереть его в конюшнях. Всё-таки он чересчур радуется гостям, не каждый сможет это выдержать. Прекрасно выглядите.

— Спасибо, мама. Полагаю, мы приехали первыми?

— Разумеется, милый. Гости начнут съезжаться примерно через час. Уриил поможет мне их встретить.

— А Габриэль здесь?

— Ещё нет. Майкл отгонит вашу машину, — мама зябко поёжилась в наброшенном на плечи манто и, взяв под руку Кроули, попросила проводить её в дом.

Похоже, она взяла над Кроули шефство: коротко объяснив регламент вечера и несколькими словами охарактеризовав гостей, попросила не ввязываться в дебаты с мистером Джонсоном и избегать личных разговоров с миссис Пигг.

— Но как я их узнаю?

— Вас обязательно представят.

— Как кого? — Азирафель внимательно смотрел на маму.

— Как моего личного гостя, — улыбнулась она. — Тем более, что это чистая правда.

Кроули такой расклад очень даже устроил, к тому же Азирафель пообещал быть рядом. Чего ещё желать?

— Хозяйка, — Уриил появилась совершенно бесшумно. — Приехали Габриэль с супругой.

Мама ушла встречать старшего сына, а Азирафель вручил Кроули бокал с вином, посоветовав не относиться к нему как к напитку, а лишь как к полезному реквизиту. Габриэль с Мишель появились через десять минут, и на непритязательный взгляд Кроули выглядели они безупречно и даже неплохо вместе смотрелись. Если бы их фотографии напечатали в каком-нибудь глянцевом журнале. В жизни же им чего-то не хватало... Кроули покрутил бокал и, вспомнив слова Азирафеля, понял, что его смутило: Габриэль и Мишель относились друг к другу как к реквизиту — удобному, полезному, но совершенно бесчувственному. 

Габриэль вежливо поздоровался с братом, приветственно кивнул Кроули и, подхватив Мишель под локоть, подвёл к панорамному окну. Видимо, там они смотрелись выигрышней всего. Азирафель кивнул Кроули и направился к Габриэлю.

— Ты же помнишь, что мы всё ещё братья? — прохладно улыбнулся он.

— Разумеется, Азирафель. И когда будут делать фотографии, будь добр, окажись рядом со мной.

— Я тебя даже обниму, — пообещал Азирафель.

— Только не переусердствуй.

Мишель холодно взглянула на Кроули:

— Нам с вами, как понимаете, этого делать необязательно.

— Постараюсь смириться с этой потерей, — широко улыбнулся он, салютуя бокалом. — Боюсь, это будет нелегко.

— А вы не бойтесь, — Мишель поправила палантин, высокомерно оглядев Кроули. — Страх плохо смотрится на снимках.

— Обязательно учту.

Их более чем светскую беседу прервало появление пары каких-то престарелых соседей, и Кроули понял, что вечеринка началась. Гости прибывали группами, но чаще парами, и мама, как радушная хозяйка, представляла всем Кроули, отчего он начал чувствовать себя свечой в стеклянном стакане. Впрочем, ему это ничуть не помешало запомнить мистера Джонсона и миссис Пигг, чтобы держаться от них подальше. На всякий случай. В принципе, не происходило ничего такого, чего бы стоило опасаться, и Кроули даже немного расслабился. Особенно после того, как Азирафель незаметно ущипнул его за задницу.

Кроули уже рассчитывал провести довольно спокойный вечер — не его же это был юбилей! — когда вдруг краем глаза заметил, как напрягся Азирафель и как дёрнулся глаз Габриэля. Сквозь толпу к ним пробирался Люцифер, улыбаясь одной из своих самых очаровательных улыбок. На памяти Кроули так шеф выглядел лишь один раз, когда принадлежащая ему команда выиграла этап «Формулы-1». Но чему удивляться? Ведь он аккуратно придерживал под локоть очаровательную спутницу, в которой Кроули не без труда узнал Вельзевул.

Блядь!

Кроули ещё ни разу не доводилось видеть Вельзевул в платье и с высокой причёской. Наверное, она была чертовски хороша — с чего бы ещё на неё все так смотрели?! — но Вельз и без того сильно выделялась среди всех. От остальных благовоспитанных леди её отличал взгляд хищника, который она и не думала прятать. А ещё Кроули вдруг показалось, что воздух вокруг неё искрит от напряжения, хотя Вельзевул и старалась улыбаться. Люцифер склонился к её уху и что-то прошептал, отчего она тихо рассмеялась, наклоняя голову чуть назад и демонстрируя безупречную шею, белизну которой оттеняла нитка чёрного жемчуга.

Габриэль пожирал её взглядом и, похоже, растерял те крохи самообладания, что ещё удавалось сохранить. Азирафель приобнял его и жестом подозвал фотографа, снующего среди гостей, явно чтобы напомнить Габриэлю о месте и времени, где тот находится. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроули, а затем выразительно посмотрел на маму. Этого было достаточно, чтобы признать первоначальное решение не высовываться ошибочным. Кроули мог только надеяться, что всё понял правильно.

— Добрый день, — он улыбнулся шефу и подмигнул Вельзевул. — Какая приятная встреча.

— Добрый, — Люцифер взглянул на Кроули как на досадную помеху на пути к цели и, не скрывая угрозы в голосе, заметил: — Давно не виделись.

— Очень давно. Вы разрешите украсть на минуточку вашу даму? — улыбка Кроули стала чуть шире. — Очень срочное дело. И очень важное.

Похоже, Люцифер был несколько дезориентирован такой наглостью, отчего позволил перехватить ледяную руку Вельзевул и увлечь леди за собой.

— Кроули, какого чёрта? — зашипела она. — С-совсем с-страх потерял?

— Я хочу поближе познакомить тебя с хозяйкой дома.

— З-зачем?

— Будет весело. Тебе понравится.

Кажется, наблюдавшая за появлением Люцифера мама тоже захотела поговорить с его спутницей. А может быть, даже догадалась про Габриэля — Кроули был далёк от таких тонкостей! — потому что направилась им навстречу с приветливой улыбкой на лице.

— Кроули, какой сюрприз, — она ласково потрепала его по руке. — В этой суматохе мне не удалось перекинуться даже парой фраз с очаровательной спутницей Люцифера.

Мама жестом пригласила их к эркеру, где по удачному стечению обстоятельств никого не оказалось, и можно было говорить, не опасаясь нескромного внимания соседей. Разумеется, если не повышать голос и не делать ничего предосудительного.

— К тому же именно Вельзевул вложила душу в дизайн вашей «Бентли», — добавил Кроули, молясь всем богам, чтобы мама правильно его поняла.

— О! Это здорово меняет дело, — просияла мама в лучших традициях Азирафеля. — Тогда я должна ещё вас поблагодарить. У вас безупречный вкус.

— С-спасибо, — улыбнулась Вельзевул, но настороженность из её взгляда никуда не исчезла.

Кроули оглянулся, почувствовав взгляд Азирафеля, и с облегчением заметил в нём одобрение. А значит, в этой суматохе удалось не ошибиться, что было проще простого. Он подмигнул в ответ, ничуть не удивившись тому, как тепло Азирафель приветствует Люцифера и даже, кажется, шутит, приобнимая его за талию. Зато Габриэль, похоже, был готов разорвать «друга» на части голыми руками. Решив, что Азирафель всё равно расскажет, что там у них было, Кроули сосредоточился на беседе двух милых леди.

— Вы разбираетесь в ретроавтомобилях?

— Это моя работа, — Вельзевул с достоинством кивнула.

— Вряд ли среди гостей в этом зале найдётся кто-то другой, способный ответить так же без лукавства.

— А я?

Кроули прикусил язык, но было поздно — слова прозвучали. Однако мама лишь тепло улыбнулась:

— Простите меня, но после Рождества я не могу считать вас гостем.

Вельзевул бросила на Кроули заинтересованный взгляд и с вызовом улыбнулась маме:

— Я люблю с-свою работу. В конце концов, разве с-свобода не с-стоит того, чтобы з-заплатить за неё своим временем, з-занимаясь тем, что принос-сит удовлетворение?

— А как же устои общества?

— Вы с-сейчас о с-союзе, ос-свящённом церковью? — презрительно скривилась Вельзевул. — Или о мес-сте ж-женщины?

Кроули несколько раз был свидетелем того, как реагирует Вельзевул, если задеть её чувства, наличие которых та всегда отрицала, поэтому опасливо оглянулся, проверяя, не привлекла ли она ненароком лишнего внимания. Но, похоже, она достаточно умело держала лицо — Кроули отметил лишь несколько скучающих взглядов, обращённых, кстати, больше на него. А ещё вдруг увидел, что Азирафель и Люцифер вместе куда-то уходят, и как бы это не Люцифер уводил его для разговора. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

Кроули попытался себя убедить, что не произойдёт ничего страшного, что Люцифер не имеет над Азирафелем никакой власти, что это вообще территория Азирафеля, но сердце тревожно сжалось от понимания, что лично он ничем не сможет помочь. А вот Габриэль вовсе не спешил на помощь брату, хотя, судя по взгляду Мишель, у него там свой Апокалипсис — пусть Габриэль и внимал её речам со скучающим видом, Кроули заметил, как сжимаются его кулаки, и отчётливо представил картину, как тот выхватывает из вазы букет и начинает что есть сил хлестать им по полу.

— Не стоит принимать так близко к сердцу всё, что пишут в газетах, мисс...

— Вельз-зевул. Просто Вельз-зевул.

— Интересное имя, — похвалила мама. — Вам подходит. Так вот, Вельзевул, каждая женщина сама определяет своё место. Так было всегда и, наверное, будет. Общество поддерживает мужчин, так уж повелось, но оно бессильно против воли и жажды свободы, о которой вы говорите.

— Тогда о каких ус-стоях мы говорим?

— Власть, карьера, политика, — улыбнулась мама. — Всё это накладывает кое-какие обязательства.

— Вас нас-столько бес-спокоит карьера Люцифера? — Вельзевул удивлённо округлила глаза. — Уверяю вас-с, моя репутация не бросит тень на его дела.

— Полагаю, вы с ним коллеги по работе?

— Можно и так с-сказать, — улыбка Вельзевул стала немного хищной. — Он мой работодатель.

— И вы рассуждаете о свободе?

— Вас-с это с-смущает? Напрас-сно. Люцифер уваж-жает с-свободную волю. С-спрос-сите Кроули.

Ну, Вельзевул! Вот спасибо! Вот удружила! Кроули натянуто улыбнулся и покрутил кистью руки:

— Уважает. Если ты Вельзевул.

— Даже так? — мама выглядела очень довольной. — Скажите, а что значит для вас победа консерваторов?

Вельзевул озадаченно взглянула на маму:

— Мож-жет быть, вы не с-совсем поняли, но я далека от политики...

— Правда? Тогда, наверное, мне стоит выразить сочувствие Люциферу.

— В чём? — настороженно прищурилась Вельзевул.

— Как же. У него была блестящая идея, как захватить партию лейбористов снизу. Он нашёл нужного человека и поставил на него. Единственное, чего он не смог учесть, так это то, что не все умеют играть грязно, и ему просто не хватило времени...

Кроули был столь же далёк от интриг шефа, как и Вельзевул, однако быстро сопоставил дату выборов со своим последним визитом к Люциферу. Выходило, что тогда шеф был зол не только из-за пропавшей «Бентли». Нет, Кроули бы, несомненно, порадовала победа Джереми Корбина, но так расстраиваться из-за его поражения он бы не стал, хотя бы потому, что давно не доверял политикам и не видел особой разницы в курсе противоборствующих партий. И ему даже не приходило в голову задуматься, за кого играет Габриэль — хорошо, что Азирафель не настолько увлечён всем этим, как его брат. А вот мама, похоже, в курсе происходящего. Впрочем, надо же ей чем-то заниматься?!

— Кроули, а вы следили за предвыборной гонкой?

— Нет, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Мне было немного не до того.

На лице Вельзевул мелькнула ехидная усмешка. Она-то отлично помнила, чем в это время был занят Кроули и благодаря кому.

— Вот видите, — почти искренне улыбнулась Вельзевул. — Не только я, но и вс-се мои коллеги довольно аполитичны. Поэтому репутации Люцифера ничего не грозит. С нашей стороны.

— Я в этом ни мгновения не сомневаюсь, — заверила её мама. — Меня немного беспокоит репутация моего сына. Вы же понимаете: устои общества, семейные ценности... Надеюсь, вы сегодня останетесь довольны.

Мама ушла, радушно кивнув на прощанье, а Вельзевул с подозрением уставилась на Кроули и едва слышно зашипела:

— Какого чёрта? Для чего ты меня с-сюда притащил?

— Разве тебе было неинтересно?

— Интерес-с-сно! Ос-с-собенно про репутацию с-сына. Что ты ус-спел рас-с-сказать?

— Честно?

— Попытайс-с-ся.

— Я молчал. У меня, знаешь ли, здесь немного другие проблемы.

— Но тебя приняли! Что-то ж-же ты для этого с-сделал?

Кроули пожал плечами:

— Я всех обаял.

Не рассказывать же Вельзевул про непостижимость?


	29. Эпизод пятый. Сцена пятая. Азирафель

Прекрасно, когда тебя понимают с полуслова, но Кроули понял Азирафеля с полувзгляда и сделал это гораздо лучше, чем можно было себе представить. Он правильно расценил возникшее затруднение и не только увёл Вельзевул подальше от растерявшего самообладание Габриэля, но и организовал ей встречу с Мамой. Азирафель смог, наконец, выдохнуть и сосредоточить внимание на подошедшем Люцифере.

— Фото на память? — понятливо усмехнулся тот после короткого приветствия.

Габриэль поморщился, как от зубной боли, и, промолчав, уступил инициативу Азирафелю. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно.

— Мы не так часто общаемся, как того хотелось бы, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Столько дел, столько дел, — вздохнула Мишель. — Прекрасно выглядите, Люцифер, а кто ваша очаровательная спутница?

— Вельзевул, — Люцифер подмигнул Мишель с таким видом, будто бы имя должно было ей всё объяснить.

— Она знакома с нашим Кроули? — поджала губы Мишель. 

Таким тоном обычно говорят о впавших в маразм родственниках, но Азирафель не стал обращать внимания на слова этой стервы, почти не сомневаясь, что та получит своё ещё до конца вечера.

— Полагаю, что она знакома не только с Кроули. Правда, Габриэль? — улыбка Люцифера не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Потому что трудно пройти мимо Кроули, — попытался сменить тему Азирафель.

— Особенно если у тебя «Бентли», — поддержал Люцифер.

Пусть образ беспомощной блондинки удавался Мишель лучше прочих, соображала она очень быстро:

— Вельзевул работает в вашем салоне, Люцифер?

— Она — моё секретное оружие, — самодовольно усмехнулся тот. — Лучшего управляющего у меня ещё не было. А как она умеет работать с клиентами!

— Воображаю, — во взгляде Мишель мелькнуло бешенство. — Но неужели вы не могли найти себе ровню, Люцифер?

— Полагаю, я в тренде. Мне казалось, в вашей семье должны меня поддержать.

Азирафель мысленно записал очко на счёт Люцифера. Вот уж кто настоящий мастер художественного слова.

— Вы совершенно правы, Люцифер. Не так давно мне довелось побывать в Тадфилде, и я поразился широте взглядов обитателей этого местечка. Вот уж у кого нам бы следовало поучиться.

Интерес во взгляде Люцифера стал обжигающе горячим.

— Мне казалось, вы живёте в Истборне или типа того...

— В Саут-Даунсе. Жил. С недавних пор я перебрался в Сохо.

— Отличный выбор для человека такой широкой натуры, как у вас.

— Я открыл магазин и хотел бы взять у Вельзевул пару консультаций по заполнению деклараций. Знаете, есть некоторые нюансы?..

Люцифер всё правильно понял и ухватился за эту мысль:

— Я мог бы сам вас проконсультировать. Прямо сейчас.

— Но вряд ли это будет здесь удобно, — Азирафель с улыбкой оглядел полный гостей зал. — Мы могли бы пройти в библиотеку.

— Отличная мысль, — Люцифер хищно улыбнулся. — Габриэль, дружище, не возражаешь, если мы продолжим разговор чуть позже?

— Разумеется, нет.

Азирафель не сомневался, что, оставшись с супругом наедине, Мишель сумеет вытрясти из него слишком много. Но оно и к лучшему — хотя бы к возвращению Люцифера тот сможет взять себя в руки. Габриэль натянуто улыбнулся и, подхватив с подноса официанта бокал вина, осушил его парой глотков.

— Здесь нас никто не потревожит, — Азирафель закрыл за собой тяжёлую дверь библиотеки и улыбнулся Люциферу как можно невиннее. — Вы хотели поговорить?

— Хотел. Вы заговорили о широте взглядов жителей одного местечка... — Люцифер пощёлкал пальцами, словно пытаясь вспомнить. — Как там его?

— Тадфилд, — подсказал Азирафель. — Не могу сказать обо всех, но миссис Дейдре Янг произвела на меня крайне благоприятное впечатление.

Пауза слегка затянулась, потому что Люцифер разглядывал Азирафеля с таким неподдельным интересом, будто у него выросла вторая голова, и надо понять, что делать с этим феноменом.

— И о чём вы беседовали с миссис Янг?

— О её сыне, Адаме. Мальчик как раз вступает в такой возраст, когда надо определиться с выбором школы. Я дал этой достойной женщине несколько советов.

— И каких же? — Люциферу едва удавалось скрывать гнев и раздражение.

— Что лучше выбрать, Итон или Хэрроу.

— А эта миссис Янг не мелочится. Не слишком ли велики амбиции для такого маленького городка?

— Любой городок славен не числом жителей, а их особенностями. Возьмём, к примеру, тот же Оксфорд...

— Азирафель, давайте начистоту, — не выдержал Люцифер. — Чего вы хотите?

— Я? Чего я могу хотеть? Немного свободного времени, немного желаний... здоровья было бы неплохо...

— Я не шучу.

— Я тоже, — Азирафель понизил голос до интимного шёпота, словно открывая огромную тайну: — А ещё я хочу Кроули.

— Ну, так берите! При чём здесь я? Или миссис Янг?

— Вы познакомились с ней на каникулах перед последним курсом Итона, и тогда она осталась равнодушна к вашему сиянию...

— Я уже понял, что вы сунули нос туда, куда вас не просили. Чего вы добиваетесь?

— Поздний ребёнок... я бы сказал, единственный ребёнок заслуживает большего.

— Не лезьте не в своё дело.

— В Итон Адам может попасть, только если вы, Люцифер, приложите усилия и попросите кого-то из бывших выпускников. Как вы собираетесь объяснять свой интерес к мальчику?

— Это не ваше дело, Азирафель, — с нажимом повторил Люцифер.

— Это стало моим делом, когда вы привели Вельзевул, чтобы устроить скандал. К слову, на юбилее женщины, муж которой сильно помог вам с карьерным ростом. И заметьте, я не пытаюсь вас шантажировать.

— А что вы делаете?

— Всего лишь предлагаю выход из очень щекотливой ситуации. Как выпускник Хэрроу я могу составить протекцию Адаму и даже подготовить его к вступительным экзаменам. В глазах общества я буду выглядеть опекуном мальчика, чем-то вроде крёстного отца, что избавит вас с ним от нежелательного внимания. В Хэрроу изобрели сквош, гордятся соломенными шляпами и не одно столетие получают прекрасное академическое образование. И не стоит забывать, что в этой школе учились Черчилль, Байрон и Камбербэтч — очень одарённые мальчики, пусть и в разных сферах.

— И что вы за это хотите? — прищурился Люцифер.

— Чтобы вы утратили интерес к моей семье. Не самая большая просьба, если подумать, — Азирафель развёл руками. — Направьте вашу заботу в другое русло. Или вы хотите, чтобы Адам отказался от вас?

Люцифер с минуту задумчиво разглядывал Азирафеля, а в его взгляде появилось уважение к достойному противнику:

— А ваша семья — это не только Габриэль, но и Кроули?

— Разумеется.

Люцифер улыбнулся чуть криво, но вполне искренне:

— Люблю хорошую игру... и, честно говоря, не ожидал от вас. Кто собирал информацию? Сандальфон?

— Нет. Я это сделал сам. И могу гарантировать, что никто ничего не узнает.

Люцифер кивнул и собирался что-то сказать, но дверь в библиотеку распахнулась, и на пороге появился Кроули в компании Вельзевул.

— Вот вы где! — немного наигранно начал он. — А мы уже начали волноваться.

— Говори з-за с-себя, — прошипела Вельзевул. — Ваше отс-сутствие мож-жет быть неверно ис-столковано, поэтому я поз-зволила вмешаться.

Кому она позволила — себе или Кроули, Азирафель предпочёл не думать, хотя и не сомневался, что вмешаться хотели оба: Кроули — потому что явно волновался и не слишком доверял шефу, отчего Азирафель почувствовал себя польщённым, а Вельзевул — потому что просто не хотела терять из виду свой главный козырь.

— И правильно сделала, — улыбнулся Люцифер, — а главное, вовремя.

— Чувство времени — мой конёк, — Кроули оскалился почти любезной улыбкой. — И раз уж всё так чудесно сложилось, может быть, мы пройдём в зал?

Азирафель и сам был готов это предложить. Не стоило давать лишний повод для пересудов, да и вообще — праздник же, и Мама может начать волноваться.

— А я бы не стала так торопиться, — в библиотеке появилась Мишель. — Нам есть, о чём поговорить без свидетелей. Не думаю, что это займёт много времени.

Следом за ней в библиотеку тенью скользнул Габриэль и сразу же плотно закрыл дверь, даже повернув в замке ключ, очевидно, чтобы уже никто не смог помешать этому разговору. Мишель победно улыбнулась и дошла до Вельзевул, отбивая каблуками дробь типа пата-фла-фла.

— Нам есть, о чём поговорить, — повторила Мишель. — Раз уж все всё знают. 

Азирафель лишь позавидовал такому настрою. Насколько он мог судить, Вельзевул не пришла бы сюда без пары козырей в рукаве, но находящаяся во власти эмоций Мишель не хотела с этим считаться. А ещё она совершенно не учитывала состояние Габриэля, скорее всего потому, что никогда с подобным не сталкивалась. Мишель развернулась на каблуках, снисходительно оглядывая присутствующих.

— Думали, шутка удалась? А вот и нет, господа!

— А разве кто-то шутил? — удивился Кроули. — Лично я не заметил. Может, конечно, Габриэль смог, но лично я не слышал.

— Судя по всему, Габриэль смог, — губы Мишель презрительно скривились. — До тебя, конечно, ему ещё далеко, но...

— Значит, не считается, — перебил её Кроули, поднимая ладони. — Можно расходиться.

Люцифер прикусил губу, скрывая довольную улыбку, и сделал шаг, вставая за спиной Вельзевул. Однако та, похоже, этого даже не заметила, насмешливо разглядывая застывшего изваянием Габриэля. Азирафелю лишь оставалось отсчитывать минуты до взрыва и восхищаться Кроули, бесстрашно играющим с запалом.

— Шут! — прошипела Мишель.

— Ангел! — парировал Кроули.

Мишель скрестила на груди руки и усмехнулась:

— Ошибаешься. Для тебя я не ангел. Как, впрочем, и для всех вас, господа.

— И кто же ты для нас, Мишель? — не сдержался Азирафель.

— Я хорошая рассказчица, дорогой деверь. А ещё я очень фотогенична и прекрасно смотрюсь на первых полосах любых изданий. А сколько занимательных сюжетов у меня здесь, — Мишель задела пальцем висок.

— А про Том-Тит-Тота расскажете? — глумливо усмехнулся Кроули.

— Про Том-Тит-Тота будешь рассказывать ты, когда твоя задница надоест Азирафелю. Хотя я не думаю, что кто-то купит твою историю, — Мишель отвернулась от Кроули, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и теперь смотрела только на Вельзевул. — Значит так, милочка, я не собираюсь повторяться, поэтому запомни одно: держись подальше от моей семьи. То, что тебя сегодня принимают в этом доме, ещё не делает тебя леди. Даже не мечтай!

— Вс-сё с-сказ-зала? — Вельзевул была почти на голову ниже Мишель, но сейчас, казалось, стала гораздо выше. — Я не наз-зывала с-себя «леди», как ты, но с-сути это не меняет. Ты ничем не отличаешьс-ся от меня, а ус-страивая с-склоку, это доказ-зываешь. И я не с-собираюс-сь тебя в этом поддерж-живать. Как не с-собираюс-сь выс-слушивать твои с-сюжеты. Прибереги их для прес-сы.

Мишель резко выдохнула, понимая, что наткнулась на серьёзного противника, и сменила тактику.

— Я должна была предупредить. Чтобы это не стало для кого-то неожиданностью, — она смерила взглядом Вельзевул, презрительно оглядела Кроули и, наконец, обратила внимание на Габриэля: — А ты чего молчишь? Мне кажется, ты должен поставить точку в этой теме. Последнюю. Ну же!

Габриэль молчал. Он безотрывно смотрел на Вельзевул, словно ждал от неё хоть какого-то знака, потом его взгляд, на пару мгновений задержавшись на Кроули, остановился на Азирафеле:

— Оно того стоит?

Габриэль всегда был высокомерным засранцем, кичившимся тем, что он старший, и постоянно пытавшимся учить Азирафеля жизни. Он никогда не сомневался в собственной правоте, никогда не обращался за советом, а уж тем более за помощью. И поддержки он тоже никогда не искал. Ни разу в жизни. Сейчас, очевидно, был очень непростой случай, недаром во взгляде Габриэля было столько боли и сомнений. Азирафель улыбнулся, кивнув:

— Да. Безусловно, да.

Во взгляде Мишель было обещание, и Азирафель нисколько не сомневался, что она попытается отомстить, как мстила до сих пор за его честность. Но почему-то это сейчас ничуть его не трогало, потому что Габриэль наконец-то оторвался от двери, которую почти подпирал, и медленно, словно по канату, вышел в центр комнаты. Теперь он смотрел только на Вельзевул, не замечая остальных.

— Габриэль! — повысила голос Мишель, пытаясь воззвать к его разуму. — Зачем тебе эти сложности?

Азирафель боялся лишний раз вдохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть брата, от которого не ожидал подобной прыти. Наверное, зря боялся: Габриэль окончательно утратил свой хвалёный самоконтроль, и, похоже, ему стало плевать на мнение окружающих. Вельзевул, кажется, не только всё поняла правильно, но и сумела оценить.

— З-зачем тебе эти с-сложности? — повторила Вельзевул немного с другой интонацией, будто всё ещё делая выбор. 

— Оставь его в покое, — зло зашипела Мишель. — У вас не может быть с ним ничего общего.

— Ну, почему ж-же? — Вельзевул смотрела только на Габриэля. — У нас с-с ним мож-жет быть очень много общего.

Габриэль выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и встал рядом с Вельзевул:

— Это правда. И ты можешь упомянуть это в своём интервью. Публике понравится.

Азирафель не заметил, как рядом с ним оказался Кроули, но очень обрадовался, когда тот стиснул его ладонь, помогая справиться с замешательством. Такого поворота он даже не мог себе представить, как и того, что Мишель обратит свой гнев на него:

— Доволен? Это всё ты со своими играми!..

Кажется, она собиралась продолжить, но не успела, потому что снова заговорила Вельзевул:

— У нас-с гораз-здо больше общего, чем ты мож-жешь с-себе предс-ставить.

— И что же? — вскинулась Мишель. — Потряс-с-сающий с-с-секс?

— Нет, — Вельзевул улыбнулась с превосходством, полным мстительного снисхождения. — У нас будет ребёнок.

Кажется, для Габриэля это была такая же новость, как и для всех остальных, потому что он неверяще уставился на Вельзевул и несколько раз открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Азирафель понял, что их надо оставить наедине. А ещё как-то успокоить Мишель, чтобы та не наделала глупостей, которые потом будет трудно исправить... Но помощь неожиданно пришла, откуда не ожидалось.

— Мишель, — начал Люцифер, — у меня на примете есть отличный барристер, съевший собаку на бракоразводных процессах. 

— Предлагаю обсудить это в кабинете, — подхватил Азирафель, первым направляясь к двери.

Люцифер вывел из библиотеки Мишель, следом за ними вышел Кроули, и Азирафель уже на пороге заметил, как Габриэль опускается перед Вельзевул на колени и обнимает её, утыкаясь лицом в живот. Это было слишком личным и не касалось больше никого, поэтому дверь за собой Азирафель закрыл тихо и очень плотно, повернув ручку так, чтобы не сразу удалось открыть.

В кабинете Мишель первым делом взяла пепельницу, открыла окно и вопросительно взглянула на Люцифера. Однако помочь ей смог только Кроули, не просто протянувший пачку сигарет, но и любезно щёлкнувший зажигалкой. 

— Благодарю, — сквозь зубы процедила Мишель, не глядя на Кроули. — Вы говорили о барристере, мне это очень интересно.

Азирафель прекрасно представлял, что Люцифер никого не стал бы рекомендовать зря, и даже немного посочувствовал Габриэлю, но в то же время он понимал, что это лучший выход из ситуации. Кстати, и для самой Мишель тоже. Может, хоть так она сумеет позволить себе быть счастливой, особенно будучи для кого-то ангелом? Азирафель вспомнил выражение её лица на фотографии в телефоне Лигура и тихо вздохнул, кивая своим мыслям. Всё-таки отношения — крайне непростая тема.

Мишель уселась на подоконник и закурила, слушая, как Люцифер разговаривает по телефону с юристом. Он довольно деликатно обрисовал проблему и даже договорился о времени встречи, вопросительно взглянув на Мишель. Она безучастно кивнула и отвернулась, глядя в окно. Кроули явно не знал, куда себя деть и как вести в подобной ситуации, поэтому взял с полки книгу, даже не взглянув на название, и уселся в кресло, погружаясь в чтение. Или ловко изображая этот процесс, потому что фундаментальные труды по макроэкономике никогда не интересовали его слишком сильно. Впрочем, его можно было замотивировать зачётом.

— Нам надо возвращаться к гостям, — отметил очевидное Люцифер.

— Да, да... конечно, — Азирафель изо всех сил тянул время, понимая, что отсутствие Габриэля вместе с Вельзевул будет выглядеть довольно скандально. — Минут через пять. Мишель надо немного успокоиться.

Мишель затушила сигарету и вытащила из пачки следующую. Её пальцы немного дрожали, но она неплохо держала себя в руках.

— Мишель надо немного выпить, — усмехнулась она. — Или много. Как получится.

У Азирафеля застучало в висках. Это могло стать проблемой...

Мишель задумчиво выпускала дым, пытаясь придать ему какую-то форму, Кроули шуршал страницами, а Люцифер пристально разглядывал Азирафеля. Казалось, что у него на языке вертится какой-то вопрос, интерес к которому ему бы не хотелось выдавать. Наконец он решился:

— Азирафель, и всё-таки, где вы познакомились с Кроули?

И всего-то? Ответ Азирафель уже знал:

— В «Боб Боб Рикард», — он мечтательно улыбнулся, — мы ели блинчики.

Насторожившийся было Кроули снова осел в кресле, пытаясь сложить ноги на подлокотник. Люцифер криво усмехнулся и почесал нос:

— Невероятное везение.

— Даже не представляете насколько.

Краем глаза Азирафель заметил, как от его слов скривилась Мишель — она явно собиралась добавить свои пять пенсов, но не успела: дверь в кабинет отворилась, и на пороге появилась Мама. Она изумлённо приподняла бровь:

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, что вас сюда привело, но мне очень интересно, где Габриэль и... — Мама взглянула на Мишель и закончила: — и Вельзевул.

— Разговаривают, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — В библиотеке.

— Вот как? — Мама сцепила руки в замок. — И им есть, о чём поговорить?

— Даже не сомневайтесь, — горько усмехнулась Мишель, выпуская дым. — Прямо сейчас они, скорее всего, придумывают имя.

— Какое имя? — Мама часто заморгала, будто ей в глаз попала соринка.

— Для своего первенца, очевидно, — Мишель снова выпустила дым и кивнула на пачку: — Будете?

— Да, — однако вместо того, чтобы подойти к окну, Мама дошла до секретера и достала не только бутылку коньяка, но и два снифтера, которые, не дожидаясь помощи учтивого Люцифера, наполнила больше чем наполовину. — Угощайтесь, Мишель.

Азирафеля всегда поражала выдержка Мамы, но сейчас она превзошла сама себя. Сделав большой глоток, Мама достала сигарету и закурила, выпуская дым в открытое окно.

— Тут слишком жарко, — пожаловалась она, — или это мне кажется?

— Жарко, — согласилась Мишель, раскручивая снифтер, чтобы полюбоваться игрой благородного напитка. — Не то слово как!

Она выпила коньяк в три долгих глотка и, недолго думая, швырнула бокал на пол. Осколки с тихим звоном разлетелись по комнате, а Мишель с вызовом взглянула на Маму:

— Теперь вы довольны?

— Мишель, вам надо успокоиться...

— Нет! Мне нужен барристер. За всё нужно платить, а Габриэль мне сильно задолжал.

— Интересно, за что? — не смог промолчать Кроули.

— За годы жизни! За утраченные иллюзии! — черты лица Мишель исказила судорога боли. — За чувство вины! За разочарование! За унижение! О! Ему есть за что платить, и этот список только растёт.

— Милый, налей мне ещё, — Мама протянула Азирафелю пустой бокал.

— А ты выпила свои таблетки?

— Иногда мне кажется, что я что-то упустила в вашем воспитании, — поморщилась Мама.

— Иногда я с вами готова согласиться, — усмехнулась Мишель и добавила тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Азирафель, налей мне тоже.

Когда в её голосе появлялись истеричные нотки, с ней лучше было не спорить. К тому же сейчас невестка была на грани нервного срыва, а Азирафелю было совсем несложно достать из секретера ещё один снифтер и наполнить и его тоже. Мама докурила и теперь задумчиво разглядывала дно бокала.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, — наконец заговорила она. — Габриэль настолько увлёкся, что готов к таким радикальным переменам. Да?

— Да, — подтвердил Азирафель.

— Но при чём тогда здесь ребёнок? Вы же не хотите сказать...

— Именно это я и говорю, — Мишель поставила недопитый бокал рядом с собой и снова потянулась за сигаретой. — Ваш сын оказался слишком быстрым, а ещё он наплевал на все свои принципы, мораль, убеждения. Хотела бы я посмотреть, с каким видом он теперь будет говорить о «вечных ценностях» — не то чтобы меня удивляло его лицемерие, но сам факт! 

— Непостижимо, — покачала головой Мама.

— А вы могли хотя бы не радоваться при мне? — у Мишель задрожали не только пальцы, но и губы. — Хотя о чём это я?! Вашим сыновьям было, с кого брать пример.

Мишель соскользнула с подоконника и, неловко задев бокал, облила коньяком юбку. Однако такая мелочь её уже не волновала. Она с вызовом взглянула на Маму:

— Надеюсь, вы извините, что я больше не стану участвовать в этом фарсе и покину карнавал?

— Майкл довезёт вас...

— Майкл пусть идёт на хер!

— Мишель...

— Всего недоброго, господа!

Уходя, она от души хлопнула дверью кабинета, а Мама, не обращая на это внимания, позвонила Уриил и распорядилась, чтобы Мишель отвезли домой. Из окна кабинета открывался прекрасный вид на парадный подъезд к дому, и было отлично видно, как Мишель, кутаясь в тонкий палантин, выбежала на улицу и пошла прочь по дорожке, высоко задрав подбородок. Каменная крошка не была предназначена для изящных туфель, но кого сейчас это могло смутить?! «Ягуар» Майкла поравнялся с ней, но Мишель гордо его обошла, однако на третий раз всё же уступила явно настойчивым уговорам и позволила усадить себя в машину.

— Она умеет держать удар, — с уважением отозвался Люцифер, глядя вслед отъезжающему «Ягуару».

— Надеюсь, эта информация не покинет стен моего кабинета? — Мама выразительно приподняла бровь.

— Разумеется, миледи. И я очень рассчитываю, что вы напомните Габриэлю о приличиях. На этот вечер Вельзевул моя спутница, — Люцифер усмехнулся, — и какие бы страсти его ни одолевали, позволять их наблюдать всё же немного чересчур.

— Я поговорю с ним... с ними.

— Они в библиотеке, — подсказал Азирафель. — Не забудь постучать.

— Милый, ты позволяешь себе слишком много.

Однако несмотря на строгий тон, Мама казалась очень довольной. Всё-таки Майкл был прав — она мечтала о внуках, хоть никогда и не поднимала эту тему. Да и как могло быть иначе, когда угасал род? Мама пальцами сдавила виски и улыбнулась:

— Это был очень непростой год. Надеюсь, следующий будет поспокойнее.

— С таким-то началом? — криво улыбнулся Люцифер. — «В високосный год и конский боб не туда растет...» 

— Я всегда говорила, что вы, Люцифер, пессимист. Не надо так. Взгляните лучше на Кроули.

— Зачем это? — мгновенно насторожился тот.

— Вы здесь самый спокойный, мой дорогой, а ведь именно вы стояли у истоков всех этих перемен, — Мама хитро улыбнулась и закончила: — А ещё на вас просто приятно смотреть.

И с этим Азирафель был полностью согласен. Едва Мама ушла, он, стараясь не наступать на осколки, дошёл до секретера и достал уцелевшие бокалы.

— Полагаю, нам надо скрепить соглашение, — улыбнулся он Люциферу.

— Соглашение? — удивился Кроули, поднимаясь из кресла.

— Именно так, дорогой. С этого дня я беру под опеку мальчика, для которого мы с тобой будем крестными отцами.

Если Люцифер и не был в восторге от привлечения к делу Кроули, то ничем себя не выдал. Хотя и напомнил о приватности.

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — поспешил успокоить его Азирафель. — Кроули стоял у истоков этого дела, и он умеет хранить секреты.

— Ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь, — Люцифер отсалютовал бокалом сначала Азирафелю, а потом и Кроули. — Уж что-что, а секреты он хранить умеет.

— Всегда, — отозвался Кроули с довольной улыбкой. — Хотя и предпочитаю говорить правду.

— Такой вот парадокс, — Люцифер непонимающе покачал головой.

— Всего лишь непостижимость, — подытожил Азирафель, подходя ближе, чтобы приобнять Кроули за талию. — Итак, я полагаю, что нам надо будет начать со знакомства с Адамом. Где-нибудь на нейтральной территории.

— Хорошо, — согласился Люцифер. — Где?

— В Британском музее. Мы как раз с Кроули собирались туда сходить, — Азирафель вовремя вспомнил о своём плане.

— Интересная у вас жизнь, — одобрил Люцифер.

— Вы даже не представляете насколько.

Азирафель не лукавил. С некоторых пор его жизнь сильно изменилась и продолжала меняться — конечно же, к лучшему. И, как правильно отметила Мама, у истоков всех этих перемен стоял Кроули, с которым-то и стало возможно это невероятное счастье. Презрев условности, Азирафель поцеловал Кроули в висок, повторив:

— Даже не представляете насколько.


	30. Эпизод пятый. Сцена шестая. Кроули

С недавних пор Кроули полюбил утро. Точнее, ту его часть, где он просыпался в постели рядом с Азирафелем. Были свои прелести и в пробуждении в тесных объятьях, и когда Азирафель обнаруживался, стоило протянуть руку — Кроули никак не мог решить, что же ему нравилось больше. Нежный утренний секс он тоже полюбил как способ сообщить миру, что утро по-настоящему доброе. Кроули даже не злило, когда пробившийся в щель между шторами солнечный луч падал на его подушку, вынуждая жмуриться и просыпаться чуть раньше задуманного, потому что тогда можно было любоваться сонным Азирафелем, и это зрелище просто не могло надоесть.

Кроули зевнул и подполз поближе, чтобы лучше видеть. И едва заметную улыбку, и порозовевшее от долгого лежания ухо... и быстрые взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Ангел, так не честно, — пробормотал Кроули, касаясь кончиком пальца приоткрывшихся губ. — Ты не спишь!

— Не сплю, — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся и обхватил губами палец Кроули, провокационно засасывая его и быстро отпуская. — Но когда это стало нечестным? Я же ничего...

— Вот именно, — Кроули поцеловал его в кончик носа и, не удержавшись, лизнул пересохшие губы. — Вот именно!

— М-м... мой дорогой, — Азирафель помассировал затылок Кроули, взлохмачивая волосы. — Тебе очень к лицу солнечный свет...

И кто бы после такого устоял? Кроули набросился на него, покрывая поцелуями сначала лицо, потом шею, плечи и радуясь, что вечером не осталось сил, чтобы натягивать пижаму. А Азирафель продолжал рассказывать, какой Кроули замечательный, и как умело он обходится со своим языком, наверняка проделывая им потрясающие вещи. Пришлось доказывать, что всё это не пустые слова и домыслы, и кажется, Кроули преуспел.

А потом они лежали, обнявшись, и пытались вспомнить, какой у них был план на эти выходные. Кроули лишь помнил, что этот план точно был, а Азирафель вроде бы говорил о каких-то деталях.

— Постой, ангел, а разве ты его не записывал?

— С некоторых пор я перестал тратить на это время, — Азирафель чопорно поджал губы, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Ну, не мог я что-то записывать в ежедневник, помня, что мы с тобой проделали прямо на нём... а другой купить я так и не удосужился.

— Зато ты силён в импровизации.

— Возможно. Тем более что главное я отлично помню. На следующих выходных мы встречаемся с Адамом Янгом в Британском музее.

— И с его папой Люцифером? — скривился Кроули.

— Скорее всего.

— Может, всё-таки расскажешь, как тебе удалось это провернуть?

— Это что?

— Ну, я как бы понимаю, что эта история связана с утонувшей «Бентли», но всё равно ни черта не понимаю, — Кроули щедро делился своими опасениями. — Смотри, не может же Люцифер обменять такую машину на то, что ты предложил... или может? Я запутался.

— Дьявол, как обычно, в деталях, — Азирафель потянулся, и на его губах заиграла мечтательная улыбка. — По сути, я предложил Люциферу помощь, на которую он и не мечтал рассчитывать. Ему, с его положением в стане оппозиции, совершенно не нужны лишние рычаги для воздействия. Одно дело — одинокий обеспеченный мужчина, и совсем другое — всё то же, но с незаконнорожденным сыном и возможным наследником. 

— Но он ведь может его признать? И послать всех...

— Он вынужден играть по правилам, — поморщился Азирафель. — Нет, Люцифер, разумеется, мог бы признать сына, но не в самом обычном мальчишке из затрапезного городка, чья мать счастлива во втором браке. Даже если он этого хочет. Особенно если он этого хочет.

— Да всем плевать!

— Но не когда ты среди проигравших. Люцифер ведь сам сделал карьеру, имея за плечами только фамилию, которая всего лишь открыла перед ним некоторые двери, но дальше он уже всё сам. Поэтому иметь такого человека в противниках или, ещё хуже, врагах, не захочет никто. И малейшая уязвимость дорого ему обойдётся.

— И ты всё это узнал, один раз встретив ту женщину?

— Конечно, нет. Я навёл справки. Просто удивительно, сколько всего знают старые учителя... да и выпускники Итона стараются не упускать никого из вида. Поэтому всего несколько телефонных звонков на Рождество позволили мне сложить эту картинку.

Азирафель определённо гордился собой, и повод для этого был огромный. Кроули оставалось лишь восхищённо присвистнуть:

— Ты невъебенно крут! 

— Спасибо, — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся.

— И они сами тебе всё рассказали?

— Я знал, какие следует задать вопросы. И ты прав: они сами всё рассказали.

Наверное, Кроули никогда не перестанет восхищаться Азирафелем и той кажущейся лёгкостью, с которой он решает любые задачи. И его умом, и хладнокровием, и...

— Ты невъебенно крут!

— Повторяешься, дорогой, — Азирафель выглядел чертовски довольным. — И тебе следует следить за языком в присутствии мальчика. Мы же собираемся стать достойными крёстными отцами.

Вообще-то Кроули не слышал о том, что крёстных отцов бывает больше одного, да и в фильмах про итальянскую мафию это особенно подчёркивалось, потому решил пошутить:

— Кстати, мне бы отлично удалась роль нянюшки.

Азирафель прищурился, разглядывая Кроули:

— Властной и сексуальной?

— Типа того. В таком строгом чёрном костюме, шляпке, с бантом на шее и помадой на губах.

— М-м... звучит, как десертное меню.

Кроули перевернулся на живот, чтобы лучше видеть выражение лица Азирафеля.

— Ты думаешь?

— Уверен. У нашей нянюшки должны быть чулки с широкой резинкой и туфли на высоком каблуке.

— Ага, — подхватил Кроули. — А ещё зонтик и саквояж с экзотическим рисунком.

— А зачем ей саквояж?

— Она же няня, ангел. А у хорошей няни в саквояже всегда есть игрушки, — начал разъяснять Кроули, поглаживая плечо Азирафеля. — Для мальчиков, которые хорошо себя вели.

— Вот оно что, — понятливо кивнул Азирафель, прикусывая губу. — А есть ли какие-нибудь ограничения по возрасту?

— Для себя подбираете? — Кроули словно невзначай высунул кончик языка и медленно облизал губы.

Разумеется, планы на утро пришлось скорректировать с учётом неожиданной идеи, но из торгового центра Кроули вышел, чрезвычайно довольный покупками. Ему всегда нравилось немного эпатировать скучающую публику, потому и грели душу изумлённые взгляды продавцов некоторых отделов. Зато Азирафель должен прийти в восторг. Его удалось уговорить остаться в стороне от выбора костюма, и Кроули рассчитывал на удачный сюрприз.

— Ты скоро, дорогой?

— По-моему, слова о терпении всегда принадлежали тебе! — прокричал Кроули из-за закрытой двери.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду.

Отвечать Кроули не стал, потому что именно в этот момент красил губы, и цвет помады показался ему не таким удачным, как выглядел в магазине — оттенок лилового определённо был бледноват для образа «властной и сексуальной» няни, но выбирать не приходилось. Кроули ещё раз поправил шов чулок, одёрнул юбку и внимательно оглядел себя в зеркале. Вышло классно, чтоб его черти взяли! А если сделать шаг пошире, то разрез добродетельно длинной юбки позволит увидеть резинку чулок. М-да... шляпка тоже сидела превосходно.

— О!.. — от восторга Азирафель забыл все слова и просто разглядывал появившегося в кабинете магазина Кроули. — О-о-о!

Взгляд Азирафеля стал лучшим комплиментом усилиям, приложенным Кроули, однако забывать о цели этих манипуляций всё же было преждевременно.

— Добрый день, мистер Фелл, — скромно улыбнулся Кроули. — Я слышала, вы ищете няню?

— Эм-м... да, — Азирафель всё-таки вспомнил сценарий. — Позвольте ваш редингот, у нас здесь жарко.

Кроули позволил не только снять с себя пиджак, но и посмеялся, ощутив, как ладонь Азирафеля, поглаживающая его спину, замерла на застёжке бюстгальтера. Всё по-настоящему, ангел, как ты и хотел!

— Вы покажете мне вашего мальчика? — улыбнулся Кроули. — Мне бы хотелось с ним познакомиться поближе.

— Мне нравится ваш деловой настрой, мисс...

— Ашторет, — подсказал Кроули и поправил пышный бант на блузке, скромно опустив взгляд.

— Ашторет, — повторил Азирафель и тут же поправился: — Мисс Ашторет, не хотите ли присесть?

— С удовольствием, — Кроули уселся на подлокотнике дивана и, положив ногу на ногу, продемонстрировал ещё раз резинку чулок на случай, если вдруг кто не заметил, а потом продолжил: — Давайте вернёмся к нашему мальчику. Сколько ему лет?

— Недостаточно, чтобы засыпать без колыбельной.

— Он, наверное, нежный и ранимый?

— Скорее, трепетный, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Кроули казалось, что он понимает.

— Я могу быть ласковой с вашим мальчиком, — прошептал он, теребя концы банта. — Очень.

— Пожалуй, это именно то, что надо. Но вы же понимаете, что иногда мальчикам нужна дисциплина?

— Разумеется. Обычно я строга с расшалившимися мальчиками, — Кроули забыл о помаде и очень удивился, когда, проведя по губам языком, ощутил сладость. — Я могу даже отшлёпать. За непослушание...

Кроули с вызовом взглянул на Азирафеля и прикусил губу. Похоже, это произвело должное впечатление.

— Извините, мисс Ашторет, — засуетился Азирафель, — мне надо проверить, повесил ли я на двери табличку «Закрыто». Будет очень обидно, если нам вдруг помешают.

— Конечно-конечно! Это отличная мысль, — Кроули принялся покачивать ногой, играя туфлей.

Азирафель быстро вернулся и, оглядев Кроули, вдруг неловко потёр плечо, морщась, словно от боли.

— Вас что-то беспокоит?

— Старая рана, — снова поморщился Азирафель. — Вы не могли бы мне немного помочь?

— Разумеется. А что надо делать?

— Разомните мне, пожалуйста, плечо. Если вас это не сильно затруднит... а потом я познакомлю вас с мальчиком, — Азирафель уселся на диван у подлокотника, где устроился Кроули, и, словно боясь упасть, положил руку на его колено. — Не беспокоит?

— Что вы... продолжайте.

Предложение продолжить Азирафель воспринял слишком буквально и начал медленно поднимать юбку, укладывая её складками на бедре... и выше. Он тихо выдохнул, когда показалась резинка чулок, но не остановился.

— Что вы делаете? — строго спросил Кроули, не переставая массировать плечо Азирафеля.

— Вас это беспокоит?

— Хорошие мальчики так себя не ведут.

— Это проблема? — Азирафель, продолжая задирать юбку, повернул голову, чтобы невозмутимо взглянуть в глаза Кроули.

— Я буду вынуждена вас наказать.

— Мне бы хотелось узнать, как вы это делаете, — дыханье Азирафеля сбилось, — чтобы обсудить педагогические практики... согласитесь, воспитание требует индивидуального подхода...

И Кроули согласился. Он всегда соглашался с Азирафелем, даже в тот момент, когда связывал его запястья галстуком-бабочкой и усаживался к нему на колени. Эта игра нравилась ему просто безумно и открывала почти безграничный простор для фантазий, самых разнообразных. Правда, и энергии отнимала слишком много.

— В следующий раз я свяжу тебя чулком, — пообещал Кроули, освобождая запястья Азирафеля и падая навзничь, не в силах больше шевелиться.

— Обещаешь? — усмехнулся Азирафель, целуя его шею и начиная массировать затылок.

— М-м-м... ещё!

— Как скажешь, нянюшка... а колыбельная будет?

— Обязательно, — Кроули поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Твоему мальчику я готов петь прямо на ухо... ну или что у него там есть? Чем-то же он должен слышать...

Азирафель рассмеялся, заставляя Кроули смеяться в ответ. Они хохотали так, что не сразу услышали стук в дверь.

— Закрыто! — прокричал Азирафель, пытаясь прикусить ключицу Кроули.

— А то я не вижу! Но вы-то там!

— Хастур! — прорычал Кроули. — Он ведь не уйдёт.

— Что я вам расскажу!.. — кажется, Хастур орал в замочную скважину. — Открывайте!

— Он переполошит всю улицу, — Азирафель сел, на мгновение удерживая Кроули на коленях и целуя его шею. — Тебе надо одеться, дорогой.

— Тебе тоже.

Впрочем, Азирафель на этот раз не успел избавиться от одежды, а потому привёл себя в порядок за пару минут. Кроули вздохнул и, собрав ворох разных тряпок и тряпочек, совсем недавно бывших деталями образа нянюшки, направился в ванную:

— Без меня не начинайте!

— Даже не сомневайся.

Оделся Кроули очень быстро: джинсы, худи, два носка — дело нехитрое! — и поторопился в гостиную, где уже изнывал от избытка новостей Хастур.

— Здорово! — он окинул Кроули быстрым взглядом и понимающе кивнул. — Тебе идёт!

Будто ни разу не видел Кроули в джинсах!

— И что именно? — Кроули скептически сунул руки в карманы.

— Цвет этот. Хотя, казалось бы, лиловый с рыжим не сочетаются, но тут оттенок удачный.

Чёрт! Кроули вспомнил о помаде и попытался незаметно стереть её ладонью.

— Так ты только больше размажешь, — не унимался Хастур. — Оставь уже... красиво... чуть подмажешь, и будет всё тип-топ.

Азирафель, похоже, из последних сил сдерживал смех, но поспешил Кроули на помощь, попытавшись отвлечь этого бестактного идиота:

— Так о чём вы хотели рассказать, Хастур?

И как это Кроули раньше не замечал, что Хастур любит внимание? Вот чтобы настолько... А тот выдержал драматическую паузу и, указав пальцем вверх, выдохнул:

— Я видел ангела.

Удержаться было невозможно, и Кроули глумливо улыбнулся:

— Да ну! А святой Патрик, часом, не угощал тебя элем?

— Смейся, смейся. А видел бы ты, как вытянулось лицо Дагон...

Так! Это уже было ближе к теме и даже тянуло на сенсацию, пусть и небольшую. Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля и заметил в его взгляде искру понимания.

— А можно с этого момента поподробнее?

Кроули уселся на подлокотник кресла Азирафеля и, устроив руку у него на плече, взглянул на развалившегося на диване Хастура. Между прочим, так сидеть на этом диване мог позволить себе только Кроули! Но об этом можно сообщить и позже, как и поставить Хастура на место, чтобы не привыкал... ну а сейчас настало время охренительных историй.

— Ну же! — подбодрил Кроули. — Давай уже. Жги!

— Значит, дело было в «Чистилище». Мы там с Лигуром договорились встретиться перетереть кое о чём, ну а потом прокатиться с ветерком.

— И что же вам помешало?

— Вот жеж пиздабол! — Хастур шмыгнул носом, но, махнув рукой, продолжил. — И вот сижу я за столиком, грызу вяленое мясо... говядина, если кому вдруг интересно...

— Ближе к ангелу, красавчик.

— Куда ж ближе? Ну, так вот. Сегодня там молодёжь играла панк-рок почти как в старые добрые времена...

— Хастур!

Но тот только довольно оскалился. Азирафель накрыл руку Кроули ладонью и слегка стиснул пальцы. Ласково, как умел только он.

— Продолжайте, Хастур, нам очень интересно.

— Понял, Кроули, как надо? Со всем уважением — и тогда я расскажу всё.

Кроули оставалось только стиснуть зубы и улыбнуться, надеясь, что этот придурок расценит его гримасу как уважительную. Похоже, так оно и случилось.

— Так вот, слушаю я музычку, грызу мясо и жду Лигура, который после отставки Вельз стал просто охерительно важным. Наверняка это передаётся вместе с должностью, хотя до Вельз ему ещё как до Луны...

— И?

— И вот. Открывается, значит, дверь, и я вижу только Лигура, который её держит. Важно так, но довольный — давно я его таким не видел. Ну и держит он дверь, и тут появляется она!

— Ангел?

— Блондинка! Фигуристая, в чёрной коже. Задница у неё, кстати, ничего так... не хуже твоей, пиздабол!

— А чего сразу я-то?

— Ну, чтобы было с чем сравнить. В общем, кожаные брюки в обтяжку ей очень к лицу, как и куртка с эмблемой «Ангелов Ада», да и высокие ботинки тоже хороши. Она, в общем, зашла такая, тряхнула волосами и начала их прятать под бандану. А Лигур взял её за руку и поцеловал в ладонь... Бля! Ни разу не видел, чтобы он так сиял. Они и меня не сразу заметили, потому что искрило между ними не по-детски. Того и гляди начнут предаваться... ну, тому самому, чем вы тут только что занимались.

— Хастур!

— Можно подумать, тебя смущает моя осведомлённость, — он презрительно наморщил нос. — Если б смущала, то ты не носил бы свои засосы как медали.

— Хастур!!!

Но тот не обращал на возмущение Кроули никакого внимания, продолжив как ни в чём не бывало:

— В общем, когда они меня, наконец, заметили, то подошли, и Лигур такой: мол, бывай, Хастур, мы поехали, и без тебя. Не то чтобы я претендовал, но бля!.. это было внезапно.

— И как вам ангел? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Понравилась?

Хастур задумчиво потёр нос:

— Намучается с ней Лигур, но кто я такой, чтобы об этом говорить? Тем более, когда он так радуется... и, оказывается, он ко мне приходил только для того, чтобы сказать, что локдаун всё-таки будет. Вроде бы с двадцать четвёртого марта.

— Так это ж уже вторник, — удивился Азирафель.

— Ага. Шеф больше знает. Поэтому мы в понедельник уже не открываемся, и если вы хотите, то можете успеть выехать из Лондона, потому что потом будут ограничивать перемещения, — Хастур развёл руками. — И вы это, если хотите, то ещё успеете свалить в свой коттедж, вам там всяко будет веселее... да и заняться найдёте чем.

— Спасибо вам, Хастур. Вы очень любезны, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я всегда знал, что вы хороший.

Почему-то эти простые слова смутили Хастура настолько, что он сбежал с такой скоростью, будто бы узнал, что кто-то взял в заложники его муравьев. Всех. Вместе с муравейником. Азирафель запер за ним дверь и оглядел свой кабинет:

— Думаю, локдаун не затянется надолго, а в Саут-Даунсе нам точно будет, чем заняться. Я прямо сейчас составлю список вещей, которые нам понадобятся.

Кроули понял его с полуслова:

— Килт я тоже возьму.

— Разумеется, мой дорогой, разумеется.

***

В этом году в Саут Даунсе яблони зацвели чуть раньше, и к тому моменту Азирафель успел уговорить главу шотландского клана не только украсть овец, но и сыграть на волынке. Кто бы мог подумать, что среди раритетного старья найдётся и такой замшелый экземпляр? Но Кроули и в голову не приходило жаловаться: он и сам не ожидал от себя такой склонности к музицированию и мог лишь гадать, что её пробудило — дремавший все эти годы природный талант или всё-таки губы Азирафеля на члене. 

Локдаун затянулся, но это не мешало Кроули чувствовать себя счастливым и совершенно свободным. Видимо, весь смысл был в том, чтобы найти для совместного заточения правильного человека, а остальное — детали и антураж. К тому же превосходно работала доставка еды, позволяя вносить в быт пикантное разнообразие. Так, устриц они с Азирафелем ели, изображая патрициев, а бриоши — нотаблей. Кроули, конечно, были ближе санкюлоты, но, как оказалось, бриоши требовали большей доли исторической достоверности.

Помимо всех этих приятных мелочей, Азирафель по зуму проводил уроки с Адамом Янгом, иногда приглашая Кроули «ассистировать», и очень сокрушался из-за невозможности закрепить свои лекции по истории Древнего мира посещением Британского музея. В принципе, по мнению Кроули, это была не самая большая потеря — куда приятнее смотреть картинки виртуального тура, чем таскаться по бесконечным залам. Где, помимо того, что пришлось бы изображать интерес к какой-то фигне вроде черепков и плошек, так ещё требовалось не шуметь и ничего не трогать руками. По-настоящему унылое времяпрепровождение!

— Дорогой, сегодня мы с тобой займёмся ежевикой, — Азирафель выключил компьютер и потянулся, разминая спину.

— Как викинги? — предположил Кроули. — Или как крестоносцы?

— Нам надо просто проредить заросли.

— Ну, я и говорю. Сначала мы будем сеять средь них ужас и разорение, а потом отпразднуем победу, — Кроули поиграл бровями. — Прямо на поле битвы. Возбуждённые и разгорячённые.

Азирафель расхохотался, вытирая выступившие слёзы, но по нему было видно, что идея упала на благодатную почву.

— Мой дорогой, иногда ежевика — это просто кустарник...

Договорить Азирафелю помешал телефонный звонок.

— Да, мама.

Динамик в телефоне был достаточно громким, чтобы было слышно весь разговор. Кроули хоть и было интересно, но он имел понятие о деликатности и собрался уйти. Азирафель остановил его жестом.

— Милый, ты давно не звонил. У вас с Кроули всё хорошо?

— У нас всё отлично, — Азирафель подмигнул Кроули, изобразив викинга с секирой. — А я не звонил, потому что обычно это делала ты. В удобное тебе время.

— Разве? А чем вы там занимаетесь? Я смотрела передачу, люди рассказывают, как непросто пережить локдаун, оказавшись запертыми друг с другом. Коттедж «Осень» всё же мал для двоих.

Мал? Кроули демонстративно огляделся, показывая, что места вокруг просто зашибись как много. Хотя, конечно, далеко не Apple Trees Hall.

— Правда? — удивился Азирафель. — Мне так не показалось.

— Меня это несколько удивляет. Если честно, после того как Габриэль оставил лондонскую квартиру Мишель, и они с Вельзевул переехали в поместье, мне иногда кажется, что оно маловато.

— Они тебя стесняют?

— Ни в коем разе! — мама понизила голос и загадочно продолжила: — Мне даже любопытно, что они ещё придумают. Недавно Фредди съел чудесные трусики.

— Как ты об этом узнала?

— Милый, это не самые аппетитные подробности, поэтому я их опущу.

Кроули прикусил ладонь, чтобы не заржать в голос. Ему хватало фантазии представить реакцию Габриэля на появление Фредди в самый интимный момент. Похоже, Азирафелю тоже, потому что он с огромным трудом сдерживал смех.

— Пожалуй, ты права, мама.

— Разумеется, милый. Моя жизнь стала гораздо насыщеннее и разнообразнее. Ты даже не представляешь насколько.

— Почему же? Могу себе представить.

— Нет, милый. Такого Габриэля ты точно не видел. 

Кроули изобразил, что лупит букетом по полу, и Азирафель согласно закивал.

— Куда уж мне, мама.

— Так или иначе, я бы хотела сказать большое спасибо Кроули.

Лицо Азирафеля удивлённо вытянулось, а Кроули не сразу понял, что глупо открыл рот.

— Ты не оговорилась, мама?

— Конечно, нет, милый. Если бы не ваше с ним знакомство, то у Габриэля не возникла бы эта безумная идея с «Бентли»... и ничего бы не было.

Кроули скривился, вспомнив, чем обернулась для него эта «идея». Похоже, Азирафель тоже ничего не забыл. Он тут же оказался рядом и, приобняв, поцеловал в висок. В общем-то, Кроули был не в обиде — свой приз он получил, а остальное не важно. 

— Так ты рада за Габриэля или всё-таки за меня? — уточнил Азирафель.

— За вас обоих, милый. И должна сказать, что у Кроули просто золотой характер.

Будто это сразу было не ясно!

— Ты не поладила с Вельзевул?

— Милый, разве я могу с кем-то не поладить, если захочу? Разумеется, всё хорошо.

— Так в чём же дело?

— Она не хочет со мной курить, — мама тяжело вздохнула, — а Габриэль советует бросить.

— Так бросай, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Для здоровья так будет лучше.

— Много ты понимаешь, — ворчливо отозвалась мама. — И знаешь что, милый?

— Что?

— Я выезжала на «Бентли».

— О! — только и смог выдохнуть Азирафель. — И как тебе?

Кроули обратился в слух. Он не сомневался в своей работе, но лично хотел услышать все восторги.

— Она хороша, — мама выдержала паузу и продолжила. — Ты знал, что она с лёгкостью разгоняется до ста миль в час?

— Нет...

— Я тоже не знала.

Кроули похолодел. Воображение нарисовало ему жуткие картины разбитой «Бентли» и мамы, тяжело поднимающейся из кустов самшита. Вот чёрт! Кажется, Азирафеля посетило похожее видение, потому что он осторожно поинтересовался:

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном.

— А машина?

Сначала Кроули услышал щёлканье зажигалки, и только потом мама выдохнула:

— Тоже... Знаешь, милый, я уже не столь молода для таких скоростей и надеюсь увидеть и второго внука, но мне было бы жаль оставлять такую мощь просто пылиться и стареть в гараже. 

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Мне кажется, вы с Кроули заслужили красотку «Бентли». Мне для поездок вполне хватает Майкла с «Ягуаром», а Габриэль с Вельзевул скорее оценят «Астон Мартин» или «Роллс-Ройс».

У Кроули зашумело в ушах. Это просто не могло быть правдой! Он и так получил уже больше, чем когда-либо мечтал. Много больше! Целого ангела... совершенно непостижимым способом...

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, мама, — просиял Азирафель, — и я не стану отказываться, чтобы соблюсти приличия.

— Ох, милый, какие уж тут приличия, — в голосе мамы послышалось веселье. — Мне кажется, что так будет правильно.

Азирафель поблагодарил маму, и они ещё минут пять прощались, обмениваясь любезностями, но Кроули почти ничего не слышал, мечтая о том, как выведет «Бентли» на трассу и покажет Азирафелю всё, на что она способна. Они смогут поехать на пикник... да вообще куда угодно! И никакой столб не сможет им помешать или остановить. Больше нет. Такое не повторяется.

— Нам придётся избавиться от кое-какого хлама в гараже, — Азирафель обнял Кроули и говорил, касаясь губами его шеи. — А в Лондоне чудесная парковка есть у твоего дома...

— Можно договориться с Вельз и ставить её в «Чистилище», — пробормотал Кроули. — Чёрт! Мы обсуждаем, куда её поставить вместо того, чтобы бегать от радости по потолку... У тебя невероятная мама!

— Не буду спорить, — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся. — И она тебя приняла. Давай по этому поводу устроим пикник под яблоней? Как в первый раз.

Кроули с радостью поддержал Азирафеля. Они лежали на том же самом клетчатом пледе, целовались и пили вино, вспоминая самые пикантные моменты знакомства и удачно разразившуюся грозу. Азирафель с лукавой улыбкой рассказывал, о чём думал, когда Кроули уселся к нему на колени, одетый только в довольно короткий банный халат... черт! Он уже тогда хотел... и так долго держался... но, наверное, это тоже было необходимо, чтобы понять... понять всё... Ласки становились всё откровеннее и настойчивее, и вот уже Кроули стонал в голос, горячо одобряя происходящее. Он был абсолютно счастлив и ничуть не удивился, когда услышал, как где-то совсем рядом с ними поёт соловей. Наверняка его тоже переполняла любовь.


End file.
